Instituto Konoha, un año diferente
by dorizka
Summary: El instituto Konoha es el mejor del país, ahi van los hijos de las mejores familias. Sakura, de clase media, se esfuerza por conseguir sus sueños, aunque Sasuke no le hace caso, Ino se mete con ella y el alumno nuevo solo da problemas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva por aquí y este es mi primer fic, asi que no seais muy duros

Antes de nada un par de aclaraciones:

-He puesto rango T por el lenguaje y que más adelante habrá una escena un poco violenta, tampoco mucho.

-Y bueno, creo que esto ya lo sabéis, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro... y todo eso.

_dejad un review_, cuando piensan

_**dejad un review**_, la inner de Sakura

-dejad un review, cuando hablan

El resto narración normal

Espero que os guste y espero vuestros reviews!

Capítulo 1: Instituto Konoha

En una calle de la zona residencial había una pequeña casa de dos pisos, con el tejado de un bonito color vainilla y paredes rojizas. El jardín no era muy grande, sino más bien lo contrario, pero rebosaba toda clase de flores. Ya desde fuera podía saberse que era un hogar acogedor.

En la cocina, echa un mar de lágrimas, la dueña de aquella casa abrazaba a su única hija mientras su marido leía tranquilamente el periódico. Cada año se repetía la misma escena. Su esposa lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su hija, que se resignaba a soportar aquello con una sonrisa. Su mujer no se hacía a la idea de que su pequeña fuera a un internado tan lejos de su casa.

-Llama en cuanto llegues¿entendido? –dijo la mujer entre sollozos, secando las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo de papel rosa.

Su hija asintió con la cabeza y besó a su padre en la mejilla, el taxi esperaba fuera.

-¡También puedes llamarme por el camino si quieres! –gritó la mujer a las escaleras por las que su hija acababa de subir.

Su marido negó con la cabeza, nada cambiaba de un año para otro. Tomó a su mujer de la mano y la llevó afuera.

-Sabes que es lo mejor para ella, vale la pena –recordó volviendo a la lectura del periódico-. Volverá por vacaciones y nos llamará todos los domingos, como siempre.

-Pero… -quiso quejarse, estaba empezando a hipar por el llanto-… pero…

-Que ya tiene dieciséis años, mujer –rió su marido-. No hagas un drama, no se va a la guerra.

Una chica joven de largo cabello rosa salió de la casa arrastrando tres maletas y un bolso de viaje. Con una sonrisa se despidió de sus padres y subió al taxi.

Había llegado el momento de regresar al instituto.

El instituto Konoha era el más prestigioso del País del Fuego, a él acudían los hijos de los grandes magnates del país. Era un sueño poder estudiar en aquel centro. Sus instalaciones eran magníficas, realizaban muchas actividades extraescolares y sus profesores eran excelentes. No tenía ninguna pega.

Sin embargo ella, Sakura Haruno, procedente de una familia de clase media, siempre había sentido que no encajaba allí. Después de todo ella no tenía nada que ver con aquellos niños ricos con los que convivía desde septiembre hasta junio.

Sus padres tenían una pequeña empresa dedicada a la importación y exportación de frutas y verduras y no les iba nada mal. Nunca le había faltado de nada y no tenía queja alguna. Pero no se podía comparar con sus compañeros de clase, herederos de auténticas fortunas millonarias.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Con sus padres lejos no tenía que seguir sonriendo falsamente. A ella no le gustaba su instituto.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, reprendiéndose a sí misma por su actitud. Si soportaba aquel instituto era por su futuro, que sería realmente brillante si se graduaba allí y conseguía una buena recomendación de la directora. Ingresaría en la universidad que ella quisiera y sería la mejor cirujana.

_**¡Eso es, shannaro¡Voy a ser la mejor!**_ –gritó su inner.

Casi al cabo de hora y media, el taxi se detuvo y pagó la astronómica factura mientras su inner gritaba maldiciones contra el conductor. Ya no podría comprarse aquellos pendientes tan bonitos que vio en el centro comercial.

Arrastrando sus maletas por la avenida de robles que llevaba a las residencias de los estudiantes tomó un desvío por un camino pedregoso y llegó al pequeño parque de la fuente. Se encontraba en el bosque de pinos que separaba los edificios del instituto y los de las residencias. Era un lugar tranquilo y desconocido por los estudiantes, casi nadie sabía cómo llegar.

Había sido toda una suerte encontrar aquel pequeño rincón en el que se refugiaba cuando se sentía agobiada.

Dejó las maletas a un lado y se sentó en el borde de mármol de la preciosa fuente. En el centro se encontraba la elegante figura de un dios marino, rodeado de diferentes criaturas del mar que vertían agua.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, el sonido del agua, los pájaros en el bosque, el olor de los pinos… todo la tranquilizaba.

Pero no tenía tiempo para estar haciendo el vago en la fuente. Se puso en pie de un salto, cogió sus maletas y echó a correr de vuelta a la avenida que la llevaría a la plaza redonda.

En ella, rodeada de preciosos cerezos, los alumnos se saludaban y comentaban cómo había ido su verano. Sakura pasó de largo y entró en el edificio de vidrieras verdes, la residencia femenina. La masculina era mucho más sencilla, sin apenas ningún detalle. Entre ambas se encontraba el edificio común, donde había una biblioteca, una sala de esparcimiento y el comedor.

Subió al tercer piso en el ascensor después de registrarse en la recepción, donde le dieron la llave de su habitación.

Atravesó el pasillo, se escuchaba jaleo en las habitaciones. Entró en la suya, vacía por el momento. Era la misma que el año pasado.

Se dejó caer en su cama, mirando el techo como si fuera muy interesante. Un año más en el instituto Konoha. Echó un vistazo a la cama que había junto a la suya. Seguramente su compañera llegaría al día siguiente, con el tiempo justo para la clase de las ocho.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a sus padres, le esperaba una larga charla con su madre sobre lo mucho que la extrañaba y las ganas que tenía de volver a verla.

A las ocho menos tres minutos no había más que cinco personas en la clase. Entre ellas Sakura, sentada en primera fila. Ojeaba el libro de matemáticas antes de que llegara el profesor.

En los pasillos se amontonaban los alumnos que hablaban sobre sus cosas. Sakura miró de reojo la puerta abierta de la clase, ella no tenía amigos con los que hablar.

No es que se llevara mal con sus compañeros de clase, más bien el problema se encontraba en que todos la ignoraban.

No solo era de clase media, algo que ellos comparaban con la pobreza, también era la mejor estudiante, toda una cerebrito. Para sus compañeros, Sakura ni existía.

Disimuladamente, Sakura miró a su izquierda. Allí, sentado junto a la ventana, en su misma fila de pupitres y a solo uno de distancia, se encontraba el chico más guapo que jamás había visto: Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de los multimillonarios Uchiha.

Desde que le vio en su primer día en el instituto Konoha, supo que se había enamorado. Él era simplemente perfecto. Tenía el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos afilados y profundos, su cuerpo era atlético y su cara parecía haber sido esculpida. Era una obra de arte humana.

Perfecto.

No le importaba ser ignorada por todos sus compañeros, le daba exactamente igual, ya que ella solo quería que él se diera cuenta de su existencia. Mientras él la viera, los demás le daban lo mismo.

Desgraciadamente Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más popular de secundaria, estaba siempre rodeado de chicas preciosas que lo idolatraban. De ningún modo se fijaría en una chica del montón, sin dinero y con una frente demasiado grande.

Porque eso era lo único a destacar de Sakura: su enorme frente.

Aún cuando le tenía a solo cincuenta centímetros de distancia, no podía sentirse más lejos de él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Una chica de cabello largo y rubio se echó sobre Sasuke mientras gritaba su nombre. Sus ojos eran azules, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada por el sol del verano y tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

Ella era Ino Yamanaka, la capitana del equipo de animadoras del instituto y la chica más atractiva de su curso. El año pasado había quedado tercera en la lista que los alumnos sacaban en primavera con las chicas más atractivas.

Ino tenía todo lo que ella no. Belleza, popularidad, amigos, dinero… Incluso se rumoreaba que salía con Sasuke, aunque no estaba confirmado y él no era precisamente cariñoso con ella.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos, Sasuke-kun! –seguía gritando mientras él se mantenía indiferente-. ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano¿Me has echado de menos?

Sakura sentía unas ganas terribles de levantarse y apartar a Ino de Sasuke tirando de su precioso pelo.

_**¡Ino-cerda, aléjate de Sasuke-kun, shannaro!**_ –gritaba su inner.

La campana sonó en todo el instituto, eran las ocho en punto y los alumnos empezaron a entrar. Ino, después de susurrar algo en el oído de Sasuke, se sentó tras Sakura. El profesor entró a las ocho y un minuto.

-Antes de empezar la clase quiero presentaros a un alumno nuevo. Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y un chico rubio entró con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos eran muy azules, sus mejillas tenían unas extrañas marcas y su cabello estaba terriblemente alborotado. La camisa del uniforme tenía los primeros botones sin abrochar y estaba por fuera del pantalón. No se había puesto la corbata y llevaba una banda de tela negra con una especie de espiral en la frente.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki –se presentó casi gritando, sin dejar de sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Chico nuevo

La clase quedó en el más absoluto silencio.

El chico nuevo, Naruto Uzumaki, escribió su nombre en la pizarra con letras bien grandes y una caligrafía pésima.

-¡Encantado dattebayo! –saludó a la clase sin perder la sonrisa.

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a susurrar con evidente enfado, algunos llevaron sus pupitres algunos centímetros hacia atrás, alejándose.

Naruto siguió sonriendo, aún cuando sentía que su corazón se oprimía. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Todos le odiaban nada más conocerle.

_¿Qué hace aquí? Es el hijo del Kyubi… ¡¿Cómo han dejado entrar a alguien así aquí?!_ Sus compañeros murmuraban lo que una y otra vez había oído en cada nuevo colegio desde que era un niño.

Su padre, al que ni siquiera conoció, fue un famoso asesino que acabó con la vida de decenas de personas hacía dieciséis años. Se le conocía como Kyubi y fue condenado a muerte cuando él solo era un bebé recién nacido.

Su madre, a la que tampoco conoció, murió en el parto después de una larga depresión. Ella jamás se perdonó a sí misma haber quedado embarazada de un asesino como Kyubi, de haber vivido era muy probable que ella también hubiera odiado a Naruto. Al menos así pensaba el que hasta hacía muy poco había sido tutor del chico, y no había dudado en hacérselo saber desde que era un niño.

Sin embargo ahora tenía otro tutor, quien había decidido enviarlo al instituto Konoha.

-Uzumaki, siéntate aquí delante –dijo el profesor señalando el asiento que quedaba justo frente a su mesa-. Haruno, ayúdale en lo que necesite.

Se escucharon murmullos de nuevo, algunos se compadecían en voz baja de la pobre chica, otros se reían de su desgracia y otros preguntaban quién era Haruno.

Naruto reparó entonces en la chica que se sentaba en primera fila. Por unos segundos olvidó aquel dolor que le taladraba por dentro, su estómago dio un vuelco y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

La chica que tenía delante era la más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Sin poder evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, Naruto tomó asiento y acercó un poco su pupitre al de su nueva compañera, quien miraba fijamente su libro de matemáticas.

-Encantado de conocerte, em… -Naruto esperaba que ella le dijera su nombre, algo que no ocurrió, ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada-. Haruno, no es por molestar…

-No hables durante la clase –advirtió ella con voz áspera, sin mirarle.

Naruto tragó saliva con pesadez. Él solo quería pedirle que pusiera el libro entre las dos mesas, su tutor aún no le había enviado el material para el instituto.

Sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y bolígrafos. Lo cierto era que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, lo que no significaba que dejara de doler.

-Y eso es todo por hoy –terminó el profesor poniéndose en pie-. Haruno, no olvides enseñar el instituto a Uzumaki, vuestro tutor te ha hecho cargo.

_**¡Me cago en él, shannaro!**_ –estalló su inner.

Sakura, a diferencia de los demás alumnos, no podía replicar. Ella no tenía unos padres millonarios ni hacía contribuciones al centro. Los profesores nunca molestaban a los hijos de los ricos, pero ella no lo era.

Tendría que ser la guía de Naruto Uzumaki.

Recogió sus cosas sin ocultar su mal humor y se puso en pie, mirando con enfado al rubio.

-Sígueme, ahora tenemos que ir al laboratorio –ordenó empezando a caminar.

La idea de ser la niñera del hijo del Kyubi la asqueaba y enfurecía. Y tener a Ino colgada del brazo de Sasuke, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo maravillosas que habían sido sus vacaciones en Toscana, no ayudaba demasiado.

Sería un día muy largo.

Naruto y Sakura caminaban en silencio por la avenida de robles, ella iba un poco por delante de él. La gente susurraba y señalaba al rubio en cuanto ellos pasaban, la noticia de su llegada al instituto se había extendido con una rapidez increíble.

-Tu residencia es esa. Está prohibido que los chicos entren en la de las chicas y viceversa. Ese es el edificio común, lo cierran a las diez entre semana y a las once los fines de semana. ¿Te has registrado en secretaría?

-Sí y…

Pero ella le interrumpió con el mismo tono que había estado usando durante todo el día, uno desagradable y frío.

-Entonces ve a tu cuarto. Ya te he enseñado todo, no vuelvas a molestarme.

-Buenas noches –murmuró él viendo como Sakura entraba en el edificio de vidrieras verdes.

Desde luego no había empezado de la mejor forma en ese instituto, aunque debía reconocer que había tenido comienzos peores.

De los siete colegios y tres institutos en que había estado hasta el momento, aquel era en el que mejor le habían tratado. Sus nuevos compañeros no se habían deshecho en amabilidades, pero tampoco le habían dado una paliza a la salida de las clases.

Entró en su edificio. En el hall de la entrada unos cuantos chicos reían entre ellos y, al verle pasar, clavaron sus ojos en él.

-¡Ey, Kyubi! –llamó uno-. ¿A cuántos has robado para pagar la matrícula? –preguntó acercándose, sonreía con superioridad y sus amigos reían unos pasos tras él.

Se sintió estúpido. Era exactamente el mismo recibimiento de siempre.

-No he robado a nadie –respondió apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Claro… -rió el chico-. De todas formas, aquí no eres bienvenido. No queremos que un monstruo como tú se pasee por nuestro instituto.

Monstruo.

¿Cuántas veces le habrían llamado así en su vida? No lo sabía, pero eran muchas, de eso no tenía duda.

Y no había nada en el mundo que odiara más que ser llamado de esa forma. Él no era ningún monstruo.

Apretó con más fuerza sus puños y, dejándose llevar por la rabia que sentía, golpeó en la cara al chico que le había insultado. Casi al instante, los demás se le echaron encima.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se estaba peleando otra vez.

El mismo recibimiento de siempre.

No llevaba ni un día en el instituto y los profesores ya le tenían que separar del chico al que acababa de dejar sin sentido.

Siendo arrastrado por un hombre con un ridículo peinado y las cejas encrespadas llegó al despacho de la directora del instituto.

La mujer, rubia y con unos atributos más que evidentes, le miró con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Estaba enfadada.

-Uzumaki, no quiero que se repita lo que acaba de pasar. Esta es una institución muy respetada, las peleas son inadmisibles…

Había escuchado tantas veces aquel discurso. Estaba harto de tener que tragar la bronca de los directores cuando a los demás no les decían nada.

-Escucha –su tono de voz se relajó-, Jiraya es un buen amigo mío, por eso no me negué a que estudiaras aquí, pero si te metes en problemas no podré hacer nada por ti. Si quieres que te eche una mano tendrás que comportarte.

Salió del despacho de la directora cuando caía la noche. Había muchos alumnos en la plaza redonda, todos hablaban entre ellos animadamente hasta que le vieron. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Después vinieron los cuchicheos, la gente señalándole y riendo por lo bajo…

Apretó los puños con fuerza y pasó de largo mirando fijamente el suelo. Siempre era exactamente igual.

Entró en la residencia y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta. En la documentación que le habían dado en secretaría decía que era la habitación 305, en el tercer piso. Abrió con su llave y entró.

Leyendo un libro en la cama que había al lado de la ventana estaba el chico que se sentaba a su lado en clase, no recordaba su nombre. Él debía ser su compañero de habitación.

-¡Buenas! Soy tu nuevo…

-Hmp –interrumpió él sin despegar los ojos del libro-. Como si me importara… Solo no hagas ruido.

Conteniéndose tanto como podía para no volver al despacho de la directora, dejó a un lado las maletas que había dejado en secretaría por la mañana y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha fría que le despejara y le quitara las ganas de partirle la cara a aquel tío.

Lo que le esperaba en aquel instituto no sería agradable. Al menos tenía el consuelo de estar sentado al lado de la preciosa chica del pelo rosa, Sakura.

* * *

Pues aquí el segundo capi, bastante rápido, espero que guste. 

Gracias por tu review, Nadesko, me alegra mucho que te guste. Los primeros capítulos van a ser más bien introductorios, luego ya empieza lo que es la historia, que como dijiste es bastante sencilla. Es la típica historia de instituto, la verdad es que no me mate mucho buscando un argumento XD.

Y a ver si alguien más se anima a dejarme algún review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Rivales

La primera clase del martes era historia, con el tutor de su curso, un hombre de peinado y ropas extravagantes, además de manías bastante extrañas. Tenía el pelo gris y cortado de una forma poco convencional, siempre llevaba una máscara cubriéndole la cara y se pasaba el día leyendo un libro que no dejaba ver a nadie.

Los alumnos fueron entrando en el aula con mucha calma, aún cuando ya había sonado la campana hacía diez minutos. A Kakashi le llevaría otros veinte llegar a la clase, había tiempo más que de sobra para hacer el vago por allí. Simplemente debían evitar los pasillos, para que ningún profesor los castigara.

-¡Good morning, Sakura-chan! –saludó Naruto sentándose en su mesa, todavía cerca de la de ella.

Como ya esperaba, ella no respondió, ni le miró. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos, pero el dolor no aminoraba nunca. Y el hecho de que la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida fuera quien le ignoraba, dolía todavía más.

Sakura le miró de reojo. ¿Quién se creía que era para molestarla otra vez? Bastante había tenido que soportar el día anterior. No cargaría con él ni un solo minuto más.

Después de todo ella se había prometido a sí misma algo que quería cumplir. Necesita cumplir aquella promesa.

Echó un vistazo al pupitre que había a su espalda, el de su compañera de cuarto: Ino.

Hubo un tiempo en que Ino fue su mejor amiga, la persona a la que más apreció y quiso. La admiraba profundamente por ser todo lo que ella no podía. Desde niña, Ino era bonita, educada, inteligente, popular… y tan buena que se acercó a ella cuando los niños la insultaban por su enorme frente. Se hizo su amiga cuando ella no era nadie.

Y cuando Sakura más la quería, Ino la traicionó.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde entonces y Sakura procuraba no dirigirle la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario. Se obligaba a sí misma a odiarla, aunque solo podía envidiarla por todo lo que era.

Después de llorar amargamente por su traición, Sakura se prometió a sí misma no derramar una sola lágrima más. Se juró que superaría a Ino. Sería mejor que ella y conquistaría el corazón de Sasuke.

Y para lograrlo no podía juntarse con alguien como Naruto.

Después de todo él era el hijo del Kyubi, un monstruo sin corazón. Era lógico que nadie quisiera estar cerca de él, no entendía por qué Naruto se empeñaba en sonreír y tratar de llamar su atención. ¿Acaso se sentía orgulloso de lo que era?

-¡Ey, Sasuke! –llamó Kiba, un chico bastante ruidoso que había tenido más de un problema con la directora por meter a su perro en su habitación-. ¿Cuándo empiezan los partidos? El entrenador aún no ha dicho nada…

Como no podía ser de otra forma, Sasuke era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Además había muchos otros equipos que matarían por tenerle con ellos. Era el mejor.

-No sé nada. Pregúntale tú a Gai.

-¡Eso da igual! –intervino Ino-. Con Sasuke-kun como capitán, nuestro equipo ganará pase lo que pase.

Muchos apoyaron a Ino, especialmente las chicas de la clase. Desde que Sasuke era el capitán, su equipo rara vez perdía un partido.

De repente, entre los vítores y los ánimos, sonó la risa de Naruto, quien a duras penas contenía las lágrimas.

-¿Este teme es el capitán? –preguntó secándose una lagrimilla.

-¿Algún problema, dobe?

-Ya te puedes ir preparando, porque el puesto no te va a durar. ¡Yo voy a ser el nuevo capitán dattebayo! –anunció desafiante.

-Hmp –sonrió mirando de arriba abajo a Naruto-. No tienes nada que hacer, dobe.

A las ocho y media, cuando parecía que los dos chicos se echarían uno sobre otro y la tensión se respiraba entre todos alumnos, Kakashi entró en la clase disculpándose porque se había perdido en el camino de la vida. Era un profesor realmente raro.

Esa misma tarde, después de la comida, tenían dos horas de educación física con Asuma, otro profesor poco convencional. No llevaba una máscara cubriéndole media cara como Kakashi ni llegaba media hora tarde a sus clases, pero se pasaba todo el tiempo fumando a pesar de las quejas de la directora y su desgana hacia absolutamente todo era asombrosa.

Cuando los alumnos se reunieron en las pistas del exterior, ya con el uniforme puesto, Asuma se encontraba apoyado en una pared con un cigarro en la boca.

-Bueno… Las chicas a este lado –señaló las pistas de voleibol-. Los chicos allí –el campo de fútbol-. Haremos un partido.

Todos los chicos de la clase se alejaron hacia el campo. Como ya era tradición en su clase, Sasuke y Kiba serían los encargados de hacer los equipos. Ya nadie recordaba por qué eran ellos quienes elegían, simplemente era así.

-¡Ey, Asuma-sensei¿Por qué ese teme y el otro eligen? –preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Solo llevaba dos días en el instituto, pero Sasuke ya le caía realmente mal. Mirara donde mirara estaba él. A su lado en clase, en la cama de al lado en la habitación, en la mesa del centro en el comedor… ¡Estaba harto de ese niño creído!

No entendía qué le veían las chicas para estar todo el día babeando por él. Andando por los pasillos había oído a más de una suspirar por Sasuke, algunas incluso eran de cursos superiores.

Y ahora en educación física tenía que hacer él uno de los equipos. Ni que Sasuke fuera alguien especial… Naruto tragó saliva con pesadez, esa misma mañana se le había ocurrido decir aquellas palabras en voz alta y rápidamente se había arrepentido. Era asombrosa el aura maligna de la capitana de las animadoras cuando alguien hablaba mal de Sasuke.

-Pues siempre se hace así –se encogió Asuma de hombros-. Haced lo que os apetezca, voy con las chicas un momento.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas. Todos decidieron ignorar a Naruto y seguir con lo de siempre: Sasuke y Kiba elegían. Después de todo el primero era el capitán del equipo y el segundo era demasiado escandaloso para decirle nada.

Las chicas ya habían hecho los cuatro equipos para las dos pistas cuando el profesor se acercó. En uno estaba Ino y en el contrario Sakura, esas dos chicas siempre procuraban poder enfrentarse.

La animadora sonreía con mucha confianza, después de todo sabía que su equipo ganaría. Estando ella la derrota era imposible. Además con ella estaban dos miembros del equipo de atletismo. Victoria asegurada.

Sakura no podía sentirse confiada. Su equipo era un desastre. Las mejores en deporte habían quedado en el lado de Ino, mientras que en el suyo estaban las buenas estudiantes. Como Hinata, quien tenía que sacar y no era capaz de mirar al frente por la vergüenza.

Con personas como esa nunca podría ganar a Ino, ni valía la pena esforzarse. Después de todo, sus compañeras tampoco lo harían, era un hecho que las cerebrito iban a perder.

Y así fue. Perdieron.

-Sigue intentándolo, Sakura-frente –rió Ino cuando la vio en los vestuarios.

Las clases del día habían terminado, por lo que no tenían ninguna prisa y podían entretenerse.

La rubia se sentó en un banco frente a las taquillas mientras secaba su largo cabello. Muchas chicas rieron con ella.

Sakura sintió pena por aquellas chicas. Eran como borregos, hacían todo lo que Ino. Parecían clones.

-Solo era una clase de educación física, Ino-cerda –respondió ella quitándole importancia, aunque por dentro se moría de rabia.

Otra vez había perdido contra ella.

Muchas miraron mal a Sakura por insultar a la animadora, a pesar de que era algo más que normal en ellas llamarse de aquella forma. Después de todo llevaban años compartiendo habitación, había suficiente confianza entre ellas, aunque no hubiera amistad.

Cuando Naruto salió de la ducha sus compañeros todavía se reían.

El chico había estado a punto de marcar gol y demostrar lo bueno que era cuando Sasuke apareció de la nada, robándole el balón con facilidad y haciendo que Naruto resbalara y tropezara con el portero. Mientras su cabeza chocaba contra la portería e incluso su equipo se reía de su torpeza, Sasuke marcó desde el campo contrario.

No podía odiar más a ese niñato.

-¡¿De qué te ríes, teme?! –gritó a todo pulmón.

-De ti.

La sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de Sasuke pudo con él. Perdiendo una vez más el control, se echó sobre él para darle un puñetazo y hacerle una cara nueva, una que no gustara tanto entre las chicas.

Para su desgracia, cuando salieron del vestuario, Sasuke seguía con la sonrisa que tanto le molestaba y él tenía el labio partido. Para colmo sus compañeros seguían riéndose de él.

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercero. El cuarto ya casi lo tengo, me falta hacer un par de retoques

sakusasu88, me alegra que te haya gustado, y tranquila que no tengo intenciones de dejarlo a medias.

Sabaku-No-Shinobi. Entiendo lo que querías decir sobre la benevolencia, y tienes mucha razón, aún así creo que hay que dar una oportunidad a los nuevos. La guía del lector la puse por si acaso, aunque siempre intento que lo que escribo se entienda bien. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, tu review en especial me animó el día y me inspiró bastante. Como acabo de escribir, no pienso dejar el fic a medias, mientras alguien quiera leerlo lo seguiré.

Una duda que tengo¿hay que poner en todos los capítulos que Naruto no es mío... y todo eso? Lo puse en el primero y creo que basta, pero si alguien me lo aclara lo agradeceré.

Pues hasta aquí, intentaré subir el cuarto cuanto antes, pero si recibo algún review igual me doy más prisa... xd


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Grupos

-¿Sabes, Sakura-frente? La semana que viene iré a una fiesta en la ciudad, en la casa de un universitario. Mi querido Sasuke-kun también estará, senpai ha invitado a mucha gente del instituto… Seguro que te encantaría venir… -comentó Ino mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo del pequeño tocador junto a su cama-. Pero dudo que nadie te invite, tu frente es demasiado grande para caber en una fiesta…

Dejando a Ino reír sola con su propia gracia, Sakura se metió en el baño muy enfadada. Necesitaba mucha agua fría para calmar sus instintos asesinos.

Soportar a Ino en las clases era pasable. También se podía aguantar la forma en que llamaba la atención en el comedor. Pero compartir habitación con ella… Era sencillamente demasiado.

Sin embargo algún día la superaría y sería ella quien se refugiaría en el cuarto de baño.

Este pensamiento le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, con la que salió y se metió en su cama bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia. Ino dejó de peinarse, su compañera de habitación tenía unos cambios de humor muy extraños.

-Oye –llamó la rubia sentándose en su cama-. Si quieres puedo hablar con Iruka-senpai para que te invite…

Su voz había sido un murmullo apagado y desganado, había sonado como un suspiro cansado.

Era evidente que solo lo hacía por lástima. Después de todo, era lo único que Ino podía llegar a sentir por alguien como ella.

-No, gracias –respondió secamente, dándole la espalda tumbada en su cama.

Sabía bien que Ino solo se había acercado a ella cuando eran pequeñas porque le daba pena la niña de la que todos se reían por su enorme frente. Y ella no quería más lástima.

Definitivamente, superaría a Ino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después del recreo tenían tutoría con Kakashi-sensei, quien llegó veinte minutos tarde, algo muy habitual en él.

Se sentó frente a su mesa con su inseparable libro en la mano, uno llamado "Icha icha Paradaise". Bostezó y pasó una página. Le daba igual que en la clase cada uno estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa: jugar a las cartas, hablar entre ellos, ver revistas porno…

-¡Vosotros! –tan rápido que apenas se le pudo ver, llegó hasta el grupo de chicos y les arrebató las revistas-. Confiscado.

De nuevo en su silla, siguió leyendo su adorado libro, echando de vez en cuando alguna miradilla a las revistas.

Faltaban ya solo cinco minutos para la siguiente clase, economía del hogar con Kurenai-sensei, y Kakashi carraspeó levemente. Sakura, que había adelantado suficiente en biología como para no hacer más deberes hasta navidades, fue la única que le prestó atención. El resto de alumnos se dedicaba a sus cosas.

En el centro de la clase habían juntado algunas mesas y los populares hablaban y reían. Como siempre, Sasuke e Ino sobresalían, aunque él parecía bastante aburrido. En el fondo de la clase los pasotas dormitaban o miraban embobados por la ventana. Los estudiosos como ella se centraban en los deberes. Y Naruto roncaba sin ningún reparo sobre su mesa.

-¡Silencio! –alzó la voz sin despegar los ojos de su icha icha-. Como todos los años tenemos problemas con los grupos, esta vez los haré yo. Mi decisión será irrevocable y tendréis que conformaros, además los mantendré hasta el final del curso.

Se escucharon quejas de todo tipo, pero Kakashi ni se inmutó. Estaba harto de que los demás profesores le llegaran con quejas por lo difícil que era organizar trabajos grupales en su clase.

-Bien, empiezo.

Y se puso a recitar grupos de tres personas en cada uno, las quejas iban a más.

-Séptimo grupo: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki –el aludido dio un salto de alegría- y Sasuke Uchiha.

_**¡Sí¡Chúpate esa Ino-cerda! Estaré con mi adorado Sasuke kun. ¡Shannaro!**_–chilló su inner con corazones en los ojos.

Kakashi siguió nombrando, ignorando por completo las muy numerosas quejas.

A Ino le tocó con dos de los pasotas, por lo que no podía estar más enfadada. Verla así, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, le alegró todavía más el día.

-Pues es todo –y Kakashi salió por la puerta, seguido de cerca por una muy alterada Ino.

Sakura rió por lo bajo, su compañera de habitación estaría demasiado enfadada para molestarla en un par de días.

Aunque la idea de estar con Naruto…

_**¡A la mierda con Naruto! Mientras esté Sasuke-kun yo soy feliz.**_

Su inner tenía toda la razón. Estarían en el mismo grupo hasta el final de curso y en todas las asignaturas. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

Recogió sus cosas emocionada y echó a andar hacia el aula de economía del hogar, donde había varios fogones de cocina y fregaderos repartidos por las encimeras. Nunca entendería de qué podía servirles a los niños ricos aprender a cocinar o llevar una casa, pagaban a quienes se encargaran de ese tipo de cosas. No obstante eso no era importante, porque estaría en el mismo grupo que Sasuke.

Tomó asiento junto a Sasuke frente a una de las encimeras. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el mármol, no sabía qué decir. Desde que le conocía, las veces que se había atrevido a hablar con él se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, y aún sobraban.

Naruto llegó poco después y se sentó al lado de Sakura. La miró de reojo. Estaba sonrojada y jugueteaba con un boli, era preciosa. Tragó saliva, poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas, ella era muy, pero muy bonita. Después se fijó en que ella no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Sasuke.

_¡¿Qué mierda le ven a ese teme?! _–se preguntó apretando los puños con fuerza, hasta su querida Sakura babeaba por ese tío.

-Sasuke-kun –como ya era costumbre, Ino se enganchó a su brazo, lanzando una mirada de superioridad a Sakura-. Cuanto lamento que no estemos en el mismo grupo, pero volveré a hablar con Kakashi-sensei. Tú no te preocupes, no permitiré que tengas que soportar a Sakura-frente mucho más.

-Suéltame, Ino –pidió él casi sin ganas.

Sakura quiso llorar de felicidad allí mismo. ¡Sasuke había rechazado a Ino como si nada! Parecía que los rumores sobre su relación eran falsos…

Kurenai-sensei, una de las profesoras más queridas por el género masculino, entró y dio los buenos días con una sonrisa. Quedó en pie tras la encimera más grande, la situada sobre una tarima en uno de los extremos del aula.

-Veo que Kakashi ya ha hecho los grupos, es raro que haya tardado tan poco… Bueno, mejor así. Hoy recordaremos un poco lo aprendido en el curso anterior. ¡Haremos una tarta!

-Qué problemático… -bufó un chico con el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y gesto aburrido.

-Para ti todo lo es –se quejó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

-Tarta… qué bueno… -babeó otro chico.

-Para ti todo lo es, también –volvió a quejarse Ino.

Le había tocado con el pasota de Shikamaru, que encontraba todo demasiado problemático, y con el estómago sin fondo de Chouji. No podía haber acabado en un grupo peor.

-¿Tarta? –repitió Naruto en voz alta-. ¿Vosotros sabéis hacer tarta dattebayo?

-Pues claro –respondió Sakura como si fuera algo evidente, Sasuke no dijo nada-. Sasuke-kun¿cuál quieres que hagamos?

-Hmp.

Sakura dudó unos segundos, mirando el recetario y a Sasuke alternativamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar eso¿Era una palabra o simplemente la estaba ignorando?

Suspiró. Conquistar el corazón de Sasuke parecía cada vez más difícil.

* * *

Como dije, no he tardado nada con este. Se ve que estoy inspirada, porque al cinco no le falta mucho. 

sakusasu88, gracias por el review. No sé si se reponde alguna de tus dudas, pero siempre puedes preguntarme directamente. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado y vuelvas a dejar tu opinión.

black rouse 1, reconozco que me paso un poco con el pobre Naruto, pero más adelante le irá mejor. Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y te guste.

Intenaré tener el siguiente cuanto antes. El cinco es el último de los introductorios, luego empieza la historia.

Xao!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Mal día

-¿Qué miras, usuratonkachi?

De nuevo, Naruto parecía querer fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke, ni parpadeaba. Sakura, en medio de los dos, suspiró cansada.

Era la tercera vez en un día que la misma situación se repetía. Naruto miraba mal a Sasuke, Sasuke se enfadaba y preguntaba qué pasaba, luego venía el desastre…

-¡Suficiente, Naruto! –regañó Sakura antes de que llegaran a las manos.

-Es que este tío es insufrible dattebayo. ¡Está en todas partes! Si hasta lo veo en la cama de al lado…

Muchas chicas, curiosas y emocionadas, echaron un vistazo a la primera fila, donde ellos se sentaban.

-Naruto, lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes envidia. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Él la miró con cara aburrida y volvió a su libro sin decir una palabra.

-Bueno… Sasuke-kun es muy inteligente y aplicado, nada que ver contigo, Naruto. Seguro que el examen de hoy te saldrá muy bien¿a que sí, Sasuke-kun?

-No seas molesta, me vais a desgastar el nombre entre todas.

-Disculpa.

Sasuke observó a su compañera de reojo, cabizbaja y triste. Regresó a las páginas del libro, sus fans eran cada día más pesadas. Tampoco era mucho pedir que le dejaran tranquilo un rato, él solo quería repasar para su examen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles para Sakura. Había pensado que estar en el mismo grupo que Sasuke sería maravilloso, pero muy pronto se había desencantado.

Desde luego no renunciaría por nada del mundo a estar a su lado en muchas de las clases, pero… Suspiró con pesadez al recordar cómo habían sido los últimos días.

Sasuke no sabía su nombre, de eso se dio cuenta muy pronto. Y tampoco demostró tener interés alguno en saberlo, aunque ella se lo dijo, por si acaso. De igual forma no le importaba que a ella le gustaran las matemáticas o los días soleados, ni la escuchaba cuando trataba de hablar con él.

Las clases se le hacían lentas, mirando a Sasuke sin saber qué decir para llamar su atención aunque solo fuera un poco. Se esforzaba tratando de sacar temas de conversación interesantes, haciendo la mayor parte de los trabajos, sonriendo todo el día como una boba… Y nada. Ni un solo resultado.

En cuanto las clases acababan, Sasuke era rodeado por sus fans, a las que tampoco hacía caso, y caminaba hacia sus amigos. Con ellos era algo más sociable, sin llegar a perder esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba y hacía tan atractivo.

Definitivamente, conquistar su corazón estaba siendo imposible.

Por si sus fracasos amorosos no fueran suficientes, Naruto la asaltaba a cada momento con preguntas. El chico no entendía nada en ninguna asignatura. Y siempre se las ingeniaba para discutir con Sasuke. Aquello le daba dolor de cabeza.

Naruto era hiperactivo y no paraba quieto un instante, daba lo mismo cuantas veces le mandaran a paseo, él siempre volvía. Sakura le había ignorado durante las clases, golpeado cuando las discusiones con Sasuke se hacían insoportables y obligado a mantener las distancias en el comedor y los recreos.

Aún así él no se daba por vencido. La forma en que trataba de caerle bien rayaba el acoso.

Ese jueves en particular estaba siendo peor que otros días.

Muy temprano había discutido con Ino, la rubia no dejaba de presumir sobre la lista que pronto saldría con las chicas más guapas. Siempre se hacían dos, una a principios de curso y otra a finales. E Ino siempre ocupaba los primeros puestos.

Que su rival le restregara lo bonita y atractiva que era le caía como una patada en el estómago.

Durante la clase de literatura la habían reñido por culpa de Naruto, que no paraba de hablar sobre ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de fútbol. Algo imposible, ya que nadie podía superar a Sasuke.

Sasuke… Lo que le había pasado con él sí había sido un golpe.

En uno de sus muchos intentos para acercarse a él, le había sugerido comer juntos en los jardines, a la sombra de un árbol. Él solo sonrió con burla y, sin decir nada, se fue con sus amigos al comedor.

Todavía podía escuchar los tintineantes pedazos de su corazón roto al caminar.

Suspiró deprimida. No era su día.

Caminaba cargada de libros hacia el edificio común, había perdido el apetito, hacer deberes la tranquilizaría un poco. A ella le gustaba resolver problemas matemáticos y ecuaciones, además adoraba la biología y la química. Para ella no había nada malo en estudiar.

Un par de horas en la biblioteca le despejaría las ideas y ayudaría a regresar a su habitación con Ino.

Con lo que Sakura no contaba era con tropezar con alguien. Tanto ella como sus libros cayeron al suelo de cualquier manera.

-¡Oye, imbécil, lleva más cuidado! –gritó sin mirar.

Pronto se arrepintió.

Había chocado con nada menos que Zetsu.

Aquel chico no solo era de un curso superior, rico e intocable para cualquier alumno o profesor, sino que además estaba completamente loco. Se pintaba de negro la mitad del cuerpo y afirma ser caníbal. Para colmo formaba parte de una banda de delincuentes juveniles a los que nadie podía ni mirar a los ojos sin recibir una paliza.

Y ella acababa de chocar con él.

Y le había gritado.

¡Y le había llamado imbécil!

Estaba muerta.

La risa siniestra de Zetsu le heló la sangre. ¡La mataría y luego se la comería!

Se había quedado paralizada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. No podía pedir ayuda a nadie, ya que todos estaban en el comedor a aquellas horas. La plaza redonda estaba desierta. Y dudaba mucho que nadie la defendiera de Zetsu, el loco miembro de Akatsuki.

Aunque la plaza estuviera llena de gente, nadie se dignaría a mirarla. Tan solo observarían cómo Zetsu acababa con una chica a la que nadie conocía, una chica invisible y sin dinero, con una frente de tamaño descomunal.

El cuerpo entero empezó a temblarle, estaba realmente asustada. Las historias que había escuchado sobre Akatsuki no eran agradables precisamente, y era un hecho que más de un alumno había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Al parecer ella pasaría a formar parte de la macabra lista de víctimas. Y nadie se daría cuenta.

-Eso ha dolido, niña… -murmuró Zetsu sobándose el estómago, donde habían impactado los libros-. No ha estado bien… ¿verdad, Hidan?

Sin dejar de temblar, Sakura consiguió girar un poco la cabeza para ver al chico rubio que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa sádica.

Las cosas iban de mal a peor.

Hidan era un fanático de una extraña religión satánica o algo parecido. Si no era devorada por Zetsu, él se encargaría de sacrificarla a su dios.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?

Y cuando parecía que su muerte no podía ser más terrorífica, aparecía Deidara, el que se dedicaba a hacer explosivos con que reventar aulas.

Todo Akatsuki se estaba reuniendo en torno a ella.

-Esta niña me ha llamado imbécil.

Deidara estalló en risas que hicieron temblar con mayor fuerza a Sakura.

-L-lo… siento mucho –balbució con un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza para no tener que mirar a Zetsu, a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Las risas de todos le taladraron los oídos. Estaba muy, pero muy asustada.

No podía llamar a ningún profesor, incluso ellos temían a Akatsuki. Sus compañeros estaban descartados, no se arriesgarían por alguien como ella, a quien ni conocían. Correr tampoco era una opción, ellos eran más y todos estaban en equipos de artes marciales, la atraparían.

Estaba perdida.

**_¡Sálvame, Sasuke-kun_** –chilló su inner muerta de miedo.

En ningún momento necesitaría un héroe más que entonces. Y solo podía pensar en él. Si alguien era lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantar cara a esos matones era Sasuke.

_¿A quién quiero engañar?_ –se preguntó a sí misma-. _Él no está aquí. Y tampoco haría nada si estuviera. No movería un dedo por mí. No le importo ni un poco_

Zetsu la cogió por el pelo, levantándola con brusquedad. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, emitiendo un leve quejido por el brusco tirón que la hizo quedar de rodillas, con los brazos inmóviles cayendo a los lados de su cuerpo y las piernas temblorosas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le iban a hacer, no quería mirar. Y tampoco quería luchar, no tenía fuerzas.

Se limitó a esperar que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran.

Era débil y estaba sola.

-¡Suéltala, cabrón!

* * *

Dos capítulos en el mismo día!! Aclaro que no creo que esto se repita muy a menudo, que mañana es lunes y tengo que estudiar. Pero no lo descarto, que llevo unos días muy inspirada. ¡Tengo listos hasta el 7! Pero como soy muy mala no los subo todavía... Igual con algún review cambio de opinión... XD

sakusasu88. Muchísimas gracias otra vez!! Ver tus reviews me alegra el día

PuLgA, em... no quiero morir joven... pero no me acaba de convencer el narusaku... La pareja me gusta, y creo que en el anime acabarán juntos, pero no sé si los juntaré en el fic. En cualquier caso, el capítulo 6 creo que te va a gustar. Muchas gracias por tu review!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Pelea

Un golpe, un aullido de dolor, un fuerte tirón sobre su cabeza, otro golpe y su propio cuerpo estrellándose contra el suelo.

No fue mucho y sucedió en muy pocos segundos, pero a Sakura se le hizo eterno. Cuando al fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Zetsu estaba a su lado, con la nariz rota y la cara llena de sangre. Cogiéndolo por el cuello de su camisa, la última persona a la que esperaba ver: Naruto Uzumaki.

Bramando todo tipo de insultos, golpeó varias veces más a Zetsu en la cara, hasta dejarle sin sentido. Solo entonces le soltó, dejando que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo.

Hidan y Deidara habían quedado paralizados. No sabían de dónde había salido ese chico rubio ni cómo se atrevía a plantarles cara a ellos, pero su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara desencajada y ensangrentada.

Era imperdonable.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos se echaron sobre Naruto. Deidara le sujetó por detrás mientras Hidan le destrozaba a golpes el estómago.

Naruto estaba perdido, esos dos estaban tan enfadados que podían matarlo sin darse cuenta. Sakura, a solo medio metro de ellos, se incorporó lentamente, aterrada por lo que veía.

Entonces reaccionó.

Era su momento para escapar. Hidan y Deidara estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo toser sangre a Naruto como para acordarse de ella. Podía echar a correr con la certeza de que nadie la seguiría. Estaría a salvo. Aún cuando acabaran con su nueva presa no recordarían qué chica había chocado con Zetsu, ellos no sabían su nombre o su curso y era más que improbable que la reconocieran, ella era prácticamente invisible para la gente.

Solo tenía que levantarse y correr hacia la residencia, esconderse en su habitación y refugiarse en su cama.

Se puso en pie, las piernas seguían temblándole por el miedo.

Naruto tenía la camiseta manchada de la sangre que había escupido y Hidan seguía dando puñetazos con toda su fuerza, aún así él no dejaba de forcejear con Deidara para liberarse y contraatacar. Pero no podría hacer nada, le tenía sujeto con una llave y no podía mover los brazos o las piernas.

La puerta de la residencia femenina no estaba a más de trescientos metros. Su salvación estaba a trescientos metros.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, los gritos sádicos de los dos akatsukis y los quejidos de Naruto se le clavaban en los oídos.

-¡Shannaro! –gritó al tiempo que estrellaba el diccionario que acababa de recoger en la cabeza de Hidan.

Podía estar asustada, aterrada, pero no podía dejar tirado a Naruto.

Era el hijo del Kyubi y se rumoreaba por todo el instituto cómo se había peleado con unos chicos en cuanto pisó la residencia masculina, pero también era quien la había salvado.

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, dio un puñetazo a Hidan en la cara, tirándolo al suelo del golpe. La distracción fue suficiente para Naruto, que se deshizo de Deidara y también golpeó.

Sakura se acercó a él, quedando los dos espalda con espalda, Hidan empezaba a levantarse.

-¿A qué esperas, Sakura-chan¡Vete de una vez o te harán daño!

Se sintió rastrera.

Ella había pensado en abandonarle a su suerte con aquellos animales, mientras que él se preocupaba por su seguridad a pesar de su estado.

Definitivamente no le dejaría solo. Estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias, fueras cuales fueran.

Había abierto los ojos. Hacía ya tres años desde que se prometió superar a Ino, superarse a sí misma y ser mejor. Pero todo lo que había hecho había sido aislarse del mundo, con su resentimiento por la traición, creyéndose superior a otros como Naruto, cuando ella misma se sentía invisible por la indiferencia de los demás. Se había estado comportando como una niña estúpida, juzgando a los demás sin conocerles, creyéndose mejor sin ninguna razón.

Pero todo iba a cambiar.

Había descubierto que no podía esperar que el cambio se produjera sin más, era ella quien debía luchar para conseguir lo que quería.

Y se esforzaría al máximo para lograrlo. Aún si eso significaba acabar con un ojo morado.

-¡Maldita puta! –gritó Hidan tambaleándose y limpiándose la sangre de su labio partido.

Sakura sonrió, la adrenalina se había disparado por su cuerpo y ya no sentía miedo, sino una excitación bastante agradable. Apretó el puño con fuerza y volvió a golpear, esta vez la barbilla, para descargar sin descanso un puñetazo tras otro sobre su cara, intercalando alguna que otra patada en su estómago.

Jadeando, giró sobre sus talones cuando Hidan cayó de espaldas en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre y la camisa marcada con las huellas de sus zapatos. Sostuvo a Naruto justo a tiempo, evitando que cayera al suelo, y le apartó de un empujón antes de que Deidara pudiera golpearlo, recibiendo ella la patada en su estómago.

Todo el aire abandonó su cuerpo y sintió un punzante dolor en el estómago que la hizo trastabillar unos pasos. Deidara paró unos segundos para coger aire, a pesar de su estado Naruto le había dado más de un puñetazo. Sin embargo él estaba mucho peor. Ahora todo dependía de ella.

Haciendo a un lado el dolor, dejando que la adrenalina se adueñara de su cuerpo, se lanzó contra Deidara, embistiéndole con fuerza para tirarle al suelo, cayendo ella sobre él. Con la razón perdida en algún lugar de su mente, empezó a golpear su cabeza sin descanso, sin darse cuenta de que sus propios puños estaban sangrando.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto la apartó del inconsciente Deidara, mirando en todas direcciones por si alguien estaba cerca. Ni un alma.

Era una ventaja, no quería acabar en el despacho de la directora otra vez, y seguramente Sakura tampoco.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? –preguntó revisando su cara, las únicas heridas, visibles, eran las de sus nudillos, sin embargo no le gustaba nada la forma en que jadeaba y tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

-¡Ven conmigo! –ordenó cogiendo su mano y tirando de él.

Echó a correr hacia el bosque de pinos, arrastrando con ella a Naruto. Tan solo se molestó en recoger su mochila del suelo, dejando los libros tirados por la plaza. Tampoco le importaba demasiado en esos momentos.

Corrieron entre pinos durante varios minutos, por una pequeña y estrecha senda invisible desde la plaza. Cuando el camino se dividía en tres, ella tomó el de la derecha, que era cuesta abajo y daba a unas viejas escaleras de piedra. Al final de estas se encontraba el pequeño parque con la fuente del dios marino.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la espesa capa de ramas de pinos que cerraban aquel espacio, creando muchas sombras y rayos de luz que caían hasta la tierra salpicada de flores silvestres. En el centro de aquel espacio bordeado por arbustos y algunos bancos de piedra se encontraba la fuente. Visiblemente vieja y descuidada, cubierta en algunos lugares por musgo, era hermosa.

Sakura le guió hasta el borde de la fuente y le hizo sentarse. De su mochila sacó un pañuelo de seda, regalo de su último cumpleaños, y lo empapó en el agua que vertía una ninfa con un cántaro.

-No te muevas –dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de la cara del rubio.

Naruto, atontado, solo atinó a quedarse quieto. No se sentía capaz de hacer más.

Se encontraba en un parque oculto en el bosque, donde se respiraba el aroma de los pinos y el ambiente era fresco por el agua de la fuente. La luz que caía desde los árboles formaba haces dorados y el canto de algunos pájaros daban al lugar un toque mágico.

Además tenía a Sakura, la chica más bonita del instituto, limpiando sus heridas con mucho cuidado y ternura. Con una mano sostenía su barbilla mientras la otra retiraba la sangre despacio. Su piel era suave.

Era muy probable que aquellos chicos lo hubieran matado y ahora estuviera en el paraíso. Pero, teniendo a ese precioso ángel junto a él, le daba exactamente igual estar muerto.

-Naruto… -murmuró ella fijando sus ojos en el agua de la fuente, donde nadaban renacuajos-. Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa…

-¡No ha sido nada dattebayo! –interrumpió él sonrojándose con fuerza y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Al parecer no había muerto y tampoco estaba soñando. Los nervios lo invadieron y sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas.

-Pero te han hecho daño por protegerme, con lo mal que te he tratado… Lo siento de verdad.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Él bien podría echarle en cara muchas cosas, pero estaba ahí sin quejarse a pesar de la paliza recibida.

-Si no hubieras aparecido… -murmuró sintiendo cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Ahora que la adrenalina había bajado, era consciente del peligro que habían corrido los dos. Ella estaría en manos de los akatsukis de no ser por Naruto, y él estaría camino del hospital si a ella no le hubiera dado aquel ataque de coraje repentino.

Las piernas volvieron a temblarle y las lágrimas se desbordaron, volvía a estar asustada.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó sin saber qué hacer, tal vez ella estaba herida y él no se había dado cuenta-. ¿Te duele algo? No llores… ¡Te llevaré a la enfermería o…!

Se quedó sin palabras, paralizado y creyendo que moriría de felicidad allí mismo. ¡Sakura se le había echado encima y le abrazaba con fuerza!

Lo cierto era que debido a la paliza dolía un poco tenerla agarrada a su cintura, pero valía la pena. En toda su vida le habían abrazado, y acababa de descubrir que era algo muy agradable.

Pero ella seguía llorando desconsolada. Y él no sabía qué hacer, no tenía mucho tacto precisamente. Siempre estaba metido en alguna pelea, tratar con chicas no era su especialidad. Peor aún: no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía eso.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Solo se le ocurría una cosa: responder el abrazo hasta que ella se calmara. Así pues envolvió con sus brazos a la chica y apoyó levemente su mentón en el cabello rosa.

Eso sí era el paraíso.

* * *

Este capítulo me gusta bastante y se lo dedico a sakusasu88, que me deja un review siempre.

Sabaku-No-Shinobi, creo que tus dudas van a tardar un poco en resolverse, porque ni yo tengo claro si será narusaku o sasusaku. Ya lo pensaré. Sobre lo que comentas del fic... haces que me ponga colorada y todo!! Desde luego me subes los ánimos, muchas gracias!

Uzumaki-Kraden, no descarto que pueda ser narusaku... pero no me acaba de convencer. Ya me lo habían pedido antes, pero... no sé. Según avance el fic veré que hago.

Cualquier review con sugerencias, críticas... lo que sea, será bien recibido! Y como el siete ya está hecho, igual para esta noche lo subo.

Xao!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Un día perfecto

Se respiraba paz en el pequeño parque oculto en el bosque. La luz dorada, las flores silvestres, un par de ardillas jugando cerca de los árboles, el agua… Y un extraño sonido, como un gruñido.

Sakura, sorprendida y con restos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, se separó de un avergonzado Naruto.

-Es que no he comido… -sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

Miró su reloj, eran las cuatro y media. ¡Habían estado horas allí abrazados! Y ni se había dado cuenta. Estar al lado de Naruto, desahogándose con lágrimas, la había tranquilizado hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar el paso del tiempo.

Ligeramente sonrojada se puso en pie y echó la mochila a su espalda, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Aún podemos llegar a la última clase… -murmuró ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, le daba vergüenza.

Pero el rugido del estómago de Naruto dejaba bastante claro que lo que él quería no se encontraba en un aula. Sakura rió por lo bajo al ver cómo él se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

Definitivamente le había juzgado mal.

-¿Has oído hablar del Ichiraku? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Él negó con la cabeza, no llevaba mucho en esa ciudad-. Perfecto entonces, sígueme.

Sakura le guió por otro sendero oculto, parecía conocer cada rincón secreto del instituto.

-Sakura-chan¿cómo es que sabes ir por estos sitios?

-Te lo diré si prometes no contárselo a nadie –él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente-. La verdad es que… ¡es un secreto! –sonrió divertida.

-Eres mala dattebayo… -ella solo se rió-. ¿Y qué es el Ichiraku?

-Ya lo verás.

Se detuvieron frente a un muro de piedra oscura, habían llegado a los límites del instituto. Sakura apartó un par de arbustos y mostró una abertura en la roca por la que podrían pasar sin demasiados problemas. Naruto silbó asombrado, esa chica realmente parecía conocer cada secreto del instituto. Ella solo sonrió y encabezó la marcha por una carretera secundaria por la que no pasó un solo coche en más de media hora.

-El bosque de pinos da a esta carretera en desuso por la parte sur –explicó.

Al cabo de ese tiempo llegaron a la ciudad, a un barrio tranquilo lleno de pequeños edificios y casas, comercios familiares y un agradable ambiente hogareño.

-¿Vives por aquí, Sakura-chan?

-No, mi casa está al otro lado de la ciudad. Descubrí este sitio hace tiempo y vengo bastante por aquí.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, agradable sí que era.

-¿Tú dónde vives?

-En el instituto –respondió con una sonrisa, no le apetecía contar que no tenía ningún otro lugar y no tenía la menor idea de qué pasaría cuando llegara el verano y tuviera que dejar el instituto.

Sakura pareció entenderlo, porque no dijo más y siguió caminando entre las calles tranquilas hasta detenerse junto a un pequeño local. El Ichiraku.

-¡Hemos llegado! –anunció haciendo a un lado la cortina para tomar asiento-. ¡Buenos días, señor!

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! Llevaba mucho sin verte y… -el hombre estudió al chico que acababa de sentarse al lado de la joven, rubio, desaliñado y con la cara hinchada por los golpes-. ¿Este es…?

-Señor, le presento a Naruto, mi amigo.

-Encantado –sonrió el hombre empezando a preparar ramen-. ¿Lo de siempre?

Naruto clavó sus ojos, azules y abiertos como platos, en la chica que tenía al lado. Le había llamado amigo, a él, al hijo del Kyubi, al que todo el mundo odiaba. Se sentía como si hubieran fuegos artificiales en su interior. ¡Sakura le consideraba su amigo! Casi sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, era un hombre.

El señor puso un humeante plato de ramen frente a él y Sakura le sonrió.

-Verás cómo te gusta, el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor del País del Fuego.

Y pronto Naruto descubrió que Sakura tenía toda la razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comer con Naruto fue divertido, ni siquiera le importó invitarle a los dos platos de ramen que devoró. Pasearon por las calles tranquilas del barrio, el más viejo de la ciudad y también el más cálido a su parecer. Entraron en una pequeña tienda de golosinas y se hartaron de dulces antes de jugar un partido de fútbol con unos niños del vecindario.

Un día perfecto.

Sakura no recordaba cuándo se había divertido tanto con cosas tan simples como jugar en un pequeño campo junto al río. Le había dado exactamente igual que su cabello estuviera enmarañado y su uniforme terriblemente sucio, igual que el de Naruto. Tampoco le había importado que todos los alumnos se les quedaran mirando cuando entraron casi al anochecer con aquellas pintas, riendo como tontos por una anécdota del rubio.

Se sentía sencillamente feliz.

Ni siquiera cuando entró en su cuarto y vio a Ino se le acabó el buen humor, a pesar de la mirada que la animadora le lanzó al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

-Oye¿estás bien¿Dónde has estado? Parece que te has revolcado en el barro… Y esas pintas tan…

Sakura rió al recordar cómo le había entrado a Naruto para robarle la pelota durante el partido, haciendo que los dos acabaran en el suelo. La verdad era que sí podía decirse que había estado en el barro.

Sobre su aspecto, debía reconocer que no iba tan modosita como acostumbraba. Se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme, arremangado la camisa blanca y hecho un pequeño arreglo en la falda para acortarla. Jugar a fútbol con el uniforme no era fácil.

Ino bajó la mirada a la pequeña revista que tenía entre las manos, el reportaje central era toda una bomba.

-Supongo que Tenten se ha equivocado… Me habías preocupado¿sabes? –murmuró con voz apenas audible.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Sakura olvidando por completo que no debía hablar con el enemigo, lo cierto era que toda aquella historia le parecía menos importante-. ¿Ya ha salido la revista del instituto?

-Sí… -respondió después de la sorpresa inicial, era raro que Sakura le hablara con una sonrisa tan radiante en la cara-. Alguien ha tumbado a tres akatsukis y tu…

-¡¿Qué?!

De un tirón le quitó la revista a la rubia, que la miraba con algo que parecía auténtica preocupación. Pasando por alto la actitud de Ino, Sakura empezó a leer el reportaje como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No te menciona, pero dice que hay un posible testigo, encontraron muchos de tus libros tirados por ahí… los trajo Tenten hace un par de horas. De momento solo nosotras sabemos que estuviste allí. Y no has aparecido en todo el día. ¡Hasta te saltaste las clases! Y esa colgada dijo que volvería…

-¡Mierda! –se quejó ella dejando la revista de lado.

-¿Qué pasó¿Te hicieron daño?

Hasta la popular Ino temía a los akatsukis, y no era para menos. Si los amigos de los idiotas que habían tumbado se enteraban de quiénes habían hecho eso, Naruto y ella estaban perdidos. ¡Y Tenten ya sabía que ella estaba relacionada! Era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a indagar y ampliara el reportaje.

Se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a caminar con nerviosismo de un lado a otro. Estaban en un buen lío, Tenten no pararía hasta saber todo lo que pasó para publicarlo. Y cuando eso pasara, los akatsukis se encargarían de ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que Sakura pegara un bote y se quedara paralizada frente a su cama.

-¿Haruno-san, me abres? Tenemos que hablar.

Era la voz de Tenten, esa loca del periodismo ya estaba ahí para interrogarla.

_**¡Shannaro, qué hago ahora!**_

Ino se dirigía a la puerta para abrir, ella también quería saber qué había pasado exactamente, pero su compañera la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-Tú no me has visto –advirtió con voz siniestra a la rubia.

Parpadeó confundida¿dónde estaba la tímida compañera de habitación que tenía la autoestima por los suelos? La chica que tenía enfrente daba hasta miedo y… Entonces lo vio: unas heridas todavía abiertas en los nudillos de Sakura. Se tensó por completo y cogió una de sus manos, examinándola. ¿Sería verdad que estaba implicada en aquella historia de los akatsukis?

-¿Te has peleado con…? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

¡Era simplemente imposible que la buena de Sakura se peleara con nadie! Menos con un akatsuki.

Sakura le tapó la boca y miró la puerta, Tenten insistía en que abrieran.

-Te lo contaré todo, pero ahora necesito ayuda. Distráela tanto como puedas, volveré enseguida.

Y sin decir más, Sakura abrió la ventana y se lanzó a un árbol a menos de un metro de distancia. Ino ahogó un grito. ¡Su tímida y llorona compañera se había tirado por una ventana¡Y estaban en el tercer piso!

Sacudió la cabeza, Tenten estaba a punto de echar la puerta abajo. Tragó saliva, entretenerla no sería fácil.

* * *

Como prometí aquí está el siete. Jo, me tenéis explotada... otra vez dos capis en un día, aunque este lo tenía desde ayer... XD 

Muchas gracias por los reviews a ruuty, sakusasu88 (mi fan numero 1, jeje), PuLgA, Uzumaki-Kraden y Nadesko. Me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestras opiniones, de verdad gracias.

Y esto va para todos: en principio tengo pensado hacer el fic bastante largo, puede que llegue a los 20 capis, por lo que aún me falta bastante por desarrollar y muchos personajes por meter (en este ya se menciona a Tenten y estoy preprando la entrada de Lee), así que no tengo claro si será narusaku, sasusaku o qué. Me gustan las dos parejas y creo que aquí quedaría bien cualquiera. De todas formas tendré en cuenta vuestras opiniones, pero aviso que aún falta para que haya parejas definitivas.

Al ocho no le queda nada, todavía no me creo que esté tan inspirada, jeje. Intentaré tenerlo cuanto antes.

Xao!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Reunión nocturna

Naruto se dejó caer sobre su cama con la misma sonrisa boba con que había entrado. Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención, pero era raro verle tan contento… Hasta sintió curiosidad.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

El rubio suspiró como un idiota enamorado, o eso le pareció a Sasuke. Tal vez había conseguido avanzar un poco con su compañera de grupo, Sakura. Rió para sus adentros, eso era imposible.

En cualquier caso a él le importaba poco o nada. Todas las chicas eran exactamente iguales, era hasta difícil diferenciarlas unas de otras. Solo buscaban su físico, su popularidad y su dinero, en ese orden. Era posible que la chica se hubiera acercado a Naruto solo para poder llegar a él, después de todo había visto todo tipo de estrategias por parte de niñatas desesperadas. Ya nada podía sorprenderle.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Echó un vistazo al rubio, que seguía en su mundo con su estúpida sonrisa. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, con mucha insistencia.

Abrió con cara de pocos amigos, si era el pesado de Suigetsu otra vez… Pero no lo era.

Se quedó de piedra, sujetando la puerta, al observar a la chica que había frente a él. Tenía el pelo largo y enmarañado, con algunas hojas de árboles enganchadas. Llevaba el uniforme completamente descolocado, con algunos botones de la camisa abiertos y dejando una muy buena vista, y manchado de barro por todas partes. Su respiración estaba bastante agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma tan sexy…

_¡¿Qué coño me pasa?! Solo es una tía más, como cualquiera. Todas son iguales, todas son iguales__, todas son iguales, todas son iguales__…_

Estaba tan concentrado repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra vez, que ni se dio cuenta de en qué momento lo dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

Ver ahí plantado a Sasuke la había dejado sin habla, hasta se había olvidado de que se encontraba en medio del pasillo de la residencia masculina, cuando ya era de noche. Algo que estaba más que prohibido. Por suerte él mismo la había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

Había algo que tenía que hacer con urgencia, el tiempo no le sobraba precisamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –reaccionó Sasuke al fin, al parecer sus admiradoras eran cada vez más atrevidas, ahora hasta iban a su cuarto por la noche.

-Necesito hablar con Naruto, es urgente –susurró ella mirando a un lado y a otro, por si la descubrían.

Había sido toda una suerte que el pasillo estuviera vacío cuando ella se coló, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí en medio, cualquiera podía salir de su habitación y verla.

_¿__Naruto__¿Quiere hablar con __Naruto?__¿Viene a las diez de la noche con esas pintas y me dice que quiere hablar con __Naruto?__ ¿Esta no era una de las idiotas que babeaban por mí en clase¿Ahora le ha dado por __Naruto?_

-No tengo mucho tiempo –repitió ella cada vez más nerviosa.

Se escucharon voces al otro lado del pasillo, en cuanto giraran por la esquina la verían. No había donde esconderse más que…

-¡Oye! –se quejó Sasuke, la tía acababa de empujarle para entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta-. ¿Qué…?

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó el rubio interrumpiendo a su compañero.

De un salto bajó de la cama y se acercó a ella, mirándola embobado. La chica resopló molesta, con el lío en el que estaban y él tan tranquilo…

-Tenemos que hablar, estamos en problemas.

-¿Por qué? El crío ese, Konohamaru, dijo que quería la revancha, pero…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el partido de fútbol –cortó ella empezando a enfadarse-. Es por lo de esta mañana… -susurró.

Era muy consciente de que Sasuke estaba justo a su lado, mirándoles y escuchando su conversación sin ningún reparo. Y también sabía muy bien que su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, era uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. No podían hablar con él delante.

Sakura recorrió la habitación con la mirada, se parecía bastante a la suya. Claro que ella no tenía posters de mujeres desnudas por las paredes… Supo al instante que eran de Naruto, su sonrojo y risa nerviosa le delataron.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntó Naruto emocionado, todavía no se creía que Sakura estuviera en su cuarto-. No te dije cuál era la habitación…

_¡¿Qué¿Es que planeaban quedar aquí?_ –pensó Sasuke indignado, si hasta le estaban ignorando descaradamente mientras hablaban de sus cosas-. _Y planeando usar MI cuarto como picadero…_

-Llevas una semana quejándote por compartir cuarto con Sasuke-kun y todas las chicas saben cuál es su habitación.

-¿Lo saben? –intervino él-. ¿Por eso me encuentro peluches y chorradas en la puerta por las mañanas?

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza. Era increíble, pero muchas de sus compañeras organizaban "excursiones" a las cinco de la mañana para llevarle sus obsequios.

-Menos mal que siempre cierro la puerta con llave…

Naruto empezó a reírse a carcajadas, él se había encontrado más de una mañana una especie de altar lleno de cartas de amor y regalitos para Sasuke. Si se le ocurriera dejar la puerta abierta, esas locas eran capaces de violarlo.

-¡Eso da igual! –Sakura cogió de la mano a Naruto y lo metió con ella en el baño, el único lugar en el que podrían hablar con un poco de privacidad-. Estamos en un buen lío –suspiró yendo de un lado a otro, aunque la habitación no era demasiado grande.

Naruto se sentó en la taza del inodoro para observarla. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para que estuviera tan alterada?

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada del baño. Hasta había oído el clic del pestillo. ¡Se habían encerrado en el baño para hacer vete a saber qué cosas¡Y en su cara!

Se suponía que Sakura estaba colada por él, como las demás. Se pasaba todo el día intentando llamar su atención e ignorando a Naruto. ¿Por qué ahora las cosas estaban al revés? Era él quien tendría que estar en el baño con ella, no el idiota de Naruto.

-Hmp, como si me importara –bufó mirando hacia otra parte.

No le interesaba realmente. Él podía tener a cualquier chica cuando él quisiera, como si le apetecía llamar a una en ese mismo momento. Se sentó en su cama, cogió una revista cualquiera y miró fijamente la puerta del baño. No se oía nada.

¿Pero por qué precisamente Sakura se interesaba de repente por Naruto?

Se había dado cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había ido a las clases de la tarde, pero de ninguna manera se le había ocurrido relacionarlo. Sakura no tragaba a Naruto, era imposible que pudieran estar juntos.

Volvió a bufar.

_Imposible o no, ahora están encerrados en mi baño_.

Sakura se detuvo de repente y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Naruto.

-Los de Akatsuki nos van a matar si no hacemos algo.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que él pudiera asimilar la información, puso una cara pensativa y se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?

-Un grupo de chicos mayores, de bachillerato. Nadie se atreve a acercarse a ellos, ni los profesores. La directora Tsunade lleva mucho intentando expulsarlos, pero no hay manera de hacerlo porque nadie se atreve a testificar contra ellos. Y nosotros… -se sonrojó al recordar que ella sola había tumbado a uno de ellos y ayudado a dejar KO a otro, jamás se había creído capaz de algo así-. Sus amigos no se quedarán de brazos cruzados.

-Entiendo…

Sakura dudó muy seriamente que fuera así realmente. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

-Tenten-san trabaja para la revista del instituto y está en mi cuarto esperándome para sacarme información y publicar un artículo mucho más completo. A ti te conoce todo el mundo por… -no quería recordarle por qué era tan famoso, era bastante desagradable-. Bueno, que no tardarán en relacionarnos y venir a por nosotros. Y cuando lo hagan… -volvió a suspirar.

-¡Les plantaremos cara dattebayo! –gritó Naruto poniéndose en pie de un salto con los puños apretados-. Te protegeré pase lo que pase.

Aquel gesto le pareció entrañable. Resultaba verdaderamente fácil encariñarse con alguien como Naruto una vez se le daba la oportunidad. Era como un niño pequeño, no solo en la inteligencia, también en la ingenuidad y el brillo de sus ojos. Y era muy tierna esa idea suya de seguir protegiéndola, más con todos los golpes que se había llevado…

De hecho, las marcas de la pelea eran bastante evidentes, su cara era un mapa.

-No podemos… -sonrió haciendo que se sentara otra vez en la taza del inodoro-. Pero tengo un plan que con un poco de suerte nos salvará.

-¡Eres genial!

-Verás, ahora mismo Ino está entreteniendo a Tenten-san, que me preguntará todo lo que sé de la pelea de hoy. Encontraron muchos de mis libros tirados por la plaza, junto a los akatsukis, y creen que soy una testigo. A eso nos tenemos que aferrar.

Naruto no entendía muy bien todo aquello. Siempre que él tenía un problema con alguien lo solucionaba con sus puños y ya. Claro que nunca había habido otra persona de por medio. No quería que nada malo le sucediera a Sakura. Haría todo lo que ella dijera.

-Le contaré a Tenten-san que cuando yo llegué, esos tres se daban de golpes entre ellos por vete a saber qué cosas. Me asusté tanto que se me cayeron los libros y me fui muy asustada. De camino a dirección, a donde me dirigía para notificar aquello, me encontraste. Me viste tan asustada que me acompañaste a dar un paseo por la ciudad, eso es todo.

-¿Y eso funcionará?

-Igual no es el mejor plan del mundo –reconoció-. Pero creo que servirá, después de todo sería un golpe para el orgullo de Akatsuki reconocer que una chica y su amigo les hicieron eso, preferirán que piensen que están tan locos como de costumbre. Eso espero.

-De acuerdo, si preguntan diré eso.

-Gracias. Ahora tengo que irme, que una chica esté en la residencia masculina y a estas horas es una falta grave.

Salieron juntos del baño y se acercaron a la puerta. Naruto se asomó, había gente en el pasillo.

-Genial, lo que faltaba… -suspiró Sakura con pesadez.

Estaba siendo un día bastante largo. Y aún no había terminado.

* * *

Ya está el ocho! Ya sé que el plan de Sakura no es nada del otro mundo... pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor. 

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews: Nadesko, BE, PuLgA, sakusasu88 (para ti un saludo especial, mi fan numero 1), Kitsunero, Espe Kuroba, ruuty y Uzumaki-Kraden.

Siento que este haya tardado más que los otros, pero estoy un poco liada con los exámenes y a lo mejor también tarda el 9, yo aviso. De todas formas ya estoy trabajando en él, así que si no pasa nada lo tendré para mañana.

Xao!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Confesión

-¿Qué hacemos?

Allí estaban los tres miembros del grupo siete, en la habitación de los chicos. Naruto tratando de pensar, algo que no se le daba bien. Ella de pie entre las dos camas, mirando por la ventana. Y Sasuke ignorándoles desde su cama, o intentándolo al menos, porque aún se preguntaba qué habría pasado dentro del cuarto de baño.

Ella meditó unos segundos. No le había sido difícil salir por su ventana con ayuda del árbol, pero en la residencia masculina estos escaseaban, por lo que no era una opción lanzarse desde el tercer piso.

**_¡Shannaro, estoy atrapada en la habitación de Naruto! Pero también es la de Sasuke-kun… ¡¡¡Kyaaaa_**

Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en Sasuke, quien se encontraba tirado en su cama, leyendo una revista que estaba… ¿al revés?

-¿Sasuke-kun? –llamó un poco nerviosa, acababa de recordar que se había metido en su cuarto por la noche.

Él clavó sus afilados ojos en ella con furia, haciendo que diera un respingo por el susto. Aún estando tan tranquilo en su cama, tenía todo el aspecto de ser terriblemente peligroso.

_Es tan sexy…_ -pensó al tiempo que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –murmuró llevándose las manos a su cabeza, llena de hojas secas.

Naruto había vuelto a poner una expresión pensativa en la cara, pero saltaba a la vista que aquello no le llevaría a nada.

-Déjame algo de ropa –ordenó a Naruto, haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran confundidos-. Saldremos juntos y te la devolveré antes de entrar, no puedo pasearme por aquí así.

El rubio asintió lentamente con la cabeza y abrió uno de los dos armarios de la habitación. Era un desastre, tal y como Sakura había supuesto. Ella misma cogió unos pantalones y un abrigo.

Entró en el baño para cambiarse, dejando a los dos chicos solos en la habitación. Naruto miraba embobado la puerta. Sasuke fulminaba con los ojos al rubio.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con voz gélida.

No le importaba lo que esos dos hicieran o dejaran de hacer, pero ese era SU cuarto.

Naruto miró a izquierda y derecha, como si pudiera haber alguien más en la habitación, y se puso en cuclillas frente a la cama de Sasuke, quien ya se había incorporado y dejado la revista a un lado.

-Es que esta tarde, en la comida, unos tíos estaban molestando a Sakura-chan y fui a ayudarla…

De ahí que Naruto hubiera llegado con aquella cara, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Bueno, ahora estaba claro que se la habían dado.

-Te dieron bien… -comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ellos acabaron peor. ¡No veas como pega Sakura-chan dattebayo! –exclamó emocionado-. Daba hasta miedo, tuve que separarla del tío ese antes de que lo dejara sin cara… ¡Qué tía!

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. ¿Su fan, la que estaba en su mismo grupo, hacía tartas de chocolate, le sonreía y sacaba las mejores notas de la clase, le había pegado a un tío?

-Luego me invitó a ramen… -babeó de solo recordarlo, el de Ichiraku era el mejor del mundo.

-Hmp, no me importa. Quiero saber qué hacéis aquí los dos, este es MI –lo remarcó muy bien- cuarto.

-Sakura-chan está preocupada por si los amigos de esos tipos se quieren vengar y no sé qué movida de la revista del instituto y una tía que está ahora en su cuarto… ¿Tú también has oído hablar de los akatsukis esos¿Tan peligrosos son?

Un fuerte golpe le dejó atontado unos segundos, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y un chichón se formaba en ella. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Baka! –chilló Sakura.

Sasuke tragó saliva. Sí, ella era muy capaz de dar una paliza a un tío.

Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke, Naruto acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. No quería que él se enterara de nada, lo último que le apetecía era tener problemas con su querido Sasuke, además de que él mismo podía decirle a su hermano quiénes habían golpeado a sus amigos…

El chico dibujó una sonrisa divertida y arrogante en su rostro, Sakura se había puesto completamente roja por la vergüenza y los nervios. Todos sabían que su hermano mayor, Itachi, estaba con los akatsukis. Y sus dos compañeros de grupo les habían dado una paliza, según parecía.

-¿Problemas con Akatsuki? –preguntó burlón.

Esta vez fue ella quien tragó saliva, sus problemas iban en aumento.

-Bueno… choqué con uno y…

-Hiciste una cara nueva a otro… -completó él más que divertido, le encantaban las situaciones en que tenía todo el control.

-En realidad a dos… -murmuró encogiéndose, más avergonzada todavía.

Eso descolocó a Sasuke. ¿Dos? Todos los akatsukis dominaban algún arte marcial¿tan fuerte era ella?

-¿Quiénes?

-Yo me encargué de Hidan, Naruto tumbó a Zetsu y dio un par de golpes a Deidara, yo lo rematé.

Por alguna razón no podía mentir o quedarse callada. El poder de esa mirada afilada y fría empezaba a preocuparla, Sasuke ejercía demasiado control sobre ella.

-Estáis muertos –sentenció con la misma sonrisa arrogante, volviendo a coger su revista, asegurándose de que esta vez estuviera del derecho.

Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Al fin se había dado cuenta de lo poco que le importaba a Sasuke lo que a ella pudiera pasarle. Después de todo, él había descubierto su existencia cuando Kakashi hizo los grupos, hasta entonces él no se había fijado en su presencia. Y, ahora que sabía cuál era su nombre y poco más, le daba exactamente igual.

Bajó la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas. No iba a llorar más, esta vez sí iba a cambiar. Se acomodó el abrigo, muy grande para ella, al igual que los pantalones.

-Naruto¿tienes una gorra o algo así?

Volvió al mundo real sobándose la cabeza, sí que pegaba fuerte, compadecía a los pobres de la tarde que se llevaron tantos golpes de su amiga. Rebuscó por el armario y acercó un gorro de dormir a la chica.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sintió deseos de volver a pegarle. ¿Qué se suponía que era esa cosa con forma de animal? Dio un largo suspiro y ocultó su cabello para no ser descubierta.

-Vamos.

Juntos salieron de la habitación tranquilamente, cruzándose con algunos chicos en el camino. Fueron hasta la plaza y, oculta tras unos cerezos y amparada en la oscuridad, Sakura se quitó los pantalones, bajo los que estaba la falda, el abrigo y el gorro.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana en clase.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, Sakura entró en la residencia femenina y desapareció de su vista. Dejando a un lado la pelea, había sido un día fantástico.

Sakura, muy contraria a lo que pensaba el rubio en esos momentos, llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y suspiró, dentro estaba Tenten.

-¡Sakura! –chilló Ino cuando la vio entrar, todavía más desaliñada que cuando salió. Corriendo se abalanzó sobre ella y la estrujó en un abrazo demasiado fuerte-. ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! –susurró en su oído.

Se deshizo de la rubia para encontrarse cara a cara con la directora de la revista del instituto: Tenten. Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente y sonrió falsamente.

-Buenas noches, Tenten-san. ¿Quieres algo?

La chica, de primero de bachillerato, siempre vestida con ropas chinas y un peinado bastante infantil, sacó una pequeña libreta y un boli y tomó asiento en la cama de Ino.

-Necsito hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que pasó a la hora de la comida, Haruno-san. Espero que no te importe.

-P-para nada…

Y también se sentó, esperando un abrumador interrogatorio.

Sin embargo aquello nunca llegó. Tenten sonrió y habló con mucha amabilidad. Los rumores sobre su locura casi enfermiza por conseguir chismes la mantenían alejada de mucha gente, pero teniéndola frente a ella, hablándole como si fueran viejas amigas y dándole confianza con su simple sonrisa, le pareció demencial que alguien pudiera hablar mal de ella.

Incluso se sentía mal por estar mintiéndole descaradamente.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Haruno-san. Es una suerte que esos locos no te hicieran nada. La verdad es que me has tenido preocupada, ya pensaba en ir a ver la directora. Si no llegas a aparecer… ¡Uf! No quiero ni pensarlo. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Tenten iba a marcharse, conforme con la versión de los akatsukis peleando entre ellos, cuando Sakura la cogió del brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

La chica que tenía a su lado no era una loca de los chismes, solo disfrutaba de su afición por el periodismo, con pasión y ganas. Algo que ella no le había puesto a nada. Era admirable que se interesara por algo, que sacara la revista adelante prácticamente sola, que aguantara los insultos de otras compañeras y siguiera sonriendo y haciendo lo que la hacía feliz. Era un ejemplo a seguir.

Tenten era simpática, amable y trabajadora, y no le cabía duda de que como amiga sería mucho mejor.

No podía mentirle.

-¿Ocurre algo, Haruno-san¿De verdad no te hicieron daño? Si quieres que te acompañe a dirección…

-No, no me hicieron nada. Y llámame Sakura –sonrió débilmente, aunque no quería engañarla, decir la verdad le daba bastante miedo-. Iba a la biblioteca cuando choqué con Zetsu y todos mis libros cayeron –suspiró.

Tenten se llevó las manos a la boca, ese loco había dejado sin sentido a muchos por menos. Ino también tomó asiento, muy interesada en la confesión de su compañera.

-Hidan y Deidara llegaron poco después. No sé qué iban a hacerme, pero estaba muerta de miedo –reconoció sintiendo un escalofrío de solo recordarlo-. Entonces apareció Naruto y tumbó a Zetsu, luego los otros dos empezaron a pegarle. Quise correr, pero al final yo también me uní a la pelea.

-¡¿Qué?! –interrumpieron Tenten e Ino al mismo tiempo y con la boca igual de abierta, en otras circunstancias Sakura se habría reído ante la imagen.

-La verdad es que fue increíble… -admitió sonrojada-. Todavía no me creo que les diéramos de esa forma. El caso es que los dejamos ahí y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-¿Con el Kyubi¿Te fuiste por ahí con el Kyubi después de una pelea? –preguntó Ino más que incrédula.

-Se llama Naruto y es mi mejor amigo. De no ser por él… ¿Sabéis? Cuando hablas un poco con él es… -sonrió al pensar en él-. Hay luz en sus ojos y de alguna forma te alcanza.

-Vaya… -suspiró Tenten.

-Tenten-san, no quería mentirte pero…

-Tranquila –sonrió ella-. Lo entiendo. Tú déjamelo todo a mí.

Y le tendió la mano, a lo que Sakura correspondió igual de sonriente y la estrechó entre la suya.

Definitivamente, Tenten tenía que ser una amiga estupenda. Y pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

Al final no pude tenerlo para ayer, pero está hoy, aunque la verdad no me acaba de convencer este capítulo. 

Con los exámenes, la matrícula para el siguiente curso y un montón de cosas más estoy muy liada. Sigo inspirada, pero me falta tiempo por todas partes, así que es muy posible que hasta el día 20, cuando termine los exámenes y tenga por fin unos días libres, no suba ningún capítulo. Prometo que ese día sin falta subo el 10, que está empezado, pero no sé cuando podré seguirlo.

sakusasu88: desde luego es un triángulo amoroso, tenía pensado desde el principio que así fuera, la duda que tengo ahora es con quién se quedará Sakura al final... Tengo en mente un par de ideas, pero nada definitivo todavía. Como siempre, un saludo muy especial para ti, que eres mi fan numero 1 :)

Nadesko: insisto en que no sé cuál será la pareja definitiva, según avance la historia ya veré. Aunque creo que el narusaku aquí quedaría muy bien, no acabo de estar segura.

--JustMe--: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Anima mucho leer reviews así, gracias.

PuLgA: O.O que gráfica has sido con mi muerte... Tus advertencias/motivaciones me dejan sin palabras...

Nyuu-chan-14: sobre la pareja ya he dicho muchas veces que no es definitivo, y que aún queda fic por desarrollar. De todas formas me gusta que me digáis vuestras opiniones y las tengo en cuenta. Estaré esperando tu review del siguiente capi!

Mikami-Motoko: otra fan!! soy feliz :) Gracias por dejarme review y, aunque a mí no me ha convencido del todo, espero que este capi te haya gustado.

Espe Kuroba: muchas gracias por los ánimos, pero me temo que voy a necesitar algo más que suerte, soy un desastre para los estudios T.T De todas formas gracias! Sobre la cara de Sasuke... es imaginármela y me entra la risa XD, esa parte era la mejor del capi.

Uzumaki-Kraden: la parte de Sasuke es la que más me gustó, el pobre no está acostumbrado a que pasen de él XD Sobre los problemas de Sakura... pienso meterla en unos cuantos más, jeje.

Hinata-Sama-12: muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! sobre los siguientes capítulos, ya he dicho que tardarán un poco, así que paciencia.

De verdad siento tardar tanto en subir el siguiente, más cuando he estado colgando capítulos casi cada día, pero TENGO que aprobar los exámenes que me faltan. En cuanto los haya hecho todos tendré tiempo libre y me dedicaré a escribir. Lo dicho: para el día 20 tendré el 10.

Xao!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Cambios

Primera clase del día, química con Anko. Era una asignatura más bien peligrosa por la profesora, por lo que muchos alumnos tenían que mentalizarse antes de entrar en el laboratorio.

No fue ese el caso de Sakura, que ese día estaba especialmente animada. Entró con decisión y se acercó a su mesa, completamente blanca y con tres asientos, en la segunda fila.

Todavía no había nadie en clase, así que se acercó a una de las ventanas para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Sentía que toda su energía se había renovado de la noche a la mañana, que estaba empezando a ser otra persona. Estaba empezando a ser la persona que siempre había querido ser.

Era consciente de que le faltaba un largo camino, tan solo había dado el primer paso. No obstante rebosaba optimismo y ganas de seguir avanzando.

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, pensando y dando vueltas a asuntos que creía zanjados hacía tiempo.

Se había propuesto superar a Ino años atrás, conseguir el corazón de Sasuke y un sin fin de cosas más. Pero nunca había hecho nada para alcanzar uno solo de sus sueños. Se escudaba en que la gente la ignoraba y por eso no podía mejorar.

Pero todo había terminado gracias a que Naruto le había abierto los ojos.

A las dos de la mañana decidió que no podía seguir aplazando un cambio que se hacía muy necesario. Y empezó por lo que tenía más a mano: el uniforme.

Siempre se había quejado de que la chaqueta era sofocante en los días todavía calurosos de septiembre, pero no se la quitaba como hacían muchas de sus compañeras porque en teoría se debía llevar. Pero de eso nada, guardó la chaqueta en el armario en espera de días más fríos y sacó una de las camisas que no había estrenado por no tener ocasión. Luego le llegó el turno a la falda, tan larga que hasta era antiestética. Muchas compañeras la recortaban un poco, o mucho dependiendo de la compañera, para hacerla un poco más bonita. Ella también lo hizo, procurando no despertar a Ino, arregló la prenda en mitad de la noche.

Conforme con el cambio de imagen que iba a dar, se echó en la cama otra vez. No era suficiente con cambiar por fuera, lo sabía, pero también sabía que un cambio interior le costaría más.

Echó un vistazo a Ino, dormida en la cama de al lado. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser bonita y querida por todos, no era algo por lo que Sakura pudiera enfadarse con ella.

Si ella no tenía amigos era porque se mantenía siempre alejada, se ocultaba tras sus libros en la biblioteca, comía sola y no salía los fines de semana. Ino no era responsable de nada de eso, ella era la única culpable.

Y Sasuke, al que ella siempre había dicho querer más que cualquier otra, ni siquiera se había preocupado un poco al saber que se había peleado con unos miembros de Akatsuki. Habría estado bien enfadarse u ofenderse, pero no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía derecho a afirmar que le quería.

¡Si ni le conocía! Lo poco que sabía acerca de Sasuke era lo que sus compañeras comentaban, mucho de lo cual podía ser falso, y lo que se publicaba en la sección de cotilleos en la revista del instituto, que era más bien escaso. Nunca había mantenido una conversación real con él, no conocía sus gustos ni entendía por qué estaba siempre tan callado y distante. No eran amigos, tan solo dos compañeros de clase que acabaron en el mismo grupo por una arbitrariedad de Kakashi.

¿Cómo podía afirmar que le quería¿Cómo podía esperar que él llegara a quererla?

Un flechazo basado en su físico, su popularidad y su dinero, eso era todo lo que Sakura tenía. Y se sentía mal por ello, no era justo para Sasuke que las chicas se acercaran a él por cosas así. Le juzgaban sin conocerle, como hacían con Naruto.

Cierto que esos prejuicios eran beneficiosos para Sasuke, al contrario que para Naruto, pero no dejaban de ser prejuicios. Y ella no quería ser una de esas personas que juzga a la gente sin conocerla.

Dejaría a un lado ese supuesto amor por un Sasuke al que seguramente había idealizado en su mente y se esforzaría por conocer al auténtico, ya vería después si sentía amor o qué.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Sakura giró levemente la cabeza para ver entrar a una de sus compañeras, de cabello negro y largo y ojos de un extraño color perla. La chica caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo, en completo silencio.

También a ella la había juzgado sin conocerla, durante el partido de voleibol. Y era el momento de remediarlo.

-Buenos días, Hyuuga-san –saludó con una sonrisa.

Ella, ligeramente sonrojada, observó a la chica que había junto a la ventana. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no acababa de reconocerla. Solo había conocido a una persona con el cabello rosa en su vida, pero le costaba creer que pudiera ser la misma que estaba en el laboratorio con ella.

-Etto… bu-buenos días… em…

-Soy Sakura –suspiró ella, al parecer ni su nombre sabía.

-E-estás muy cam-cambiada, Haruno-san. Te sienta bien –murmuró.

Entonces sí conocía su nombre.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

Se sentó y observó su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para la clase. Había llegado muy pronto, igual que Hinata.

-¿Siempre llegas tan temprano, Hyuuga-san?

La chica dio un respingo en su asiento, no estaba acostumbrada a que hablaran con ella. Sakura se acercó y se sentó en la silla de delante, mirándola con curiosidad. ¿Siempre era tan tímida?

-Y-yo… ¡Haruno-san! –exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Tus manos…

Era cierto, sus nudillos aún tenían unas pequeñas heridas, fruto de su pelea. Sonrió avergonzada al recordar cómo había perdido el control, y cómo le había gustado.

-Un pequeño accidente, otro día te lo cuento –susurró al ver que empezaba a entrar gente en el laboratorio.

La simple idea de que una compañera pudiera tener confidencias con ella hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Sin darse cuenta, dibujó en su rostro una tímida y dulce sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura.

-Vaya… estás muy bonita cuando sonríes.

La forma tan natural en que se lo dijo hizo que se pusiera colorada como un tomate. Ella nunca se había considerado bonita, la chica que tenía delante sí lo era. Que Sakura le hiciera un cumplido era halagador.

Con un ligero temblor en las manos, buscó algo entre sus cosas y sacó un pequeño frasquito que mostró a Sakura.

-E-es una poma-mada, la he he-hecho yo… -susurró acercándosela.

Sakura la observó, abrió y olió, tenía un aroma agradable. Cogió un poco con sus dedos y la untó en las heridas con cuidado, el tacto era suave.

-Eres un caja de sorpresas, Hyuu… -se detuvo pensativa-. ¿Te importa si te llamo Hinata-chan? –la chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza, terriblemente roja-. Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan –sonrió devolviéndole el frasquito-. Dime¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-¡Good morning, Sakura-chan!

Naruto, tan animado como siempre, fue corriendo hacia su amiga, deteniéndose en seco a medio camino. ¿Esa era su amiga?

La chica llevaba la falda más corta, dejando una buena vista de sus piernas, y una ceñida camisa blanca sin mangas. Estaba más bonita que nunca.

-Buenos días, Naruto. Acércate. ¿Conoces a Hinata Hyuuga? –señaló a la chica que jugueteaba con sus dedos y tenía la cara del color del carmín-. Hinata-chan, supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de él, pero te lo presento igual. Él es mi mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Una vez más, Naruto sintió que podía echarse a llorar de la emoción allí mismo.

Hinata apenas miró al rubio, demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo, aunque también estaba confusa. Se había fijado en él en más de una ocasión y le había parecido que nadie, incluida Sakura, le trataba bien.

-Naruto, le estaba preguntando a Hinata-chan si va a hacer algo mañana. He pensado que podíamos ir al barrio viejo y pasar allí el día.

-¡A comer ramen!

-Lo que tú digas… ¿Qué dices, Hinata-chan?

-C-claro, me encantaría… -murmuró con voz apenas audible.

-¡Bien! Hablamos luego.

Sakura y Naruto fueron a sus asientos, Sasuke ya estaba en el suyo, tan indiferente al mundo como siempre. Anko entraba por la puerta con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-¡Hoy haremos explotar este sitio! –anunció entusiasmada.

Y nadie dudó de las palabras de la profesora. La clase dio un suspiro general para empezar a hacer todo lo que Anko ordenaba a gritos, a esa mujer le sobraba energía.

Con voz demasiado alta y gesticulando en exceso, la mujer indicaba cómo añadir los componentes a los recipientes que se calentaban al fuego de los mecheros.

Sakura hacía su experimento con cara aburrida, le parecía demasiado fácil. Bostezó, no dormir demasiado le estaba pasando factura. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke, hasta con las gafas de protección estaba guapo.

_Tengo__ que hablar con él. No creo que le diga nada a su hermano, pero__…_

Algo, más bien alguien, a su izquierda llamó su atención: Naruto. Con manos temblorosas sujetaba un ingrediente que no correspondía y lo vertía en una mezcla que no debería tener ese color, mucho menos estar burbujeando.

-¡Naruto, no toques nada! –chilló sujetando su muñeca.

El chico se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto de la mano de Sakura, era muy suave. Cerró los ojos y suspiró encantado… dejando caer la probeta con que vertía lo que no tocaba en el recipiente burbujeante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para la hora de la comida ya casi no les quedaban residuos verdes por encima. Como Anko había dicho se produjo una buena explosión, pero no la que ella esperaba. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke acabaron completamente cubiertos por un pringue verde, al igual que los grupos que había a su alrededor. Todo porque Naruto había sido incapaz de seguir las indicaciones correctamente, y como castigo se había llevado un buen golpe de la profesora y otro de su amiga.

Aún en la ducha, deshacerse del experimento fallido había sido difícil.

Sakura suspiró con lástima al pensar en su camisa recién estrenada, pero lo olvidó en cuanto escuchó una voz familiar llamarla.

-¡Sakura! Siéntate aquí.

Se dirigió a una de las mesas, donde Tenten le hacía señas. A su lado había un extraño chico de asombroso parecido con Gai, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol. Se sentó al lado de la periodista dejando la bandeja con su comida en la mesa.

-Mira, ya tengo el borrador del especial, voy a sacar un número la semana que viene con la ampliación de ya sabes qué noticia.

Sakura leyó el artículo, donde explicaba que los akatsukis habían tenido una fuerte discusión por problemas internos en el grupo, llegando a las manos. En ninguna parte se hacía referencia a ella, de hecho decía que el testigo era una alumna de intercambio de segundo de bachillerato tímida y bajita. ¡Hasta había una foto enganchada con un clip de la supuesta testigo!

Y el artículo continuaba. Según narraba la testigo, otro chico apareció y empujó a uno de los Akatsuki, con lo que se desató toda una pelea. De este también había una foto, de archivo de la policía. Este chico rubio, de origen nórdico, había salido de la cárcel bajo fianza no hacía demasiado, acusado de tráfico de drogas, y se había colado en el instituto gracias a un amigo suyo, pero ya había sido apresado de nuevo y se encontraba en prisión a la espera de juicio.

-¿Qué es todo esto¿Quiénes son? Y... ¿servirá de algo?

-Me los he inventado, eso está claro. A diferencia de hoy, ayer podrías haber pasado inadvertida en cualquier parte -comentó señalando su nueva imagen-. No creo que se acuerden de ti, y mi chico nórdico se parece a Naruto, con un poco de suerte les confundirán. Después de la paliza que se llevaron, estarán demasiado atontados para recordar la cara del que les dió. Nunca he dado información falsa, pero, ya que lo hago, que sea creativa. Me divertí mucho retocando las fotos con el ordenador… Y es por una buena causa.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír, nunca habría pensado que las cosas acabaran así.

De repente el chico que se sentaba junto a Tenten se puso en pie y quedó delante de Sakura, clavando sus extraños ojos en ella con gesto decidido.

-¡Sakura-san, sal conmigo! Te protegeré hasta la muerte –y extendió su pulgar sonriendo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

* * *

Pues ya está el 10, tal y como prometí.

Por fin he terminado los exámenes y tendré un par de días libres antes de que empiecen las clases, así que el once no tardará. No sé cuándo lo tendré, pero me llevará menos tiempo que éste.

sakusasu88: como siempre, eres la primera en dejar review, gracias!! Se nota que eres mi fan numero 1, jeje.

Nadesko: reconozco que la pareja narusaku es muy bonita, a mí me gusta mucho, pero sigo sin tener claro nada. La verdad es que en un principio tenía pensado hacer sasusaku, pero según fui haciendo la historia vi que mejor queda la otra. Aún así no sé cómo la terminaré... o lo sé y solo quiero dejaros con la intriga XD

Nyuu-chan-14: sobre Naruto y si tendrá o no más amigos, habrá que esperar al siguiente capi, porque este está centrado en Sakura. Solo te adelanto que no vas nada desencaminada... Y de mis exámenes... mejor no hablar T.T

Aninnis Liga-chan: otra fan :D Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un poco tranquilo, como el anterior, pero creo que no ha quedado mal del todo.

--JustMe--: gracias!! Con reviews como el tuyo da gusto :) Me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto, me inspira mucho para seguir escribiendo.

PuLgA: estoy deseando leer mi próxima advertencia/motivación :D!! Cada día me sorprendes más con tus reviews... Aunque me preocupa un poco lo que será de mí si se me ocurre hacer un sasusaku al final...

Espe Kuroba: otro capi tranquilo, aunque este me gusta más que el anterior. Sobre Sasuke no adelanto nada de momento, pero que Sakura le dijera la verdad a Tenten era algo necesario, porque ella no quiere mentir a alguien a quien admira. Y defender a Naruto era algo natural, ahora le considera su amigo. En cuanto a los exámenes, gracias por los ánimos, creo que los he suspendido T.T, pero gracias. Supongo que para la próxima tendré que estudiar de verdad y no dormir sobre los apuntes...

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!!

Xao!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Declaraciones

El comedor, situado en la planta baja del edificio común, era una sala inmensa llena de mesas rectangulares con bancos a ambos lados. Al fondo a la izquierda estaba la barra donde se servía la comida. Era un lugar donde siempre había jaleo de algún tipo y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, quedó en completo silencio. Cientos de ojos se habían clavado en el personaje que deslumbraba con su sonrisa a una chica.

Tenten negó varias veces con la cabeza. Su amigo era incorregible.

Sakura, en shok, trataba de articular alguna palabra con sentido.

Para empezar, en su vida ningún chico, Naruto no contaba, se había fijado en ella antes. Y no le había dado importancia porque ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke. Que alguien del género opuesto le dijera algo tan… directo, se le hacía difícil de asimilar.

Y más complicado se hacía ante la persona que se lo había dicho. Ese chico era la copia de Gai, el extravagante hombre que vestía unas muy ceñidas mallas verdes y entrenaba al equipo de fútbol. Un corte de pelo horrible, las cejas encrespadas, unos ojos más bien raros y una pose… que mejor ni comentar.

-Sakura, te presento a mi compañero de clase, Rock Lee –suspiró Tenten al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

Tampoco la culpaba, no había una sola persona en el comedor que no les mirara fijamente.

_¿Me ha pedido lo que creo que me ha pedido? Si no lo he visto nunca, porque me acordaría de alguien como él, nos acabamos de conocer… ¿Qué se supone que hace una en esta clase de situaciones?_

_**¡Shannaro** **no sé qué hacer!**_

Tanto ella como su inner estaban bloqueadas. ¿De qué sirve tener dos mentes si se colapsan al mismo tiempo?

Cogió aire, todo el comedor se tensó ante la respuesta que estaba por venir.

-Em… -murmuró empezando a sonrojarse-… Lee-san… -el chico intensificó su sonrisa, era cegadora-. Yo… nos acabamos de conocer –la sonrisa se apagó y empezaron los murmullos en el comedor, seguidos de algunas risas-. Seamos amigos –sonrió poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano-. No sé nada de ti, así que no puedo salir contigo, pero me gustaría mucho conocerte.

Recobrando la sonrisa, Lee estrechó la mano que ella le ofrecía. Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, era un día feliz en su vida. Igual no había conseguido una cita, pero había avanzado un poco. _Ojalá Gai-sensei me estuviera viendo_

Lee fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los aplausos de Tenten, que le miraba risueña. Pronto todo el comedor se unió, llegando a hacer la ola en las mesas de los deportistas menos populares.

Sakura volvió a sentarse, más roja que un tomate y deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante. ¡Todo el comedor estaba aplaudiendo, haciendo la ola y vitoreándola¡¿Se habían vuelto todos locos de repente?!

-Lo siento mucho, amiga –Tenten le palmeó la espalda-. En el número especial ocuparás las páginas de cotilleos.

-¿Qué? –susurró tapándose la cara con las manos, el jaleo montado por Lee aún duraba-. ¡Esto es por tu culpa¿Por qué te pones a aplaudir?

-Es que… -Tenten hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por contener la risa-… ya sabes, era uno de esos momentos, como en las películas…

Y la risa se le escapó. Sakura, roja de vergüenza, fulminaba a la periodista con la mirada.

-¡Sonríe!

Cuando giró a su derecha, un flah la deslumbró. Al enfocar la vista descubrió al fotógrafo de la revista, también de un curso superior, Kankuro.

-Ahora un perfil, luego de frente y… ¿Qué tal si montamos una sesión? –preguntó muy emocionado sin dejar de echar fotos.

-¡Tenten-san! –su mirada ahora suplicaba ayuda.

-Kankuro, no la agobies, que solo vamos a comentar este numerito a media página.

-No ha sido un numerito… -murmuró Lee un poco mosqueado, no había un solo alumno en el comedor que no estuviera mirando fijamente a Sakura en esos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa dattebayo¿Sakura-chan es modelo?

-¡Claro que no! –hablaba en susurros, por lo que con el jaleo casi no se la oía-. ¿Es que no lo has visto?

-Acabo de llegar. ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Hemos hecho el descubrimiento de la temporada –anunció Kankuro triunfante, sin dejar las fotos un segundo-. No entiendo cómo no te había visto nunca por aquí…

-Mejor dejamos ese tema –zanjó ella dando un trago a su botella de agua.

Llevaba toda la secundaria en ese instituto y no había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana. Acortar un poco la falda y ponerse un camisita ceñida no podía haber provocado tanto. ¡En el comedor no dejaban de aplaudir!

_Está claro que se han vuelto locos…_

-Sakura-chan se ha hecho famosa dattebayo… ¡Ahora habrá más competencia! –gritó aterrado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo¿Un rival?

-Pues va a resultar que sí eres el descubrimiento de la temporada… -comentó Tenten cogiendo patatas del plato de su amiga.

-Te lo dije –Kankuro seguía sacando fotos, muy concentrado en su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las mesas centrales del comedor se sentaban los más populares del instituto. Cualquiera soñaría con ocupar uno de esos puestos exclusivos reservados en su mayoría a animadoras y deportistas. En dos mesas se concentraba lo mejor de todo el instituto.

A su alrededor estaban las mesas de los deportistas sin fama, luego las de la gente normal, luego los cerebritos y, en las mesas de los rincones, diferentes clases de marginados. Todo se disponía en círculos concéntricos que mostraban la jerarquía del instituto.

Y esa jerarquía acababa de romperse.

En una de las mesas de los normales, un chico raro y muy parecido a Gai se le había declarado a una chica que nadie recordaba haber visto antes. El silencio se había instalado en el comedor, todos esperaban que aquel bombón se riera en la cara del chaval.

Pero eso nunca llegó.

La chica, de cabello rosa y largo, tenía una figura envidiable y el uniforme ligeramente modificado le sentaba como un guante. Parecía la clase de chica que tenía a sus pies a cualquiera, una de las que nunca se acercaría al doble de Gai.

Cuando todos esperaban oír la ruptura del corazón del chico, ella le sonrió y ofreció su amistad. De nuevo el silencio, pronto interrumpido por unos aplausos que se contagiaron rápidamente. Era uno de esos momentos tiernos y simpáticos, como en las películas. Fue muy fácil aplaudir y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Los deportistas sin popularidad, relegados siempre al segundo plano y al banquillo, empezaron a hacer la ola. Los normales vitoreaban a la chica. Los cerebritos aplaudían tímidamente. Hasta algunos marginados observaban el espectáculo con interés. Los populares se habían visto privados de toda la atención.

¡Era inconcebible!

Ino no podía tolerarlo, de ninguna manera. Y mucho menos si quien acaparaba toda la atención era Sakura, porque de Lee se habían olvidado hacía un rato.

-¿Quién es esa? –preguntó Karin desde la mesa ocupada solo por los de último año.

Ella era popular por haber salido con diferentes capitanes de los equipos deportivos. Tenía un puesto en esa mesa y todos en el instituto la trataban con respeto, aunque a sus espaldas se rumoreaban verdaderas barbaridades de ella.

-Nunca la había visto en el instituto… -comentó Suigetsu, del equipo de fútbol y el de kendo.

-Lleva aquí toda la vida –bufó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

El jaleo había aminorado, pero ahora algunos chicos se acercaban para hablar con ella.

-¿En serio¿Y no ha salido en las listas de las más guapas?

Las preguntas acerca de Sakura aumentaban entre las dos mesas, la del último curso y la de secundaria y primero de bachillerato. Ino sentía que podía arrancarle la cabeza a alguien del cabreo que tenía.

-Igual le apetece comer con nosotros.

-¡De eso nada, Suigetsu! –Ino dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, derramando un par de vasos-. Es una cerebrito, aquí no pinta nada.

-¡Claro! –exclamó de repente la capitana de las animadoras, en la mesa del último año-. Es tu compañera de cuarto¿cierto, Ino?

-Una cerebrito –repitió entre dientes-. Se va a enterar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura despidió al octavo chico que se acercaba a hablar con ella. Otros siete se apiñaban en torno a la mesa para comer con ella. Aunque ella no comía, Tenten cogía de su bandeja lo que le apetecía. Naruto también había dejado de lado su plato y gruñía como un perro ante la cantidad de chicos que se acercaban a Sakura.

-Voy a tomar el aire –susurró entre el aluvión de preguntas que los chicos le hacían.

Se levantó y escabulló entre la gente con bastante dificultad. El día anterior podría haber pasado entre una multitud sin que una sola persona reparara en ella. ¿Tal era el cambio?

Salió a la plaza redonda y cogió aire, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Sentado solo entre los cerezos vio a Sasuke. La imagen de docenas de chicas acosándole a cada momento del día le llegó a la cabeza. Ahora podía hacerse una idea de lo que se sentía.

Le debía una disculpa.

Se acercó hasta él, leía un libro a la sombra del árbol, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca. Nadie más que ella.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? No tardaré mucho.

-Hmp.

Otra vez esa respuesta. ¿Tanto costaba hablar?

-Verás…

-Vienes a comprobar si el cambio de imagen y el espectáculo del comedor han hecho efecto –la interrumpió sin despegar la vista de su libro, con voz monótona-. Pues olvídalo, no me interesas.

Sakura deseaba conocer al verdadero Sasuke, y al parecer acababa de hacer el primer descubrimiento: era un borde.

-¿Cómo dices? –se cruzó de brazos a la espera de respuesta, de pie delante de él.

-Digo que eres como las demás, una del montón, y me da igual lo que hagas o te pongas. Voy a pasar de ti siempre, eres molesta.

Terriblemente dolida, con el recuerdo del último rechazo demasiado fresco, apretó con fuerza los puños y aguantó como pudo las ganas de echarse a llorar.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?

-Solo venía a disculparme.

Sasuke se dignó a mirarla a los ojos, unos ojos grandes y verdes que reflejaban dolor. No era la primera vez que rechazaba a una chica, estaba acostumbrado, pero… Nunca la visión de una mirada le había afectado tanto, eran joyas vidriosas que se le clavaban como puñales. Casi sintió deseos de pedir perdón.

Claro que nunca lo haría, tenía su orgullo.

Por mucho que sus ojos verdes le atravesaran el alma de aquella forma.

-Desde que te conozco me has gustado –siguió ella, con voz firme a pesar del dolor-. Pero hace poco he entendido que te había juzgado sin conocerte, solo me fijaba en el exterior. Te pido perdón por haberte agobiado con mis tonterías todo este tiempo en clase, no tenía ningún derecho a molestarte como lo he hecho.

Se detuvo a coger aire, estaba muy nerviosa, dolida y a punto de estallar en llanto. Para colmo Sasuke había clavado sus ojos negros en ella, y sería demasiado fácil perderse en ellos.

-Lo que intento decir es que estoy segura de que eres algo más que un chico guapo, popular y con dinero. Y quiero conocer a ese chico, al que eres de verdad. Quiero ser tu amiga y conocerte, solo eso.

Permanecieron en silencio, sin mover un solo músculo. Él no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, donde se empezaban a acumular lágrimas. Ella era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. De nuevo fue ella quien habló.

-Pues eso era todo. No te molesto más.

Sakura echó a andar muy lentamente hacia el bosque de pinos, le costaba coordinar los pies por lo que sentía en su interior. Se internó en el sendero oculto y llegó a la fuente. Allí se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la piedra, tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente.

Luego lloró desconsolada durante horas.

* * *

Hola a todos! Sé que dije que tardaría poco en subir este capítulo, pero mi ordenador se escacharró y poco pude hacer.

Nyuu-chan-14: pues sí que es una pena que Naruto solo piense en Sakura... además de peligroso XD

Ligabiss: yo también prefiero el sasusaku, pero en esta historia no sé... Este capi también ha sido bastante tranquilo, y creo que el siguiente también, pero espero que te guste :)

PuLgA: como siempre, sin palabras... Muerte por ataque terrorista... jo, siempre pensé que me atropellaría un coche o mi compañera de piso me tiraría por una ventana...

Mcdy: muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. La aparición de Lee sí es un poco repentina, pero en la serie es igual, sale de la nada y se le declara. Y después de cómo han ido mis exámenes igual sí me pienso lo de escribir enserio...

sabaku no ninoska: qué bien que te haya gustado, espero que este también.

Nadesko: Sakura es el personaje principal, está claro, por eso me he centrado más en ella. Como tú has dicho, soy una loca psicópata y disfruto intrigando a los lectores, así que sí te toca esperar a ver con quién acaba Sakura XD

sakusasu88: no te preocupes por no ser la primera en dejar review, tú siempre serás mi fan numero 1 :) Y de verdad te agradezco que me dejes un review en cada capítulo, anima mucho a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Entiendo lo que es estar liada con las clases, yo también empecé hace poco T.T Así que ánimo y estudia mucho!!

--JustMe-- : como siempre muy amable en tu review. Sería interesante meter a Itachi, tenía pensado hacerlo más adelante. Espera unos cuantos capis más y verás ;)! Yo también soy más de sasusaku, pero estoy de acuerdo en que Naruto, en lo que a sentimientos se refiera, le pega cien vueltas a Sasuke. Bueno, como he dicho muchas veces, no está claro cuál será la pareja final.

Espe Kuroba: y otro capi tranqui más, espero que también guste :) Sobre Lee... ese chico me encanta! Es un personaje genial XD Me encanta cuando en la serie se le declara a Sakura

Zantril: grcias por dejarme un review y me alegra mucho que te guste!

De verdad siento haber tardado tanto, pero contra los problemas técnicos... ya se sabe. Y ahora que las clases han empezado, no sé cuándo tendré el siguiente, pero intentaré tenerlo cuanto antes. Gracias a todos por los reviews!!

Xao!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Dolor

Sasuke salió de las duchas el primero y echó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la plaza redonda.

Cuando no se había alejado demasiado, Suigetsu le pasó un brazo por el cuello en un gesto amistoso. Él simplemente le miró de reojo, una de esas miradas asesinas que solo empleaba cuando estaba muy enfadado. Su amigo le conocía lo bastante bien para saber cuándo era necesario alejarse, lo que no significaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan larga? –preguntó risueño.

Sasuke bufó molesto, cualquier otro habría huido hacía rato al ver sus ojos. Pero Suigetsu era un caso aparte. Parecía que le gustaba jugar con fuego.

-Cuéntamelo, hombre, que somos amigos.

-Suigetsu.

La forma tan gélida en que pronunció su nombre hizo que sintiera dudas. Igual lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio, porque el enfado que tenía no era normal. Y le había visto enfadado cientos de veces. Era un hecho que el carácter de Sasuke no era fácil.

Borde, arrogante, orgulloso y con complejo de superioridad, el chico lo tenía todo. A veces costaba creer que tuviera tantas fans y amigos pululando a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Claro que Sasuke era el segundo alumno más rico del instituto, y eso pesaba más que el peor carácter del mundo.

-Cuando quieras hablar…

Se encogió de hombros y volvió con sus compañeros. Sasuke siguió caminando con aquella mirada. Ni siquiera las animadoras se atrevieron a acercarse, cuando lo normal era que le abordaran después de cada entrenamiento.

Pasó de largo el edificio común y se internó en los jardines. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y ya no había mucha gente por allí. Dejó caer su bolsa de deporte cerca de un árbol y trepó hasta una de las ramas.

Cerró los ojos, respirando la tranquilidad del pequeño bosque de la parte norte del recinto. Desde que las chicas habían descubierto que ese sitio le gustaba, solo podía acercarse por la noche, cuando no había demasiada gente que pudiera molestarle.

Fijó su mirada en el cielo, de un azul muy oscuro. Las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer.

Desde que podía recordar, todo a su alrededor eran apariencias. Su padre le había dejado claro cuando era muy niño lo que ser un Uchiha conllevaba, lo que se esperaba de él y cómo debía comportarse. Y él lo había entendido. Jamás había hecho nada que pudiera deshonrar a su familia o decepcionar a su padre, demasiado exigente en algunas ocasiones.

Sus notas eran excelentes, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, destacaba en el de kendo y había ganado varias competiciones de taijutsu. Nunca ningún profesor había tenido una queja, nunca le habían castigado.

Era todo lo que debía ser.

Y, como efecto secundario, se había convertido en el chico más popular de su curso. No había nadie capaz de hacerle sombra en toda la secundaria. Las chicas suspiraban por él y los chicos le envidiaban. Daba igual lo poco que eso le interesara.

Le traía sin cuidado cuántas chicas le regalaran bombones en San Valentín, le persiguieran por los pasillos o repitieran su nombre hasta darle dolor de cabeza. Tampoco importaba que fueran guapas y estuvieran dispuestas a cualquier cosa por estar cerca de él. Porque todas buscaban lo mismo, todas eran iguales.

Con la mayoría de los chicos nunca podría llevarse bien. A nadie le hace gracia que su novia prefiera a otro, había tenido algún que otro problema con novios celosos o abandonados que le culpaban a él de sus desgracias.

Siempre había estado solo. No quería saber nada de todas las aprovechadas que le veían como un pedazo de carne con una buena cuenta bancaria. Mucho menos se acercaba a los cretinos que fingían ser sus amigos para conseguir acercarse a alguna de sus admiradoras.

Siempre solo.

Nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad, uno en el que confiara realmente. Tampoco lo había necesitado. No necesitaba a nadie.

_¿Por qué no me la quito de la cabeza?__ Es igual que todas las demás._

Había rechazado a muchas chicas, llevaba haciéndolo desde primaria. Ellas lloraban histéricas, se abrazaban a sus amigas y aseguraban que no tenía corazón por tratarlas así. Pero siempre volvían a declarársele.

Le habían hecho todo tipo de declaraciones: cara a cara, por carta, por medio de una amiga, con bombones… Y había visto todo tipo de estrategias para acercarse a él: salían con chicos cercanos a él, le ofrecían hacer sus deberes, trataban de ponerlo celoso y fingían indiferencia, se acortaban las faldas del uniforme de manera exagerada, usaban los contactos de sus padres para llegar a los suyos y ser presentados en alguna fiesta de empresa… Todo era válido para conseguir una oportunidad con él.

El numerito del comedor tenía toda la pinta de ser una más de esas estrategias, como posiblemente lo había sido la visita nocturna a Naruto y el cambio de imagen.

Hacer que un chico se le declarara delante de todo el comedor, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, era nuevo. Ni las más desesperadas llegaban al extremo de poner en evidencia a una tercera persona ante tanta gente.

Claro que la forma en que le había rechazado no tenía nada que ver con lo que él esperaba: la completa humillación de Lee. Porque nadie imaginaba que hiciera otra cosa más que pisotear su corazón. De hecho, la mitad de las chicas populares del instituto habían conseguido su fama tras rechazar públicamente a algún idiota enamorado para irse después con algún deportista, claro que nunca con tantos espectadores.

Sakura, a diferencia de las demás, le había ofrecido su amistad con una sonrisa, quedando bien ante todo el mundo. Hasta le habían aplaudido y hecho la ola, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención.

Suponiendo que ese era el verdadero plan, había salido del comedor. Seguía sin interesarle esa chica, daba igual que fuera una belleza y tuviera un gran corazón por no haber destruido a Lee. Todo era una farsa, estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para no reconocerlas.

Sin embargo no podía evitar recordar aquellos ojos verdes, tan llenos de dolor y conteniendo las lágrimas. No podía olvidar su sonrisa el día anterior, cuando le sugirió comer juntos a la sombra de un árbol. Una sonrisa tan bonita… Ya no sonreía cuando le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Él había eliminado esa preciosa sonrisa.

_Me da igual. Busca lo mismo que las demás… pero, lo que dijo…_

Las palabras de Sakura se le habían grabado. Ella había reconocido que se fijó en él por lo mismo que las demás, pero también había dicho aquello: _estoy segura de que eres algo más que un chico guapo, popular y con dinero_. ¿Lo habría dicho enserio¿Ella quería conocerle¿Solo quería su amistad?

Tal vez solo era el plan de emergencia, a lo mejor solo lo había dicho para que él se lo pensara y le diera una oportunidad.

_O puede que fuera sincera… Sus ojos no mentían…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empezaba a hacer frío cuando sintió algo sobre sus hombros. Alzó la mirada, enrojecida por las lágrimas, y se encontró con Naruto, de pie a su lado con gesto serio. Ella se puso la chaqueta que el chico había dejado en sus hombros, temblando ligeramente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Te seguí cuando saliste del comedor.

-Ah –palmeó el suelo a su lado, para que él se sentara-. Soy una tonta, siempre he sabido que él no sentía nada por mí… No sé ni por qué lloro.

Naruto había fijado su vista en el frente, no se atrevía a mirar a Sakura, no cuando estaba llorando de aquella forma. Había pasado las últimas horas escuchando su llanto, detrás de un árbol, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Debía abrazarla como la otra vez o ir directamente a partirle la cara al animal que le había hecho eso?

Él no entendía de chicas, de amistad o de amor. Nunca había tenido nada de eso. No sabía cómo comportarse, solo podía sentir que los sollozos de esa chica le llegaban al alma y le hacían encogerse de dolor.

-Estos días han sido muy largos… -sonrió ella, había dejado de llorar.

-Sí.

-Han sido los mejores días de mi vida.

Naruto la miró sorprendido. ¿Pelear con Akatsuki y que un cretino le partiera el corazón era para ella algo bueno? No entendía ni un poco a las chicas, había quedado claro.

-Nunca me había gustado la persona que era, quería cambiar. Y tú me has ayudado –envolvió con sus manos la que Naruto tenía apoyada en el suelo-. Te estoy muy agradecida, eres un buen amigo.

-Sakura-chan…

-¡Qué locura! –su sonrisa se amplió-. Nos peleamos con tres tíos, me cuelo en tu habitación de noche, nos cubres de un mejunje verde por estar en las nubes, la movida en el comedor… ¡Y todo en dos días! Mi vida nunca había sido tan interesante.

-Sakura-chan… yo… quiero matarle.

Ella había dejado de llorar, pero el dolor seguía reflejado en unos ojos demasiado tristes. No podía verla así. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacer pagar a Sasuke por hacerle eso a ella.

-Si lo hicieras, las chicas te torturarían y asesinarían lenta y dolorosamente –bromeó-. Además, esto tenía que pasar antes o después.

-¡Pero ese baka…!

-No ha hecho nada malo –interrumpió ella apretando la mano de Naruto-. Ha sido sincero conmigo, borde, pero sincero. No quiero que pelees con él por esto¿entendido?

Él bufó, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me ha hecho daño, mucho –reconoció apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, sin soltar su mano-. Pero…

-¿Aún le quieres?

-Eso creo… -suspiró-. No estoy segura, por eso quiero conocerle mejor.

-¡¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?!

Ella rió por la forma en que reaccionaba, era tan dulce y protector con ella.

-Sí. Me gustaría ser su amiga, con eso me conformo.

-Sigo queriendo matarlo… -murmuró entre dientes, recibiendo a cambio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Si te metes en problemas me enfadaré. Promete que no harás nada.

-Sakura-chan... –su voz era suplicante.

-Promételo.

-Está bien… ¡Pero si te hace daño otra ve…!

Se quedó sin palabras, completamente estático, cuando sintió los labios de Sakura en su mejilla. ¡Un beso¡El primer beso de su vida!

Era un beso de amigos, de acuerdo. ¡Pero era un beso!

Sonrió como un bobo cuando ella se separó de él para ponerse en pie. Había olvidado todo, a Sasuke, al cejas encrespadas, a los nuevos y numerosos admiradores de Sakura, hasta había olvidado todas las veces que le habían llamado monstruo o despreciado. Porque ella estaba a su lado, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke llegó a su cuarto pasadas las diez. Más de una hora dando vueltas al mismo asunto y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Sakura fuera sincera, que realmente quisiera ser su amiga. Pero la experiencia le había enseñado que todos los que se acercaban a él tenían dobles intenciones, a nadie le interesaba cómo fuera él en realidad.

Ni sus padres, ni los que decían ser sus amigos, ni las que afirmaban amarle con locura… nadie se interesaba por lo que él pudiera sentir.

Era guapo, popular y le sobraba el dinero. La gente no necesitaba más de él.

"Quiero ser tu amiga y conocerte, solo eso" Sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad.

La cara de Naruto cuando entró le apartó de sus pensamientos. Parecía estar serio, era la primera vez que le veía así.

-Eres un cabrón –soltó nada más verle llegar.

-¿Qué has dicho, dobe?

-Que eres un cabrón –repitió con voz grave y una mirada furiosa, parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por quedarse sentado en la cama y no echarse a su cuello.

Y no había metido esa coletilla suya al hablar, ese "dattebayo" tan molesto. Lo que le pasara debía ser grave.

_Sakura__. Ahora son amigos_. El simple pensamiento le provocó una punzada en el pecho.

Naruto se relajó un poco. Los ojos de Sasuke parecían mostrar culpa. ¿Era eso posible?

-No te parto la cara porque se lo he prometido, pe…

-¿Está mal? –preguntó sin mirarle a la cara, bajando la voz hasta volverla casi un susurro.

Eso sí que era increíble. ¡Sasuke sonrojado y preguntando por Sakura!

-Ha llorado más de tres horas por lo que le has dicho –bufó cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Por qué narices le he prometido eso a __Sakura__-chan¡Este __baka__ ya debería __estar en el hospital_

-Para mí no es fácil –reconoció bajando más la voz-. Todos me juzgan sin saber nada.

-¿No me digas? –preguntó sarcástico-. No me imagino lo terrible que ha tenido que ser tu vida…

Sasuke le miró con la misma rabia con la que Naruto le miraba a él.

_Lo siento, __Sakura__-chan._

* * *

¡¡Perdón!! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto!! 

Mi ordenador se ha vuelto loco, se enciende y apaga cuando le da la gana, internet va y viene y el teclado cambia las letras. En esas condiciones es difícil escribir.

Bueno, en cualquier caso y por muchas cosas extrañas que haga mi ordenador, voy a seguir escribiendo el fic. Lo que ya no es seguro es cuándo podré subir los capítulos. Ese trasto me va a volver loca!!

Dejando a un lado el pedazo cacharro que es mi ordenador, aquí está el capítulo 12, espero que os haya gustado.

sakusasu88: gracias!! Si... las clases T.T, ya estoy contando los dias para las vacaciones... Y volviendo al fic, la verdad es que la situación de Sakura en el comedor no es agradable, da mucha vergüenza cuando tanta gente se te queda mirando, y lo sé por experiencia... Un saludo para mi fan numero 1 :D

nubesparky: me alegra que te guste el fic. Y no hace falta que te conviertas en homicida óò, ya dije hace tiempo que el fic puede llegar a los 20 capitulos, aun le falta un poco. Sobre las parejas ya dije en su momento que no esta decidido, ya se irá viendo :)

Ligabiss: la última escena del capi anterior también me gustó mucho, es muy bonita, pero un poco triste. Lo de los regalos para Sakura no se me había ocurrido, pero lo tendré en cuenta :) Y sobre Karin, a mí tampoco me cae muy bien... creo que a nadie le cae bien XD

PuLgA: en el siguiente capítulo aparece Ino, no te adelanto nada pero no va a ser como tú esperas. Sobre mi muerte... qué miedo un loco disfrazado lanzando cosas...

--JustMe--: jo, tu sí que sabes dar ánimo, me encantan tus reviews :D!! Ya sé qué haré con Itachi, tú solo espera ;)

Espe Kuroba: creo que era normal que se montara mucho escándalo por la declaración, piensa que era Lee quien la hacía y Lee... como que llama mucho la atención XD La última escena, de Sasuke y Sakura, fue mi favorita en el capi anterior, por muy mal que se portara él creo que quedó muy bonita.

Nyuu-chan-14: yo también adoro a Lee!! No me decido por el narusaku o el sasusaku, paciencia que ya pensaré algo.

sabaku no ninoska: como ya he dicho un par de veces... me encanta Lee! Y la verdad es que hay que tener valor para hacer lo mismo que Sakura, pero más que valor ella pensó en sus sentimientos, aunque no le fue muy bien...

Mcdy: reconozco que no dejé muy bien a Sasuke en el otro capi, pero aquí ya explico un poco más de él. De mis exámenes mejor ni hablar... creo que con eso lo digo todo.

Espero que este capítulo os guste, creo que la escena de Naruto y Sakura es la que mejor quedó, pero ya me contaréis.

Repito que siento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, más porque estoy inspirada y tengo ganas de escribir. El problema está en el ordenador.

Sabéis que siempre intento tener los capítulos cuanto antes, pero como no sé cómo irá mi ordenador y también están las clases, no digo nada sobre cuándo estará el siguiente. Sed pacientes, os aseguro que el fic no lo abandono :)

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por esperar.

Xao!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Amistad

Sakura entró en su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Naruto, él había insistido en que se la quedara porque hacía un poco de frío. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Todo sería muy fácil si se enamorara de Naruto. Era dulce, tierno, un encanto. También bruto, escandaloso e hiperactivo, había que reconocerlo. Pero la forma en que la trataba, en que la protegía, era sencillamente maravillosa. Él era el mejor amigo que una persona podía tener.

Pero… Sasuke seguía en su corazón.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que sentía por él no era real, sino producto de años de idealización. Hasta le había despreciado muchas veces y roto el corazón otras tantas.

_Aún así… No es tan fácil olvidarle._

Se sentó en su cama, mirando al vacío. Todo era demasiado complicado.

Ino salió poco después del baño, con la cara cubierta por uno de sus potingues verdes. Se quedó quieta junto a la puerta.

Llevaba todo el día esperando verla, porque otra vez se había saltado las clases de la tarde. Pensaba dejarle muy claro cuál era su lugar en el instituto, recordarle que no era nadie y bajarle un poco la autoestima, para que aprendiera a no meterse en su territorio. Porque las atenciones debían ser siempre para los populares, como ella, no para gente del montón como la pelirrosa.

Pero se detuvo antes de abrir la boca.

Su compañera tenía los ojos hinchados, se acurrucaba una chaqueta masculina y miraba el suelo sin mirar.

-Sakura… ¿Estás bien?

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

-Hoy no estoy de humor, Ino.

Su voz estaba apagada, igual que sus ojos. Todo el encanto y luminosidad que desprendía por la mañana y habían encandilado al instituto entero ya no estaban.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la animadora. Al igual que el día anterior, cuando supo que había tenido problemas.

Tal vez su amistad no fue siempre una farsa, quizá hubo algo más que lástima.

-Estás feísima con esa mascarilla –sonrió.

-Pues tú estás feísima con ese pelo tan revuelto. Ven aquí, anda.

Al igual que cuando eran niñas, Ino hizo sentar a Sakura frente el tocador y empezó a cepillar su largo cabello, muy despacio y con delicadeza.

-Tienes una frente enorme.

-Tú eres una cerda.

Ambas rieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto saltó por encima de la cama y cogió a Sasuke por el cuello de la camiseta, no podía contener la rabia que sentía. Apretó el puño con fuerza y aumentó la presión en la ropa del moreno¿él se quejaba de su vida?

-Eres un cabrón –repitió una vez más-. Lo tienes todo¿de qué te quejas?

Jamás lo reconocería, pero Naruto envidiaba a Sasuke. Tenía una familia, había oído cientos de veces a sus compañeros de clase hablando de sus admirados e ilustres padres, incluso tenía un hermano tan popular como él. Le sobraba el dinero, no tenía ni idea de lo que era pasar hambre o frío. En el instituto siempre estaba rodeado de gente que prácticamente le veneraba.

Y Sakura estaba enamorada de él.

Su puño se estrelló en la cara de Sasuke. Le había prometido a Sakura no hacer nada que pudiera causarle problemas y estaba muy claro que pegar a Sasuke se los daría, pero no podía evitarlo.

Desde que había llegado al Instituto Konoha no había hecho más que ver a Sasuke rodeado de gente, en las clases, los entrenamientos… a cada momento del día había gente alabándole y suplicándole un poco de atención. Mientras tanto a él le habían insultado tantas veces que era imposible contarlas, incluso le habían pegado en su primer día de clase, siempre había estado solo.

Hasta que Sakura apareció.

Recordar sus lágrimas, su llanto durante horas y su dolor hizo que su sangre hirviera. Volvió a levantar el puño para darle su merecido a Sasuke, pero él no se dejó golpear una segunda vez.

Atrapó el puño de Naruto con una mano y con la otra lo lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que chocara contra la cama y acabara en el suelo.

-¿Tú qué sabrás de mí? No me conoces, no sabes nada. ¡Nadie me conoce! –gritó apartando a Naruto de otro empujón cuando se abalanzó sobre él otra vez.

Naruto se sobó el hombro, donde se había hecho daño al golpearse contra la cama de nuevo. Se puso en pie con los puños temblando de rabia.

-Tienes familia y amigos –masculló-. Tienes una casa –murmuró entre dientes.

Él no tenía un lugar donde caerse muerto, nunca había tenido una casa. Siempre había ido de orfanato en orfanato, sin un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Y Sasuke tenía toda una mansión.

Sasuke se relajó apenas un poco, lo suficiente para coger aire y soltarlo despacio.

-Hace seis años que no veo a mi padre, está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, y ninguno de esos cretinos es mi amigo, solo les interesan las influencias de mi apellido. ¡Solo tengo un apellido!

La tranquilidad que había conseguido reunir se esfumó en cuanto se atrevió a pronunciar lo que durante años le había atormentado, lo que jamás se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera volver a intentar darle un puñetazo, él mismo se echó sobre él y golpeó su cara con fuerza, partiendo su labio inferior y enviándole de vuelta al suelo. Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y volvió a pegarle con fuerza en la cara.

Naruto se revolvió y trató de devolver los golpes, pero solo consiguió acabar con la cara pegada al suelo y Sasuke sujetándole desde detrás, manteniendo su brazo en una posición dolorosa que le mantenía inmóvil.

-¡¿Y qué narices te crees que tengo yo?! –se revolvió Naruto con más fuerza, consiguiendo solo hacerse más daño en el brazo que Sasuke sujetaba-. Para todo el mundo soy el Kyubi.

El agarre de Sasuke se aflojó lo suficiente para que Naruto pudiera soltarse y alejarse un poco, sobando el adolorido brazo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el mismo dolor se reflejaba en ellos. El dolor por la incomprensión, por los prejuicios con que eran tratados, por la soledad.

Ambos habían estado siempre solos.

Pero saberlo no les reconfortaba, no en esos momentos. El incidente con Sakura era demasiado reciente para los dos, y este había abierto viejas heridas que necesitaban superar.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo acabar con esas emociones que les consumían desde hacía tanto. Solo había una cosa que podría calmarles un poco.

Los puñetazos, las patadas y los golpes contra los muebles se sucedieron durante varios minutos, ambos soltaban alguna que otra maldición entre dientes, pero no se detenían ni un segundo.

Hasta que, después de lo que parecieron horas, los puños de los chicos se encontraron en la cara del otro. El impacto llevó a Naruto al suelo e hizo trastabillar a Sasuke.

Exhaustos, jadeantes y doloridos se permitieron un descanso.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse cuando Naruto se incorporó con dificultad y, tras un par de intentos fallidos, se puso en pie. Su aspecto no podía ser peor. La camisa estaba salpicada de sangre, su labio partido y apenas podía abrir el ojo izquierdo por uno de los golpes. Sasuke, aunque magullado, estaba mucho mejor.

-Vamos a la enfermería, dobe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata esperaba en la puerta principal del instituto desde hacía varios minutos. Había llegado demasiado temprano, por lo que no se le hizo raro que no hubiera nadie. Comprobó una vez más su ropa: unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de manga corta. Sakura había dicho que sería mejor vestir así, al parecer habían quedado con unos niños para jugar.

-Buenos días, Hinata-chan. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-N-no.

Sakura acababa de llegar, con ropa muy similar a la suya y el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. Esa mañana estaba incluso más deslumbrante que el día anterior, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

-No creo que los demás tarden mucho, ya son casi las nueve.

Tal como habían acordado durante la clase de Anko, ese sábado pensaban ir al barrio viejo. Solo faltaban un par de minutos para la hora.

-¡Sakura-san!

Una mancha verde se acercaba a ellas a toda velocidad, por instinto las chicas retrocedieron unos pasos. Lee llegó con un traje verde calcado al de Gai y puso su famosa pose, con el pulgar alzado y la sonrisa deslumbrante. Las chicas sintieron un escalofrío al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hoy estás más bonita que nunca, Sakura-san!

-Gracias… Lee-san, te presento a Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata-chan, creo que recuerdas al que montó el numerito en la cafetería…

-E-encantada.

-No fue un numerito… -repitió con lágrimas en los ojos por octava vez.

¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en que había sido un numerito gritar sus sentimientos a viva voz en el comedor? Él solo había hecho lo que Gai le había aconsejado…

-¡Buenas! –saludó Tenten al llegar hasta ellos-. Tú debes ser Hinata-chan, estoy en la misma clase que tu primo.

-Sí, e-encantada.

-Ya solo nos falta Naruto.

-No sé qué haces con el chico Kyubi, te traerá mala reputación.

Kankuro se acercaba al grupo vestido con un mono negro y llevando la cámara digital colgada del cuello.

-No le llames así –se molestó Sakura.

Ella misma había usado esa expresión para referirse a él, y no podía sentirse más arrepentida. Naruto era un buen amigo, alguien a quien admiraba por la forma en que se enfrentaba a sus problemas, siempre sin perder la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, perdona. No tengo nada en su contra, parece simpático, solo te lo digo porque tu imagen se estropeará. Ahora sonríe un poco¿vale?

Kankuro volvía a enfocarla con la cámara. ¡Si en el comedor le había sacado más de cincuenta fotos¿Para qué más?

Sakura envió una significativa mirada a Tenten, que se encogió de hombros. Su fotógrafo era incontrolable. Hinata, un poco incómoda entre tanta gente, se situó tras la periodista disimuladamente.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaan!

Naruto llegaba corriendo.

Todos se quedaron callados en cuanto el chico se detuvo frente a ellos, observándole entre preocupados y curiosos.

Tenía el labio partido, el ojo izquierdo ligeramente hinchado y el brazo derecho vendado hasta el codo.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez, sin preguntar ya sabía lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento mucho dattebayo –se disculpó con una sonrisa-. Pero se lo merecía.

-Naruto…

Tendría que haberle reñido, golpeado incluso, pero se limitó a suspirar una vez más.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No. Ahora todo está bien. Es un amargado, pero es buen tío.

Sakura no pudo mostrarse más sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien¿Naruto consideraba a Sasuke un buen tío? Se habían insultado y discutido hasta la saciedad en las clases, era evidente que habían peleado, se habían demostrado su odio mutuo de muchas formas. ¿Y ahora era un buen tío?

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó más que confusa.

-¡Eso! Que no nos enteramos –se quejó Kankuro.

-Son cosas de tíos. ¿Nos vamos a desayunar ramen? Me muero de hambre…

-¿Ramen para desayunar? Eso no puede ser bueno…

-Coincido, Tenten –apoyó Kankuro mientras volvía a sacar fotos.

-Había pensado ir a un sitio cerca del mercado, creo que os gustará.

El grupo siguió a Sakura hasta la parada de autobús. Diez minutos después llegaron al barrio viejo, donde se respiraba la misma tranquilad de la última vez.

Desayunaron en un pequeño restaurante, riendo por las tonterías de Naruto y sus piques con Lee por llamar la atención de Sakura, hablando sobre temas sin importancia y comentando los últimos cotilleos del instituto. Todo ello con el constante flash de la cámara de Kankuro, que parecía estar a punto de fundirse cuando salieron casi una hora después del local.

Aquello era nuevo para ellos.

Sakura siempre había tenido la autoestima muy baja, de niña se burlaban de ella por su frente. Tan solo Ino se había acercado a ella, y pronto la había traicionado. El resentimiento la había apartado de los demás, se había aislado y no había vuelto a tener amigos. Se había hecho invisible.

Naruto siempre había sido odiado por la leyenda de su padre. Había ido de un lugar a otro metiéndose en problemas, peleando con otros chicos, siendo rechazado por todo el mundo. Nadie se había acercado a él para algo que no fuera hacerle daño. Nunca había tenido amigos. No había conocido el afecto o el cariño, de ninguna clase.

Hinata era tímida por naturaleza, se quedaba muda cuando estaba ante otras personas. Las responsabilidades de su ilustre clan siempre la habían superado y no sabía asumir el liderazgo que un día recaería sobre ella. Sus compañeros de clase la consideraban rara, porque apenas hablaba, y la ignoraban.

Tenten adoraba su trabajo en la revista del instituto, disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba escribiendo e investigando. Se esforzaba por conseguir su sueño. Pero los rumores sobre su locura por los chismes la perseguían a donde fuera. Era desenvuelta y extrovertida, aún así la gente tendía a mantener las distancias, por miedo a que sus intimidades fueran publicadas.

Lee era la viva imagen de su ídolo: Gai. Un chico entusiasta con mucha energía y aspecto diferente. Tal vez era un poco apasionado en lo que al entrenador se refería, lo que no significaba que no fuera buen chico. Sin embargo la gente se alejaba entre risas en cuanto le veían aparecer.

Y Kankuro… él era feliz con su cámara.

Pasar un día con otros compañeros del instituto, con amigos, era nuevo. Aún así, de alguna forma, era algo normal. Parecía que habían pasado toda la vida juntos, que se conocían desde siempre.

Entre ellos había un vínculo especial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasearon por los puestos del mercado semanal, pararon en todos los que les llamaron la atención y acabaron golpeando a Kankuro por no dejar las fotos un solo segundo.

Hinata se detuvo en uno de los puestos y las chicas la imitaron. A un par de metros, Naruto y Lee discutían sobre algo, con Kankuro cerca sobándose el golpe.

-Señor, deme estas cuatro –pidió Sakura sacando su cartera.

El hombre le entregó cuatro pulseras de pequeñas cuentas brillantes, cada una de un color, con unos cascabeles de agradable sonido.

-Sé que las pulseras de la amistad son un poco cursis y están pasadas –se sonrojó-. De todas formas, Hinata-chan –tomó su mano derecha y le puso la azul-. Tenten-san –a ella la verde-. ¿Me ayudáis?

Sakura observó encantada su pulsera rosa, a juego con las de sus amigas. Tenten hacía tintinear la suya como una niña pequeña y Hinata admiraba su regalo como si fuera un tesoro.

-¿Para quién es la amarilla? –preguntó Tenten al caer en la cuenta de que sobraba una.

-Para mi mejor amiga, pero es un secreto –les guiñó un ojo y se acercó a los chicos-. ¡Chicos, me muero de hambre!

-¡Sí, ramen!

Como no podía ser de otra forma, fueron al Ichiraku. Después de la comida tuvieron que reconocer que el ramen de ese local era el mejor que habían probado. Con la intención de volver otro día, pasearon hasta llegar al pequeño campo de fútbol que había junto al río.

Un grupo de niños de unos once o doce años jugaba un partido. Naruto, más hiperactivo que de costumbre, bajó la cuesta que separaba el camino del campo corriendo.

-¡Konohamaru!

-Se nota que Naruto-kun aprovecha la energía de su juventud.

Decidieron pasar por alto el comentario de Lee y acercarse.

No tardaron en distribuirse entre los dos equipos, Naruto y Tenten en uno, Lee y Sakura en otro. Kankuro prefirió quedarse al margen para seguir echando fotos. Hinata aseguró estar mejor como espectadora.

Casi una hora después, Sakura se echó rendida sobre la hierba de la cuesta, junto a Hinata. La mayoría de los niños había hecho lo mismo que ella, en el partido solo quedaban Naruto, Lee, Tenten y Konohamaru.

-La próxima vez podrías jugar tú también –comentó Sakura.

-Y-yo… no se me da b-bien.

-Eso da igual, lo que importa es que lo intentes. Y que te diviertas. ¡Vamos, Tenten! –gritó incorporándose, su amiga acababa de tirar a la portería.

-B-bueno…

Sakura le sonrió y alzó su mano, mostrando la pulsera de su muñeca.

-Aunque te salga mal al principio, estaré ahí para apoyarte.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan –se había sonrojado al máximo y contemplaba su pulsera con devoción.

-Es lo que hacen las amigas, creo. No tengo demasiada experiencia –rió poniéndose en pie-. Por cierto… ¡Deja las fotos de una maldita vez, Kankuro!

El chico se alejó unos pasos riendo nerviosamente. Sakura parecía dulce y delicada, pero menudo genio tenía.

-¡Ey, Konohamaru!

Todos volvieron la vista hacia el chico que se acercaba ellos. Alto, moreno, con una cicatriz en la cara y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Hola, Iruka-sensei –saludó el niño dejando de lado el partido, al igual que muchos otros.

-¿Sensei? –preguntó Naruto, ese chico parecía muy joven para ser maestro.

-Iruka-sensei hace prácticas en nuestro colegio –explicó uno de los niños.

-¿Amigos nuevos? –señaló con la cabeza a Naruto y los demás.

-Sí –afirmó Konohamaru-. Este es Naruto-niichan, es un poco tonto, pero juega bien.

-¡Oye, crío!

Iruka empezó a reír y revolvió el pelo castaño del niño.

-¿Tú no eres un antiguo estudiante del instituto Konoha? –preguntó Tenten acercándose-. Creo que te he visto en las orlas de otros años…

-Sí. ¿Vosotros también sois de allí? –ellos asintieron-. ¡Qué coincidencia! Esta noche doy una pequeña fiesta en mi piso, en los edificios de estudiantes de la universidad, sobre las diez y media. Si podéis y os apetece, estáis invitados. Un placer, chicos.

Se miraron entre ellos e intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Esa noche habría fiesta.

* * *

Aquí estoy otra vez, después de muchas más peleas con mi ordenador he conseguido subir el capítulo. Siento la tardanza, pero los problemas técnicos duraron más de lo esperado. Creo, y digo creo porque ya no me fío de mi ordenador, que ya están solucionados. Eso quiere decir que podré subir los capítulos más rápido.

Como habréis notado este capi es más largo que los demás, para compensar la tardanza xD. Además aviso que este fin de semana me voy de viaje, no estaré mucho fuera, pero igual tardo un poco en subir el siguiente. En cualquier caso no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo entre una actualización y otra :)

Nadesko: como ya expliqué, la tardanza fue por los problemas del ordenador, que se volvió loco T.T. Siento no poder actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría, pero gracias por el review.

nubesparky: me alegra que te gustara el 12 :), creo que es uno de los mejores que he hecho. Sobre las parejas... he dicho muchas veces que no lo tengo claro. Yo siempre he preferido el sasusaku, pero algunas personas me han pedido narusaku y me han hecho dudar, además en esta historia creo que quedarían bien las dos. Todavía no sé qué haré, ya diré algo :)

Ligabiss: "es un maldito desgraciado cubo de hielo parado en dos pies" jajaja, qué gracia me hizo XD, aunque hay que decir que tienes mucha razón, el pobre es un iceberg con pies. Sobre Itachi pienso lo mismo, ser un Uchiha no puede ser fácil. Gracias por entender que los fallos de los ordenadores son inoportunos a más no poder. Espero que te haya gustado la pelea, creo que tenías ganas de leerla xD

Mikami-Motoko: he dicho muchas veces que no tengo claras las parejas, pero ayuda que digais qué queréis, me ayuda a decidirme :)

PuLgA: ... sin palabras.

Raggie-Chan: a mí también me parece que la escena narusaku quedó muy bonita. Y sí, estoy muy indecisa sobre las parejas, opino lo mismo que tú. Me gusta mucho el sasusaku, pero aquí... Itachi aparecerá pronto, no te preocupes ;)

Akarui-Wakai: muchas gracias!

sakusasu88: no, no me había de fiesta XD. ¡Estaba peleando con mi ordenador òó! Inspiración no me falta, así que no lo dejaré a medias, da mucha rabia cuando un fic que te gusta se queda a mitad de historia, por lo que yo trataré de no hacerlo. Espero que este capi también te guste. Como siempre, un saludo especial para mi fan numero 1 :D

--JustMe--: muchas gracias!! Lo digo enserio: tus reviews siempre me animan mucho, gracias :) Y no te preocupes que no tengo intenciones de dejar el fic. Tengo inspiración de sobra y, mientras haya alguien que quiera leerlo, buscaré tiempo entre clases para escribir. El problema es mi ordenador, que va por libre ú.ù. Pero no pienso dejar el fic :)!

sabaku no ninoska: de momento no ha hecho falta cambiar de ordeandor, pero ya no me fío de ese trasto ¬¬. Lee es genial XD. Creo que Sasuke tienes sus motivos para ser así, pero tampoco me acaba de gustar que sea tan frío, borde, etc.

Nyuu-chan-14: qué peleas que tenéis tú y tu inner... Sobre Sasuke, creo que también hay que ponerse en su lugar, nunca ha confiado en nadie y le cuesta hacerlo en Sakura. Siento mucho la tardanza, ya he explicado por qué ha sido.

Espe Kuroba: lo he dicho ya varias veces, creo que la escena en que Naruto consuela a Sakura es de las más bonitas del fic. Aquí estaba la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Y a mi ordenador... más que patearlo quise tirarlo por la ventana y no volverlo a ver nunca ò.ó!!

lizharuno: muchas gracias :D. He explicado lo de las parejas varias veces, en un principio lo tenía muy claro, pero por peticiones y la propia historia ya no lo tengo claro. Avisaré cuando me decida :). Y Hinata ya ha salido, además aparecerá con más frecuencia de ahora en adelante, tengo algo en mente XD

Lady Escarlata: gracias!!! Me halaga mucho que tú me digas eso, he leído tu fic y me gusta mucho (ya que estoy te lo digo: pon pronto el siguiente capi) :D. No está claro con quien acabará Sakura, saber vuestras opiniones ayuda, pero todavía no me decido.

yuko.sora: me alegra que te guste la historia :). Es el primer fic que escribo y publico, pero tengo otras muchas historias, totalmente mías. En mi profile no habrás encontrado mucho, no he escrito nada XD y tampoco tengo más historias aquí. Igual, cuando termine este, me planteo escribir otro, no lo sé.

Mcdy: pues sí, se han pegado XD. Tranquilo, no pensaba hacer sasunaru jeje. Pobrecito mi ordenador... ¬¬, reconozco que lo tengo un poquito estresado... pero él siempre hace lo que le da la gana!! ejem, mejor dejo el tema que aún estoy cabreada con él XD

kasaki-chan: sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cuáles serán las parejas. Cuando empecé el fic tenía muy claro que sería un sasusaku, pero luego empecé a dudar y ahora ya no sé. Saber vuestra opinión ayuda, así que manda un review y me dices cuál prefieres ;)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic y dejar vuestros reviews.

Xao!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Fiesta

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

¿Cuántas veces le habían preguntado lo mismo en lo que iba de noche? Más de quince seguro. Y siempre con ese molesto tono meloso que se le clavaba en los oídos y le daba dolor de cabeza. Todo por una simple herida que ni siquiera dolía.

Se bebió de un trago el vodka y, casi de inmediato, una de las chicas le acercó otro vaso. Solo les faltaba empezar a abanicarlo mientras le hacían reverencias…

-Menudo harem tienes aquí montado… -comentó Suigetsu haciéndose un hueco entre las chicas-. Pensé que no venías, con la mala leche que llevabas ayer… ¿Ya se te ha pasado el cabreo?

-Hmp.

-Tío, me encanta hablar contigo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Sasuke!

Al mismo tiempo, Ino y Karin se sentaron a los lados del chico, tirando a Suigetsu en el proceso y empujando a más de una chica.

-¡Ten más cuidado, intento de mujer!

-¡Muérete, Suigetsu!

Sasuke bufó, cada vez más molesto. Ino y Karin se aferraban a sus brazos y discutían entre ellas, Suigetsu se quejaba desde el suelo, las demás chicas chillaban indignadas por la intromisión de las otras dos… ¡Se iba a volver loco!

Había aceptado ir a la fiesta para que Ino, Karin, la capitana de las animadoras y el resto de pesadas dejara de perseguirlo por los pasillos rogándole que fuera. Hasta Suigetsu se metía en su cuarto y apalancaba en su escritorio para contarle lo maravilloso de las fiestas universitarias.

Con ese pesado tendría que hablar más tarde, porque él de maravilloso todavía no había visto nada.

Música a todo volumen que obligaba a la gente a gritar, mucho alcohol, chicas igual de pesadas que las del instituto y un puñado de tíos que le miraban mal por la atención que llamaba entre el género femenino. Todo junto no era más que otro dolor de cabeza.

-Sasuke… -llamó Karin con su voz más sensual-. ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más privado?

-Aléjate un poco, Karin.

-¡Ja! –se burló Ino sacando la lengua-. Sasuke-kun no se fijaría nunca en alguien como tú.

Bufó por enésima vez desde que se había sentado en ese maldito sofá. Ya empezaban otra vez, y parecía que les duraría un rato la discusión.

-¡Kyaaaa¡Itachi-sama está en la cocina!

Casi al mismo tiempo, todas las chicas que se encontraban alrededor del sofá dieron un respingo al escuchar aquella voz y se precipitaron a la cocina en busca del chico. Hasta Karin echó a correr, dejando libre uno de los brazos de Sasuke.

Él, muy confuso, buscó con la mirada a la histérica que había gritado. Su hermano nunca iba a ninguna fiesta, Itachi era incluso menos sociable que él. Y, aún siendo miembro de Akatsuki y prácticamente autista, su hermano era mucho más popular que él entre las chicas. Le conocían hasta en la universidad.

Vio a la responsable entre la gente, con un precioso vestido blanco y el largo cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, parecía un ángel. Ella, con una tímida sonrisa, le saludó con la mano y desapareció entre la multitud un segundo después.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Ino, ya no había chicas con ellos, solo Suigetsu.

-Le han salvado el culo a Sasuke –rió el chico volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los edificios de estudiantes de la universidad eran un par de bloques de ladrillo rojo muy cerca del campus. Los apartamentos variaban en tamaño y la mayoría estaban compartidos por varios compañeros.

Estando ocupados por jóvenes universitarios, a nadie le sorprendía que hubiera fiestas cada fin semana, por lo que no fue fácil dar con una en concreto.

Al menos eso les costó menos que salir del instituto, ya que en teoría no podían abandonar el recinto pasadas las once. Suerte que el guardia de seguridad se dejaba sobornar.

La puerta del edificio de Iruka estaba abierta y la música se escuchaba desde el portal, pero a nadie parecía molestarle. Los pasillos del edificio daban al exterior, a la piscina que había entre los dos bloques, y estaban llenos de universitarios que iban y venían de un lado a otro.

Llegaron al quinto piso, al ático de Iruka. También su puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entraron sin problemas. Los muebles de un amplio salón habían sido retirados o guardados, destacando una mesa de un rincón con un gran equipo de música, allí bailaba la mayoría de la gente. En la cocina un chico preparaba bebidas y gritaba a otro para que volviera a comprar más hielo. En el comedor habían amontonados varios sillones y un par de sofás, donde se concentraba el mayor número de chicas. Las habitaciones habían sido cerradas con llave.

Vieron a Iruka bailando con unos amigos, en cuanto les vio se acercó a ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos! –saludó con un vaso de plástico en la mano-. ¿Vosotros también habéis sobornado al guardia del instituto? Me recordáis a mí cuando era joven… ¡Pasáoslo bien!

Y se perdió entre la multitud que bailaba en el salón.

-Hinata-chan… me haces daño –se quejó Tenten.

Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo empezó a clavarle las uñas a su amiga. En su vida había estado en una fiesta, había gente por todas partes, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Por si fuera poco, sus amigas habían insistido en que se pusiera una minifalda de Tenten, que la hacía sentir todavía más avergonzada.

Observó a sus amigas. Tenten parecía mucho más adulta con el conjunto negro y los tacones, y Sakura estaba sencillamente radiante. Ella estaba ridícula.

Sakura cogió su mano y le sonrió.

-Vamos a por algo para beber¿vale?

-¡Sakura-chan, baila conmigo!

-¡Sakura-san, mejor baila conmigo!

Ignorando a los dos, las chicas fueron a la cocina. Naruto y Lee bajaron la cabeza deprimidos, mientras Kankuro se trataba de animarles con unas palmaditas en los hombros. Con sus vasos de plástico, regresaron al salón.

Hinata dio un ligero sorbo a su vaso, en su vida había bebido, por lo que pidieron al chico de la cocina solo agua fría. Se sentía estúpida, una cría fuera de lugar en aquella fiesta. Ni siquiera había dejado a Tenten maquillarla, a pesar de todo lo que había insistido.

Sakura le quitó el vaso de las manos y dio los dos, el suyo y el de Hinata, a Naruto.

-¿Bailas conmigo? –preguntó arrastrándola al centro del salón.

-Y-yo… n-no… ¡Sakura-chan!

Hinata estaba horrorizada, ella no sabía bailar, menos con tanta gente cerca. Tenten rió al ver la cara de susto de su amiga.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, es la primera vez que estoy en una fiesta –dijo Sakura deteniéndose en medio de un montón de gente.

-N-no sé bailar.

-¡Yo te enseño!

A Sakura le encantaba bailar, aunque siempre lo había hecho cuando estaba sola en su habitación, en la casa de sus padres. Ponía el equipo a tope y bailaba durante horas.

Empezó a moverse con la música, tratando de hacer que Hinata la siguiera. Medio minuto después, Tenten se les unió. A las chicas les llevó un tiempo, pero consiguieron que su tímida amiga empezara a bailar.

Hinata sonrió, agradecida. De alguna forma sus amigas habían hecho que se integrara, que pudiera dejar de lado sus miedos lo suficiente para pasar un buen rato.

-Estoy cansada –se quejó Tenten, arrepentida de usar esos tacones-. ¿Salimos fuera?

-Voy a avisar a los chicos, os veo en el pasillo –dijo Sakura.

Buscó primero en el comedor, donde vio a más de veinte chicas rodeando a Sasuke, con Ino y Karin a cada lado tironeando de sus brazos. Se notaba de lejos que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia la situación.

Tomó aire y chilló con voz de histérica.

- ¡Kyaaaa¡Itachi-sama está en la cocina!

Se hizo a un lado de un salto, para que la estampida de chicas no se la llevara por delante. Le saludó y siguió buscando a sus amigos.

Tal vez él no había sido precisamente amable con ella, pero los amigos se ayudan, y ella quería ser su amiga. Además que el pobre chico daba un poco de pena, Sakura rió por lo bajo al recordar la cara de Sasuke mientras sus acosadoras le agobiaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá después de soltarse de Ino con un poco de brusquedad, sin decir palabra fue hasta el salón. La rubia miró a Suigetsu sin entender qué pasaba, él solo se encogió de hombros.

Esquivó a más de una universitaria y salió de la pista de baile sin dar con lo que buscaba.

Sakura le había liberado de las locas que le acosaban, pero no se había acercado a él. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Sasuke le debía una, ella podía aprovecharlo para que bailara con ella, hablaran un rato, fueran afuera a dar un paseo o simplemente estuvieran un momento juntos. Él no se habría negado…

Siguió buscando por la cocina, pero allí solo vio a Kankuro tratando de alejar a Lee de una botella de ginebra. Pensó en preguntarles, pero enseguida cambió de idea, se notaba que al menos el fan de Gay estaba borracho y el otro bastante tenía con contenerlo y evitar que bebiera más.

Regresó al salón, donde vio algo que no le gustó nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura volvió al salón, evitando la cocina donde se amontonaban las furiosas chicas que no habían dado con Itachi. Buscaba con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos, pero no vio a ninguno.

Ahí estaba uno de los problemas de las fiestas con mucha gente: nunca se encuentra a nadie.

Ya pensaba darse por vencida y salir fuera con sus amigas cuando alguien la sujetó por el brazo. Sobresaltada miró hacia su derecha, donde encontró unos ojos negros que le helaron la sangre.

Las rodillas le flaquearon y sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Estaba reviviendo el miedo que sintió el día de la pelea. No pudo oponer ninguna resistencia cuando él la dirigió hacia un rincón apartado, donde un par de parejas se manoseaban. La atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo, sin apartar un solo segundo sus ojos negros de los de la chica.

-Eres muy bonita… -comentó con voz grave mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de su cabello rosa.

Ella no podía hablar, solo temblar asustada.

Él era mucho más alto, le sacaba cabeza y media, sus ojos afilados eran gélidos y escalofriantes, su gesto serio y sus movimientos lentos. Su apariencia era atractiva, pero un aura peligrosa y siniestra le rodeaba. Su simple presencia imponía.

Sakura se sentía pequeña, débil e indefensa. Y él apenas estaba rozando su cabello con caricias suaves que la dejaban sin aire. Sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, y él parecía disfrutar el miedo que veía en sus ojos.

Quería gritar, empujarle y correr muy lejos, refugiarse con sus amigos. Pero no podía hacer nada, la voz no le salía y el cuerpo se le había paralizado. Solo podía ver su propio miedo reflejado en unos ojos negros que la habían sumido en un trance.

-Lo que pasó ayer en el comedor… -sonrió levemente, provocándole un escalofrío-… fue muy interesante. Me preguntaba si…

-Apártate de ella.

Sakura dio un respingo y recuperó el control de si misma, escapando de la prisión que era aquel cuerpo para refugiarse tras la espalda de su salvador.

-Solo hablábamos, estúpido hermano.

-No quiero verte cerca de ella, Itachi –advirtió.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, en completo silencio. Sakura sintió que se mareaba, los Uchiha tenían algo abrumador en sus ojos, algo que hipnotizaba y empequeñecía. Eran poderosos, y podían demostrarlo con una sola mirada.

-He venido a hacer unas preguntas, ya que tú no quisiste decirme nada del otro día. Es sobre el Kyubi.

Sakura se tensó, no solo por la forma en que le había llamado, sino por lo que eso significaba. El artículo falso no serviría para nada, sabían que el chico que la había ayudado era Naruto.

-Naruto-kun se ha atrevido a golpear a mis compañeros -comentó con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared que había a su espalda, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con su hermano-. Y parece que alguien le ayudó. ¿Sabes tú algo, preciosa? Ayer te pasaste todo el día con él…

-Ella no sabe nada –respondió Sasuke con voz cortante-. El día de la pelea estaba conmigo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó muy tranquilo, aún cuando parecía estar preparado para saltar sobre su hermano en cualquier momento-. En ese caso no os molesto, divertíos.

Solo entonces dejó de clavar sus ojos en los de su hermano, para recorrer con una mirada intensa a Sakura. Una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en su cara e Itachi, con pasos serenos y confiados, pasó de largo a los dos y se internó entre la multitud. Fue fácil mantenerle localizado hasta que abandonó el apartamento, ya que las universitarias se amontonaban a su lado.

Únicamente cuando salió por la puerta, Sakura pudo respirar otra vez. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a contener el aire, tampoco cuándo había aferrado con fuerza la camisa de Sasuke. Le soltó con manos temblorosas, pero se mantuvo cerca de él.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran muy parecidos a los de su hermano, ejercían poder sobre ella. El aura que desprendían ambos era similar, igual de amenazadora y fuerte. Sin embargo con Sasuke se sentía protegida, todo lo contrario que con Itachi.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-N-no –balbuceó, abrumada por lo sucedido, una simple mirada de Itachi era perturbadora-. ¡Naruto! –exclamó cogiendo la mano de Sasuke y tirando de él-. Hay que encontrarle.

Akatsuki sabía que Naruto había participado en la pelea, que él era uno de los que había dado una paliza a tres de ellos.

Estaba perdido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí estoy otra vez!! Y antes de lo previsto, porque volví de mi viaje hace nada, pero creo que era lo mínimo después de todo lo que han estado tardando los últimos capítulos.

En muchos de los reviews que me habéis mandado me preguntáis sobre las parejas. En su momento ya expliqué que no tenía claro del todo qué iba a hacer, y así sigo XD Por esa razón pido que me digáis qué pareja os gusta más, los que ya lo habéis dicho ya no hace falta (aunque creo que sabéis que me encanta recibir reviews XD), yo cuento los votos y que sea lo que queráis. Yo no me aclaro, así que cuento con vosotros :)

PuLgA: siento mucho haberte dejado sin motivaciones para amenazarme (y esto suena muy raro) La verdad es que la última amenaza me asustó mucho, tanto que me quedé sin palabras y no supe qué contestarte. Estoy ansiosa por leer tu próximo review!!

nubesparky: es un gran misterio cómo no echaron a Kankuro al río… XD

Mcdy: sí, Kankuro tiene una cámara digital, sino el pobre no ganaría para carretes XD. Tampoco creo que me haya pasado con él… no mucho, simplemente es un chico que se toma enserio su trabajo de fotógrafo :) Gracias por darme tu opinión sobre las parejas.

sabaku no ninoska: la verdad es que los chicos son muy especiales con sus cosas XD, nunca los entenderé.

sakura-kunoichi: muchísimas gracias!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este también :D

--JustMe--: siempre me animas mucho, gracias :). Tú sí que sabes levantar los ánimos de una autora :D, muchísimas gracias de verdad

Raggie-Chan: la verdad es que Naruto y Sasuke son los únicos capaces de entenderse el uno al otro, tienes mucha razón. Y ya ha salido Itachi XD

Espe Kuroba: Naruto llega a decir que Sasuke es un buen tío porque se da cuenta de que, a pesar de algunas diferencias, en el fondo ellos son iguales. Se entienden a su manera, insultándose y discutiendo, y ya se sabe que por lo menos Sasuke nunca ha sido demasiado hablador XD. No sé si responde a tu duda, espero que sí :)

Ligabiss: siempre me ha parecido que la amistad de Sakura e Ino es un poco rara XD, en ese tema ya profundizaré más adelante. Y sobre Naruto y Sasuke, no podrías haberlo explicado mejor, estoy totalmente de acuerdo :). Por cierto, buena intuición xD. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

lizharuno: muchas gracias!! Intento que las personalidades de los personajes se parezcan a los de la serie en todo lo posible :) Y sobre Hinata… es secreto lo que tengo pensado XD Ya lo verás en unos capítulos.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y no os olvidéis de decirme qué pareja vais a querer, y si ya que estáis me decís qué os ha parecido el capítulo pues mejor XD

Xao!


	15. Chapter 15

Buenas!!

Antes de nada quiero recordaros que la votación para la pareja final está abierta (y muy igualada, por cierto). Pero quedará cerrada en cuanto cuelgue el próximo capítulo, que seguramente será el fin de semana que viene. Así que ya sabéis, mandad un review y decidme cuál os gusta más, yo soy incapaz de elegir. De vosotros depende el final de la historia!

No molesto más, ahí está el capi 15 :)

* * *

Capítulo 15: Amistad 2 

Sakura arrastró a Sasuke por todo el salón, abriéndose paso entre la gente y buscando a Naruto casi desesperada. Él solo se dejaba llevar.

Encontraron a Lee durmiendo en un rincón con un par de botellas cerca. Kankuro estaba en la cocina, preparando margaritas y escuchando las penas de un par de universitarios que bebían y lloraban como niños. Sakura se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirar a un lado y a otro.

-¿Has visto a Naruto?

-Hace un rato estaba con Lee. ¿Pasa algo?

Sakura no se detuvo a responder, salió disparada al salón. Con Lee no estaba, en la cocina no estaba, después de registrar el comedor y evadir a Ino comprobaron que allí tampoco. Salieron fuera, donde algunos hablaban más tranquilos y respiraban el aire fresco de la noche.

En un rincón apartado, riendo y bebiendo, estaban Tenten y Hinata. Naruto estaba con ellas.

-¡Naruto!

Antes de poder reaccionar, ella se echó sobre él, haciéndole trastabillar un par de pasos. Mantuvo el equilibrio con bastante dificultad, ya que Sakura se había aferrado con mucha fuerza a su cintura, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y temblando.

-¿S-sakura-chan?

Naruto, temblando casi tanto como ella por el abrazo, no podía más que tartamudear sílabas incoherentes. Tenerla tan cerca lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

Pero los nervios se fueron enseguida, en cuanto vio a Sasuke a solo un par de metros.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?

-Hmp.

Sasuke trataba de mantenerse indiferente, pero debía reconocer que no le hacía ninguna gracia verles tan juntos. Apretaba con fuerza los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y había fruncido el ceño sin darse cuenta. Nada le apetecía más que volver a dar un par de puñetazos a Naruto.

-Akatsuki –susurró Sakura apartándose un poco, sus ojos reflejaban tanta preocupación que Naruto sintió que su cuerpo perdía peso y empezaba a flotar.

Nadie se había preocupado nunca por él. Absolutamente nadie.

Y ella, con una mirada, hacía que todos esos años de abandono le parecieran una tontería. Tenerla cerca era tan mágico que le costaba creer que fuera cierto.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –se molestó dándole un golpecito en el pecho-. Itachi, un akatsuki, ha estado aquí.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

Sakura sonrió un poco, la misma pregunta que Sasuke. Al final hasta se iban a parecer.

-No, estoy bien. Pero tú…

-No te preocupes dattebayo. Sé defenderme.

-No tienes ni idea, dobe.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón –intervino Tenten-. Si Itachi-san ha venido… -suspiró con pesadez-… Estamos en un lío.

Naruto alzó una ceja y miró a Tenten y Hinata, a sus espaldas, y luego a Sakura y Sasuke, delante de él. ¿Estamos¿En plural?

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos-. El artículo de la revista ya no sirve de nada…

-Con lo bien que me habían quedado las fotos retocadas…

Sakura prefirió no responder, una mirada bastó para dejar claro a su amiga que no era el momento.

-T-tal vez la directora p-pueda a-ayudaros…

Hinata no sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente, Sakura no había llegado a contarle por qué tenía heridas en las manos. Pero, estando Akatsuki implicado, lo mejor en su opinión era recurrir a la directora Tsunade.

-Tsunade no puede hacer nada –respondió Sasuke acercándose hasta quedar junto a Sakura-. Lleva años intentando expulsar a Akatsuki y nunca ha conseguido nada.

Realmente parecía que les importaba lo que a él pudiera pasarle.

No podía estar más sorprendido.

Naruto había crecido en un orfanato donde ningún niño se acercó jamás a él con buenas intenciones. Su tutor legal, el director del centro, era uno de los muchos adultos que, en cuanto se supo de su nacimiento, le consideró igual que a su padre. Sin haber llegado a verle una sola vez en su vida, Naruto debía cargar con todos los delitos que su padre cometió antes de morir.

Los niños del orfanato, influenciados por los adultos que le despreciaban y trataban mal sin ningún tipo de reparo, le insultaban y hacían responsable de todas las travesuras que ellos cometían. Nunca ninguno de los funcionarios del centro se molestó en creer a Naruto cuando repetía una y otra vez que no era él quien había roto una ventana con una pelota, a él ni siquiera le dejaban jugar a nada, ni era él quien había dejado escapar al hámster, ni había empezado las numerosas peleas en que se había visto envuelto. Él siempre era quien acababa castigado.

Sobra decir que, cuando algún matrimonio iba al orfanato con intenciones de adoptar, nunca se acercaban a él. Absolutamente nadie se interesó nunca en él.

Siempre estaba solo y aislado, nadie quería tenerle cerca.

A sus nueve años las peleas con sus compañeros eran ya habituales y demasiado fuertes para seguir siendo pasadas por alto. Fue necesario nombrar otro tutor legal que se hiciera cargo de él.

Pero el señor Mizuki, como todos los adultos que conoció en su infancia, le odiaba. Nunca se preocupó realmente por él y se encargó personalmente de hacerle saber cuánto le odiaba el mundo.

Pasó los siguientes años yendo de un colegio a otro, siendo siempre expulsado por las peleas en que acababa envuelto. Aunque él nunca provocaba a nadie, pero tampoco se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando los demás buscaban problemas.

Hacía solo unos meses Mizuki fue detenido por varios delitos y se encontraba en prisión, por lo que su custodia pasó a un nuevo tutor: Jiraiya.

Aquel hombre era un pervertido aficionado al sake y autor de varias novelas eróticas, pero a Naruto le gustaba. Nunca le llamó Kyubi ni le trató como si fuera inferior.

Incluso habló con su amiga Tsunade para internarle en el instituto más prestigioso del país.

Y, a sus dieciséis años, después de una vida en la que nadie mostró ningún interés en él, era el objetivo de un grupo de delincuentes juveniles muy temido. Si se paraba a pensarlo, no era tan raro para él, ya se había enfrentado a otras bandas antes.

La única diferencia estaba en que ahora había gente a su lado.

Todavía se le hacía difícil creer que estaba despierto, que realmente tenía amigos. Nunca los había tenido hasta que conoció a Sakura.

Aunque por alguna razón se sintiera tan a gusto entre ellos, por muy natural que pareciera, no dejaba de resultarle nuevo estar con otras personas, hablar, reír y compartir tantos momentos, sin insultos ni golpes.

No podía creer que hubiera personas dispuestas a ayudarle con Akatsuki.

¡Hasta Sasuke estaba ahí con él!

-No le harán nada si está acompañado, esperarán a que esté solo –informó Sasuke sacándole de sus pensamientos-. Lo mismo va para ti –se dirigió a Sakura.

-Entonces todo lo que hay que hacer es estar cerca –dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos-. Parece demasiado fácil. ¿Tan sencillo es librarse de Akatsuki?

-Por muy acompañado que esté, esos tíos son un montón –recordó Kankuro llegando con Lee, quien estaba medio dormido y se apoyaba en su amigo para no acabar en el suelo. Como fotógrafo de la revista estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido-. Nos superan en número.

-¿No puedes hablar con tu hermano para que se olviden del tema?

A la simple mención de Itachi, Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Miró a Sasuke, que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía tenso. Estaba claro que no se llevaba bien con su hermano.

-Igual sí que deberíamos pedir ayuda a Tsunade-sama –suspiró Sakura-. Después de todo ella quiere echarles y nosotros queremos que nos dejen tranquilos, buscamos lo mismo.

-No me fío de ella –bufó Sasuke-. Pein tiene muchas influencias, si habla con su padre, la directora estará fuera en un par de días. Tsunade no querrá que su puesto peligre.

-¿Y Kakashi? –intervino Naruto-. A mí me cae bien.

Le miraron sin acabar de creer lo que habían oído. ¿Kakashi¿El que llevaba una máscara cubriéndole media cara por vete a saber qué motivo, leía libros de dudoso contenido, confiscaba revistas porno para quedárselas y siempre llegaba tarde a donde quiera que fuera?

Estaba más que descartado.

-Sasuke-kun está con él en la residencia, así que no creo que le hagan nada ahí –comentó Sakura-. En el comedor estamos todos juntos y siempre hay mucha gente. Y en las clases tampoco está solo.

-No pienso ser la niñera de este usuratonkachi –se quejó Sasuke.

-¡Nadie te lo ha pedido, teme!

-¡No empecéis! –intervino Sakura situándose en medio de los dos-. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué pasó exactamente ayer entre vosotros dos?

Los dos, sabiendo que se refería a la pelea que tuvieron en su cuarto, apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, ambos ligeramente sonrojados.

_**¡**__**Shannaro**__**, ahora tengo más curiosidad que antes!**_

-¡Sakura-san!

Todos miraron a Lee, que parecía haber despertado y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Kankuro, con bastante dificultad, intentaba mantenerlo en pie sosteniéndole por los hombros.

-Love… -murmuró sonrojado antes de empezar a lanzarle besos.

Después de un escalofrío general, decidieron que lo mejor era volver al instituto. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y no querían tener más problemas de los que ya tendrían para entrar.

-Supongo que bastará con que Naruto-kun esté siempre acompañado en lugares públicos –dijo Tenten mientras caminaban hacia la central de taxis-. Lo único malo de todo esto es mi artículo –lloriqueó-. No sirve de nada publicarlo…

-¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo! –replicó Kankuro-. En las páginas de cotilleos tenemos que comentar el numerito de Lee.

-No fue un numerito…

Naruto iba un poco por detrás del grupo, en completo silencio y con la vista en el suelo. Estaba pensativo. Sakura le observó algunos metros por delante, parecía un poco decaído. Se acercó a él y cogió su mano, tirando de él con una feliz sonrisa hasta alcanzar a los demás.

Por muy escandaloso que fuera, prefería verle contento.

-¡Una foto! –pidió a Kankuro.

El fotógrafo, como no podía ser de otra forma, siempre llevaba su cámara digital a todas partes. Hizo que todos se colocaran. Las chicas delante y los chicos tras ellas. Lee hacía su famosa pose, con Naruto y Sasuke a cada lado, mirándose mal. Kankuro preparó la cámara y la colocó sobre una papelera, para situarse después entre las chicas, sentado en el suelo.

Akatsuki iba tras Naruto y Sakura por su pelea. En realidad, nada tenían que ver los demás. Sin embargo estaban juntos.

La normalidad con que pasaban el tiempo, hablaban o simplemente se hacían compañía, era tal que no podía parecerles más lógico el ayudar a sus amigos, aún cuando solo hacía días que habían empezado a conocerse.

Naruto observó a Sakura, el corazón le latía tan deprisa que casi dolía. Le bastaba con una de sus miradas, con sentirla cerca, con oír su voz… para ser feliz. Sonrió con ganas y el gesto le fue devuelto por ella.

Tras la foto, continuaron su camino.

Las chicas iban un poco adelantadas, hablando y riendo de tonterías. Kankuro y Lee mantenían una conversación sobre algún tema de la revista del instituto. Y Naruto y Sasuke, más apartados del resto, caminaban en silencio, hasta que el rubio no pudo aguantarlo y acabó hablando.

-Las chicas estaban diciendo que el sábado que viene volveremos a salir, si te quieres venir…

-Hmp.

-¡Eres un desagradecido! –gritó señalándole de forma acusadora.

-Piérdete, dobe.

Les miraron unos segundos antes de seguir andando, ignorándoles. Era ya algo cotidiano ver a aquellos dos discutir como críos y gritarse. El problema era que, a las tres de la mañana, no era conveniente ponerse a berrear por la calle.

Las chicas, Kankuro y Lee aceleraron el paso, dejando bastante atrás a Naruto y Sasuke. Podían ser amigos, pero no se quedarían con ellos para que los vecinos de la zona les tiraran piedras por armar escándalo.

* * *

Llevo todos los votos contados y anotados y, de momento, gana el sasusaku. Pero como he puesto arriba no será definitivo hasta el siguiente capi. Gracias a todos por dejar vuestras opiniones :)

sabaku no ninoska: gracias!! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y gracias por dar tu opinión. Itachi volverá a salir pronto ;)

Mcdy: no es que la cocina estuviera lejos, en las fiestas con muchas personas lleva más tiempo ir del punto A al B, por la cantidad de gente XD No me imagino a Naruto ligando... XD

Akarui-Wakai: la verdad es que a mi también me encanta la pareja que hacen, quedan muy bien juntos

Nyuu-chan-14: no te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el otro, no pasa nada :) Pero que este no se te pase! jeje

nAdinA14: me alegra que te guste :)

facata: muchísimas gracias!! Da gusto leer reviews así :D

--JustMe--: ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces pero... me encanta leer tus reviews!!! Siempre me animas un montón, gracias :) Y sobre las parejas... pienso exactamente lo mismo, por eso he recurrido a la votación.

PuLgA: gracias por dejarme una amenaza!! Y una cosa... ¿tienes todo ese arsenal metido en tu casa ó.ò? Sobre la pareja final, escribiré la que quiera la mayoría, yo me lavo las manos :P

lizharuno: las parejas ya no las decido yo, era incapaz de elegir. Pero me alegre que te gustara :)

bruxi: pues Gaara no tenía intenciones de meterlo, a Temari a lo mejor sí. Son personajes que me gustan y quedarían bien, pero también sería alargar mucho la historia y tampoco quiero aburrir a nadie con 30 capis. Ella es posible que aparezca en el siguiente, pero no es seguro.

nubesparky: muchas gracias :) Itachi es el malo, está claro que algo trama... pero no te digo lo que es :P Y en la serie ya salió que Lee tiene cierta debilidad por el alcohol... XD

Mikami-Motoko: pues no se me había ocurrido poner a esos dos con nadie, más que nada porque significaría alargar la historia y no quiero pasarme y volver el fic aburrido. Además yo creo que a Tenten le gusta Lee. De todas formas me lo pensaré :)

Lady DragonFly: sé lo que son los problemas con el ordenador, yo también los he sufrido T.T, así que no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, no pasa nada. Las parejas están anotadas ;)

Esme-chan TS-DN: muchas gracias!! Y, aunque un poco tarde, feliz cumpleaños

Sakura-blakee: gracias!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, no os imagináis que alegría me llevé cuando vi que habían más de 100!! Fue un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños (fue hace poco, ya soy vieja).

La conti la pondré la semana que viene, viernes o sábado seguramente.

Xao!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Sentimientos confusos

El domingo fue un día de lo más tranquilo. No sucedió nada interesante ni fuera de lo común. Cada uno se mantuvo en su habitación, durmiendo, disfrutando el día libre o haciendo los deberes.

Todo lo contrario que el lunes.

Desde primera hora de la mañana estaba disponible la edición especial de la revista del instituto, donde se ampliaba el reportaje sobre la pelea de Akatsuki, la testigo de intercambio y el delincuente rubio. La historia no pudo gustar más, todos los estudiantes hablaban y comentaban emocionados el artículo. Algunos llegaron a afirmar haber visto al supuesto traficante de drogas mientras era detenido, otros decían conocer a la alumna de intercambio.

Y los que no comentaban la pelea, cotilleaban sobre el numerito del comedor y la fiesta del sábado, ambos protagonizados por la misma persona: Sakura Haruno.

-¿No había otra cosa de la que hablar¿Tenías que meterme a mí con todas esas fotos?

-Kankuro insistió en exhibir su trabajo, y sales muy bien –Tenten ojeaba uno de los ejemplares, mostrando a Hinata las fotos de su amiga en el comedor-. Has nacido para esto, con esas poses tan naturales…

-No son poses –gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No te enfades –rió restándole importancia al asunto-, que solo he comentado un poco por encima lo que pasó el otro día. Y la fiesta era un evento social importante, tenía que hacer su artículo, yo no tengo la culpa de que todo el mundo te viera paseándote con Sasuke-kun por ahí. Hasta dicen que estabas con Itachi-san, y cualquier cosa referente a él es muy importante, tiene más fans que su hermano.

-Te aseguro que mi encuentro con Itachi no fue agradable, si no llega a ser por Sasuke-kun…

-Eres terriblemente popular entre los chicos –se burló.

-E-está a punto de sonar e-el timbre –recordó Hinata para bajar los humos, a Sakura se le estaba empezando a hinchar una vena en la frente.

-Nos vemos en el comedor.

Tenten se fue por el pasillo para llegar a su clase. Sakura y Hinata entraron en la suya y cada una fue a su sitio.

Naruto todavía no había llegado, a diferencia de Sasuke. El domingo no se había visto a ninguno de los dos, Sakura supuso que habían estado durmiendo todo el día. Después de todo llegaron muy tarde de la fiesta.

-¿No has venido con él? –se suponía que debían estar juntos para evitar a Akatsuki.

-Hmp.

Ella se sentó a su lado un poco molesta. ¿De verdad le costaba tanto hablar? Cierto que esa actitud tan distante y fría le hacía más sexy, pero había momentos en que usar algo más que monosílabos no estaba de más.

-Creo que la próxima vez que las chicas organicen excursión para dejarte regalos, yo te llevaré un diccionario. No te imaginas la cantidad de palabras que tiene nuestro idioma.

Sasuke no se acababa de creer lo que había oído, menos todavía el tono con que había sido dicho.

Después de lo sucedido entre ellos, su relación había mejorado. De hecho ahora eran algo así como amigos, pero que le hablara de aquella manera…

Sonreía y le hablaba con un deje divertido e irónico en la voz. _Es tan…_

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó cubriendo su confusión con frialdad.

-Hmp.

De una forma muy graciosa, levantó la barbilla y miró hacia otro lado, dejando a Sasuke sin palabras. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? La confirmación a su pregunta le llegó cuando ella, con un gesto muy infantil, le sacó la lengua.

Tras unos segundos de asimilación, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír. Tal vez no fuera una risa fuerte ni contagiosa, sino más bien suave y apenas perceptible, pero era una risa.

-¡Sakura-chan, aléjate de él! –gritó Naruto acercándose-. Creo que está poseído dattebayo…

La sutil risa fue sustituida de inmediato por una mirada fulminante. Sakura volvió a quedar en medio de una de sus batallas de miradas, podía sentir la tensión acumulándose sobre ellos.

-¡Basta, los dos! –ordenó-. Es muy temprano para vuestras discusiones –envió una mirada de advertencia a los dos chicos, que tragaron saliva con dificultad.

Cuando se lo proponía, Sakura daba verdadero miedo.

El profesor entró y la clase quedó en silencio mientras copiaban los ejercicios de la pizarra. Como siempre, Naruto dio un toquecito con el lápiz en el brazo de Sakura. Ella le miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Sakura se despidieron de Sasuke después de coger sus comidas y cada uno fue a su mesa. Como siempre, Tenten, Lee y Kankuro ya estaban allí. Hinata también se había unido a ellos, dejando su mesa apartada en uno de los rincones, aunque no había sido fácil. Un buen número de chicos se apiñaba junto a la mesa para comer cerca de la ya famosa Sakura.

Tenten había tenido verdaderos problemas para guardar los sitios para sus amigos.

Naruto y Sakura se sentaron entre Kankuro y Tenten, lo que hizo enfadar a más de un admirador.

-¿Por qué el Kyubi se sienta con ella?

-Sí, ese tío no tiene derecho a estar con Sakura-chan. ¡Lárgate de aquí, monstruo!

Naruto sintió que le hervía la sangre, otra vez con lo mismo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, nada le apetecía más que cerrar el pico a esos tíos. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa lo detuvo.

Sakura se había levantado y golpeado la mesa, haciendo que todos sus admiradores dieron un respingo y quedaran en silencio.

-Si alguno de vosotros vuelve a hablar así de mi mejor amigo, le daré tal puñetazo que será imposible reconocerle. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La veintena de chicos que trataba de comer cerca de ella se alejó rápidamente, presa del pánico. La cara de Sakura daba auténtico miedo.

-Vaya un genio… -el comentario le costó a Kankuro una mirada asesina por parte de Tenten, seguida de unas cuantas patatas fritas que impactaron en su cabeza.

Naruto, ajeno a lo que hacían la periodista y el fotógrafo, clavaba sus ojos en Sakura, quien evitaba su mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-No tienen derecho a hablarte así, tú no eres un monstruo –murmuró.

La sonrisa boba que últimamente acompañaba a Naruto cada vez que ella estaba cerca se dibujó en su cara. Sakura enrojecía rápidamente y él se sentía en una nube.

Nunca nadie le había defendido de esa forma, y era precisamente ella quien lo estaba haciendo. Frente a todo el comedor le había llamado amigo, había dicho que era su mejor amigo.

Por debajo de la mesa, Naruto acercó una mano temblorosa a su codo y apenas lo rozó. Entendiéndolo, Sakura bajó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Él le dio un ligero apretón. Aún cuando había patatas fritas volando sobre sus cabezas, aquel era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Tenten, dejando a un lado las patatas, sonrió encantada por la escena tan romántica que presenciaba y se dispuso a hacer lo que creía más oportuno.

-Ni se te ocurra empezar a aplaudir –advirtió Sakura entre dientes.

La periodista rió nerviosamente, sí que daba miedo su amiga.

-Sakura-chan… tú y yo podríamos, ya sabes, los dos…

-Sigue soñando, Naruto.

Soltó la mano del chico y empezó a comer. Él enseguida sustituyó la sonrisa boba por lágrimas y una mueca de decepción.

-Eres cruel dattebayo.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado, ignorándole. Quería a Naruto, era su mejor amigo, pero dudaba mucho que algún día pudiera llegar a verle como algo más.

Entonces reparó en algo que llamó mucho su atención: Hinata.

La chica, tan tímida como siempre, jugueteaba con su tenedor y unas verduras, mirando a Naruto con un ligero sonrojo. ¿Era posible que ella sintiera algo por él?

Echó un vistazo a su amigo. Puede que a ella no le interesara, pero Naruto no era feo, todo lo contrario. Era algo más alto que ella, sus ojos muy azules y su sonrisa contagiosa. Era guapo, no de la misma forma que Sasuke, pero era muy guapo. De no ser por su padre, con mucha seguridad él también tendría unas cuantas admiradoras.

No era una idea descabellada que Hinata se fijara en él.

Devolvió la vista a su plato, pensativa. En cualquier caso, ella no era nadie para meterse en los gustos de su amiga. Y, por mucho que Naruto tratara de tener algo más con Sakura, bien podía fijarse en cualquier otra, como Hinata. Después de todo era una chica muy bonita, amable e inteligente.

Observó a Naruto de reojo, que había dejado de llorar y hablaba con Kankuro, luego a Hinata, que seguía mirando al rubio completamente embelesada. Se notaba de lejos que su amiga estaba muy interesada en él, aunque parecía que solo ella se había dado cuenta.

Empezó a comer. Eso a ella le debería dar igual, después de todo no estaba interesada en Naruto de esa forma. Sin embargo él sí lo estaba en ella. No quería que le rompiera el corazón a Hinata.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto, completamente ajeno a todo. Si nadie se lo decía, no llegaría a saber lo que Hinata sentía. Como amiga de ambos, tal vez era su deber hacer algo al respecto.

No obstante…

_Soy tan egoísta__…_

Podía no estar interesada en él, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que él lo estuviera en otra.

Sacudió la cabeza. Con toda seguridad solo estaba abrumada por demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. En unos pocos días le habían sucedido más cosas que en toda su vida, cosas que la habían marcado.

Ella no podía interesarse por Naruto porque…

_Porque… Naruto es el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido ni tendré, además es guapo… ¿Por qué no podría gustarme?_

_**¡¡Un momento!! A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun**_ –le recordó su inner sin dejar de mover los puños en el aire.

_Sasuke-kun es Sasuke-kun, un amor idealizado_ –echó un disimulado vistazo a la mesa donde él se sentaba-. _Pero se me sigue acelerando el corazón cuando le miro. Algo ha cambiado, pero…_

Ella había cambiado, eso lo tenía muy claro, y no solo en su vestuario. Estaba esforzándose por convertirse en una persona diferente, quería dejar atrás todos sus resentimientos, su amor idealizado por Sasuke…

No obstante, por mucho que su relación con Sasuke pudiera catalogarse ahora de amistad, él seguía haciendo que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Podía tratar de auto convencerse de lo infantiles e infundados que eran sus sentimientos, pero no podía negar lo protegida que se sintió a su lado durante la fiesta, el alivio que calmó sus nervios cuando él le permitió arrastrarle de un lado a otro en busca de Naruto.

Naruto… Él era una persona tan fácil de querer, resultaba terriblemente sencillo y agradable perderse en sus luminosos ojos, reír a su lado, sentirse feliz con él. Realmente le quería, mucho. ¿Significaba eso que sentía por él algo más que amistad?

No lo sabía, era incapaz de pensar con claridad con respecto a Naruto y Sasuke.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras jugaba con las verduras. Estaba demasiado atontada por la cantidad de sucesos que habían sacudido su mundo en tan poco tiempo.

Eso era todo. Únicamente necesitaba relajarse y pensar con claridad.

-¡Buenas!

Todos desviaron su atención a la chica que se acercaba. Rubia, con cuatro coletas y un cuerpo de infarto. La capitana de las animadoras, Temari. Quedó frente a Sakura, ignorando por completo al resto de personas.

-No nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Temari no Sabaku.

-Sakura Haruno –respondió estrechando su mano, aunque no entendía muy bien a qué venía aquello, pero tenía que reconocer que le agradecía que le apartara de sus pensamientos un momento.

-Últimamente se habla mucho de ti y nos preguntábamos –señaló con la cabeza su mesa- si te gustaría comer con nosotros. En la mesa de segundo hay sitio.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Tenten y Kankuro escupieron el agua que bebían, bañando a Lee, que estaba sentado frente a ellos.

La mesa de segundo estaba reservada a los populares de último año, a los más populares de todo el instituto. Más de uno estaría dispuesto a dar un brazo, o los dos, por conseguir un sitio en esa mesa. Sentarse ahí era el máximo honor para cualquier estudiante.

Tenten suspiró, en el próximo número de su revista Sakura aparecería en la sección de cotilleos otra vez, como una chica popular ya consagrada. Se acabó comer con ella y hablar en los pasillos antes de las clases. Pronto se quitaría la pulsera de cuentas que hacía juego con la de Hinata y la suya. En un par de días ni siquiera se saludarían.

Lo había visto antes, muchas veces. Los que se hacía populares, los pocos elegidos que comían en las mesas centrales, nunca volvían con sus viejos amigos.

No había más que ver a la chica que tenían delante. Temari era la hermana mayor de Kankuro, pero apenas le dirigía la palabra cuando estaban en el instituto.

Su amistad había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Muy buenas a todos!! 

La votación ha terminado y ya hay un resultado: gana el sasusaku por solo cinco votos, ha estado reñido. Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme su opinión y ayudar a la historia, porque yo era incapaz de elegir. A los que votásteis por el narusaku, lo siento.

Y aquí el capítulo 16, espero que guste, aunque tengo que reconocer que ando un poco baja de inspiración. Las clases y el frío están acabando con mi creatividad T.T, pero intentaré tener el siguiente para el fin de semana que viene como muy tarde.

Algunos me habéis preguntado si no aparecerán más personajes, como Gaara o Neji, y en principio creo que no. Tenía pensado hacer unos 20 capítulos en total y tal y como voy ahora mismo podría superarlos, pero no quiero alargar el fic y que se vuelva aburrido y pesado. Os agradecería que me dijerais qué opináis, si queréis un fic más largo con más personajes o lo dejo en los más o menos 20 y me centro en el triángulo narusakusasu.

Amira: muchas gracias!! Creo que la ortografía es muy importante a la hora de escribir, da igual que sea un trabajo de clase o un fic, por eso siempre procuro no cometer faltas, y el corrector del ordenador ayuda bastante... XD Como ya he puesto, las actualizaciones intento ponerlas fines de semana, cuando tengo algo de tiempo.

naufraga2003: pues aquí está el enamoramiento de Hinata xD Por las escenas narusaku ya no te preocupes, habrá más pero el final ya sabes cuál va a ser, así que no te preocupes. Y sobre Tenten y Kankuro, tampoco podía ponerla a ella como una fanática de las armas y él de las marionetas de combate así que... XD Ya han salido dos de los hermanos Sabaku, pero no creo que salga Gaara, sería alargar demasiado la historia.

nAdinA14: pues sí ha ganado el sasusaku :)

Mcdy: tenías tú razón, han ganado los "conservadores" en las parejas (aunque reconozco que yo siempre he preferido esa pareja). Aún así espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te guste :)

PuLgA: sí que me lavo las manos, ha salido sasusaku en la votación, yo no tengo la culpa. Aunque por si acaso tengo un bunker a medio construir debajo de mi casa...

sabaku no ninoska: Itachi aparecerá de nuevo, eso seguro xD. Y es muy buena idea eso de que Sakura se quede con los dos... no estaría nada mal...

Nadesko: gracias! Eres una de mis autorias preferidas y me alaga mucho que me digas eso, de verdad muchas gracias.

Espe Kuroba: últimamente todo son capis tranquis... En la serie hay taaaantos personajes secundarios que para meterlos a todos tendría que alargar la historia un montón, por eso no aparecerán. Si meto alguno más (como Temari en este) será más como un extra.

BlackSakura: gracias, me alegra que te guste :)

Raggie-Chan: hay que reconocer que la vida de Naruto ha sido bastante dura, por eso tiene tanto valor que sea un chico alegre y positivo.

daff-man: sí que da un poco de pena que después de una vida como la suya el pobre se quede sin chica... pero ya está decidida la pareja, tendrá que conformarse con Hinata, o algo se me ocurrirá.

Eagle.D.Naro: me alegra que te gustara

Anerol: a mí también me encanta el sasusaku n.n (aunque en esta historia quedaban bien las dos)

neko-kun: ostras, los quince del tirón... sí que debió gustarte jeje. Siento que no sea la pareja que querías, pero espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

Nyuu-chan-14: se puede usar un móvil O.O?? Eso no lo sabía yo...

lizharuno: ebrio o sobrio me encanta Lee XD A Neji se le menciona en un capítulo y no sé si aparecerá más, es que hay un montón de secundarios y no puedo meterlos a todos!

nubesparky: sí, disimuladamente Sasuke se va uniendo al grupo, como no habla no se nota mucho xD

Ruby Proudfott: yo estaba igual con las parejas, por eso hice la votación, la verdad es que es difícil elegir entre esos dos. Y las escenas de Sasuke aparecerán en un par de capis ;)

--JustMe--: otro review que me levanta el ánimo, gracias!!! Y aunque la pareja final esté decidida, no está claro lo que pasará hasta entonces... es posible que entre sakura y naruto si haya aunque sea un besito...

Pues eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews!

Xao!!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Mi lugar

Sakura observó a Temari, sonriente a su lado, y después echó un vistazo a la mesa central, la que estaba ocupada solo por los de último año. Todo el mundo sabía que sentarse en una de esas sillas era un honor, más si no se era de segundo de bachillerato. Porque muy pocas veces en la historia del instituto se había ofrecido un puesto de esa mesa a alguien desconocido y de un curso inferior.

Ino, la que se rumoreaba que sucedería a Temari como capitana de las animadoras, debía sentarse con los de secundaria y primero, al igual que Sasuke.

Aceptar la invitación suponía cumplir con la promesa que se hizo a sí misma. Ella siempre había querido superar a Ino, y sabía que nada haría rabiar más a la rubia que ver a Sakura con los de último año.

Sería ella quien acapararía toda la atención en clase, quien estaría siempre rodeada de amigas que la seguirían a todas partes alabando sus virtudes y riendo sus gracias. Ino pasaría a un segundo plano.

Su sueño convertido en realidad.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, pero aquí estoy bien.

La sorpresa fue general. Tenten volvió a escupir el agua que bebía, sobre Lee otra vez. ¿Habían oído bien? Nunca nadie se había atrevido a rechazar una proposición así, nunca.

-¿No quieres comer con nosotros en la mesa de segundo?

Temari no podía ocultar su sorpresa, tenía la boca abierta y no acababa de creerse lo que había oído. Por lo bajo, tratando de disimular, Kankuro se reía con ganas de su hermana mayor.

-No es nada personal, no te ofendas. Es solo que prefiero comer con mis amigos.

-Ya…

-¡Ay! –se quejó Sakura, Tenten le acababa de dar un buen pisotón.

-No puedes decir no a la capitana de las animadoras –susurró para que nadie la oyera, aunque Temari estaba a un par de pasos-. Los populares son muy influyentes, no es bueno llevarles la contraria. ¡Bastante tenemos con Akatsuki!

-Me da igual.

Había cavado su propia tumba, socialmente hablando.

Y le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Tenía amigos. Después de años de invisibilidad y resentimiento, tenía amigos que la habían aceptado tal y como era, antes de que se hiciera famosa con el numerito de Lee o la fiesta de Iruka.

No necesitaba superar a Ino, ser famosa entre los alumnos o sentarse con unos desconocidos. Tenía a sus amigos, y eso era más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Su mente podía estar patas arriba en esos momentos, pero tenía muy claro que sus amigos estaban por delante de cualquier sueño vengativo que ya formaba parte del pasado.

-Temari-san, gracias de todas formas.

-De acuerdo, come donde quieras –se encogió de hombros-. Pero más te vale que no faltes esta tarde, te quiero a las seis en el gimnasio.

Temari se marchó de vuelta a su mesa después de guiñarle un ojo, dejando a todos descolocados. No se había enfadado ni un poco.

Los comentarios y murmullos entre las mesas no se hicieron esperar. Sakura era, otra vez, el tema de conversación.

-Sakura-san, eres un ángel… ¡Por eso te quiero y no me rendiré hasta conseguir una cita contigo¡Y si no lo consigo, daré cien vueltas al instituto saltando a la pata coja!

Prefirieron ignorar a Lee.

-Estaba convencida de que te ibas –reconoció Tenten.

-Aquí estoy muy bien –sonrió haciendo tintinear su pulsera.

Tenten y Hinata la imitaron, mientras los chicos las miraban sin entender. Kankuro sacó su cámara de fotos y ellas posaron mostrando sus pulseras. Después de días con el constante flash del fotógrafo deslumbrándoles a cada momento, se habían acostumbrado. Incluso la tímida Hinata sonreía cuando el chico la enfocaba con su cámara.

-La fama está sobrevalorada en este instituto –comentó Sakura.

-Igual sí, pero siempre ha sido así –Tenten se encogió de hombros-. Aunque tú estás desestabilizando el orden. Se supone que las guapas comen en esa zona –señaló un grupo de mesas entre los deportistas de segunda y los populares- hasta que las ascienden a las centrales.

-¿Ascienden? –preguntó ella divertida-. Es una tontería… Además, mira a Hinata-chan, ella es más bonita que yo y también come aquí.

La aludida se puso más roja que un tomate y se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de decir algo sin llegar a conseguirlo.

-¿Y vas a ir? –preguntó Kankuro después de sacar una foto a Hinata, cubierta por sus manos-. Creo que el uniforme te sentará muy bien… ¡Qué ganas de echarte unas fotos!

-¿Uniforme? –Sakura miró a Kankuro y luego a Tenten-. ¿De qué habla?

-Temari-san te ha dicho que vayas al entrenamiento de las animadoras, los hacen tres tardes a la semana. Igual quiere que te apuntes…

-Eso me recuerda… Naruto¿te has presentado a las pruebas del equipo de fútbol?

La cara que puso el rubio hizo que Kankuro riera con ganas, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de terror.

-¡¿Había pruebas?!

-¡Pues claro, baka¿Cómo iban a seleccionar a los jugadores entonces?

-¡Mierda¿Qué hago ahora dattebayo?

-N-no te desanimes, N-Naruto-kun…

-Pero… Hinata-chan… -lloriqueó hundiendo media cara en su plato-… ahora…

-¡No desfallezcas, Naruto-kun¡Habla con Gai-sensei, él lo entenderá!

Sakura, riendo con Kankuro y Tenten por la forma en que se estaba tomando la noticia, le revolvió el pelo como si se tratara de un niño. A veces no estaba muy segura de que él tuviera realmente dieciséis años, se comportaba como un crío.

-Las pruebas terminan en una semana, te sobra tiempo para hablar con el entrenador –informó Tenten acercándole unos pañuelos de papel.

-A tu edad y llorando de esa forma… -comentó Sakura sujetándole de la barbilla-. No te muevas.

Tampoco habría podido hacerlo, Naruto se paralizaba en cuanto la piel de Sakura le rozaba. Y ahora ella sostenía su barbilla con una mano y limpiaba su cara, llena de puré de patatas, con uno de los pañuelos.

No era un gesto romántico, era más bien maternal, pero venía de Sakura. Naruto volvió a poner su ya característica sonrisa boba.

-Esta tarde te acompaño, el gimnasio y el campo de fútbol están al lado.

-¿Vas a ir con las animadoras? –se sorprendió Tenten-. Las listas, aunque sean guapas, no pueden ser animadoras, va contra natura.

-¡Pero tiene que ser animadora dattebayo! –todos miraron a Naruto sin entender, esperando una explicación-. Se supone que las animadoras salen con los jugadores¿no? –asintieron con la cabeza-. Y como yo voy a ser el nuevo capitán del equipo… ¡Sakura-chan saldrá conmigo!

-Sigue soñando.

Kankuro, muy satisfecho, mostró a todos la foto que acababa de sacar: el momento exacto en que Sakura golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura entró en el gimnasio. Un grupo de chicas, la mayoría rubias, ensayaba una coreografía en el centro, de cara a las gradas. Apoyado en uno de los asientos estaba el pequeño equipo de música.

Temari, al frente de las chicas para dirigirlas, hizo que Ino ocupara su puesto para ir a saludar a Sakura.

-Ya pensé que no venías.

-Naruto me entretuvo –se disculpó ella, su amigo había tardado más de media hora en ponerse el uniforme de educación física-. Luego dicen que somos las chicas las que hacemos esperar…

-Sí, los tíos son muy problemáticos…

Sakura alzó una ceja, segura de haber oído muchas veces esa expresión en su clase. Temari, ligeramente sonrojada, se alisó un poco la falda y carraspeó.

-Da igual, ya estás aquí. Ven conmigo.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera?

Temari señaló con la cabeza a las animadoras, que seguían con su coreografía.

-Hace poco tuvimos una baja, una de las chicas se fue al extranjero con su familia. Nos falta una. No estás en ningún equipo ni nada¿verdad?

Era cierto, Sakura no hacía ninguna actividad extraescolar, y el equipo de animadoras siempre le había llamado mucho la atención. Claro que aquello fue antes de conocer a sus amigos, cuando su única aspiración era superar a Ino. Ser animadora ya no le parecía tan interesante.

-Ser animadora tiene sus ventajas, viajas con el equipo en todos los partidos. Casi todas las que están aquí se apuntaron para ir con Sasuke a todas partes, conseguimos que la directora nos dejara animar al equipo de fútbol y no al de baloncesto solo para estar cerca de él.

Sakura dudaba, tampoco le apetecía seguir a Sasuke como sus otras fans. Era su amiga, o algo así, en cualquier caso no quería acosarle.

Por otra parte Naruto estaría en esos momentos hablando con Gai para entrar en el equipo. Si ella se hacía animadora, estaría a su lado en todos los partidos. No estaría acosando a Sasuke, sino animando a su mejor amigo y a… ¿Qué se suponía que era Sasuke exactamente?

Sacudió la cabeza, eso ahora era secundario.

-¿Por qué me quieres en el equipo? Nunca he practicado ningún deporte, lo mío son los libros.

Temari sonrió y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, a las chicas que bailaban.

-No he hecho más que oír hablar de ti desde el viernes y siento curiosidad, quiero conocerte un poco mejor. ¿Qué mejor que tenerte en mi equipo?

-Supongo que puedo probar –se encogió de hombros sin estar del todo convencida.

Se apartaron un poco del grupo de chicas y Temari se situó frente a ella, a solo unos pasos.

-Ahora mismo estamos preparando la nueva coreografía para el primer partido de la temporada. No es muy complicada, intenta seguirme.

Temari le enseñó los pasos despacio, para que Sakura los fuera memorizando y repitiendo. Durante unos diez minutos no hicieron otra cosa que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Podrás hacerlo con las demás?

-Claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío en cuanto lo vio: un tío hecho y derecho, con sus más de treinta años, vestido con ajustada licra verde, un peinado horrible y las cejas encrespadas… Era como ver a Lee en adulto. Ese era Gai, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol.

-Sakura-chan tenía razón, fue muy fácil encontrarle…

Se armó de valor para acercarse a él, no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse ante alguien tan extraño. Gai se encontraba cerca del centro del campo, vigilando a los jugadores que corrían en círculos.

-Etto… Gai-sensei…

-Dime, chico.

-Yo quería unirme al equipo.

Gai sonrió, de la misma forma que Lee, provocando otro escalofrío a Naruto. A su amigo se había acostumbrado y hasta le parecía normal, pero ver ese comportamiento en un hombre de su edad…

-¡Demuestra que tu llama de la juventud arde con fuerza! –exclamó alzando el pulgar.

-¿Qué? –si a veces no entendía a Lee, a Gai mucho menos.

-Dice que corras –aclaró Kiba sin dejar de dar vueltas con sus compañeros.

La idea de alejarse un poco de ese hombre le pareció maravillosa, por lo que se unió al grupo de jugadores que corría en círculos. Pasó a todos los chicos hasta llegar a Sasuke, que iba a la cabeza, le sacó la lengua y le adelantó.

-Se nota que están en la primavera de su juventud… -comentó Gai al ver cómo Sasuke y Naruto corrían lo más rápido que podían para llevar la delantera, ya llevaban dos vueltas de ventaja a los demás-. ¡Seguid así, chicos!

Casi media hora después, jadeantes por el esfuerzo, los chicos se detuvieron. Naruto se tiró al suelo boca arriba, Sasuke solo se apoyó sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Buen precalentamiento! Ahora haremos un partido y luego nos pondremos enserio.

-No pongas esa cara, Naruto –rió Kiba-. Por algo nuestro equipo es el mejor, Gai-sensei es muy exigente.

-Hmp –Sasuke sonrió con superioridad-. Si no puedes con esto, será mejor que lo dejes, dobe.

-¡Claro que puedo¡Yo voy a ser el nuevo capitán dattebayo!

Se puso en pie y siguió con el entrenamiento, con más ganas que antes. No perdería contra Sasuke.

Un partido de cuarenta minutos, sentadillas, abdominales, más carreras… A Naruto no le quedaron dudas: Gai quería matarles. Pero en ningún momento dejó de esforzarse al máximo, compitiendo en todo momento con Sasuke, aunque no llegó a alcanzarle una sola vez…

Cansado, con todos los músculos doloridos y muerto de sueño, salió de las duchas de los últimos. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Sasuke y Sakura, hablando juntos a unos metros de la puerta de los vestuarios. Bueno, en realidad era ella quien hablaba.

Las energías volvieron a su cuerpo y quiso echarse sobre él. Los celos lo devoraban. Pero no hizo nada, porque ella sonreía de una forma mágica. Valía la pena verla con otro, aún si era Sasuke, si ella era feliz.

-¡Naruto!

Sakura le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara en cuanto le vio. Tenía el cabello húmedo y llevaba puesto un vestido verde, parecía una diosa. Aún consumido por los celos de saber que se encontraba con Sasuke, sonrió como un bobo, algo que ya era normal en él.

-¿Te han admitido en el equipo?

-Gai-sensei no ha dicho nada. ¡Pero te aseguro que seré el nuevo capitán muy pronto!

-Hmp. Eres más idiota de lo que pensé si te crees que me vas a quitar el puesto –sonrió y metió las manos en los bolsillos, disfrutando la forma en que hacía rabiar a Naruto.

-No empecéis –advirtió ella-. Vamos, que ya llegamos tarde -Sakura empezó a andar, Sasuke la seguía en silencio-. ¿A qué esperas, Naruto?

-¿A dónde quieres ir¡¿Es una cita?!

-No, baka. Hay que celebrar que pronto estarás en el equipo, he quedado con los demás y nos están esperando.

Naruto se apresuró para alcanzar a Sakura y Sasuke, que hablaban sobre el primer partido de la temporada. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de tener amigos, era demasiado raro después de toda una vida en soledad.

Pero en momentos como ese, andando por el instituto tranquilamente, la presencia de Sakura y Sasuke era de alguna forma algo familiar. Cuando ellos estaban cerca, se sentía bien.

Al fin había encontrado un lugar en que encajaba y era apreciado. No podía haber nada mejor.

* * *

Esta semana me he adelantado al subir el capi :), aunque reconozco que sigo un poco baja de inspiración. Pero vuestros reviews me animan mucho y es por lo que he terminado el capi antes de lo previsto. 

De todas formas, aunque como esta vez pueda adelantarme un día o dos, actualizaré los fines de semana, que es cuando tengo tiempo.

PuLgA: echaré de menos tus amenazas, pero entiendo que si la historia ya no te interesa no la leas, ningún problema :)

setsuna17: gracias y, como ya he dicho, aunque tenga poca inspiración en estos momentos, seguiré el fic hasta el final.

Lady DragonFly: sí, ganó sasusaku, jeje. Y no te preocupes por no dejar review, pero que no se te vuelva a pasar XD. Para saber qué será de Naruto y Hinata tendrás que seguir leyendo, por el momento no voy a decir nada :P

--JustMe--: pues por lo que me han dicho otras personas, parece que a nadie le importa que alargue el fic, así que habrá más de 20 capis. Y tranquila que de Akatsuki no me he olvidado xD, volverán a salir. Como siempre, me encanta tu review :D

ANDREA: por lo que veo te gusta el sasusaku… a mí también XD

Mikami-Motoko: muchas gracias :) Con reviews así da gusto escribir

Esme-chan TS-DN: ya has visto que no, no se ha olvidado de sus amigos jeje

nubesparky: buena corazonada XD no se fue con los populares.

Sakuritica: yo también pienso que en esta historia el narusaku quedaría bien, pero recurrí a la votación porque el sasusaku siempre me ha encantado. La verdad es que es una muy buena idea, pero ya tengo pensado qué voy a hacer con cada uno. Desde que empecé el fic tenía muy claro todo, fue más adelante cuando tuve dudas sobre el final e hice la votación. Ahora que ya esta decidido que será sasusaku lo tengo todo planeado. No te adelanto nada para que sea sorpresa :P

Ruby Proudfoot: sé cómo van a quedar las cosas, el problema es que estoy un poco baja de ánimo e inspiración, y que haya llegado el frío no ayuda. Pero procuraré colgar un capi cada fin de semana como mínimo!

yo: Sakura no ha abandonado a sus amigos, ha aprendido el valor de la amistad :)

Nyuu-chan-14: entiendo perfectamente que si odias a Sasuke no quieras seguir leyendo. Y tienes mucha razón al decir que en este fic queda bien el narusaku, pero creo que cualquiera de las dos parejas encaja bien. Siento mucho que la historia no sea como a ti te gustaría, ya que eres una de las personas que la ha seguido desde el principio. Pero me alegro mucho de haber leído tus reviews durante este tiempo y que, hasta ahora, te haya gustado mi fic. Me encantaría que nos volviéramos a ver en otro fic :)

Mcdy: la votación era para la pareja principal, lo que pasará con Naruto y Hinata no está claro (bueno, yo sí lo tengo claro) Tendrás que leer para saber si acaban juntos o no :P Es cierto que casi todos los fics son sasusaku, pero hay alguna que otra pareja más, y te adelanto que, cuando termine esta historia, es posible que me anime a hacer un narusaku, más que nada para compensar a los que votasteis esa pareja.

Espe Kuroba: supongo que ya te imaginabas cuál sería la respuesta de Sakura XD

lizharuno: no es mala idea usar lo que provoca el frío en la historia, yo siempre he utilizado mis estados de ánimo para escribir lo que fuera. El problema es que a mí el frío me da sueño ó.ò y es difícil escribir dormida…

Anerol: pues ya sabes que dijo no xD Itachi volverá a aparecer, pero tardará un poquito más.

naruweasley: tu review me encantó!! Muchísimas gracias! Reconozco que no me esforcé mucho a la hora de pensar en una historia, es la típica de instituto, simplemente me apetecía escribir algo. He procurado no alterar demasiado la personalidad de los personajes, porque aunque sea un UA no deja de ser un fic de Naruto, y los guiños que mencionas establecen más relación con la serie. ¿De verdad alguien ha recomendado mi fic en un foro? o///o

Como ya he contestado a otras personas, no voy a desvelar qué pasará con Naruto y Hinata :P Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que este capi ya es el 17 y la historia está lejos de concluir, es evidente que se va alargar más de lo que yo tenía pensado. Solo espero no aburrir a nadie.

Te lo repito: muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegró tanto leerlo que terminé el capítulo antes de lo que tenía previsto :)

Kamancha-Anko: gracias :)

Ligabiss: un Naruto espabilado en cuestiones amorosas sería un poco raro XD

miki: me alegra que te guste y, como he puesto arriba, actualizo los fines de semana.

Nariel: sí, la pareja definitiva es sasusaku. Espero leer tus reviews en los siguientes capis ;)

Kyo Stark: sí, reconozco que la historia de un instituto no es gran cosa, pero me alegra que te guste :) Shikamaru salió al principio y, quizá, vuelva a aparecer.

Gabiuti: jeje, gracias

tenten15: me alegra que te haya gustado y, como he puesto arriba, actualizo al menos una vez a la semana.

madeleyn: jeje, ya has leído un poco más

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejar reviews!

Xao!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Tsunade llevaba en la dirección del Instituto Kohona unos tres años y, desde que su viejo maestro y buen amigo Sarutobi se retiró, no había hecho otra cosa que buscar la manera de deshacerse de la gran lacra del centro: Akatsuki.

Lamentablemente aquel grupo lo formaban algunos de los hijos de los más ilustres personajes del país, no podía expulsarlos como si tal cosa. Para colmo nadie se atrevía a declarar contra ellos, a pesar de haber sufrido algún daño.

Y sin pruebas, ella estaba de manos atadas.

Pero, cuando menos se lo esperaba, tres akatsukis aparecieron sin sentido en medio de la plaza. Se les atendió en la enfermería e interrogó en cuanto recobraron la consciencia. Ninguno dijo nada.

Esa misma tarde salió el primer número de la revista del instituto con un reportaje sobre Akatsuki. Tsunade jamás dejaría de sorprenderse ante la eficiencia de Tenten. La chica llevaba prácticamente sola la revista, era increíble la rapidez con que investigó el asunto y sacó el ejemplar, prometiendo una ampliación la siguiente semana.

Tsunade prefirió no actuar hasta el nuevo número. Una alumna tenía más posibilidades de obtener información que ella. Después de todo, nadie contaría nada a la directora y, si se le ocurriera ponerse a investigar, llamaría demasiado la atención.

Y lunes, a primera hora, el especial de la revista estaba en sus manos. Y no podía estar más sorprendida.

La supuesta testigo, la alumna de intercambio, no existía, por mucho que algunos alumnos se empeñaran en afirmar conocerla. Y en ningún momento había entrado en el instituto un traficante de drogas.

Esperó pacientemente el final de las clases para llamar a Tenten a su despacho. No quería que la chica se saltara las clases por un artículo inventado, hecho así para conseguir más lectores o porque simplemente no había conseguido información.

Cuando la chica entró en el despacho, saltaba a la vista que estaba nerviosa. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a la directora.

-Estás aquí por el artículo de la revista. ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa toda esa historia?

Tsunade no era una mala directora, pero sí muy estricta y su mal humor muy conocido. Corría el rumor de que una vez, furiosa, lanzó su escritorio por la ventana.

Tenten tragó saliva con dificultad. Cuando hizo el artículo olvidó por completo que la directora podría leerlo.

-Verá, directora…

No podía delatar a sus amigos. Todas aquellas mentiras fueron creadas para apartar la atención de Akatsuki de Naruto y Sakura. No había servido para nada, pero la finalidad siempre había sido protegerles.

-En el número anterior se mencionaba un posible testigo, pero esa chica de intercambio no existe –dijo Tsunade cruzándose de brazos-. Y ese traficante de drogas se parece bastante a un alumno…

-Yo…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Tsunade bufó enfadada, le había dicho a Shizune que no quería interrupciones. Una cabeza rosa asomó en el despacho.

Sakura, un poco nerviosa, entró y saludó con una leve reverencia a la directora. Ya había estado antes en el despacho, Tsunade había sido su profesora particular el curso pasado. Había sido una médico excelente hasta que, por motivos personales, se retiró y acabó como directora. Y, cuando supo del interés de una de las más brillantes alumnas del centro en la medicina, se encargó personalmente de darle una formación más completa.

-Sakura, ahora estaba hablando con…

-Puedo contarle todo lo que pasó con Akatsuki –interrumpió ella.

Cuando la asistente de la directora llegó a la cafetería hacía solo media hora buscando a Tenten, todos supieron al instante que el motivo era la revista y el reportaje central. Dejando a un lado la celebración, siguieron a su amiga hasta el edificio de dirección y esperaron fuera un par de minutos, hasta que Sakura no pudo aguantarlo y entró en el despacho.

No hacía mucho que se conocían, de hecho solo unos pocos días, pero sabía que Tenten no les traicionaría y no diría una palabra a la directora, lo que podría causarle más de un problema.

Era el momento de hablar con Tsunade y saber si contarían con su ayuda. Sin omitir detalles, explicó su encuentro con los akatsukis y la pelea. Tsunade escuchó en silencio y, cuando ella terminó, gruñó enfadada.

-Sakura, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para contarme esto sin temblar. En cualquier caso, me alegra que estéis bien –suspiró y giró un poco su sillón, para mirar por la ventana-. Otros alumnos no han tenido tanta suerte, Akatsuki no suele ser benevolente.

-Por eso publiqué ese artículo –dijo Tenten.

-Entiendo. Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada. Ahora podéis marcharos.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Tsunade apretó con fuerza los puños y descargó la rabia que sentía contra la pared. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, los padres de esos chicos controlaban el país y ella solo era la directora de un instituto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya os lo dije –recordó Sasuke.

De nuevo estaban en la cafetería, más vacía que antes al ser casi las diez, hora de cierre.

-Tsunade no puede hacer nada.

-Aún así vale más que esté de nuestra parte –dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con la pajita de su refresco-. Supongo que no nos queda otra que pegarnos a Naruto todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento… -murmuró él bajando la mirada.

-N-no tienes que disculparte, Naruto-kun.

Sakura observó las mejillas sonrojadas de Hinata, el continuo movimiento de sus manos y su incapacidad para mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Si a la hora de la comida tuvo alguna duda, en aquellos momentos ya no le quedaba ninguna acerca de los sentimientos de su amiga por el rubio.

Suspiró con pesadez y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. Por alguna razón le molestaba bastante que Hinata sintiera algo por Naruto. No eran celos, por supuesto, simplemente… Lo único que le pasaba era…

_Ni yo lo sé._

La encargada de la cafetería empezó a pasear a su alrededor, carraspeando constantemente.

-Igual deberíamos irnos –comentó Tenten-. Son las diez menos cinco, van a cerrar.

-Supongo –suspiró Sakura, ganándose una suspicaz mirada por parte de la periodista-. Ya pensaremos mañana. En todo caso, vosotros –se dirigió a los chicos- llevad cuidado. Los akatsuki ya deben haber leído el artículo y duermen en vuestra residencia¿no?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas interrogantes. Se suponía que los akatsuki eran chicos, por lo tanto dormían en la residencia masculina, pero…

-Yo nunca he visto a ninguno –dijo pensativo Kankuro.

-Yo tampoco –murmuró Lee.

-Yo no sé ni quiénes son –sonrió Naruto como si el asunto no tuviera importancia.

Todos miraron entonces a Sasuke, que parecía estar en su mundo ajeno a todo.

-A mí no me miréis, no voy a visitarles a sus habitaciones –bufó cruzándose de brazos-. Los dormitorios de bachillerato están en la última planta, ahí estarán ellos.

Sakura le miró de reojo, tratando de ser disimulada. Sasuke siempre era borde, con quien fuera. Se suponía que Suigetsu, uno de los chicos populares y deportista, era su amigo, e incluso con él era desagradable. También con Ino, aún cuando se rumoreaba que habían tenido o tenían algo. De hecho, no se sabía de nadie con quien fuera amable o simpático.

_¿Cómo puedo sentir algo por un chico tan arrogante, __arisco__ y frío?_

_**¡¡Porque está como un tren!!**_ –gritó su inner con corazones en los ojos.

Pues sí, su inner tenía mucha razón, Sasuke estaba…

Un ligero carraspeo le devolvió a la realidad. Tenten, con una pícara y divertida sonrisa en la cara, pasó un papelito doblado por delante de Naruto, sentado entre ella y Sakura, y se lo entregó a su amiga. Era muy útil llevar siempre a mano papel y boli.

_Deberías ser más discreta, te __lo __estabas comiendo con los ojos _–leyó para sí misma con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló poniéndose en pie de un salto, más roja que un tomate y con los ojos de sus amigos clavados en ella. Después de unos segundos de asimilación carraspeó y rompió el papelito en trocitos casi microscópicos-. Tenemos que celebrar que pronto estarás en el equipo, ya nos ocuparemos de Akatsuki –sonrió ella volviendo a sentarse entre Naruto y Sasuke, como si nada hubiera pasado-. Y en vuestro primer partido os animaré.

-¿Ya eres animadora dattebayo?

-Sí, Temari-san dijo que se me daba bien. Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Ino –rió de solo recordarlo.

-¡Entonces saldrás conmigo!

-Sigue soñando.

Sasuke sonrió al ver el golpe que su compañera dio a Naruto. Estaba bien estar con otras personas, sin alabanzas ni atenciones excesivas. Era agradable.

-¿Tampoco vendrás a comer ramen conmigo mañana? Yo invito…

-Mañana es martes, no te van a dejar salir para comer ramen, dobe –informó Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Pero podemos ir el sábado antes de la película.

-¿Película? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata-chan propuso ir al cine este fin de semana¿verdad? –la aludida asintió con la cabeza-. Puedo decirle a Temari-san que venga, y tú también puedes venir, Sasuke-kun.

La invitación de Sakura desató la tormenta. Naruto se negaba a que él también fuera, Sasuke insultaba a Naruto, Naruto insultaba a Sasuke… Ella, en medio de la pelea, se puso en pie y echó a andar.

Naruto era su mejor amigo, Sasuke su gran amor platónico y un amigo por conocer. Eso lo tenía más o menos claro. Apreciaba a los dos. Pero juntos… Eran insufribles.

-Es por tu culpa dattebayo.

-Hmp.

Tenten rió con ganas y también se puso en pie, cogiendo a Sakura por el brazo y empezando a caminar hacia la plaza con ella.

-Son más de las diez, vamos –dijo, arrastrando a Sakura unos metros por delante de los demás.

-Y-yo… -murmuró Sakura en voz baja-. ¿Tanto se notaba lo de antes?

Su amiga volvió a reír, asintiendo con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, sus amigos les observaban con bastante curiosidad.

-Has tenido suerte, si Lee se llega a dar cuenta… -susurró casi sin poder contener la risa, sobretodo cuando su amiga tuvo un escalofrío-. Tampoco es para tanto –añadió al cabo de unos segundos de silencio-. Casi todas las chicas de este instituto babean por Sasuke-kun, es muy normal.

-No es tan normal –susurró-. Se supone que ahora somos… amigos, creo.

A un par de metros de distancia iban los demás. Kankuro revisaba su cámara y las numerosas fotos que había hecho durante el día, Naruto y Lee miraban fijamente a Sakura, Hinata caminaba con los ojos clavados en el suelo y Sasuke iba con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente ajeno a los demás.

-¿De qué hablarán? –preguntó Naruto a nadie en particular.

-Son cosas de chicas –respondió Kankuro sin apartar la vista de sus fotos-. Y por cómo está Sakura de colorada, diría que se trata de algún chico.

Naruto, Lee y Sasuke, al mismo tiempo, se tensaron y clavaron sus ojos en las dos amigas. Tenten reía por lo bajo y Sakura estaba cada vez más roja.

-Hinata-chan –llamó Kankuro con una sonrisa-. Una chica como tú sabrá de qué hablan…

Tal vez a él no le interesara Sakura ni lo que pudiera hablar con Tenten, pero la forma en que sus tres amigos reaccionaban y se comportaban era muy divertida. Y a él le gustaba divertirse.

Con bastante esfuerzo, consiguió reprimir la carcajada que quiso salir cuando vio cómo, cada uno a su manera, sus amigos se acercaron a Hinata. Naruto sin ningún disimulo se situó a su derecha, mirándola fijamente. Lee se acercó hablando sobre la juventud y la importancia del amor en el mundo o alguna cosa similar. Y Sasuke, tan disimuladamente que apenas se notó, llegó al lado de Naruto, aparentando que nada de lo estuvieran hablando le interesaba.

-E-etto… y-yo… -empezó a balbucear hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Todos sabemos que las chicas os contáis vuestros secretos –siguió el fotógrafo.

-B-bue-eno…

-Me preguntaba si tú sabrías de qué chico podrían estar hablando…

Hinata miró a su izquierda, donde Lee parecía ansioso por saber la respuesta, después a su derecha, donde Naruto estaba demasiado cerca de ella. El corazón empezó a latirle a demasiada velocidad, casi dolía. ¡Hasta Sasuke la estaba observando de reojo! Si seguía así se quedaría sin sangre en el cuerpo, porque toda se le estaba acumulando en su rostro.

-¡Hinata-chan, te acompaño a tu cuarto!

Apartando de un empujón a Lee, Tenten cogió la mano de Hinata y la arrastró hasta el interior de su residencia.

Más que decepcionados, los tres chicos observaron las puertas, ahora cerradas, de la residencia femenina. No habían conseguido la información.

Kankuro siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

Muy buenas a todos!

Me habría gustado subir el capítulo antes, pero bastante me ha costado tenerlo para hoy. He cogido un buen resfriado, razón por la que he tardado más de lo que quería y lo he terminado solo porque ya lo tenía por la mitad antes de ponerme enferma.

Siento que no sea un gran capítulo, pero no estoy yo muy inspirada en estos momentos. No sé si para la semana que viene tendré el siguiente, depende de lo que tarde en recuperarme.

También pido perdón porque no voy a contestar a los reviews que me dejasteis. Me da rabia no hacerlo, porque vosotros os tomáis la molestia de esribirlos, pero me encuentro mal T.T Así que, otra vez, lo siento.

Pues nada más que decir, para el próximo sí contestaré a todos y trataré de hacer un capi mejor.

Xao!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: No tan rivales

Ino estaba boca arriba en su cama, leyendo por quinta vez el reportaje central de la revista del instituto. Ni una mención a Sakura o Naruto, debía reconocer que Tenten había resultado ser más de fiar de lo que ella jamás habría pensado.

Estaba convencida de que ninguna de sus amigas de clase o sus compañeras animadoras la encubrirían a ella de esa forma si tuviera problemas. Ni hablar de las chicas que se sentaban con ella en el comedor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sakura, ligeramente sonrojada todavía, entró y se sentó en la cama, suspirando con pesadez.

Ino se incorporó y dejó la revista a un lado. Tenían una charla pendiente. Sakura se había metido en su terreno, demasiado. Una cosa era que se hiciera famosa por culpa del numerito de Lee, pero que se hiciera animadora… ¡Si hasta Temari le había ofrecido un puesto en la mesa de segundo¡¡Y ella lo había rechazado!!

Solo con pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta. No solo se metía en su terreno, sino que también despreciaba todo en cuanto ella creía.

Porque la mesa de segundo era sagrada.

-¡Sakura! –llamó acercándose a su cama.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin poder contener la sonrisa en cuanto se fijó un poco en su compañera. Ino lo notó al instante y, sonrojada, ocultó su mano derecha tras su espalda. Un ligero tintineo se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sakura se ampliara.

-¿Querías algo, Ino-cerda? –preguntó burlona.

Cuando el sábado Sakura llegó a la habitación para vestirse para la fiesta, Ino ya se había encerrado en el baño para maquillarse, echarse cremas o lo que fuera que ella hacía antes de salir. Sin decirle nada, había dejado la pulsera amarilla en el escritorio de la rubia.

De ella dependía lo demás.

Y, como había podido comprobar, Ino se había puesto la pulsera.

A propósito, Sakura hizo que su propia pulsera tintineara mientras se arreglaba el cabello, consiguiendo así que el sonrojo de la rubia aumentara.

-¡Eres una frentona! –estalló apretando los puños.

En lugar de enfadarse y responder a su insulto, como siempre hacía, Sakura sonrió.

Llevaban ya años llamándose de aquella manera, eran casi insultos cariñosos.

Siempre se había tratado de auto convencer de que la odiaba, pero lo cierto era que quería a Ino, mucho. Podía no ser tan perfecta como quería aparentar y algo insufrible en sus malos momentos, no obstante siempre había estado cerca, a su manera, pero lo había estado.

Cuando Sakura lloraba por los insultos de los demás niños, todos por su enorme frente, ella se acercó y la consoló. Le presentó a sus amigas y les dejó muy claro que nadie debía volver a meterse con ella.

Fue su primera amiga.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó de repente, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Ino se sentó en su cama, frente a Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas, frentona?

-Cuando te conté que me gustaba Sasuke-kun hace años, tú no me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí o…?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, jugando con su pulsera de manera inconsciente-. Fuiste tú quien se puso como una fiera y decidió que debíamos ser rivales.

-Te escuché –susurró, todavía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-. Esa tarde, tú hablabas con otra chica sobre mí.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

Años de rivalidad, años estando distanciadas aún cuando compartían habitación, todo por una estúpida conversación. ¡Conversación que ni recordaba!

Sakura frunció el ceño más que molesta. Aquella conversación la había hecho llorar durante días y ella tenía el descaro de olvidarla como si no hubiera significado nada. Claro que era muy posible que para Ino no hubiera significado nada.

Llegar a esa conclusión fue más doloroso que un puñetazo en el estómago.

Cuando Ino se preocupó por ella, Sakura creyó que su amistad fue verdadera en algún momento. Pero quizá no fue más que su imaginación, quizá fue ella quien quiso ver un sentimiento que nunca existió.

-Sakura, no sé de qué hablas –dijo con voz suave, sentándose a su lado-. Todo lo que sé es que un buen día llegaste y me dijiste que éramos rivales por el amor de Sasuke-kun.

Dudosa, Ino acercó su mano derecha a la de Sakura y acarició la pulsera rosa, a juego con la suya, amarilla.

-Habíamos quedado en el parque, tú y Yoko llegasteis antes. Cuando llegué estabais hablando sobre mí –con un gesto un tanto brusco, apartó su mano de la de Ino-. Dijiste que no importaba lo que yo sintiera por Sasuke-kun, porque él nunca se fijaría en una frentona llorica como yo.

En ese momento fue Ino quien no se atrevió a mirar a Sakura a los ojos. Ya recordaba aquella conversación. Suspiró, subiendo las piernas a la cama para apoyar los pies en el borde y la cabeza en las rodillas.

Había llegado el momento de ser sincera.

-No lo sentía –murmuró, ganándose una mirada suspicaz por parte de su compañera-. Es la verdad, nunca he pensado que fueras nada de eso.

-¿Entonces…?

-¡¿De verdad no lo sabes?! –gritó poniéndose en pie de un salto, mirando a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Tú te has mirado a un espejo? –como única respuesta se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño más fruncido. Ino bufó y empezó a pasear entre las dos camas, sin acabar de creer lo que oía-. ¡Eres preciosa! –exclamó mostrándole el artículo de la revista referente al numerito del comedor-. Todo el instituto te adora, Temari-san te invitó a comer en su mesa y te ha hecho animadora. ¡A mí me rechazaron en tres ocasiones¿No te da nada que pensar?

Tratando de serenarse, volvió a sentarse junto a una confusa Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun prácticamente espanta a todas las chicas que se le acercan después de los entrenamientos, pero esta tarde él mismo se acercó a ti. ¿Tampoco te dice eso nada?

-Es porque ahora somos algo así como amigos.

-Claro… -sonrió con un deje de amargura-. En menos de una semana has conseguido más que yo en toda secundaria.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, más que escéptica. Ino era la chica más popular de su curso, tenía admiradores por todas partes, decían que sería la sucesora de Temari y también se rumoreaba acerca de su relación con Sasuke.

-Ya entonces estaba tan celosa… -suspiró.

-¡¿Tú?! –Sakura no podía creer lo que oía-. Pero si de pequeñas eras la más bonita y… tú siempre me comparabas con un brote sin florecer.

Ino soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Sakura… -su voz suplicante hizo que ella se atreviera a mirar a Ino-. Lo siento –susurró con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en los ojos-. Yo…

-Yo también estaba celosa –sonrió.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te has convertido en una flor muy bonita –suspiró-. Pero nunca podrás superarme, frentona.

-Más quisieras, cerda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras él. Sasuke, que había entrado primero, se sentó en su cama y cogió una revista. Él se echó en la suya, mirando el techo con las manos en la nuca.

Había sido un día largo, como todos últimamente. Sakura era más famosa y animadora, él había entrenado con el equipo de fútbol, la directora había llamado a Tenten y… al parecer, ella y Sakura habían estado hablando de algo o alguien.

Algo o alguien que había conseguido que ella se pusiera como un tomate.

_Es tan bonita…_

-Hmp.

Cuando Naruto miró a su derecha, vio a Sasuke con aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto le molestaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sentándose y mirándole fijamente.

-Nada –respondió mirándole de reojo, todavía con esa sonrisa.

Sin ningún reparo, Naruto bajó de su cama y se acuclilló junto a la de Sasuke, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De qué hablabas antes con Sakura-chan?

No había olvidado cómo, cuando él todavía estaba en las duchas, Sasuke y Sakura hablaban de algo. O ella hablaba y él escuchaba.

Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, sabía también que él le había roto el corazón. Y, por más que le doliera, sabía que ella seguía sintiendo algo por él.

Otra cosa que sabía era que, sin importar lo que él mismo pudiera sentir al respecto, no quería que ella volviera a llorar. Jamás dejaría que Sasuke volviera a hacerle daño.

-Eso no te importa, dobe.

-¡Claro que me importa dattebayo! –gritó Naruto acercándose más.

Durante unos segundos ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Finalmente Naruto cedió y se apartó un poco.

Sasuke mantuvo unos segundos más los ojos sobre Naruto. De alguna extraña forma, sentía que podía confiar en él. Su compañero tenía pinta de atolondrado, había demostrado en más de una ocasión que inteligencia no le sobraba y su hiperactividad le molestaba bastante, con todo confiaba en él.

No sabía si alegrarse por haber encontrado alguien a quien llamar amigo o avergonzarse porque Naruto fuera esa persona.

-No sé lo que siento por ella –murmuró al cabo de un tiempo, mirando sin mirar la revista.

Naruto sintió una punzada muy dolorosa en el pecho que ignoró, cogió aire y sonrió entre triste y tierno.

-No le hagas daño.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Porque si lo haces te destrozaré dattebayo! –gritó agitando los puños casi en su cara.

-¡Deja de hacer el imbécil!

-¡No me llames imbécil, teme!

Sasuke observó a Naruto unos segundos con el ceño fruncido. Sí, definitivamente era bastante penoso que él fuera su único amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El martes a las ocho y cinco la puerta del aula se abrió sobresaltando a todos los alumnos que, en espera del profesor, se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos. Todos observaron más que sorprendidos cómo Sakura e Ino peleaban entre ellas para ser la primera en entrar en la clase.

-¡Te he vuelto a vencer, frente!

-¿De qué hablas, cerda¡Mi pie entró antes que el tuyo!

Tras pelear un poco más, las dos chicas entraron en el aula. Ino, con la cabeza bien alta, se acercó a su grupo de amigas. Justo tras ella, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, Sakura cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo y se dirigió a su mesa, entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada confusa antes de observar a su compañera, que en esos momentos estaba muy ocupada estrujando con rabia uno de sus cuadernos.

-Sakura-chan… -llamó Naruto en voz baja.

Sabía por experiencia que cuando Sakura estaba enfadada era mejor mantenerse alejado y no molestarla más, porque la chica podía ser la más bonita que él había conocido, pero tenía un mal genio y una fuerza…

-¿Qué?

Naruto sintió un escalofrío, la mirada de Sakura daba más miedo que la de Sasuke cuando se cabreaba.

-Na-nada –rió mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo y enviaba una mirada de socorro a Sasuke.

Sasuke nunca se había interesado por los asuntos de nadie, ya que no tenían nada que ver con él. Había estado solo toda su vida, era lógico que no supiera cómo tratar con otros, más si estos tenían algún tipo de problema.

Pero Sakura…

No sabía si eran amigos exactamente, si ella seguía interesada en él o si él mismo lo estaba en ella. Lo que tenía muy claro era que ella se había fijado en él, en Sasuke, no en su fortuna o cualquiera de las cosas superficiales que atraían a las demás chicas.

Y además él le debía una después de la fiesta.

El problema se encontraba en que no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar con ella o hacerla sentir mejor. Podía ser un genio en deportes, pero las relaciones humanas le costaban bastante.

Miró de reojo a Sakura, que ya había acabado con uno de sus cuadernos y ahora atacaba con ganas otro.

Aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, sería bastante vergonzoso, no le gustaba verla de aquella forma.

-La semana que viene tenemos examen de literatura –comentó sin mirarla-. Supongo que tú ya lo tienes todo estudiado, Sakura. Después de todo eres la mejor de nuestra clase.

Sakura y Naruto le miraron confundidos. ¿Sasuke la estaba halagando?

Después de unos segundos de asimilación, sonrió. Había hecho un nuevo descubrimiento sobre Sasuke: era algo más que un chico borde, era atento. Claro que por la forma en que se había sonrojado ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, también era algo tímido.

_**¡¡Cómo te quiero, Sasuke-kun** –_chilló su inner con corazones en los ojos. 

Lo cierto era que había sido un detalle que quisiera animarla cuando la vio de mal humor.

Miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba Naruto, y luego a su izquierda. Dejando a un lado sus confusos sentimientos hacia uno y otro, se sentía muy afortunada de tenerles a su lado.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo todo estudiado ya –sonrió-. Y tranquilo, Naruto, no me pasa nada. Es solo que… -echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, a la mesa de Ino-… problemas de chicas.

Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, sin duda era un tema que ninguno de los dos entendía. De hecho, ambos dudaban que existiera el hombre capaz de entender a las mujeres.

Sakura resopló y dejó en paz sus cuadernos. La noche anterior había hecho, más o menos, las paces con Ino. Habían dejado a un lado su orgullo y habían confesado que ambas habían sentido celos de la otra. Eran amigas de nuevo, aunque de alguna forma nunca habían dejado de serlo.

Lo cual no significaba que hubieran dejado de lado sus discusiones matutinas sobre a quién le sentaba mejor el uniforme, a quién le tocaba usar el cuarto de baño primero o quién llevaba mejor el nudo de la corbata. Discusiones bastante infantiles, debía reconocerlo.

Rió por lo bajo, si no pudiera discutir con Ino se volvería loca. No había querido verlo, pero adoraba pelear con ella.

A las ocho y media pasadas, libro en mano, Kakashi entró en el aula y se sentó en su silla. La clase había empezado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la una y media sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases de la mañana y hora de la comida. Los pasillos se llenaron en cuestión de segundos y durante varios minutos todos los alumnos marcharon hacia el comedor.

Sakura quedó sola en el aula. Le había dicho a Naruto y los demás que se adelantaran, ya que ella se había quedado un poco más con el profesor para hacerle unas consultas. La verdad era que su fama de cerebrito era bastante merecida.

Tenía la impresión de llevar años sin estudiar en la biblioteca o hacer deberes durante todo el día. Desde aquella tarde en que chocó con un akatsuki y su vida dio un vuelco, había perdido la mayor parte de sus hábitos.

No le importaba especialmente, ya que hacía mucho que quería cambiar, pero extrañaba bastante sus tranquilas tardes en la biblioteca.

_Si como deprisa, a lo mejor me da tiempo a pasar por allí y adelantar un poco en geografía…_

El sonido de la puerta la devolvió a la realidad. Alguien se habría dejado algo, por lo que no le dio importancia y terminó de ordenar sus libros y los últimos apuntes que había tomado.

La puerta se cerró. Esa persona ya se habría ido.

Cogió su mochila, después tenía educación física y no le apetecía volver a clase a por ella. La llevaría al comedor. Se la echó al hombro y giró para salir, pero no pudo mover un músculo.

La mochila resbaló por su brazo y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

Muy buenas a todos!!

No estoy del todo recuperada de mi resfriado, pero aquí estoy otra vez, bastante puntual y antes de lo que esperaba. Si es que no hay forma de obligarme a dejar de escribir... Muchísimas gracias por preocuparos por mi salud, sois muy amables y os estoy muuuuy agradecida n.n

Bueno, espero que os guste el capi y a ver si alguien adivina qué ha visto Sakura xD

Como dije, hoy sí contesto los reviews:

**setsuna17**: muchas gracias.

**Lady DragonFly**: abandonarlo no lo abandono :) lo que pasa es que me gusta contestar a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review. Kankuro fue un poco malo en el capi anterior XD, y si Tenten no llega a salvar a la pobre Hinata...

**Ruby Proudfoot**: pues sí, Kankuro es un poco malo XD y más que lo será.

**Anerol**: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :) y, ahora que estoy bien y como ya he dicho otras veces, actualizo los fines de semana.

**Lauriita-Chan**: pues si en el anterior te dejé con ganas... en este no sé cómo estarás xD. Yo, más que un resfriado grave, tengo un resfriado detrás del otro, no me recupero del todo nunca. Pero ya estoy mejor :)

**Mikami-Motoko**: he publicado en domingo, dentro del fin de semana, así que no he tardado mucho, eh?

**Fari**: bueno, como esto es algo que ya todos saben, lo digo: sasuke acabará con sakura. Lo que no voy a aclarar es qué pasará con Naruto y Hinata, es sorpresa xD

**Sabaku-No-Shinobi**: me ha animado mucho leer tu review, gracias, así da gusto :D La verdad que cuando supe que habían recomendado mi fic en esa pagina no me lo podía creer, me alegró muchísimo, más cuando la trama es de instituto, que es algo muy simple. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje.

**Nubesparky**: ya sé que no pasa nada por no contestar los reviews, de hecho creo que está prohibido... Pero bueno, lo hago hoy. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado ;)

**-Sakura-Star-**: ya me habías comentado que este era el nombre de tu cuenta, pero no me esperaba ver tu mensaje con este nombre :) En todo caso, el nombre es lo de menos, a mí lo que me gusta es leer tus reviews, ya lo sabes. Y, como siempre, me ha encantado y animado mucho leer tu review :) El capi anterior lo encuentro un poco flojo, pero me alegra que te gustara. Y muuuchas gracias por ser tan comprensiva con mi resfriado, enserio me encanta leer tus reviews porque siempre me animas.

**Antotis**: pues sí, los niños ricos suelen ser unos consentidos y mimados que se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren, aunque hay de todo. Sasuke se va acercando al grupo de amigos, pero de una forma que ni él ni ellos parecen darse cuenta. Y no es que a Naruto le moleste que Sasuke esté con ellos, él fue quien le dijo después de la fiesta que fuera con ellos el siguiente sábado, lo que pasa es que, por muy amigos que sean, Naruto sigue víéndole como un rival.

**lizharuno**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, aunque a mí no me convenció del todo. En cualquier caso, gracias por ser paciente :)

**jesybert**: actualizo los fines de semana, entre jueves y domingo, y me alegra que te guste :)

**Yimy**: leer un fic tan largo del tirón lleva muuucho tiempo, jeje. Pero te agradezco que lo hicieras y que te gustara.

**BarbaraNakamura**: te entiendo, mi internet también es una mierda T.T a ver si lo arreglo un día de estos... La trama de instituto es muy simple, pero sí que es cierto que da mucho juego. Sobre los hermanos Sabaku, es cierto que Gaara no sale y, en principio, no tenía intenciones de meterle (porque cuando empecé no pensaba pasar de los veinte capítulos) pero es muy probable que salga en un par de capis. Todavía no tengo muy claro si ampliaré el shikatema, ya veré qué hago. Y el NejiTen me lo han pedido ya varias, así que estoy en ello ;)

**alexavenuz**: aunque depende del tiempo y la inspiración que tenga, lo normal es que actualice una vez a la semana, me falta tiempo por todas partes T.T

**hannita asakura**: muchas gracias :) y, puede que tarde, pero lo continuaré hasta el final

**sakura.soul**: igual te estoy dando una pista importante, pero habrá conflicto entre los hermanos Uchiha y Sakura muy pronto, no te adelanto más ;)

**lilith-condena**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic y cómo he puesto a los personajes. Y estaré esperando tu siguiente review xD

**AoSakura**: muchas gracias por el apoyo :)!

**Florciita-chan**: jeje me alegra que te guste

**fanny**: pues viendo la fecha de tu review, no has tenido que esperar mucho por el capi XD Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :)

Pues nada más que decir. El siguiente capítulo, como siempre, lo tendré entre el jueves y el domingo.

Xao!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: En problemas otra vez

Itachi Uchiha estaba justo frente a ella, en un aula vacía mientras todo el instituto se encontraba en el comedor, en un edificio bastante alejado.

Sakura estaba en un buen lío. Otra vez.

_¡Precisamente por esto habíamos acordado no quedarnos solos!_

La falsa calma en que se encontraban le había hecho olvidar que Akatsuki estaba tras ellos, especialmente tras Naruto y ella por la pelea de la semana anterior. Y acababa de recordar su "pequeño" problema de la peor forma posible: encontrándose cara a cara con uno de ellos.

Y tenía que ser Itachi…

Se encontraba al otro lado del aula, apoyado en la pared, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos negros que tan nerviosa la ponían. Y dudaba mucho que Sasuke la volviera a rescatar, porque en aquellos momentos él debía encontrarse en el comedor con el resto de alumnos. De hecho, había salido el primero, corriendo como si hubiera fuego en algún lugar.

En cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciera nadie la ayudaría, porque no había nadie cerca, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

Ocho filas de mesas les separaban y, como en todas las aulas del instituto, había dos puertas. Una tras Itachi y la otra en el otro extremo del aula, también cerca de él. Su única oportunidad era atravesar la clase en diagonal para salir por la otra puerta y correr tan rápido como pudiera hacia el comedor.

-Ni lo intentes –sonrió él, una sonrisa que le recordó mucho a Sasuke, arrogante y confiada-. Allí están Sasori y Deidara, creo que a él ya le conoces –señaló la puerta que ella había creído su salvación-, y en esta –la que había a su espalda- Kisame.

Sakura tragó saliva con pesadez. Las puertas quedaban descartadas. ¿Qué le quedaba entonces¿Las ventanas?

Muy despacio y de espaldas, sin atreverse a perder de vista a Itachi por lo que pudiera hacer, se aproximó a la pared donde se encontraban las tres ventanas. Echó un vistazo rápido. Estaban en un tercer piso y no había ningún árbol cerca, saltar era un suicidio.

Itachi rió de una forma que, otra vez, le recordó a Sasuke.

Altos, de cabello negro, atractivos y con esos ojos, los hermanos Uchiha eran muy similares. Incluso en su seriedad, en su aura peligrosa e imponente, en su gesto arrogante, en la superioridad que se leía en su mirada… hasta en su risa suave y sutil.

Una risa bastante agradable que, a pesar de la situación, la tranquilizó.

_**¡¿Qué narices me pasa¡¡Él es el enemigo!!**_

_¡Cierto¡No puedo confiarme!_

Por fin empezaba a encontrarle una utilidad a su otra mente… Lástima que no le solucionara el problema, porque dudaba mucho que ni con dos mentes encontrara la forma de salir de aquella clase de una pieza.

Lo que le llevaba a otro interrogante¿qué pretendía Itachi? Alguna razón debía tener para meterse en un aula vacía con ella y poner guardias en las puertas.

_¡Dios mío!_

Sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle, los pulmones se le vaciaban y era incapaz de volver a llenarlos de aire. No podía verse en un espejo, pero sabía que estaba más blanca que el papel.

-Eres muy divertida… -comentó burlón mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, gesto que también le recordó a Sasuke-. No me sorprende que seas tan famosa.

Con movimientos lentos empezó a pasear entre las mesas, consiguiendo que Sakura se tensara más de lo que ya estaba. Itachi parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre un pobre animalillo.

Se detuvo a solo tres mesas de ella y se sentó sobre una. De uno de sus bolsillos extrajo el número especial de la revista del instituto y empezó a pasar páginas, con una sonrisa cálida que desconcertó por completo a Sakura.

Se suponía que debía estar asustada, y lo estaba, pero no tanto como debería. Itachi era un akatsuki, uno muy conocido que solo tres días antes la había arrinconado en una fiesta para hacerle quién sabe qué cosas. Había escuchado en una ocasión que él y su amigo Kisame habían dado una paliza a un pobre chico sin ningún motivo, también se rumoreaba que él había sido el que llenó el aula de música de cuervos y el responsable del incendio en el que los coches de varios profesores ardieron.

¡Tenía que estar muy asustada!

_**¡Shannaro, no es fácil asustarse de un tío bueno como este!**_

_¡¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?!_

Sintió que le ardía la cara, incluso las orejas, debía estar más roja que un tomate. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando su inner? Lo peor de todo era que, por mucho que en esos momentos quisiera negarlo y renegar de ella, su otra mente era su parte más sincera.

Y tenía toda la razón al pensar que era difícil sentir miedo, porque Itachi parecía cualquier cosa excepto un loco miembro del grupo más temido del instituto. A solo un par de metros de ella, sentado en una mesa, ojeando una revista, parecía tan tranquilo...

De alguna forma aquella calma que él irradiaba se le contagió, su cuerpo se destensó y fue capaz de respirar con normalidad otra vez.

-U-uchiha-senpai… -murmuró no muy confiada, no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. ¿Cómo a un psicópata que la encerraba en un aula o como al hermano de su… más o menos amigo?

Él volvió a reír de forma suave, un sonido agradable que, a pesar de las circunstancias, hizo que ella sonriera.

-Puedes llamarme Itachi –sonrió él, una sonrisa tan cálida y amistosa que Sakura sintió que enrojecía de nuevo.

_¡Ya está bien!_

No podía sonrojarse y olvidar que no estaba en el aula por voluntad propia. Itachi era un akatsuki que la estaba reteniendo por algún motivo allí. De ninguna manera podía bajar la guardia.

-Senpai –dijo con la voz más firme que pudo poner-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

Hacía ya quince minutos que esperaban en el comedor por su amiga, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Y hacía ya catorce minutos que Naruto y Lee estaban insoportables por su ausencia.

-Sakura-chan… -lloriqueó por vigesimotercera vez.

-¡Para ya! –ordenó Tenten perdiendo la paciencia-. Tú mismo has dicho que Sakura se ha quedado hablando con el profesor.

-Pero…

Tenten le dedicó una siniestra mirada que le hizo callar. Lee y Kankuro tragaron saliva con dificultad, lo mejor sería no molestar a su amiga.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tenten? –preguntó Naruto por lo bajo a Kankuro, sentado a su lado.

El fotógrafo tuvo serios problemas para aguantar la risa, todavía podía ver el incidente de la mañana con solo cerrar los ojos. Pero no quería morir a manos de una furiosa Tenten.

-¡Tenten! –exclamó Lee alzando el puño y poniéndose en pie-. ¡No debes desanimarte y…!

El trozo de pan que impactó con fuerza en la frente de Lee fue suficiente para que el chico volviera a sentarse, mucho más tranquilo y sin atreverse a hablar. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada, y Naruto y Kankuro se apartaron disimuladamente de la periodista, dejando una silla vacía entre ellos.

Naruto dio un suave codazo a Kankuro, mucho más intrigado por lo que le hubiera pasado a Tenten. Porque ahora que se fijaba, medio comedor no dejaba de mirar hacia su mesa. Casi todos los que se sentaban en las mesas cercanas a la suya cuchicheaban en voz baja y reían disimuladamente al tiempo que señalaban a Lee y a Tenten.

¿Qué había pasado?

Era normal que la gente hablara sobre Lee, Naruto ya ni recordaba la de veces que a su amigo le había dado por dar vueltas al instituto caminando sobre las manos o alguna cosa similar en compañía de Gai. Pero Tenten nunca llamaba la atención de esa forma, la gente la conocía por ser la única que trabajaba en la revista del instituto, nada más.

-T-ten-ten-san –murmuró Hinata sin atreverse a alzar demasiado la voz-. ¿Ha o-ocurrido algo?

La chica vaciló unos instantes. Una cosa era gritar y desahogarse con Lee, incluso con Kankuro o Naruto, pero Hinata… Su amiga era tan dulce e inocente que sería inmoral descargar su furia con ella. Finalmente, Tenten suspiró y sonrió sin ganas.

-Estoy preparando el número del mes que viene –bufó cruzándose de brazos-. Como llevo haciendo desde hace tres años, le pedí a tu primo que concediera una entrevista a la revista, para hablar sobre su equipo de artes marciales.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos, su primo se quejaba al menos dos veces al mes de la insistencia de su compañera de clase.

-Y como siempre, Neji se negó. ¡Solo le pido que hable sobre el equipo, nada personal! –exclamó con rabia para después suspirar-. Estábamos discutiendo como de costumbre cuando aparecieron… -se detuvo unos segundos para enviar una fría mirada a Lee-… y…

Viendo que su amiga era incapaz de seguir, Kankuro decidió tomar la palabra. Carraspeó levemente para atraer la atención de Naruto y Hinata, que esperaban el final de la historia, y les mostró la pantalla de su cámara digital.

-Gai y Lee salen a corren muy temprano todas las mañanas. Hoy se encontraron a Tenten y a Hyuuga discutiendo en mitad del patio y –Kankuro trató de fingir que tosía, cuando la verdad era que le estaba costando lo suyo contener la risa-… bueno, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Naruto y Hinata observaban la cámara, donde había una foto de Gai frente a unos abatidos Neji y Tenten y un orgulloso Lee con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin duda el entrenador les estaba dando uno de sus famosos discursos sobre la juventud. En la siguiente foto, Gai abrazaba a Lee, los dos llorando de la emoción. La tercera hizo que Naruto estallara en carcajadas y Hinata sintiera vergüenza ajena.

-Sí –siguió Kankuro-. Gai les obligó a correr con él y Lee durante una hora mientras cantaba una canción que… -tuvo que detenerse porque la risa no le dejaba hablar.

-Ya vale¿no? –gruñó Tenten-. En toda mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza… ¡La gente se asomaba a las ventanas al oír la canción de Gai-sensei!

Hinata dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga, había que admitir que los castigos de Gai eran muy… especiales. Y lo peor vendría cuando viera a su primo. Sintió un escalofrío de solo imaginar cómo estaría Neji después de pasar por una experiencia como esa.

-Para colmo no he conseguido la entrevista…

-Puedes entrevistarme a mí si quieres.

Todos fijaron su atención en Ino, que se acercaba a su mesa mientras les saludaba con la mano. Tomó asiento en la silla que había entre Naruto y Tenten, como si fuera muy normal que ella se acercara a ellos.

-Quería una entrevista con el capitán de un equipo deportivo –aclaró Tenten, un poco confusa por la presencia de Ino en esa mesa-. ¿Qué…?

-Venía a hablar con Sakura. ¿Dónde está? Pensaba que comía con vosotros…

-¡Es cierto dattebayo! –gritó Naruto poniéndose en pie.

Con toda la extraña historia del castigo de Tenten y el tal Neji, quien no tenía la menor idea de quién podía ser, se había olvidado por completo de lo preocupado que estaba. ¡Hacía más de media hora que Sakura se había quedado sola en clase!

-Se quedó hablando con el profesor –respondió Tenten, ignorando los gestos exagerados que Naruto hacía con los brazos-. No tardará en llegar.

-P-pero… –murmuró Hinata consultando su reloj.

-Igual tienes razón –asintió Tenten.

Por lo que sus amigos habían dicho, Sakura solo se había quedado para hacer una pregunta al profesor, algo para nada preocupante.

Sin embargo su amiga se encontraba en los edificios de las aulas, lejos del comedor, muy lejos. Y a esas horas ni siquiera había profesores por allí, también era su hora de comer. Sakura estaba sola.

Tenten se puso en pie de un salto, buscando algo con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ino mirándola sorprendida, la periodista tenía un aspecto un poco cómico al estar girando sobre sí misma.

-¡No están!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi dio unos pasos hacia ella y le acercó la revista en la página del reportaje ampliado, el de Akatsuki. Sakura, recelosa, la tomó entre sus manos y observó aliviada cómo él regresaba a la mesa en la que estaba apoyado.

A lo largo de cuatro páginas había fotografías de la estudiante de intercambio y el traficante, un largo texto donde se explicaba lo ocurrido y una pequeña entrevista a la enfermera del instituto que había atendido a los akatsuki heridos.

Sakura miró a Itachi, que la observaba tranquilamente con una mirada demasiado cálida. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-Tenten-san será una gran periodista –dijo ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

Suponía que Itachi quería saber algo referente a la pelea, que le confirmara la identidad de la chica que estuvo con Naruto. Porque él todavía no sabía con seguridad que fue ella¿o sí?

Él amplió ligeramente su sonrisa, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó un paquete de tabaco. Encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo a Sakura.

Ella, con el ceño fruncido, dejó la revista sobre la mesa que había frente a ella y se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar quedar a su altura.

Itachi estaba jugando con ella, y eso no le gustaba nada. Por alguna razón quería confundirla, encerrándola en esa aula y tratándola como si no pasara nada. Pero sí pasaba algo.

Y para colmo se había puesto a fumar. Ella odiaba el humo del tabaco, pocas cosas encontraba más desagradables. Además, como futura médico, estaba totalmente en contra de ese tipo de sustancias tan perjudiciales para la salud.

Sin saber muy bien si era debido a su desagrado al tabaco o a la extraña tranquilidad que él irradiaba, el miedo desapareció y se sintió con fuerzas para plantar cara al chico que tenía delante.

Le quitó el cigarro de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, para después aplastarlo con su pie. Era un misterio de dónde había sacado valor para hacerlo, pero sabía que si se detenía a analizarlo, lo más probable era que empezara a temblar.

-Te he hecho una pregunta –dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

_¡Mierda¡Con todo lo que hay que mirar y me fijo en los ojos!_

Su inner no dejaba de maldecir, y con razón, por su estúpido impulso de mirarle los ojos. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar esa extraña capacidad que tenían los Uchiha para aturdir con una solo mirada?

Aunque, pese a que durante la fiesta estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque por culpa de esos ojos negros, en esa ocasión la mirada de Itachi no transmitía más que diversión y… algo que no supo identificar, pero que de ninguna manera le produjo temor, todo lo contrario.

-Fuiste tú –murmuró él muy cerca de su oído.

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto¡Le tenía casi encima!

Itachi rió una vez más, junto a su oído, consiguiendo que cada centímetro de la piel de Sakura se erizara cuando su aliento la rozó. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Estaban muy cerca, demasiado para Sakura. Sentía su respiración en su oído y en su cuello y, gracias a esa proximidad, descubrió que Itachi usaba algún tipo de fragancia masculina.

No supo si fue por ese aroma o el calor de su cuerpo, que aún sin siquiera rozar podía notar, pero su mente dejó de funcionar. Cerró los ojos, completamente quieta pero relajada, y solo cuando se encontró a sí misma suspirando sobre el cuello de Itachi, reaccionó.

_¡¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?!_

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Pues duda resuelta, no? Ya sabéis quién era, ahora os dejo pensando qué pasará xD

Como ya había dicho, Itachi ha vuelto a aparecer y os adelanto que tendrá un papel importante. También he mencionado, por segunda vez, a Neji. Como algunas lo habéis pedido, voy a meterle en la historia y aparecerá muy pronto.

Y ya he llegado a los veinte capítulos… y a la historia aún le falta para acabar, voy bien de inspiración y tengo bastantes ideas para el fic. Pero tampoco quiero alargarlo hasta que lleguéis a aburriros, así que si lo encontráis pesado decidlo y acortaré.

Otra vez, gracias por preocuparos por mi resfriado. Ya estoy del todo bien y os agradezco mucho que seáis tan amables.

**naruweasly**: vale, reconozco que fui un poco mala al dejar el final del 19 así XD. Y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto, jo se me saltan los colores y todo o//o. Por no dejar reviews no te preocupes, sé lo que es estar estresada por las clases, algunos profesores piensan que los estudiantes no tienen vida más allá de los libros. Y creo que todo el mundo acabó aborreciendo el –kun…

-**Sakura**-**Star**-: para ser sincera, no me esperaba que la confesión de Sasuke gustara tanto, más que nada porque todavía no ha dicho gran cosa (aunque lo que ha dicho, cómo y a quién se lo ha dicho sí es importante) Concuerdo en que es demasiado sexy…. Sobre tus suposiciones, acertaste? De mi resfriado ya me he recuperado del todo, aunque siempre he sido muy enfermiza y tengo muy claro que en cuanto bajen un poco las temperaturas volveré a ponerme mala, ya lo tengo asumido ú.ù. Para terminar: adoro tus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y te lo agradezco mucho :)

**.-'Maria J.'-.**:jejeje, sí, sí, soy muy mala por dejaros con la intriga XD

**Nariel**: tampoco es que os deje siempre con la intriga… solo a veces xD Qué creías que había visto Sakura, acertaste o no? Es que si no lo decís no vale…

**dulceharuno**: sí, soy mala y me siento muy orgullosa, jeje. Gracias por anirmarte a dejar review, no me creo todavía que haya llegado a los 200…

**.Lauriita-Chan o Miki-Chan**: ya sabes qué vio Sakura xD y como ya he puesto arriba, Itachi va a ganar protagonismo, creo que con eso ya digo bastante…

**setsuna17**: gracias por los ánimos :)

**Fari**: jeje, pues si te gusta el suspense, aquí hay un poco más.

**Sabaku-No-Shinobi**: no, no se me ocurrirá dejar el fic :) Y muchas gracias por lo que dices sobre mi forma de escribir, me halagó mucho n//n. Sakura e Ino siempre fueron amigas, lo que pasa es que son tan cabezotas que se negaban a aceptarlo. Naruto y Sasuke son chicos, así que son más complicados… y no sabría decir cuál de los dos me parece más mono… Sobre mis medicinas, sí que me las tomo… la mayor parte de las veces, ú.ù reconozco que tengo menos memoria que un pez y se me olvida… pero ya estoy bien :)

**lizharuno**: vio a Itachi, como ya habrás leído, aunque lo de Neji y Tenten habría estado muy bien… Pensé en cambiarlo cuando leí tu review, pero me habría desarmado todo lo que tengo pensado. Bueno, en cualquier caso Neji no tardará en salir. La parte en que Sasuke quiere hacer sentir mejor a Sakura está inspirada en la serie, cuando ella está un poco depre porque cree que no tiene nivel para presentarse al examen de chuunin, no me acuerdo qué capítulo es exactamente.

**Lanayru**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic y más si consiguió (aunque fuera solo un poco) hacerte sentir mejor :).

**Yimy**: jejeje, siento haber sido tan mala en el capi anterior (en realidad no lo siento, porque soy muy mala xD, mi compañera de piso dice que está en mi naturaleza)

**EVA UCHIHA**: me alegra que te gustara tanto :D

**Nubesparky**: pues no pasó nada por no contestar reviews y, de momento, nadie me ha dicho nada por saltarme esa regla. La verdad es que nunca esperé que con mi primer fic llegara a los 200 reviews, sobre todo porque las historias de instituto son bastante simples (sí, no me maté mucho pensando la trama, lo admito) así que yo con los que hay estoy más que feliz, y si llego a los 400 como tú dices creo que me da algo, me haría mucha ilusión .. Y no andabas nada desencaminada, era Itachi quien vio.

**Florciita-chan**: sí, uno de los akatsuki era, jeje

**Lady**** DragonFly**: da muuuucha rabia que un fic que te gusta quede sin terminar, precisamente no hace mucho leí uno muy bueno que no se actualiza desde el año pasado… Creo que más o menos entiendo lo que quieres decir con no tener idea y tener muchas, a veces yo tampoco me entiendo a mí misma y hago reflexiones raras.

**lilith-condena**: Sasuke está confundido… ahora falta que se aclare xD

**inmortal**: acertaste, era akatsuki, Itachi en concreto. Hace tiempo pensé en poner a Sai precisamente para eso, incluso hay un capítulo alternativo donde Sakura le conoce, pero al final pensé que significaría alargar demasiado la historia y por eso no le metí. Sobre las situaciones embarazosas que mencionas, te agradezco la idea porque me ha gustado y la pondré en un par de capis, gracias ;)

**Anko**: jeje, ya sabes qué vio.

**Mikami-Motoko**: pues aquí hay otro capi largo :)

**Antotis**: Sasuke ya lo ha asimilado (no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero lo ha aceptado), Naruto es su mejor amigo, por eso tiene tanta confianza con él sabiendo que quiere a Sakura. La verdad es que esos tres tienen una amistad muy especial. La amistad de Ino y Sakura ya es directamente un extraño amor-odio, pero se quieren mucho xD.

**BarbaraNakamura**: felicidades por tener internet :), sé lo que es tener una conexión malísima o directamente no tenerla y me alegro por ti. Y como pensaste, eran Itachi y Deidara, acertaste con los dos. Neji aparecerá pronto y para Gaara ya tengo algo pensado, así que paciencia.

**MAKY**: pues aquí está la continuación :)

**zyafany-company**: me gustaría ayudarte con la cuenta si tienes alguna duda, pero todo está en inglés y no entiendo casi nada T.T De todas formas si puedo hacer algo me lo dices. Me gustaría leer el fic que estás escribiendo, pero no sé dónde está, mándame la dirección y yo me paso :)

**oORianneOo**: me alegra que te guste :)

**AoSakura**: jeje, tampoco es para tanto… la intriga no mata a nadie XD

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por leer y muuuuchas más gracias a los que me dejáis reviews. Hay más de 200!! Todavía no me lo creo :D Otra vez: muuuuuuuuchas garcias!!!

Nada más que decir, el próximo para la semana que viene.

Xao!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Sasuke consultó su reloj por tercera vez, frunciendo todavía más el ceño. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tardar?

Hacía ya veinte minutos que estaba de pie junto a la puerta principal del edificio donde se encontraba su aula. Había bajado de su clase a toda velocidad, dejando rápidamente atrás a las pesadas que se le habían intentado acercar y, antes que ningún otro, había entrado en la cafetería para coger todo lo necesario. Corriendo con todavía más prisa, había vuelto al edificio donde se impartían las clases, justo a tiempo para ver salir a Naruto y Hinata.

Y allí seguía. Justo al lado de la puerta cerrada por la que hacía tiempo no salía nadie, sintiéndose un estúpido por estar ahí de pie sin hacer nada. Era muy posible que la persona que esperaba ya se hubiera ido, mientras él corría como un idiota por el instituto, cargado con una bolsa de comida.

Echó un vistazo a la bolsa, sintiéndose completamente imbécil por hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

La noche anterior había tenido una conversación más o menos seria con Naruto. Más o menos porque al muy dobe se le cruzaron los cables al poco tiempo y empezó a desvariar con sus tonterías, sus amenazas sin sentido y el molesto "dattebayo" que soltaba a cada momento.

A Naruto le sobraba energía por todas partes.

De nuevo miró la hora. Estaba claro que no iba a aparecer.

El caso era que gracias a aquella extraña conversación con Naruto, Sasuke había llegado a una conclusión: quería averiguar qué sentía por Sakura. Porque había sido muy sincero al reconocer que no tenía la menor idea de qué tenía en la cabeza con respecto a ella.

Sakura era una chica bonita, eso no había quien lo negara, aunque extrañamente no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía muy poco. Y era extraño porque todavía no entendía cómo una chica como ella podía pasar desapercibida ya que, a pesar de que nadie había reparado en ello durante años, tenía el cabello rosa.

¿Qué clase de chica tiene el pelo rosa? Y lo más importante¿a qué clase de chica le sienta bien el cabello rosa? A Sakura, sin duda alguna. Porque su cabello era precioso, todavía sentía que le hervía la sangre cuando recordaba cómo su hermano acariciaba sus preciosos mechones.

Se sentía horriblemente estúpido. De pie junto a la puerta, fuera del edificio, con una bolsa llena de comida a sus pies, esperando a alguien que casi con seguridad no iba a aparecer y, para colmo, pensando en el cabello de Sakura.

Otra vez miró el reloj.

_Soy idiota_.

No tenía motivos para estar allí pensando en sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Él nunca perdía el tiempo en tales estupideces. Su padre le había explicado de niño que los sentimientos son innecesarios.

Sus amistades no serían más que de cara a nuevas inversiones y proyectos, relaciones laborales, y nunca habrían de estar basados en inútiles sentimientos de camaradería, compañerismo o cualquier cosa similar que pudiera echar a perder algún negocio importante. En pocas palabras: solo tendría socios e inversores, nunca verdaderos amigos.

Hasta hacía solo días aquello no le había supuesto un problema, sabía que la gente se acercaba a él por conveniencia, buscando su dinero, su popularidad o su físico. Y estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas funcionaran así.

Hasta que apareció Naruto. Un idiota hiperactivo incapaz de tener la boca cerrada durante más de treinta segundos seguidos, molesto hasta el cansancio y… En fin, que era Naruto. El muy dobe era el único que, de alguna forma que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender, le entendía, sabía lo que se sentía cuando se estaba solo.

Y gracias a él, ya no estaba solo.

Por mucho que le molestara e incluso humillara, Naruto era su amigo. Un buen amigo.

También estaba el grupo con el que Naruto iba a todas partes, a quienes sin darse cuenta él mismo había empezado a considerar algo más que compañeros de clase. Y era extraño, porque esa gente era más bien rara y ninguno tenía nada que ver con él. Kankuro estaba obsesionado con la fotografía, Tenten era más bien normalita, aunque vivía metida en el cuartucho donde se editaba la revista de instituto, Hinata era demasiado tímida y parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento, y Lee… ese tío daba miedo, vestía raro y no soportaba ver cómo, sin venir a cuento, empezaba a alabar y venerar a Sakura.

_Sakura…_

Su padre también le había hablado de las mujeres. Según él las había de dos tipos: las de usar y tirar y las socialmente útiles. Las primeras servían, como su padre solía decir, para aliviar ciertas necesidades masculinas, o lo que era lo mismo: amantes. Las segundas tenían una posición social elevada y dinero, con lo que el matrimonio resultaba beneficioso en muchos sentidos.

Sasuke había llegado a asumir que así sería su vida: se casaría con una chica de buena familia que garantizara la continuidad del apellido y causara buena impresión a los socios, sería la típica esposa-florero. Y, teniendo en cuenta que la chica en cuestión no tendría ni voz ni voto y solo sería su felizmente casada esposa de cara a la opinión pública, él podría tener cuantas amantes quisiera.

Así había sido y era la vida de su padre, y Sasuke nunca creyó que le fuera mal.

Cuando ya había asimilado que su vida no sería más que trabajo y apariencias, Sakura irrumpió en su mundo diciéndole que quería su amistad, confesándole que se había fijado en él por su exterior y que sentía haberle juzgado.

Naruto y Sakura habían puesto patas arriba su mundo.

Por eso estaba allí de pie, sin hacer otra cosa más que esperar, como un imbécil enamor…

_¡No, no, no y no!_

¿Qué había sido eso? Él no sabía lo que sentía, pero desde luego _eso_ no era. _Eso_ no podía ser.

Porque no podía ser…

Si apenas conocía a Sakura. Todo lo que sabía de ella era que tenía un brillante cabello rosa, que sus ojos eran de un encantador verde jade y brillaban cuando estaba contenta. Además tenía una sonrisa radiante y cálida que alegraba el día a cualquiera. También era amable con todo el mundo, por mucho que se notara que no le apetecía ser agradable con los pesados que la agobiaban últimamente, y solo mostraba ese lado a muy pocas personas. Ese lado oculto, violento e irascible, era bastante gracioso, aunque daba algo de miedo.

Que era la más inteligente de la clase todo el mundo lo sabía, era un hecho que superar sus calificaciones era imposible incluso para él. Y no porque fuera una cerebrito como muchas veces la había llamado Ino, sino porque Sakura se tomaba enserio todo cuanto hacía y se esforzaba al máximo.

Cocinaba realmente bien, Kurenai siempre la alababa. Sasuke nunca lo había dicho, pero le gustaba observarla cuando preparaba los ingredientes para cualquier receta, con mucha delicadeza y cuidado, completamente concentrada en su tarea, con el rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa dulce.

También le gustaba cómo fruncía el ceño en educación física, cuando la pelota de voleibol se acercaba y ella se preparaba para golpear. Adoraba la forma en que arreglaba su cabello antes de entrar al laboratorio de química y lo recogía con un bonito lazo rojo. Y sentía que el tiempo dejaba de correr cuando ella reía y hablaba con sus amigas, con su deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

Aquella sonrisa dulce y tierna…

Por aquella estúpida sonrisa se encontraba en esa ridícula situación. Consultó una vez más el reloj y decidió que, por esa sonrisa, valía la pena esperar un poco más.

_Soy idiota._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se alejó rápidamente hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, más roja que un tomate, con el corazón latiendo desbocado y la respiración agitada.

¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?!

Las últimas semanas toda su vida había sido muy extraña: se peleaba cuando ella siempre había sido muy tranquila, cambiaba la biblioteca por fiestas, se unía a las animadoras, hacía amigos… Pero de ahí a estar tan cerca de Itachi, casi pegada a él, en un aula vacía y custodiada por tres akatsuki… Era demasiado se mirara por donde se mirara.

Para colmo la expresión tranquila y divertida de Itachi había cambiado completamente, su rostro estaba terriblemente serio y ella era incapaz de ver ningún sentimiento en sus ojos.

_Fuiste tú._

Tardaron un poco, pero las palabras se colaron en su mente e hicieron que perdiera todo el color de su cara. Él sabía que ella era la chica de la pelea.

Quiso retroceder un poco más, pero la pared no se lo permitió. Al fin estaba sintiendo todo el miedo que cualquier persona sensata habría tenido desde un principio. Pero de poco le iba a servir.

Tenía escasas opciones y ninguna le gustaba precisamente. Podía saltar por una ventana y, con mucha suerte, romperse las piernas. También podía tratar de escapar por la puerta haciendo un placaje a los akatsuki y correr rezando porque ellos no la alcanzaran. Negar que ella estuvo con Naruto en la pelea y rogar por su vida era absurdo, además de humillante.

Ya solo le quedaba una última opción: confesar la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias con la cabeza bien alta.

Ella ya no era la cerebrito sin amigos, llena de resentimientos y enfadada con el mundo. Había cambiado y seguía esforzándose por ser mejor persona. Una persona que valiera la pena, que no se echara a temblar por culpa de un grupo de matones.

Sakura no era ninguna cobarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Quiénes no están? –preguntó Ino sin demasiado interés.

No entendía cómo Sakura podía pasar todos los días con aquel grupo tan raro. La única que le había parecido medio normal era Hyuuga, pero por alguna razón no parecía ser capaz de hablar sin tartamudear o ponerse más roja que un tomate.

¿Qué clase de amigos tenía la frentona?

-¡Fijaos en la mesa de Akatsuki! –susurró con voz aguda, sentándose de repente y evitando a toda costa mirar a su espalda.

-¿Otra vez con Akatsuki?

Tenten dio un respingo y giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su compañero de clase, Neji, acercarse a la mesa. El chico hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza a su prima, Hinata, y tomó asiento en la única silla libre de la mesa, al lado de Lee.

-Acabarás en problemas si sigues molestando a esos tipos –advirtió Neji cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya estamos en problemas… -bufó ella sin mirarle a la cara.

Neji había sido su compañero de clase y su amigo desde que llegó al instituto, se conocían desde antes de tener memoria por sus padres y, aunque por el carácter del chico era difícil, entre ellos había confianza. La suficiente para que Tenten le hubiera contado todo lo referente a Akatsuki.

Ellos no tenían mucho en común, a decir verdad. Él era serio, muy serio. Al ser miembro secundario de una tradicional familia había madurado mucho más rápido que los demás y se comportaba como un adulto, su tío era el patriarca del clan y se esperaba bastante de él. Al parecer de Tenten, Neji nunca había sido adolescente, era posible que ni siquiera hubiera llegado a conocer lo que suponía ser un niño. Él siempre había tenido importantes responsabilidades sobre los hombros y la muerte de su padre, cuando él era aún pequeño, fue un peso más que cargar.

Tenten era todo lo contrario. Sus padres jamás le habían pedido nada y lo único que esperaban de ella era verla feliz. Les adoraba y agradecía lo mucho que confiaban en ella, por eso trataba de ser responsable y nunca decepcionarles. Pero su carácter era más bien impulsivo y bastante atrevido, cualidades de una buena periodista, y la llevaban a demasiados problemas. Tal vez por esa razón quiso acercarse a Neji, por lo formal y sensato que le se veía en comparación con los demás chicos.

De alguna forma ellos se habían complementado desde siempre.

El día que entró en el instituto y supo que estaría en la misma clase que Neji, Tenten decidió que quería aprender de él. ¿Qué mejor que hacerse su amiga?

A pesar de su frialdad aparente, Tenten encontró en él a un gran confidente y excelente consejero. Era él quien siempre la sacaba de los problemas y la regañaba por haberse metido donde no debía, muchas veces se comportaba como un hermano mayor. Y ella se esforzaba por, aunque solo fuera un poco, aliviar la carga que a Neji le suponían las exigencias familiares, ya fuera obligándole a ir al cine o simplemente demostrándole su apoyo al pasar tiempo con él.

Claro que ni toda la amistad del mundo conseguiría que el testarudo y orgulloso de Neji Hyuuga aceptara hacer una entrevista para la revista del instituto.

Y era por esa razón, porque aún seguía enfadada, por lo que se negaba a mirarle a la cara.

-Tenten… -llamó él sin mucho entusiasmo, tratando de que ella le mirara.

Naruto miró al recién llegado, que tenía los ojos del mismo color que Hinata, y luego a Tenten. No se enteraba de lo que pasaba. Después giró en su silla para buscar la mesa de los akatsuki en uno de los rincones apartados, en ella unos cuantos tíos y una chica comían.

No parecía que hubiera nada raro… ¿Por qué decía Tenten que no estaban?

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era lo de menos, ya hacía un buen rato que Sakura debería haber vuelto y él pensaba ir a buscarla, le daba igual lo demás.

-Voy a por Sakura-chan –anunció poniéndose en pie.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Tenten dando un bote en su silla.

Recordar su enfado con Neji le había hecho olvidar el gran problema en el que estaban.

-Faltan cuatro akatsuki –susurró-. Y Sakura todavía no ha vuelto, puede que…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Naruto echando a correr sin que nadie pudiera detenerle.

-Mejor que le sigamos –suspiró Tenten-. Hinata, tú quédate aquí.

La chica quiso decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio mientras veía a sus amigos correr hacia su clase. Neji, que no sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, también había ido. Incluso Ino. Solo ella se había quedado.

Se sintió inútil.

Sabía que alguien como ella no podría hacer nada, aún así… Sakura también era su amiga, quería ayudarla tanto como los demás. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, sentada y con la vista fija en una bandeja llena de comida, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Soy idiota, ella debe llevar un buen rato en el comedor y yo aquí esperando…_

Comprobó su reloj por última vez. Era imposible que siguiera en clase después de tanto tiempo. Se suponía que solo iba a hacer una consulta rápida al profesor, no a pedirle que le explicara de nuevo todo el temario.

Mientras él esperaba como un idiota, Sakura debía estar en el comedor con sus amigos. Cogió la bolsa del suelo y entró en el edificio.

Una cosa era ser un idiota, otra era que todos supieran que era un idiota cuando le vieran entrar en el comedor con una bolsa llena de comida. Iría al aula y allí haría tiempo hasta las clases de la tarde, no le apetecía que el pesado de Suigetsu empezara a preguntarle dónde se había metido o Karin se le echara encima como últimamente hacía.

Subió las escaleras y tomó rumbo al pasillo donde estaba su aula, deteniéndose a medio camino. ¿Por qué había tres akatsuki en las puertas?

No tenía una buena relación con su hermano desde hacía años, pero conocía a todos los que iban con él. Sasori y Deidara estaban en la puerta más alejada y Kisame en la más cercana a él.

Naruto y Hinata habían salido juntos de la clase después de que Sakura les pidiera que se adelantaran. Akatsuki no tenía ningún motivo para estar allí si el dobe estaba en el comedor. A no ser…

Kisame apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que un fuerte golpe le mandara al suelo. La puerta que debía custodiar se abrió de golpe y, otra vez, Sasuke vio algo que no le gustó nada.

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Esta vez me he adelantado un poco aunque… ya, ya lo sé: no puede decirse que se hayan resuelto muchas dudas sobre lo que va a pasar con Itachi y, otra vez, lo he dejado un poco emocionante. Soy mala xD

Bueno, el siguiente capi está empezado y en él sí se resolverán dudas, sabréis qué ha visto Sasuke y Naruto y compañía llegarán al aula, no digo más :P

**xinsanexxpersonx**: pues de momento no ha habido beso… de momento.

**BarbaraNakamura**: siento haberte enganchado al fic… no, en realidad no XD Me alaga mucho que os guste mi historia :) Y aquí ya hay un poco más de NejiTen, un poco de tiempo y habrá más. Sakura pronto tendrá club de fans xD

**Yimy**: bueno, pues si no os aburre habrá fic para rato :)

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**: sí, como ya he dicho varias veces, soy mala :P Pero ya sabes donde estaba Sasuke

**Espe****Kuroba**: Neji ya ha salido y el grupo está en camino para rescatar a Sakura :)

**naruweasly**: no vas muy desencaminada al pensar así de Itachi, por ahí va la cosa… pero no voy a adelantar nada, tendrás que esperar :P

**kunoichi****-chan-****sakura**: pues no sé qué hiciste exactamente, pero llegaron los dos reviews :) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia :D Y Sasuke le confesará lo que siente cuando él mismo sepa lo que siente xD De momento no tengo ningún otro fic, pero tengo uno en mente para cuando termine este.

**Lauriita****-Chan o ****Miki****-Chan.**: Sasuke ha visto algo… no te digo qué, pero algo ha visto xD

**Nubesparky**: Naruto todavía no ha llegado, pero está en camino. Sobre Sakura y lo que siente no te voy a decir nada, tendrás que seguir leyendo :P Un libro de verdad… igual este verano cuando tenga tiempo me animo, me haría ilusión, si me publican algo te aviso, jeje

**Esme****-chan TS-DN**: me alegra que te guste :D Sé que en este capi no se ha aclarado casi nada… pero en el siguiente se explicarán muchas cosas.

**Florciita****-chan**: muchas gracias n//n, me alegra muuucho que te guste cómo escribo.

**Nariel**: vale, lo reconozco, os dejo muchas veces con la intriga, soy mala n.n Sobre el lemon, no tengo pensado hacer

**Mikami-Motoko**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior :) y espero este también.

**setsuna17**: como siempre, gracias por los ánimos :)

**-Sakura-****Star****-**: la verdad es que Sakura es bastante afortuna, siempre con chicos guapos… Bueno, jeje, volviendo al capi: ya sabes dónde estaba Sasuke, en la puerta sin hacer nada xD Sobre los capis que faltan, algunas me habéis dicho que no está pesado, así que habrá bastantes más. Y como siempre te digo: muuuuuchas gracias por animarme tanto con tus reviews :)

**tanuki****-chan**: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, más si a ti te gusta más el yaoi (que aquí no habrá, lo siento) En cualquier caso, cuando una historia gusta, las parejas casi que dan igual. Bueno: muchas gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora n.n

**x-****MiSaO****-x**: sí, hay que decir que Sakura es una chica con suerte, jeje.

**zyafany-company**: no sé si es que no pusiste la dirección o la página la borró, pero todavía no he podido leer tu fic ó.ò Bueno, para subirlo a fanfiction (y a lo mejor no te ayudo mucho porque no entiendo muy bien el inglés) tienes que meter el login, en la pagina que se abre tienes que subir un documento de texto (en Documents), luego te vas a Stories y le das a New Story, ahí igual te dice que tienes que entrar en Guidelines, una vez ahí le das a aceptar y ya puedes subir tu historia. No sé si lo he explicado bien, si tienes alguna otra duda me preguntas y haré lo que pueda.

**kaoru****-chan**: para saber si habrá algo de ItaSaku tendrás que esperar, si te lo digo ahora le quito la gracia.

**Antotis**: todas las respuestas a tus preguntas en el siguiente capi :)

**lizharuno**: y ahora no solo se les ha unido Ino, también Neji. Cada vez son más, jeje.

**karen**: para saber qué quiere Itachi, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capi.

Pues como siempre os digo: muuuuuchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews. Os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad n.n

Xao!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Sakura cruzó los brazos y, a pesar de saber a lo que se exponía, miró a Itachi a los ojos. Las tonterías se habían terminado. No seguiría con aquel juego estúpido.

-Sí, fui yo –dijo con voz firme.

Itachi no cambió ni un poco su expresión vacía y seria. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en la mesa otra vez, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Iba camino de la biblioteca cuando choqué con Zetsu, había tenido un día tan malo que le grité sin darme cuenta de quién era. Luego llegaron Hidan y Deidara –suspiró y cogió aire, aún sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba el mal rato que pasó-. Yo estaba muerta de miedo, vuestra fama… ya sabes lo que dicen de vosotros –él asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces apareció Naruto –sonrió- y me salvó.

-Te salvó –repitió él sin ninguna emoción.

-Sí, más o menos. Les dimos una paliza a tus amigos –murmuró ligeramente sonrojada.

Aunque recordar su encuentro con los tres matones que intentaron hacerle quién sabe qué no era nada agradable, la descarga de adrenalina que sintió cuando empezó a dar puñetazos fue… simplemente insuperable.

-Te lo pasaste bien haciéndoles una cara nueva¿verdad?

El sonrojo fue aún mayor al notar la nota divertida en su voz, aunque su cara siguiera siendo completamente inexpresiva.

-No es eso… es que…

La suave y agradable risa de Itachi la interrumpió y, como ya le pasara poco antes, ella también sonrió. Ese lado cálido y divertido le gustaba bastante.

-Fue una pasada –suspiró ella sin poder ocultar la emoción-. Nunca me había sentido así. No es que me guste pegar a la gente… -añadió al ver la mirada divertida de él-. Siempre me he esforzado por ser una buena estudiante, por demostrar mi madurez… y, hasta la pelea, nunca había hecho nada que se saliera de mi aburrida rutina. Ahora todo es diferente.

-¿Eres consciente de con quién estás hablando? Esos tres son mis amigos.

A pesar de la seriedad que trataba de mostrar, a Sakura no le fue muy complicado ver la diversión en sus ojos y en su voz. Y ella misma volvió a sonreír.

-Claro que sé con quién estoy hablando, eres el famoso Itachi Uchiha –respondió burlona.

Él también sonrió. Toda la seriedad desapareció en aquel momento y Sakura volvió a sentirse tranquila, incluso cómoda, a su lado.

Sakura parpadeó confundida. ¿Cuándo se había acercado a ella otra vez? Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con sus ojos negros. No sintió miedo ni nada parecido, sino que inconscientemente amplió su sonrisa.

-Eres muy divertida, me gusta hablar contigo.

-A mí también me gusta hablar contigo. Pero, la próxima vez, no hace falta que pongas guardias en las puertas.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Y de la pelea…

Mientras negaba con la cabeza, Itachi la hizo callar poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Se miraron durante apenas medio segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Sakura sintiera que el corazón le daba un vuelco y todo desparecía a su alrededor.

¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!

Tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien a su lado, había descubierto que hablar con Itachi era muy agradable. A pesar de su imagen de matón de Akatsuki, chico frío y problemático, le había sido más que fácil sincerarse con él y contarle algo que no había dicho a nadie más. Le caía bien, sentía curiosidad por saber un poco más de él, quería conocerle mejor. Con seguridad sería un buen amigo.

_Sí, un buen amigo. ¡Nada más!_

**_¡Eso¡No importa lo bueno que esté, a mí me gusta Sasuke-kun_**

_No, no me gusta exactamente. Es un amor platónico e infantil que… ¡Eso ahora no importa!_

No podía despistarse cuando un tío estaba a tan pocos milímetros de ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, senpai? –preguntó apartando la mano que Itachi mantenía sobre sus labios.

Él rió divertido, sin separarse ni un poco. Se encogió de hombros y apoyó un brazo en la pared, muy cerca de la cabeza de ella, acorralándola en parte.

Sakura, casi acostumbrada a estar entre una pared e Itachi, se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su mirada de los ojos negros.

-Nada de juegos, senpai –advirtió, aún sonriente-. Que me guste hablar contigo no significa que me guste tenerte encima- demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Carraspeó, más roja que un tomate-. Tú me entiendes.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo para ella, pero muy divertido para él. Sakura era francamente entretenida y diferente a las demás. Ya ni recordaba cuánto tiempo hacía que había desistido de acercarse a las mujeres si no era para, como su padre solía decir, satisfacer alguna inminente necesidad masculina. Al igual que él, empezaba a pensar que su vida se limitaría a casarse con una chica de buen apellido y a tener encuentros esporádicos con mujeres bonitas.

Pero Sakura… era diferente. No solo por ese color de pelo tan… rosa, también porque era la única chica que le hacía reír de verdad. Y que se hubiera atrevido a encararle decía mucho de ella. Claro que, después de saber que ella había dejado inconscientes a sus compañeros, no era tan extraño que fuera capaz de confesarlo todo frente a él.

Había algo en esa chica que le atraía. No obstante ella misma le había detenido cuando quiso acercarse. Eso sí era algo nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo una chica le negaba a él algo? Si él era incluso más famoso que su hermano y…

Su hermano, ahí estaba el problema.

-¿Qué tienes con mi hermano? –preguntó tratando de no sonar brusco.

-Y-yo… -el sonrojo de su rostro aumentó.

La pregunta de Itachi era muy buena, ella misma llevaba un tiempo buscando la respuesta.

-Somos algo así como amigos –suspiró después de unos segundos de silencio.

Itachi pareció pensar durante un tiempo. Después clavó sus ojos en los de Sakura, como si buscara algo. Ella no se negó a devolverle la mirada, ya no le atemorizaba o incomodaba. Era agradable perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, aunque…

_No son tan parecidos._

Finalmente, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Itachi, tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica, apenas rozando su piel, e hizo que alzara un poco su cabeza. Ella, sin moverse ni un poco, permitió que el se acercara.

Sakura acababa de descubrir qué era aquello que no había sido capaz de entender en su mirada. Y saber aquello hizo que su corazón se estremeciera y le impidiera cualquier movimiento a su cuerpo.

Cuando Itachi vio su sonrisa comprensiva y la dulzura reflejada en sus ojos verdes, supo que ella había descubierto su secreto. Y no le importó en absoluto.

Acarició su mejilla, ampliando su sonrisa cuando vio que ella cerraba los ojos, y besó su frente con más cariño del que nunca había mostrado a nadie.

Un fuerte golpe rompió la magia del momento. Tanto Itachi como Sakura se separaron apenas unos centímetros para dirigir su atención a la puerta, donde vieron a Sasuke.

Completamente serio y con una mirada oscura y escalofriante, les observaba desde la puerta. Sakura no recordaba haberle visto así nunca, ni siquiera durante la fiesta. Un desagradable sudor frío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la otra puerta se abrió y Sasori y Deidara, al mismo tiempo, trataron de entrar. Después de un corto forcejeo, el pelirrojo dio un buen golpe al rubio y entró en primer lugar.

Se produjo un muy incómodo silencio entre los cinco. Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano e Itachi le observaba indiferente. Sasori y Deidara miraban a uno y otro sin saber qué hacer, después de todo no creían conveniente atacar al hermano pequeño de uno de sus compañeros, e interrumpir su duelo de miradas, ganándose la atención de los dos, tampoco les parecía buena idea. Sakura permanecía quieta junto a Itachi, con la vista fija en el suelo, sin atreverse a hacer absolutamente nada que pudiera llamar la atención de los demás.

Porque la situación la sobrepasaba demasiado. No sabía si debía tratar de explicar a Sasuke qué estaba haciendo ella con su hermano, y mucho menos sabía cómo explicar tal cosa.

En aquella aula se había producido un extraño vínculo entre Sakura e Itachi. Y ella estaba completamente convencida de que nadie sería capaz de entenderlo, nadie más que ellos dos. Porque lo que les había unido era algo imposible de explicar con palabras, más en una situación tan forzada y extraña como la que estaban viviendo.

Además ella no tenía por qué explicar nada a nadie¿verdad? No es que estuviera haciendo algo malo por lo que debiera sentirse culpable o avergonzada. Claro que tampoco quería que Sasuke pensara que entre su hermano y ella había algo. Porque lo que él pensaría que había entre ellos no era lo que en realidad había, aunque ella no podía saber lo que Sasuke estaba pensando en aquellos momentos. Y en su momento él había dicho que jamás le interesaría Sakura, lo cual significaría que en esos momentos no estaba pensando nada de lo que ella pudiera creer que él estaba imaginando sobre su hermano y…

_Me empieza a doler la cabeza…_

_**¡¡Shannaro**** me va voy a volver loca como alguien no diga algo!!**_

Y como respuesta a la petición no dicha de Sakura, una sexta persona irrumpió en el aula.

-¡Me cago en el crío de los huevos!

Todos dirigieron su atención a Kisame, que entraba en el aula con una mano fuertemente presionada contra su sangrante nariz, tambaleándose entre las mesas en dirección a Sasuke.

-¿Has pegado a Kisame? –preguntó Itachi con total indiferencia.

-Sí.

Después de su conversación, los dos hermanos retomaron aquella extraña lucha de miradas, como si pudieran herirse solo con los ojos.

Sakura, que había cometido el terrible error de desviar su atención del suelo tras la llegada de Kisame, sintió que se mareaba ante esa extraña habilidad Uchiha para aturdir a la gente solo con sus ojos negros, tan oscuros, hipnotizadores y…

¡Tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa!

Entonces se fijó en Kisame, al que todo el mundo parecía haber olvidado, todavía atontado por el golpe y con la cara llena de sangre.

Se movió despacio y con dificultad hacia su mesa, en primera fila, para sacar un par de pañuelos de papel de su mochila. No sabía en qué momento su cuerpo se había tensado tanto, pero le estaba costando doblar las rodillas para caminar.

Con varios pañuelos en las manos, volvió sobre sus pasos sin mirar a ningún Uchiha. Fue fácil, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ella se estaba moviendo, estaban demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos.

Dejando a un lado lo irritante que resultaba que la ignoraran, cuando se suponía que ella era el motivo de su… ¿pelea de miradas?, caminó hacia Kisame y le obligó a sentarse en la silla más cercana.

-Quita la mano y déjame ver –pidió.

Sasori carraspeó incómodo. Los dos Uchiha seguían en medio de la clase sin hacer otra cosa más que mirarse, lo cual ya empezaba a ser raro, Sakura atendía a Kisame y este no hacía más que quejarse del golpe recibido. Deidara, harto de estar de pie sin hacer nada, se sentó en una silla.

-Te dije que no quería verte cerca de ella –dijo Sasuke al fin.

Le había costado bastante controlarse lo suficiente para no echarse sobre su hermano. Sabía, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, que él todavía le superaba en cuanto a habilidad en el taijutsu, por lo que no le convenía empezar una pelea que posiblemente no podría terminar bien. Por no decir que su hermano contaba con dos de sus compañeros. Y él no estaba dispuesto a exponer a Sakura a ningún peligro por culpa de un arrebato de furia.

Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en la pared, sonriendo con evidente burla.

-Me lo dijiste, es cierto.

-Joder, qué conversación… -resopló Deidara por lo bajo, aunque bastante audible para todos los presentes, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Sasori.

-¿Qué hacías aquí con ella?

-Solo hablábamos, estúpido hermano. No tengo que pedirte permiso para hablar con una amiga.

-¡¿Amiga?! –bramó perdiendo el control.

¿Cómo se atrevía Itachi a acercarse a Sakura¿Cómo podía si quiera respirar el mismo aire que ella¡Y tenía la desfachatez de llamarla amiga¡Su hermano no había tenido una amiga en toda su vida!

Le mataría allí mismo.

Deidara silbó asombrado, conocía la mirada de odio que Sasuke dedicaba a su hermano. Cuando Itachi miraba así a alguien era mejor largarse.

Itachi borró la sonrisa de su cara y se apartó de la pared. Las tonterías se habían acabado y, visto cómo estaba de furioso su hermano, sería mejor tomárselo enserio.

-Igual deberías visitar a un dermatólogo…

Toda la tensión que llevaba un tiempo acumulándose en la clase, desapareció en ese mismo momento. Los cuatro chicos miraron al objeto de tal situación: Sakura, quien había detenido la hemorragia nasal de Kisame y examinaba su piel.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, todavía algo aturdido.

-No puede ser normal tener la piel tan azul… igual te falta melanina o…

-No, qué va. Es cosa de familia, mi padre también tiene así la piel.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy interesante…

En esa ocasión fue Sasori quien carraspeó. ¿De qué estaban hablando esos dos?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho al respecto, ni él ni ninguno, ya que un fuerte golpe hizo que todos miraran hacia una de las puertas.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!

Casi al mismo tiempo, todos retrocedieron impactados por la imagen. Naruto acababa de entrar en el aula, jadeando y… cubierto de lo que parecía ser chocolate, alguna que otra hortaliza y diversos alimentos. Se había detenido en el marco de la puerta, mirando el interior con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó Sakura sin atreverse a alzar mucho la voz-. ¿Por qué hay zanahoria rayada en tu pelo? Y… ¿qué es eso verde?

El chico, con la respiración entrecortada y bastante colorado, se quitó la zanahoria y algún que otro trozo de lechuga de su pelo.

-Algún idiota se he dejado una bolsa llena de comida en la esquina y…

-¡Sakura-san!

Arrollando a Naruto, Lee entró en el aula y fue directo a Sakura para tomar sus manos, ignorando por completo al akatsuki que se encontraba sentado entre ambos. Nadie dio importancia al hecho de que el rubio acabara en el suelo, todos estaban demasiado impactados por el personaje vestido de verde que recitaba un poema a la chica.

-¡Sakura!

Y una tercera persona entró en el aula, deslumbrado a los presentes con el flash de una cámara.

-¡Mira hacia aquí y sonríe!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –regañó Tenten dando un buen golpe a Kankuro.

Ino, que entró segundos después que la periodista, negaba con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo acerca de la frente de Sakura.

-La pregunta es qué haces tú.

Y Hyuuga Neji fue el último en entrar, para reprender a Tenten. Le había dicho que ella entrara cuando estuviera seguro de que no había peligro y, como siempre, ella había hecho lo que le había dado la gana.

-¿Qué…? –musitó una muy confusa Sakura.

-¡Hemos venido a salvarte dattebayo! –gritó Naruto poniéndose en pie de un salto y situándose frente a Kisame-. No me importa que tú seas el líder de Akatsuki ni que sepas que fue ella quien le pateó el culo a los capullos de tus amigos. ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y protegeré a Sakura-chan!

El silencio se hizo realmente pesado mientras procesaban la información y pensaban en la mejor manera de explicar a Naruto en cuantas cosas había metido la pata.

-Eres un usuratonkachi –bufó Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Pese a lo absurdo de todo aquello, era un alivio que Sakura estuviera bien. Y debía reconocer que era todo un detalle que sus amigos hubieran ido hasta allí para ayudarla. Por muy raros que fueran, eran buenos amigos.

Aunque no entendía qué hacía ahí el primo de Hyuuga.

-Un momento… esta no es la del otro día –dijo Deidara-. Era una tía… no me acuerdo cómo, pero no estaba tan buena.

**_¡¡Me cago en todo, shannaro¡No he cambiado tanto!_**

_Bueno, ahora hay cosas más importantes…_

-Naruto- Sakura apartó un par de gambas de su hombro-. Este es Kisame, no es el líder de Akatsuki. Y no estoy en peligro, solo hablaba con Itachi-senpai.

-¿Sobre qué? –exigió saber Sasuke con un tono de voz demasiado rudo.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío, definitivamente Sasuke estaba más enfadado que nunca. Abrió la boca para responder, pero enseguida la cerró. A decir verdad no había hablado gran cosa con Itachi. Y lo más importante: ella no le debía ninguna explicación a Sasuke, sobretodo si él le hablaba de aquella forma.

Frunciendo el ceño, se cruzó de brazos. Él no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle como un marido celoso…

_¿Celoso¿Sasuke-kun está celoso?_

-¡Aahhhhh!

El grito sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos a Sakura. Todos volvieron a mirar la puerta, donde apareció una fregona temblorosa. Segundos después, la fregona dio paso a la chica que la sostenía: Hinata.

Después de quedarse sola en la cafetería, sintiéndose una inútil, decidió que era su deber como amiga ayudar a Sakura. Por poco que ella pudiera hacer, menos sería nada. Armándose de valor, echó a correr hacia la clase poco después que sus amigos. En el camino se detuvo frente al armario de las escobas, donde cogió una fregona con la que armarse.

Y así había llegado hasta allí, esperando encontrarse una pelea o cualquier cosa peor, pero… No, de ninguna manera habría imaginado encontrarse con aquel cuadro. ¿Y por qué Naruto estaba lleno de comida? No entendía nada… pero al menos parecía que Sakura estaba bien.

* * *

Muy buenas a todos!!!! 

Como es navidad y todo eso, he hecho un capi especial, bastante más largo de lo normal. Y así también tengo excusa para tomarme unas vacaciones xD No sé para cuándo tendré el próximo, se supone que no hay clase y debería tener más tiempo… pero en estas fechas no creo que pueda ponerme.

Bueno, no molesto más.

**setsuna17**: como siempre, gracias por los ánimos :)

**Seiren**** Kira**: sí la besó, en la frente, pero la besó xD

**-Sakura-****Star****-**: muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices n//n, siempre te lo digo, pero enserio me encantan tus reviews y me animan un montón. Sobre tu capricho: como habrás notado la historia está lejos de resolverse, así que será bastante más largo de lo que tenía pensado en un principio :) Sobre mi resfriado, sí estoy del todo bien, lo que pasa es que siempre he sido muy enfermiza y no sería raro que me pusiera mala otra vez. Pero de momento estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Muchiiiiisimas gracias por todo, eres muy amable :)

**0o.sakura.o0**: me alegra que te gustara el fic, te ha tenido que gustar bastante para leerlo todo de golpe… jeje. De momento no voy a adelantar qué siente Itachi por Sakura, pero con el capi de hoy igual te haces una idea…

**Nubesparky**: jeje, no pienso decir nada sobre qué siente :P, pero en el capi de hoy ya hay algunas pistas… El anterior yo creo que era bastante largo, es más, cada vez los capis son más largos. ¡Me tenéis explotada! Jeje, con el de hoy no te podrás quejar que es bastante largo.

**Florciita****-chan**: tendrás que reconocer que he subido el capi muy rápido, aunque es verdad que soy mala XD

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**¿Que soy peor que Karin? Jo… qué mala eres conmigo T.T La frase de "y, otra vez, Sasuke vio algo que no le gustó nada" hace referencia a la fiesta, cuando vio a Sakura con Itachi. Y bueno, sí ha habido beso :)

**Sabaku****-No-****Shinobi**: me alegra mucho que seas un lector feliz :D. Un lector feliz es una autora muy feliz n.n

**TomoeShirouUchiha**: mejor no ahorques a nadie… XD Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por los cumplidos n//n

**Sakura-****blakee**: y el embrollo con Itachi va a peor… xD

**Yimy**: pues he continuado muy pronto :)

**BarbaraNakamura**: acertaste!! La estaba besando, solo en la frente, pero era un beso. Hinata al final se atrevió a ir hasta allí, ya veremos cómo acaba la cosa y si nadie le riñe por coger una fregona sin permiso xD Ya aclararé exactamente el por qué de la bolsa de comida… aunque ya nadie podrá comer nada por culpa de Naruto…

Respondiendo a tus preguntas: creo que la chica de Akatsuki se llama Konan y yo soy de Alicante

**zyafany-company**: ya he visto que has podido subir el fic, lo que no he podido es leerlo T.T me falta tiempo por todas partes… Pero en cuanto tenga un momento me paso ;)

**Mikami-Motoko**: sí, soy muy mala muajajajajaja XD

**Sansa-chan**: me alegra que te guste :)

**SAKURA – CHAN**: me alegra que te gustara :)

**Lauriita****-Chan o ****Miki****-Chan.**: este fic es sasusaku, al final todas sabemos que acabarán juntos… pero como habrás notado en este capítulo, para eso aún falta

**hannita****asakura**: me alegra que te guste :)

**alexavenuz**: pues no le gustó el beso… XD

**karen**: he actualizado pronto y ya has visto que ha hecho Itachi y que Sasuke ha ido a ayudarla… aunque tampoco es que hiciera falta

**Espe****Kuroba**: bueno, pelea de momento no ha habido, pero tal como está la cosa aún es pronto para adelantar nada… Y Hinata también se ha animado a ir al rescate xD

**Xico-Neko**: jejeje, me he reído mucho con tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y, aunque el siguiente capi tardará, lo subiré cuanto antes.

**karoru**** chan**: pues ahora con Itachi de por medio… falta aún para el primer beso de Sasuke y Sakura

Muy feliz navidad para todos y próspero año nuevo, espero que os lo paséis muy bien en estas fiestas y os traigan muchos regalos.

Xao!


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Estúpido

-Entonces… ¿no estás en peligro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿No te han hecho ningún daño?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No entiendo nada dattebayo…

Sakura suspiró y terminó de quitar la ensalada del pelo de su amigo. Cuando descubrió que había quedado encerrada con Itachi, de ninguna manera se le ocurrió pensar que así acabarían las cosas: con cuatro akatsuki en el aula sin hacer nada, Naruto manchado de chocolate y salsa rosa, Sasuke más enfadado que nunca, Lee recitando poesía, Tenten regañando a Kankuro, un tío que se parecía un poco a Hinata –que no tenía la menor idea de quién era ni por qué estaba allí- regañando a Tenten, Ino murmurando algo por lo bajo y Hinata mirando a unos y otros con una fregona entre las manos sin entender nada.

Y ella en medio de todo aquel jaleo.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Vamos al comedor?

Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ignoró por completo a su furioso hermano y se acercó a Sakura, quien se tensó un poco ante la gran cantidad de miradas sorprendidas que se clavaron en ellos.

-Nos vemos, Sakura.

Y para rematar, Itachi besó la mejilla de Sakura.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, echó a andar hacia la puerta más cercana. Sus amigos tardaron unos segundos en asimilarlo, pero enseguida le siguieron los pasos.

-¿Y qué pasa con el Kyuubi? –preguntó Deidara desde el pasillo-. Pein dijo que podía vengarme y…

-Deja de quejarte –le cortó Sasori.

-Sakura-chan ha dicho que no me van a quedar marcas –dijo Kisame, su voz se perdía por el pasillo y ya apenas pudieron escucharle-. ¿Qué creéis?

Todos intercambiaron miradas en las que se reflejaban la confusión y la desconfianza. ¿Qué se habían perdido?

Desde luego lo que encontraron al llegar al aula no era lo que esperaban… Habían ido hasta allí dispuestos a plantar cara al peor grupo del instituto, preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, con la intención de ayudar a su amiga. Estaban listos para afrontar cualquier peligro, cualquier cosa… Cualquier cosa excepto lo que acababan de presenciar: Itachi Uchiha había besado a su amiga.

Ya había quedado claro que ella no estaba en peligro, pero de ahí a que estuviera besándose con…

_Ey__… ¡Ese tío acaba de besar a Sakura-chan!_

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! –gritó Naruto señalando acusadoramente a Sakura-. ¡¿Qué ha sido eso dattebayo?!

-¡Sí! –exclamó Tenten dando un saltito, acababa de salir del shock inicial-. ¡Danos todos los detalles!

-Tenten… -murmuró Neji por lo bajo, claramente molesto y sin acabar de entender la situación. ¿No se suponía que la chica del pelo rosa estaba en peligro?

_Mierda_.

Fue lo único que Sakura pudo pensar mientras empezaba a enrojecer como un tomate más que maduro. Por unos segundos había olvidado que estaba rodeada de gente y había permitido que Itachi la besara.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices está pasando, frente? –preguntó Ino, casi tan enfadada como Naruto y Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

¿Acaso la frentona no había tenido suficiente con hacerse animadora, ganarse un puesto en la maravillosa mesa de segundo, rechazar dicho puesto y hacer pulular rumores sobre una supuesta relación con su adorado Sasuke?.¿También tenía que quedarse con el mayor de los hermanos?

Y por si fuera poco la había hecho preocuparse sin necesidad… Suspiró con evidente alivio y fue incapaz de reprimir durante más tiempo una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un tono suave.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ino podía ser una cerda insufrible, pero era su mejor amiga y la quería, a su manera pero la quería.

-Vaya, vaya… -rió Tenten-. No me digas que hemos interrumpido algo…

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó con la cara completamente incandescente.

Casi pudo escuchar cómo crujía la mandíbula de Sasuke y Naruto se ahogaba al ser incapaz de gritar todo lo que quería gritar. Lee era el que peor estaba tomando la situación, lloraba desconsolado en un rincón apartado.

-¿Entonces qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kankuro sin poder ocultar lo divertida que le resultaba la situación.

Sakura tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

-Mi adorada flor de cerezo ha entregado su corazón a…

-¡Nada de eso! –interrumpió antes de que Lee empezara a recitar un poema de desamor, por lo visto ese día estaba inspirado.

-¿Solo estáis tonteando? –se desilusionó Tenten.

-¡Que no! –chilló empezando a perder la paciencia.

_Aunque es cierto que antes sí que he tonteado un poco con él…_

_**¡Sí¡Es la primera vez que tonteo con un tío!**_ –gritó su inner, orgullosa de sí misma.

En su vida había hecho nada parecido, ella nunca se había acercado a ningún chico, así que fue irremediable que la tonalidad de su rostro se volviera incluso más roja.

-¡No me digas que hiciste cosas más fuertes! –estalló Tenten, malinterpretando el nuevo tono de la cara de su amiga-. Si solo… -consultó su reloj-… has tenido algo más de media hora. ¿Senpai es de los que terminan rápido?

-¡¿Qué?! –se adelantó Neji, apretando los puños indignado, y ligeramente sonrojado, por el comportamiento de Tenten.

Sakura empezaba a sentir ganas de llorar con Lee en el rincón. ¡Lo estaban malinterpretando todo! Ino se había unido a Tenten y Kankuro y los tres pedían detalles, Hinata había retrocedido y la miraba horrorizada, Naruto estaba pálido y todavía era incapaz de articular palabra y, para rematar, sentía que el ambiente en torno a Sasuke se tensaba hasta alcanzar límites demasiado preocupantes.

¡Había que aclarar la situación cuanto antes!

-¡No es nada de eso¡No he hecho nada con nadie! –alzó la voz para hacerse oír sobre el jaleo que estaban montando Tenten y el chico de pelo largo y ojos claros. Al parecer el tal Neji se sentía defraudado y abochornado por su amiga.

-¿Con nadie? –repitió Kankuro, claramente escéptico-. Venga ya…

Ella desvió la vista, clavándola en una interesante baldosa del suelo. Resultaba un poco triste reconocer que a sus dieciséis años no había tenido nada con ningún chico. Absolutamente nada. ¡Ni siquiera había dado la mano a un chico!

Porque las veces que tenía que arrastrar a Naruto y Sasuke y los agarraba no contaban.

Eso le pasaba por encerrarse en la biblioteca todas las tardes y dedicarse a prácticamente adorar a Sasuke, olvidando por completo que hay un montón de chicos en el mundo y ella era una adolescente.

_Qué adolescencia más triste… Menos mal que en estos días estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido…_

-Mujer, algún novio habrás tenido… -continuó Kankuro, sin acabar de creer que Sakura nunca hubiera tenido nada con nadie.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

_Soy muy joven aún, tampoco es que haya prisa_. Molesta, no sabía si consigo misma, con su timidez o con sus amigos, se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues no lo entiendo, estás buena.

-¡No seas animal! –regañó Tenten con una sonrisa radiante y ojos soñadores-. Está esperando a su príncipe azul… ¡Es tan romántico!

Muy disimuladamente, Sakura miró hacia atrás, donde Sasuke parecía haberse calmado un poco.

-Menos mal… -suspiró Naruto con alivio-. Sakura-chan me ha estado esperando…

La aparente mejora en el ánimo de Sasuke despareció, y ni siquiera cuando Sakura dio un buen capón a Naruto volvió a tranquilizarse.

-¿Esto –Ino señaló la dolorida cabeza de Naruto- significa que tu príncipe azul es Itachi-senpai?

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa. ¿Cómo había llegado Ino a esa conclusión? Pegaba a Naruto constantemente, esos golpes no podían interpretarse como declaraciones de amor. Era ilógico.

-¡¿No lo desmientes?! –preguntaron igual de emocionados y al mismo tiempo Tenten y Kankuro.

El llanto de Lee aumentó y Naruto, todavía sobándose el golpe, se unió a él en el rincón apartado. Sakura también quería llorar con ellos, pero valía más quedarse donde estaba y solucionar el malentendido.

-Itachi-senpai no es mi príncipe azul… -suspiró.

-¿Ha hecho algo que no debía? –preguntó Ino-. Debes entender que los hombres son más simples que el mecanismo de un botijo, no debes echarle en cara que…

-¡Que no es eso! –alzó la voz de nuevo, empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Dónde está el problema entonces? –Tenten se cruzó de brazos, pensativa-. Itachi-senpai es guapo, saca buenas notas y, por lo que dices, se ha portado como un caballero, ha sabido esperarte y apoyarte pese a tus inseguridades, producto de tu falta de experiencia en el terreno amoroso. Es un buen chico que te quiere, no te presiona y es comprensivo –suspiró llevándose una mano al pecho con un gesto muy teatral-. ¡Es el hombre perfecto!

Ino asentía fervientemente con la cabeza a todo cuanto decía la periodista y Kankuro se rascaba la nuca aburrido, los sentimentalismos no eran lo suyo.

Sakura parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué era eso de la caballerosidad de Itachi, su falta de seguridad por la inexperiencia, la compresión, el hombre perfecto…?

_Me he perdido_.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -murmuró mirando a las dos chicas-. Solo hemos hablado, y tampoco mucho…

-No me digáis que teníais las lenguas ocupadas… -rió Kankuro con cara de pervertido.

Aquello era el colmo, si no hacía algo sería imposible solucionar aquel desastre. ¡Y todo por un inocente beso en la mejilla!

-¡No he besado a un chico en toda mi vida, shannaro! –gritó apretando los puños con fuerza.

Desde luego el beso que le dio a Naruto en la mejilla no contaba y, de todas formas, estaba demasiado furiosa como para recordar aquello. Era terriblemente desesperante que sus amigos no la escucharan cuando trataba de explicar que no había nada entre Itachi y ella, al menos nada que tuviera que ver con el amor. Y no ayudaba saber que Sasuke, por el que todavía no había podido descifrar qué sentía exactamente, estuviera a un metro de ella con los ojos clavados en su nuca y enfadado hasta resultar atemorizante.

Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio, tratando de recuperar la calma y preparándose para nuevas preguntas.

-Entonces… ¿qué hay entre vosotros?

-Pues… somos amigos, por eso…

-Claro –rió Tenten-, ahora lo llaman así.

Sakura iba a responder, o al menos intentarlo, pero el bufido de Sasuke hizo que girara sobre sus talones para observarle. Estaba todavía más enfadado. Y eso era decir mucho.

-Amigos… -repitió con un tono de voz que destilaba mordacidad.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella y sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Sakura se tensó, sintiendo que su mirada la atravesaba y veía a través de ella, nunca se había sentido tan incómoda como en el aquel momento. Era la primera vez que sus ojos la observaban de una forma tan fría.

-Hmp.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar a nadie y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, salió del aula y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sakura, con la mirada fija en la puerta, ahora cerrada, por la que él había salido, no supo si el silencio que inundó la clase duró segundos u horas hasta que fue roto por Naruto. Podía oír sus gritos, sus quejas y todas las amenazas que lanzaba a, como él le había bautizado, "el capullo que se parece al teme" por haberse quedado con el corazón de Sakura.

-Solo somos amigos –repitió en un murmullo apenas audible.

Tenten intercambió un par de miradas con Ino, tal vez se habían pasado un poco con el interrogatorio. Luego ambas miraron a Sakura, en medio de la clase con la vista clavada en la puerta cerrada. De nuevo se miraron entre ellas. ¿Por qué Sasuke se había comportado así? La mirada que dedicó a Sakura las estremeció incluso a ellas.

Las dos chicas sabían que algo malo había pasado, aunque no entendían a qué podía deberse. Que ellas supieran, Sasuke no tenía ninguna razón para enfadarse con Sakura, más si iban a ser cuñados.

Cuando ya se disponían a preguntar, un ligero carraspeo por parte de Kankuro las detuvo, el chico negaba con la cabeza. Tenten, aún sin acabar de entender, asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Ino para que también guardara silencio.

Kankuro podía no ser el chico más inteligente, pero siempre había sido bastante despierto y muy observador. Tal vez se debía a las horas que pasaba enfocando a la gente, el caso era que él veía lo que para otros pasaba desapercibido y solía estar enterado de mucho más de lo que quería hacer creer a los demás.

-¿Volvemos al comedor o vais a seguir gritando?

Neji encabezó la marcha al comedor, aún tenían tiempo para comer antes de las clases de la tarde. Todas las miradas recayeron entonces en Sakura. Ella sonrió sin ganas, algo que todos notaron, se acercó a su mochila y se la echó al hombro.

-Vamos, después tenemos educación física y necesitaremos fuerzas.

Si Sasuke no quería escucharla era su problema, no sería ella quien sufriera por la estúpida mirada que el muy estúpido le había echado.

_Es un estúpido. Sí, un estúpido. ¡Es un estúpido!.¿Tanto le costaba escucharme?_

_**¡¡**__**Shannaro**__**, Sasuke-**__**kun**__** se ha enfadado conmigo!!**_ –lloriqueba su inner sin cesar.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su inner, detestaba cuando sus dos mentes estaban en desacuerdo, le producía dolor de cabeza.

_No me importa, que se enfade si quiere_ –se dijo, ignorando por completo el llanto desconsolado de su inner-. _Después de todo él no me gustaba realmente, solo era un infantil amor platónico… Un estúpido amor platónico..._

No obstante, por mucho que se repitiera una y otra vez lo poco que le importaba la reacción de Sasuke, era imposible ignorar aquel dolor.

* * *

Muy buenas gente!!! 

Antes de nada: lo siento mucho!! Como ya dije me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero no tenía pensado que fueran tan largas. Quería subir este capítulo la semana pasada, pero no estaba demasiado inspirada, y sigo sin estarlo T.T

Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien estas fiestas, tengáis muchos regalos, hayáis visto a la familia… todas esas cosas :)

Este capítulo no me convence mucho, pero en fin… Espero tener el siguiente para el fin de semana que viene, pero no prometo nada porque llevo un tiempo sin ideas para el fic. En cualquier caso, tarde lo que tarde, sabéis que seguiré escribiendo.

Y ahora un pequeño reto, a ver si alguien es capaz de adivinar qué comida había en la bolsa con la que tropezó Naruto. Solo hay que reunir los ingredientes que llevaba Naruto por encima y echarle imaginación XD Si alguien acierta tendrá un pequeño regalo ;)

Y no molesto más :)

**.-'Maria J.'-.**: la verdad que la escena que se formó fue una locura… xD

**setsuna17**: gracias por los ánimos

**Sabaku-No-Kunoichi**: es cierto que he cambiado un poco la personalidad de Itachi, pero piensa que aquí es un estudiante que no se ha vuelto loco ni ha matado a toda su familia, es normal que no sea igual que el original. Por mucho que intente que los personajes sean lo más fieles a los originales, al estar en otras circunstancias me veo obligada a hacer algunos cambios. Pero bueno, me alegra que aún así te gustara :)

**mAfE-ChAn**: tranquila, Sakura acabará con Sasuke, jeje, además solo han sido un par de besos de amigos

**Nubesparky**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y siento que este sea un poco flojo… me falta inspiración T.T

**0o.sakura.o0**: no es que no entendieras el secreto de Itachi, es que no he puesto cuál es :P Y lo siento, pero de momento no voy a decir cuál es, porque entonces desvelo el secreto. Un poco de tiempo y sabrás qué es.

**Seiren Kira**: uf, si Itachi hubiera dado un beso de verdad a Sakura entonces sí que habría habido pelea… y siento que este capi no sea muy bueno ú.ù

**lizharuno**: muchas gracias por todo lo me dices n//n, es muy halagador. La finalidad del capi anterior era esa: hacer gracia, sino el fic se habría vuelto muy serio y tampoco quiero eso.

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**: jooo no me digas que soy peor que Karin ToT La verdad que el capi anterior es una locura xD Pero te olvidaste de Ino, también estaba allí, si es que había tanta gente jeje

**Antotis**: sí, la última escena fue una locura xD Y aunque el padre de Sasuke e Itachi les haya enseñado una serie de cosas, a ninguno de los dos les acaba de gustar eso de tener una vida tan vacía y se están dando cuenta ahora. Y Sasuke, además de celoso, ahora está enfadado xD

**yhoe uchiha**: muchas gracias :)

**TomoeUchiha**: meter a Tobi… es que sería ya mucha gente, no puedo meter a todos los personajes de la serie, son un montón, como mucho mencionarlo. Sobre la cara de Deidara, en el siguiente capi explicaré qué le pasó :) El sasusaku empezará pronto, aunque ahora él está bastante enfadado… Bueno, he visto que has publicado un fic y en cuanto tenga un momento me paso. Sobre el msn el mío es d o r i z k a (arroba) h o t m a i l.c o m (no me conecto casi nunca, pero si quieres me agregas y haber si coincidimos :)

**-Sakura-Star-**: me alegra muuuucho que te gustara tanto el capi anterior :D tu opinión es importante para mí, y siento que este sea un poco flojo ú.ù

**kunoichi-chan-sakura**: jeje, estaría bien tener a los dos Uchiha

**Florciita-chan**: bueno… esta vez me he retrasado bastante para actualizar, lo siento. Sobre Itachi, como ya he contestado a otra persona, es cierto que no es algo que no hubiera hecho el auténtico, pero piensa que en el fic él no es un asesino loco, es normal que su personalidad sea algo diferente aquí. Aunque si el capi anterior te gustó, me alegro :)

**karen**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y siento que este haya tardado tanto y no sea gran cosa, a ver si el siguiente es mejor

**zyafany-company**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior :)

**sakura star pop**: siento haber tardado, pero aquí tienes otro capi

**.Lauriita-Chan o Miki-Chan.**: me halagas al decir que es uno de los mejores fics n//n

**BarbaraNakamura**: nunca me ha parecido que Deidara fuera gay… pero no sé, de los artistas se puede esperar cualquier cosa… xD

**Naty**: Sakura se queda con Sasuke, Itachi es un amigo, la pobre lo ha repetido un montón de veces xD Y algunas ya me han pedido que salga Gaara, así que veré cómo puedo meterle

**Espe Kuroba**: la verdad es que Hinata es de los mejores personajes femeninos, es muy mona ella, aunque le falta autoestima. Tengo pensado centrarme un poco más en ella en un par de capítulos. Y no hubo pelea, creo que habría quedado demasiado violento.

**Yimy**: la amistad entre esos dos va a dar unos cuantos problemas xD

**Belencita2390**: jeje, me alegra que te gustara :) Y sí, Sasuke fue "el idiota que dejó la comida" xD

**Jesybert**: me alegra que te guste el fic :)

**Namine1993**: pues algo de itasakusasu sí que hay, por eso está Sasuke tan cabreado, y no olvidemos que también está Naruto… para el próximo capi quiero complicar un poco más las cosas :P

**Mikami-Motoko**: de momento no voy a aclarar qué siente Itachi, tendrás que esperar un poco

**Esther Blanchett**: lo siento, no será itasaku, hace tiempo (y después de una votación porque yo no me decidía) dije que sería sasusaku. Pero bueno, ya te gusta tanto esa pareja, te prometo que habrá algo más de ellos dos, pero tampoco mucho ;)

**Lady DragonFly**: por no dejar review antes no pasa nada, cuando una no tiene tiempo no tiempo y ya. Lo que hay entre Itachi y Sakura es un poco confuso todavía, pero lo voy a aclarar más adelante, así que de momento no te digo nada. Y poner un NejiTen declarado (si es que he entendido a lo que te refieres) supondría alargar aún más el fic, y no quiero hacerlo pesado ni aburrido, pero si es lo queréis por mí no hay problema.

**tanuki-chan**: sí, Sasuke se quedó sin comer xD

**camy!**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic. Y normalmente no tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa es que últimamente ando baja de inspiración ú.ù

**x.Fariita-w**: felicidades por tu nuevo nick, está chulo :) Espero que al menos alguna de tus dudas haya quedado resuelta

Pues ya nada más que decir.

Xao!


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo dedicado a **BarbaraNakamura**!!!!

Capítulo 24: Normalidad

-Aquí tienes, Sakura-chan.

-Gracias.

Acercó los palillos a su tazón de ramen, aunque no tenía demasiada hambre. Pero empezó a comer de todas formas, con una sonrisa en la cara mientras trataba de concentrarse en la conversación.

La última semana había sido… rara. Mucho más rara que los caóticos días en que tenían que lidiar con la amenaza de Akatsuki, porque la pasada semana había sido más o menos normal. Y tal grado de normalidad era algo que ninguno esperaba.

El alumnado olvidó por completo la pelea, todos estaban centrados en el nuevo cotilleo del momento: el supuesto noviazgo entre el famoso akatsuki Itcahi Uchiha y la nueva animadora del equipo de fútbol, Sakura Haruno. El número siguiente de la revista del instituto prometía centrarse en la pareja más famosa del momento.

Los días habían ido pasando, sin que nada peligroso o fuera de lo común sucediera.

Después de los intensos días vividos, era… de cierta forma era algo decepcionante.

Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a las peleas, a saltar por las ventanas, a perder las clases de la tarde… Regresar a una rutina, por muy diferente que esta fuera a la que ella había vivido durante años, era sencillamente decepcionante.

Claro que era innegable que aquella rutina, por decepcionante que pudiera resultar en comparación con sus días de peligros y aventuras, era agradable y mucho mejor que pasar tardes solitarias en la biblioteca.

Tener amigos era algo maravilloso.

En aquellos momentos se encontraban sentados en el Ichiraku, habían ido allí a cenar después de ver una película en el viejo cine del barrio. Tenten y Kankuro discutían algo acerca la revista del instituto, al parecer Neji seguía negándose a conceder una entrevista. El chico, que terminaba su tazón de ramen al lado de su prima, les ignoraba por completo. Naruto y Lee hablaban sobre algo relacionado con Gai, algo que a nadie más que a ellos interesaba. Y ella se esforzaba por prestar atención a Hinata, con quien había acordado hacer un trabajo opcional de literatura.

En los trabajos voluntarios no era necesario que participaran los tres miembros de los grupos, incluso estaba permitido que personas de diferentes grupos se juntaran para hacerlos. Por esta razón Sakura y Hinata podían hacer la tarea juntas.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba, Sakura no conseguía concentrarse en lo que Hinata le explicaba acerca de cómo harían la exposición. De vez en cuando captaba algo acerca de las figuras literarias del diecinueve, pero no conseguía seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Era sábado, habían pasado varios días desde que todos se reunieron en el aula. La pelea y las posibles represalias habían quedado olvidadas, ella misma había hablado con Tsunade para explicarle que todo había terminado bien y asegurarle que entre ella e Itachi no había nada –como su maestra particular, la directora siempre había mostrado interés y preocupación por ella-, y Tenten… para desgracia de Sakura, ella seguía insistiendo en que hacía una muy buena pareja con Itachi.

Por su parte los akatsuki, en lugar de buscar venganza por la paliza recibida, pasaron del asunto después de la visita a su aula. Deidara se quedó sin su desquite, pero ese mismo jueves, cuando su cara se había deshinchado y apenas quedaban marcas de los golpes, pudo desahogarse al reventar el aula de química con un explosivo de fabricación propia. La profesora Anko aún gritaba y pateaba papeleras por los pasillos, más furiosa e hiperactiva que nunca. Se rumoreaba incluso que en la sala de profesores se le había prohibido el consumo de café.

Era lógico que con tantos nuevos rumores, la pelea de hacía ya dos semanas hubiera quedado en el olvido.

Y, para añadir a esa lista de rumores alguno más, algunos miembros de Akatsuki se habían dejado ver aquellos días por los pasillos de cuarto curso, siempre para visitar a la misma persona: Sakura.

Kisame, el compañero inseparable de Itachi que tenía un extraño tono de piel azul hereditario, apareció el miércoles en su aula para hablar con Sakura a primera hora. El chico le agradeció las atenciones médicas y, para despedirse, le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera una niña de tres años.

En su momento, cuando Kisame tuvo aquel gesto con ella, no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía enfadarse por ser tomada por una cría, reírse en su cara por la forma en que la trataba o tomárselo con buen humor? Cuando al día siguiente coincidieron en un pasillo y el chico hizo lo mismo, Sakura tuvo muy clara una cosa: el golpe de Sasuke tuvo consecuencias, el puñetazo debió afectarle al cerebro. En cualquier caso, ella optó por sonreír y largarse del lugar rápidamente. Sin embargo cuando el viernes, otra vez y frente a varios alumnos, volvió a darle aquellas infantiles palmaditas, no pudo hacer más que reír.

Después de todo Kisame era un tipo gracioso.

Hidan, con el que no se cruzaban desde la pelea, se dedicó la tarde del jueves –cuando los nervios del alumnado aún estaban de punta por la explosión de uno de los laboratorios- a pintar un extraño símbolo de su extraña religión en las puertas de su aula. El profesor de matemáticas se enfadó bastante, pero como era habitual entre los docentes, no dijo nada. Y él, hechos sus dibujos, dijo que su dios se encargaría de que recibieran el castigo adecuado. Al parecer el chico tenía suficiente con eso, por lo que no debía preocuparles que él personalmente tomara represalias.

Por último Itachi, sobre el que más rumores circulaban, la acompañó un par de veces desde la plaza redonda hasta el pasillo donde estaba su clase. Nunca se acercó demasiado al aula y, aunque ninguno dijo nada, ambos sabían que lo hizo por su hermano.

Por lo que habían hablado aquellos días, yendo hacia clase o en el rato libre que tenían después de comer y antes de las clases de la tarde, él y Sasuke hacía bastante que no tenían una buena relación. Hacía años que dejaron de hablarse o pasar demasiado tiempo juntos y, a pesar de no haber dicho nada al respecto, Sakura supuso que Itachi no quería tener más problemas con su hermano.

_Sasuke-__kun__…_

Sasuke no había ido con ellos al barrio viejo, ni tampoco había esperado por ella después de su entrenamiento de fútbol, ni había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, ni había vuelto a mirarla… Todo había vuelto a ser como antes de aquel día entre los árboles, cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos.

Él parecía haber olvidado su nombre, su existencia.

Y ella no sabía cómo actuar.

Tenía miedo de mirarle a la cara, le aterraba pensar lo que podría encontrar en sus ojos negros si se atrevía a alzar la vista cuando estaba sentada a su lado en clase. Porque ya solo le veía en clase, él se encargaba de mantenerse tan alejado como era posible.

Ella había dejado de existir para él.

_**¡¡**__**Shannaro**__**, Sasuke-**__**kun**__** me odia!!**_ –seguía llorando su inner. De hecho su otra mente no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar desconsolada desde aquel día en que él la miró de aquella forma tan…

_¡Él no tenía ningún derecho para ponerse así¡Yo debería ser la que estuviera enfadada con él por cómo me trató! No he hecho nada malo…__ Itachi solo es mi amigo…_

Suspiró y por enésima vez revolvió sus fideos. No tenía nada de hambre, pero Hinata se había quedado callada y miraba alternativamente su plato y a ella. Saltaba a la vista que quería decir algo y, tal vez por su timidez o por no encontrar las palabras, no se decidía a decir nada.

Le gustaba esa parte de Hinata, tan dulce y tímida. Cuando miraba sus ojos, de ese color tan poco común, siempre con un brillo amable, sentía deseos de sonreír. Y así lo hizo.

-S-sé que n-no es cosa mía, p-pero… -Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de armarse de valor. No sabía qué podía pasarle a Sakura y entendía que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntarle nada, porque la vida privada de su amiga solo le concernía a ella. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que debía hacer algo por ella, por poco que fuera-. T-tienes mi apoyo –murmuró sonrojada, agitando suavemente su mano derecha, donde su pulsera azul tintineó apenas un poco.

-Gracias –sonrió haciendo que su pulsera también tintineara.

Empezó a comer, aún sin mucha hambre, pero ya más animada.

Era cierto que Sasuke no quería saber nada de ella y que la ignoraba de la peor forma posible sin ningún motivo, pero también era cierto que sus amigos habían estado en todo momento a su lado.

La primera vez que Kisame se había acercado a su clase para agradecerle sus cuidados médicos, Naruto estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el chico para impedir que le hiciera ningún daño. Y cuando los rumores de que Hidan estaba haciendo algo en el aula de cuarto llegaron a otros cursos durante el horario lectivo –de un modo misterioso, ya que se suponía que todos estaban en sus clases, con los profesores dando materia- Lee se disculpó rápidamente ante su profesor de economía y salió a toda velocidad hasta el aula de cuarto. Afortunadamente, nadie quería ni pensar qué habría pasado de haber coincidido, Hidan ya no estaba y solo encontró su dibujo en las puertas. Interrumpió la clase de matemáticas en que ellos se encontraban solo para preguntar a Sakura si estaba bien, olvidando por completo que Naruto también había tenido problemas con Akatsuki.

Todos reían con ganas al recordar cómo entró el profesor de economía en el aula después de Lee, gritando a su alumno por haber salido corriendo de repente. El chico pasaría dos semanas castigado, pero aseguraba no arrepentirse ni un poco.

Tenía muy buenos amigos y todos se preocupaban por ella.

-Sakura¿por qué no has invitado a Itachi-senpai?

Eran muy buenos amigos, sí, pero… Echó un vistazo a Tenten y Kankuro, que esperaban emocionados la respuesta. Esos dos podían llegar a ser muy pesados… Claro que tampoco podía culparles, a fin de cuentas eran periodistas.

-Me dijo que iría a tomar algo con el equipo de kendo –suspiró.

_¡__Mierda¡He metido la pata!_ Para aquellos casos en que estaba distraída solía contar con que su inner la hiciera reaccionar antes de decir cualquier tontería, lamentablemente su otra mente estaba demasiado ocupada llorando.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó Tenten poniéndose en pie de un salto con ese brillo en los ojos, el que Sakura había aprendido a odiar.

Su amiga solo la miraba de esa forma cuando creía haber encontrado la irrefutable prueba de que entre Sakura e Itachi había algo más que una simple amistad. Por supuesto siempre se equivocaba.

Porque, de una manera que ni ella misma había conseguido entender, había considerado a Itachi como un buen amigo en el momento en que descubrió aquello en su mirada. Y por muy atractivo que fuera, o agradable, o misterioso, o lo nerviosa que la hiciera sentir o… Carraspeó disimuladamente, no debería pensar esas cosas. Entre Itachi y ella nunca habría nada más que una amistad, por mucho que él fuera tan…

_Como no me centre__ y le responda__, Tente__n-sa__n va a acabar organizando mi boda_.

-No es nada de lo que piensas –aseguró con desgana-. Ayer las animadoras me invitaron al karaoke cuando Itachi-senpai estaba delante –por ese motivo ni Ino ni Temari habían podido acompañarles, a esas horas debían estar cantando hasta dejarse la voz-. Como les dije que ya tenía planes, él me preguntó qué pensaba hacer y yo le dije que podía venir con nosotros si quería. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decirte que es un amigo?

Tenten volvió a sentarse, fijando su mirada en el tazón de ramen casi vacío.

-Perdona… -murmuró por lo bajo.

Sakura, acostumbrada a ver a su amiga llena de energía, casi tanto como Naruto, se sorprendió bastante con su reacción. Esperaba tener que pasar los siguientes diez minutos convenciéndola sobre su amistad, solo amistad, con Itachi, que era lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días.

Quizá la respuesta que le había dado había sido demasiado brusca o cortante.

Se removió inquieta en su asiento, buscando la mirada de Kankuro. Cuando no sabía cómo actuar con Tenten, lo cual era a menudo ya que últimamente su amiga estaba demasiado entusiasmada con el tema de Itachi, Sakura recurría al fotógrafo. El chico parecía un pozo sin fondo de sabiduría emocional aplicada a los adolescentes, siempre sabía cómo actuar y tratar a quienes le rodeaban.

Él hizo un disimulado gesto con la cabeza, señalando un pequeño parque de columpios al otro lado de la calle.

-Tenten-san¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Cuando no habían dado ni dos pasos, Sakura se detuvo al escuchar algo que llamó mucho su atención.

Naruto se daba golpecitos en la tripa y alababa el ramen de aquel puesto, repitiendo una y otra vez que era el mejor del País del Fuego. Aquello era normal. Lo que detuvo a Sakura fue lo siguiente.

-N-naruto-kun… etto s-si quieres…

Completamente roja y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de la barra de madera, Hinata acercó su tazón, todavía por la mitad, a un emocionado Naruto.

-¡¿En serio¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan¡Eres la mejor dattebayo!

Tenten ya casi había llegado a los columpios, por lo que Sakura ignoró tanto como pudo la molestia que le causó aquella escena y siguió caminando.

Resultaba absurdo que pudiera enfadarse al presenciar ese tipo de escenas. Sabía, aunque no le había preguntado directamente, que Hinata sentía algo por su amigo. Y sabía también, y eso estaba más que confirmado, que Naruto no sentía nada por su amiga, porque él afirmaba a todas horas quererle a ella, a Sakura, no a Hinata.

Y para ella Naruto nunca sería nada más que un amigo, un muy buen amigo al que había aprendido a querer en cuestión de días y al que apreciaba más que a ninguna persona.

_No puedo cabrearme cada vez que Hinata intenta acercarse a él, pero…_

-Sakura –interrumpió Tenten, sentada en uno de los columpios-. ¿Qué querías?

Tomó asiento en el columpio de al lado. Suspiró y sonrió, meciéndose suavemente mientras observaba cómo un gato cruzaba la calle. Hacía años que no se columpiaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó en voz baja, aunque sabía que nadie las escucharía.

-Nada –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tenten-san… -Sakura dejó de columpiarse para mirar a su amiga con escepticismo.

-De acuerdo –sonrió-. Solo… creo que hacéis buena pareja –Sakura bufó-. Vale, vale, no te enfades. Eres muy afortunada. ¿Tienes idea de lo que daría cualquier chica por tener a un chico como Itachi a sus pies?

Sakura observó a su amiga, cabizbaja en el columpio. No conocía a Tenten demasiado, había muchas cosas de ella que no sabía, y tampoco podía decir que ella fuera una persona observadora como Kankuro. No obstante podía reconocer la mirada de Tenten sin fijarse demasiado.

Sus ojos castaños mostraban lo mismo que los suyos propios cuando se miraba al espejo.

-Itachi es un amigo –repitió poniéndose en pie y situándose frente a ella, con una radiante sonrisa-. Y no importa cuánto insistas, seguirá siendo solo –recalcó muy bien la palabra- un amigo.

Tenten asintió, sintiéndose mal por haber molestado a su amiga. Cualquier otra chica la habría mandado a paseo, y nadie la habría culpado. Se había convertido en lo que siempre la había mantenido alejada de la gente, una pesada chismosa.

-No estoy enfadada –sonrió Sakura agachándose a su lado, buscando su mirada-. Entiendo lo que se siente –suspiró señalando el Ichiraku.

-¿C-cómo…? –murmuró enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

-Sasuke-kun no sabía cómo me llamaba hasta hace poco –susurró volviendo al columpio, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-. Cuando acabamos en el mismo grupo pensé que era mi oportunidad para acercarme a él, hice todo lo que pude para llamar su atención y… -limpió un par de lágrimas con sus manos y cogió aire-. Y nunca conseguí absolutamente nada, le pedí que fuéramos amigos, solo eso, pero ya sabes cómo ha terminado.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se puso en pie y tendió una mano a Tenten, que ella tomó para levantarse.

-Sé lo que se siente al no ser correspondida. Por suerte, tú tienes la ventaja de ser alguien importante para él.

Tenten asintió con una sonrisa triste la cara. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel y se lo acercó a Sakura. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando de vez en cuando algún maullido y el alboroto de Naruto al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Has hablado con él? –preguntó Sakura cuando consiguió dejar de llorar.

-No hace falta, para él siempre seré una amiga. Y –continuó antes de que Sakura la interrumpiera- no necesito más. Me conformo con estar a su lado como hasta ahora.

-Pero…

-Tranquila –rió recuperando un poco de su alegría-, prometo no volver a proyectar mis sueños románticos en ti. Las cosas están bien como están.

Las dos sabían que eso no era cierto, pero ninguna dijo nada más y juntas regresaron al Ichiraku, donde sus amigos se preparaban para regresar al instituto.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Kankuro pasando su mirada de una a otra de una forma suspicaz.

-Más o menos –suspiró Tenten con una sonrisa algo forzada, aunque sabía que era imposible engañar al fotógrafo.

-Nos encargaremos de que mejore –aseguró Sakura al tiempo que cogía la mano de Tenten.

Aquel simple gesto hizo que la sonrisa de la periodista se ampliara, era muy afortunada por tener buenos amigos como ellos.

* * *

Muy buenas gente!!

Otra vez siento el retraso, pero estoy de exámenes y no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir, además sigo sin demasiada inspiración…T.T Bueno, que lo siento, ya sabéis que no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar. Para compensarlo este capi es algo más largo.

Y ahora la solución al pequeño reto del capítulo anterior xD: la ganadora es **BarbaraNakamura**, por eso le he dedicado este capi :) Los ingredientes, como muchos habéis dicho, tienen muchas combinaciones, pero la suya ha sido la que más se ha acercado. Ensalada (zanahoria, lechuza y hortalizas que no se especifican), cóctel de gambas (las gambas y la salsa rosa) y helado de chocolate (el chocolate). Podían haber sido muchas otras cosas, pero ella ha usado todos los ingredientes para hacer el "menú" y coincidía bastante con lo que yo había pensado cuando lo escribí, así que felicidades a la ganadora.

Sobre el capítulo siguiente, no sé cuándo lo tendré. Creo que he alargado demasiado el fic y se me está haciendo pesado. ¿Vosotras qué opináis¿Es demasiado largo o aburrido? Igual es por la falta de inspiración, pero no estoy muy contenta con el fic. En cualquier caso seguiré escribiendo, lo que no sé es cuándo.

**LunitaMoon**: Sasuke se enfadó porque quiso, si hubiera escuchado a Sakura no habría pasado nada. En este capi no se ha aclarado mucho de estos dos, más adelante me centraré en ellos y la razón por la que él se enfadó tanto.

**.-'****Maria**** J.'-**: Sasuke tiene sus motivos para haberse enfadado tanto, más adelante los explicaré. Y sí es cierto que Tenten se pasó bastante, a veces las amigas no piensan antes de actuar.

**Camy****!/Drama**: cómo te llamo? Bueno, me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. Y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me falta tiempo ú.ù.

**princess-odi**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste :)

**Nubesparky**: sasusaku habrá, es solo cuestión de tiempo :)

**AniiChan15**: me alegra que te guste el fic :)

**yhoe****uchiha**: como tu inner ha dicho: Tenten es periodista, es normal que sea curiosa jeje. Y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :)

**setsuna17**: como siempre gracias :)

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**: no era mi intención hacerte llorar, la escena era un poco triste pero de ahí a llorar… Yo lloré con el Rey León, así que no digo nada. En ningún momento ha salido en el fic, pero creo que estaba claro que lo que quería Sasuke era comer con Sakura, no exactamente como una cita, pero algo así. Y me vas a deprimir como sigas diciendo que soy peor que Karin T.T

**karen**: Sakura y Sasuke se arreglarán, aún falta un poco, pero se arreglarán :)

**Link-****kun**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y te agradezco que digas que soy buena en esto n.n

**Sakura-****blakee**: yo creo que Sasuke se tiene muy merecido pasarlo mal, aunque sea un poco, por no haber escuchado a Sakura cuando ella dijo que Itachi solo era un amigo. Pero tarde o temprano se arreglarán, el fic es sasusaku :P

**Namine1993**: sí, Sasuke estaba muerto de celos xD, pero eso lo aclararé mejor en el siguiente capi, en este él no ha salido

**kunoichi****-chan-****sakura**: se arreglarán, el fic es sasusaku

**Lauriita****-Chan.**: tienes mucha razón, por muy enfadado que estuviera Sasuke no podía decirle nada a Sakura, porque se supone que solo son amigos. Da un poco de penita el pobre, pero solo un poco xD

**Florciita****-chan**: como has podido leer, los akatsuki no les van a hacer nada, algunos hasta se han hecho amigos xD

**BarbaraNakamura**: tu comentario no me ha ofendido para nada, todo lo contrario, te agradezco mucho que seas sincera :) Además tienes toda la razón, el capítulo anterior era algo así como de relleno y lo único que se saca de él es la parte final. Pero con la inspiración por los suelos… como que no se me ocurría otra cosa y decidí meter todo aquello. En este sí avanza la historia, así que espero que te haya gustado. Pasando a otra cosa: felicidades por acertar el menú xD Sé que no te he dado un gran premio, pero como comprenderás es lo único que puedo darte. Si quieres pedir algo relacionado con el fic o cualquier otra cosa y puedo hacerlo, adelante :)

**Sabaku****-No-****Kunoichi**: me alegra que el capítulo anterior te gustara, aunque no fuera gran cosa. Sobre Neji no he dicho nada en este, pero creo que ha quedado claro que Tenten sí siente algo, un poco de tiempo y las cosas entre ellos se aclararán. Y muchas gracias por los ánimos, los necesitaba :)

**Jesybert**: me alegra que te gustara :)

**Lady ****DragonFly**: como habrás imaginado después de leer el capítulo, sí voy a meter la relación de Neji y Tenten, aunque no voy a dedicarle mucho porque la pareja principal es la otra. No será algo muy detallado, más bien servirá para que la historia avance más y, como en este por ejemplo con Sakura y Tenten, evolucionen las relaciones entre todo el grupo. Al menos es lo que voy a intentar. Espero que te guste :)

**miki**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste :) y espero que alguna de tus dudas se haya resuelto

**Mikami-Motoko**: el capi anterior no fue corto ¬¬, si se compara con uno de los primeros el anterior fue laaaaargo… cada vez los escribo más largos, me siento explotada xD Pero si te gustó me doy por satisfecha. Y no sé por qué estás confundida, pero espero que este capi te haya servido para aclararte :)

**alexavenuz**: el capi anterior no era taaaaan corto, era más o menos igual que los que hago últimamente. Este es más largo y creo que algunas de tus preguntas han quedado respuestas :)

**zyafany-company**: siento haber tardado tanto con la actualización y me halaga mucho que te guste tanto el fic como para leértelo de principio a fin varias veces, gracias n.n

**kirihara**: muchas gracias :)

**lizharuno**: bueno la inspiración aún no ha vuelto… pero yo sigo esperando xD. Como has visto el regalo del reto era la dedicación del capi, ya sé que no es gran cosa ú.ù pero es lo que hay. No es mala idea meter a Gaara y varias lo han pedido, pero… tal y como ando de ánimo la idea de alargar todavía más la historia… no sé, ya se verá. En cualquier caso me apunto tu idea por si acaso ;)

**sakura****star**** ninja pop**: da mucha rabia cuando se va la inspiración ò.ó lo bueno es que al final siempre vuelve. Cuando publiques tu fic me avisas y (en cuanto tenga tiempo, porque no tengo T.T) me paso a leerlo. Y cualquier sugerencia, idea, crítica, queja… o lo que sea será siempre bien recibida :)

**Rissa.x**: sí, tu nuevo nick es más japonés y además está chulo, aunque me tienes liada con tanto cambio xD La verdad es que sí es fácil enamorarse de Sasuke, jeje, y Sakura ha reconocido ya que lo está.

**karoru**** chan**: Naruto es bastante lento emocionalmente, Hinata ya puede gritarle que le quiere y él es capaz de no enterarse. Tengo algo en mente para esos dos, pero de momento no voy a adelantar nada :P Solo te digo que la pareja principal es la otra, por lo que con ellos no me voy a extender mucho.

**x.CelliNe.x**: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic :) Para Itachi tengo algo más pensado, aunque no es gran cosa y será un poco más adelante. Ya lo verás ;)

Nada más que decir

Xao!


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

El despertador empezó a sonar a las siete en punto de la mañana, cuando todavía no había amanecido por completo y toda la residencia estaba en el más absoluto silencio.

Rápidamente, Sakura detuvo el estridente sonido. Lo bueno de tener un despertador de campana era que, por muy dormida que estuviera, el escándalo siempre la despertaba. Lo malo era el ataque de nervios que sufría cada vez que sonaba, aquel ruido podía levantar a todo el tercer piso sin problemas.

Ino se revolvió en su cama y murmuró algo sobre su frente y su maldito despertador, luego, antes de volver a quedar dormida, mencionó algo acerca de que los domingos eran sagrados.

Sin hacer el menor caso a su amiga, Sakura entró en el baño y se dio una rápida ducha. ¡No había tiempo que perder!

Hablar con Tenten la noche pasada le había llevado a darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Durante años había estado convencida de lo mucho que quería a Sasuke, pero ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo infantiles que eran aquellos sentimientos. Había idealizado a un chico al que ni siquiera conocía y se había convencido a sí misma de que le quería, cuando no sentía más que un amor platónico.

Por esa razón se había acercado a él, para conocerle, para llegar a ser su amiga y descubrir qué sentía por el verdadero Sasuke, no por el que ella había idealizado en su mente.

En el poco tiempo que habían sido amigos, o algo así, Sakura había aprendido muchas cosas de él. Le gustaba el silencio, era bastante borde la mayor parte del tiempo, prefería la literatura clásica a la moderna, jugaba al fútbol porque el deporte le ayudaba a relajarse, los domingos muy temprano practicaba kendo cuando el dojo del instituto estaba vacío, no le gustaban los dulces… Y también había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él.

A pesar de lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser, distante, frío e incluso hiriente, ella le quería. No le importaba su popularidad, su dinero o su físico. Le quería por la forma en que la hacía sentir, por la manera en que la miraba…le encantaban sus ojos, perderse en ellos era tan fácil…

Para su desgracia, había aclarado sus sentimientos cuando él no quería saber nada de ella.

Pero eso no podía quedar así.

Se suponía que Sasuke y ella eran algo así como amigos, por lo que él no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse con ella sin motivo. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! Hablaría con él y solucionarían sus problemas.

Por esa razón se había levantado tan temprano un domingo, algo que no hacía desde que la directora Tsunade le daba clases particulares el año anterior.

Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra y ella no se había atrevido a mirarle siquiera, pero eso iba a cambiar. Pasar una semana sin hablarse el uno el otro era absurdo, más si no había razones reales para estar enfadados.

Salió de la residencia femenina. No había absolutamente nadie en toda la plaza redonda y el silencio era tal que podía escuchar a los pájaros de las zonas verdes. Se ajustó la chaqueta, pues con octubre estaba llegando el frío, y echó a andar con calma hacia las instalaciones deportivas.

El dojo estaba alejado del resto de edificios y pistas deportivas. Era un edificio inmenso en el que ella nunca había estado, a fin de cuentas lo suyo siempre habían sido los estudios y no los deportes, pero supuso que no sería difícil encontrar a Sasuke. Dudaba mucho que nadie más que él fuera por allí tan temprano.

_Quizá Lee-san…_ -pensó recordando lo mucho que le gustaba entrenar y hacer cosas extrañas con Gai-_… no, creo que los domingos se dedica a patear árboles…_

Entró en la inmensa sala, observando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Se respiraban la tradición y la disciplina. Si se paraba a pensarlo, nunca había visto a Sasuke practicando kendo.

_Seguro que está guapísimo…_

Negó con la cabeza, sonrojada, y buscó en las diferentes salas. La que usaban para el kendo estaba vacía, igual que la de kárate, la de sumo, la de aikido… No había nadie más que los encargados de la limpieza.

Después de resbalar en uno de los pasillos recién fregados y acabar cayendo de forma bastante cómica, o eso le pareció al bedel que no paraba de reír, decidió dejar de ir de un lado a otro y salir fuera. Antes o después él también tendría que salir, entonces hablaría con él.

Se sentó, algo dolorida, junto a la puerta y esperó.

Esperó y siguió esperando.

_¿Cuánto dura un entrenamiento?_

Miró su reloj, algo adormilada por haber trasnochado por culpa de Ino, quien se empeñó en hablar sobre "cosas de chicas", como ella las llamó, hasta pasada la medianoche.

_¡Son las __diez y media pasadas!_

Al parecer Sasuke no había ido a entrenar esa mañana.

-No pasa nada…

A esas horas estarían a punto de servir el almuerzo en el comedor. Tomaría algo, ya que no había desayunado nada y su estómago rugía, y luego buscaría a Sasuke. No haberle encontrado en el dojo, al que iba todos los domingos sin falta, no iba a desanimarla.

Tenía todo el día por delante.

Nada más entrar en la cafetería se encontró con Tenten y Kankuro, que ultimaban los detalles de un reportaje acerca de los misteriosos ingredientes del estofado que se servía los miércoles. Dejando a un lado los cotilleos, la revista estaba falta de noticias interesantes ese fin de semana.

-¿Y estás buscando a Sasuke? –preguntó Kankuro después de echarle un par de fotos-. Le vimos hará diez minutos en la sala de vídeo.

-¿En serio¡Genial! –cogió una manzana, la pagó y echó a correr mientras agitaba una mano en el aire para despedirse de sus amigos.

Las cinco salas de vídeo se encontraban en el edificio común que había entre las dos residencias, en la primera planta. Eran grandes salas con tres sofás y dos sillones en cada una, una enorme tele de plasma, uno de esos equipos de sonido que podía hacer retumbar los muebles, una consola de videojuegos y un reproductor de DVD que leía casi cualquier formato. Siempre estaban ocupadas, no importaba la hora a la que uno fuera, siempre había algún grupo de chicos populares viendo alguna película, programas de deportes o de cotilleos, dependiendo del grupo en cuestión.

Era muy raro que Sasuke, a pesar de ser popular, entrara en las salas de vídeo, siempre había preferido la lectura a la televisión. No le dio importancia, a cualquiera podía apetecerle pasar el tiempo delante de la tele sin hacer nada más, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al hall del edificio común.

Subir en ascensor un solo piso le parecía ridículo, por lo que fue por las escaleras. Atravesó el pasillo y se detuvo al percatarse de cierto detalle: no sabía en qué sala en concreto le habían visto.

-No importa, son solo cinco.

Una hora y media más tarde veía la situación desde otra perspectiva.

En la sala número uno nadie le había visto. En la número dos un pequeño grupo de animadoras cantaban con uno de los juegos de la videoconsola y, por mucho que trató de negarse, acabaron convenciéndola para que ella las acompañara en un par de canciones. Media hora después, con un terrible dolor de cabeza por la forma en que aquellas chicas berreaban, porque no podía decirse que cantaran, llegó a la número tres. Allí un grupo de deportistas, del equipo de baloncesto, veían un partido y gritaban como histéricos. Uno de ellos le aseguró que Sasuke estaba en la sala cuatro con sus amigos, pero otro insistía en que estaba en la sala de esparcimiento. Prefirió mirar primero en el resto de salas de vídeo, aunque terminó arrepintiéndose. En la cuatro, donde desde luego no estaba Sasuke, cinco chicas veían una película romántica y lloraban desesperadas en la escena en que el protagonista se marchaba dejando a la chica, se sintió mal al verlas de esa forma y pasó más de veinte minutos intentando consolarlas. Viendo que era imposible que aquellas histéricas dejaran de llorar y que tenían otras ocho películas románticas y lacrimógenas, entró en la sala número cinco.

-¡¿Estáis viendo una peli porno a medio día?! –chilló indignada a los chicos de primero.

_Con doce años y viendo… eso…_

-¡¿Qué clase de depravados sois?! –siguió gritando, señalando alternativamente a los chicos y a la televisión, más roja que un tomate-. ¡Quitad eso ahora mismo y rezad para que no dé vuestros nombres a Tsunade-sama!

Como buena pupila de la directora, no podía permitir según qué comportamientos entre los alumnos de cursos inferiores. Además¡solo era mediodía!

Cerró de un portazo en cuanto los chicos salieron y se dirigió a la sala de esparcimiento, en la planta baja. Bajó las escaleras, todavía sonrojada y molesta con aquellos niños, y atravesó las puertas dobles.

La sala de esparcimiento era un lugar con tres mesas de billar y varios juegos, una pequeña cafetería y varias mesas y sillas. Varios grupos de alumnos pasaban el rato, aprovechando que era domingo.

Sakura miró a un lado y al otro, ni rastro de Sasuke.

Se acercó a Naruto, que jugaba con algunos compañeros de clase al billar.

-¡Sakura-chan! –saludó Naruto agitando un taco-. ¿Qué haces por aquí? No te he visto en el desayuno…

-Estoy buscando a Sasuke-kun… -suspiró con pesadez-. ¿Alguno le ha visto?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros, a excepción de Naruto, que señaló el aseo masculino que había al otro lado de la sala.

-Entonces le esperaré aquí.

Fue hasta una de las mesas, pidió un zumo y permaneció más de media hora mirando fijamente la puerta de los aseos. Varios chicos salieron y entraron, pero ninguno era Sasuke. Miró su reloj, era casi la una. Ninguna persona sana podía pasar tanto tiempo en un aseo.

-¿Tú qué crees que hace?

-No lo sé. Yo creo que le da vergüenza entrar sola en el aseo.

-Es cierto dattebayo, las chicas siempre entran en grupo.

Si Kiba, Chouji y Naruto creían que estaban siendo discretos al hablar de ella, a solo medio metro de distancia, mirándola fijamente y sin ni siquiera bajar la voz, se estaban equivocando.

-¿Y se va a quedar mucho tiempo ahí mirando la puerta?

-Ya casi es la hora de comer…

-No lo sé dattebayo… A lo mejor si le pido a una de esas chicas –señaló a un grupo de segundo que jugaban a las cartas en una mesa cercana- que la acompañe al baño…

-¡No vas a hacer tal cosa, animal! –gritó Sakura poniéndose en pie y dándole un buen golpe-. ¿Por qué los tíos sois tan bestias?

-P-pero… -lloriqueó Naruto sobándose el golpe.

-Eres tú la que no deja de mirar los aseos, si tienes ganas de mear, ve –soltó Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Estoy esperando a Sasuke-kun, idiota!

Los tres chicos miraron la puerta del aseo y después a Sakura.

-¿Y por qué miras la puerta?

-Dejadlo –bufó molesta-. Vamos a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás seguro de que Sasuke estaba en el aseo? –preguntó Tenten a Naruto después de escuchar la historia de su amiga.

-¡Sí, dattebayo! El teme estaba con nosotros jugando al billar, luego… -puso gesto pensativo, dejando de lado su comida por unos momentos-…mmm… creo que dijo que iba al aseo.

-¿Crees? –repitió Sakura.

-Es que estaba concentrado en el juego…

Sakura suspiró, sin ganas de seguir comiendo. Había sido una mañana de locos. Había madrugado, se había caído, había tenido que cantar con las animadoras, había reñido a unos niños salidos, había pasado horas esperando… todo para no ver a Sasuke en ningún momento.

¿De qué servía tomar una determinación respecto a Sasuke si él no aparecía? Se había propuesto ser valiente, hablar con él cara a cara, solucionar el problema y no rendirse. Ella le quería, le quería de verdad, y no pensaba rendirse.

Había perdido el apetito por completo, se sentía cansada y derrotada.

-Nos vemos luego… -suspiró haciendo un gesto a sus amigos.

Salió del comedor algo cabizbaja. Aunque tampoco había por qué deprimirse, al fin y al cabo le vería antes o después. Vivían en el mismo internado, iban a la misma clase y se sentaban juntos, era evidente que se encontrarían.

Siguió caminando algo más animada. Por supuesto que se verían, y muy pronto seguramente.

Pasó de largo la plaza redonda, para entonces sonriente y feliz. Estaba segura de que nada más hablar con Sasuke todo se arreglaría. Aclararían esa absurda situación, volverían a pasar tiempo juntos como antes, otra vez podría perderse en su oscura mirada… Y, tal vez, si todo iba bien, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Un ligero sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas al imaginarlo. Si él también sintiera lo mismo, si tan solo le diera una oportunidad, ella haría lo que fuera para conseguir su felicidad, se esforzaría porque cada día juntos fuera maravilloso… Un suspiro escapó de sus labios… Sería sencillamente mágico si él…

Sakura se detuvo en seco, todos sus pensamientos se paralizaron y un sudor frío la recorrió.

Trató de abrir la boca, no supo si para hablar o para tratar de hacer que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones, porque de alguna forma había olvidado respirar, pero fue incapaz de hacer nada.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, y cuando al fin fue capaz de respirar otra vez, ese dolor se multiplicó e hizo que le temblaran las rodillas. ¿Cómo algo podía doler tanto?

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí quieta, con los ojos clavados en la peor escena que jamás habría imaginado, pero de alguna forma consiguió reaccionar y llegar a su cuarto. Se encontraba echada en su cama, mirando el techo sin mirar, con la misma escena repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

_Sasuke-__kun__…_

* * *

Muy buenas gente!! 

Después de estudiar hasta quedarme medio tonta, volver a resfriarme y pasar las fiestas de carnaval metida en la cama y enfadada con el mundo, he vuelto. Mi inspiración sigue siendo escasa, pero creo que he superado un poco el bajón.

También he tardado tanto en subir este capítulo porque no me convencía y lo borré y volví a escribir todo tres veces. Y aún sigue sin acabar de gustarme, pero este creo que es el que ha quedado mejor. Ya me diréis vuestra opinión.

Sé que soy bastante mala por dejar así el capítulo, pero prometo que el siguiente lo tendré mucho más pronto y no tendréis que esperar tanto.

**setsuna17**: gracias por los ánimos :)

**sakura**** s**: muchas gracias por todo, sobre todo por los ánimos :)

**Namine1993**: los de Akatsuki aquí no son unos asesinos despiadados, solo un grupo de chicos conflictivos, así que pensé en darle un toque cómico, me alegra que te gustara.

**-Sakura-****Star****-**: te eché de menos en el capi anterior T.T ya sabes cuánto me gusta leer tus reviews y pensé que el otro no te había gustado. Pero me alegra volver a saber de ti y que te sigue gustando el fic n.n En este capi tampoco sale Sasuke y el final no lo he dejado muy claro, pero en el siguiente un par de cosas se aclararán

**.-'****Maria**** J.'-**: a Deidara le encantan los explosivos, para él son arte, qué mejor que explotar un laboratorio? XD

**Nubesparky**: em… mejor no me mates, ya me he acostumbrado a estar viva y… como que prefiero seguir así… -.- Es cierto que han estado enfadados durante una semana, pero tranquila que antes o después las cosas se solucionarán entre ellos. Me alegra que te gustara el comportamiento de Akatsuki, ya estoy pensando qué será lo siguiente que harán xD Y me anima mucho que te gustara la parte de Tenten, porque la verdad no estaba muy segura de cómo llevar ese tema.

**AniiChan15**: los de Akatsuki no son unos psicópatas en este fic, pero sí que están algo locos xD Solo espero que este capi te haya gustado :)

**zyafany****company**: creo que para el siguiente capi habrá escenas sasusaku, la verdad es que para ser la pareja principal no hay mucho de ellos dos juntos, así que algo haré ;)

**Lolly****Tenkawa**: sobre la idiotez de Sasuke aún no has visto nada… Y muchas gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que da muuuuucha rabia que se vaya la inspiración, menos mal que al final siempre vuelve

**x.CelliNe.x**: seguro que sería muy divertido pero… mejor no pruebes a explotar el laboratorio de tu instituto… unos amigos casi queman el del mío y se llevaron un buen susto, aunque luego es cierto que nos reímos mucho… Bueno, tú mejor no lo intentes xD Habrá más de Akatsuki, no te preocupes ;) Muchas gracias por los ánimos, es un alivio que no consideres pesado el fic n.n

**Mikami-Motoko**: me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi anterior y que no se te haga largo o aburrido el fic :)

**lizharuno**: ideas para el fic tengo unas cuantas, lo que pasa es que aunque soy capaz de escribir sin inspiración, luego no me gusta cómo queda ú.ù En la amistad de Hinata y Sakura pienso profundizar un poco más, ese es uno de los puntos que tengo muy claro, pero no adelanto nada :P

**mAfE-ChAn**: es cierto que no hay mucho sasusaku, pero el fic no gira en torno a esa pareja, el tema central es Sakura y cómo cambia su vida, las relaciones con sus amigos… aunque tienes razón y creo que falta algo de la pareja. No te odio ni nada parecido, es tu opinión :) te agradezco que seas sincera y me digas lo que piensas, si crees que está aburrido trataré de mejorarlo

**Lady ****DragonFly**: muchísimas gracias por ser tan comprensiva n.n La verdad es que tu review me animó mucho, me encantó leerlo. Es cierto que el fic se me está haciendo algo pesado, pero tampoco puedo terminarlo en dos capítulos más, porque creo que sería muy precipitado. Supongo que en cuanto vuelva mi inspiración (que está desaparecida desde hace un montón de tiempo, yo creo que se ha ido de juerga ò.ó) el fic volverá a gustarme, o por lo menos no me disgustará tanto como ahora. En cualquier caso, te agradezco muchiiiiiiisimo todo lo que me dijiste :D

Una cosa más: ánimo con ese fic que estás preparando. Por experiencia sé que la inspiración, antes o después, vuelve ;)

**yhoe****uchiha**: pues aún no se han reconciliado, pero ella le ha buscado para hablar, que ya es algo. Ahora falta saber qué opina él y que ha visto ella… juju qué mala soy xD

**Raven-will**: muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te parezca entretenido :)

**TomoeUchiha**: me gusta dori-chan n.n Muchas gracias por los ánimos y decir que escribo bien, me alegró el día leer tu review. También me gustaría que llegáramos a ser amigas y, ya que no coincidimos en msn, podemos usar el mail :)

**Link-****kun**: pues aún falta para saber de Naruto y los demás, de momento el tema sigue centrado en Sakura (para algo es la protagonista), pero antes o después volverán a salir. Sobre leer tu fic… dame algo de tiempo y me paso ;) Aunque los exámenes han terminado, aún tengo bastante que estudiar T.T

**Rissa.x**: tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, los celos de Sasuke no tienen por qué ser por Sakura precisamente… te has adelantado al siguiente capítulo, jeje

**alexavenuz**: me alegra que te guste tanto, jeje Un poco de paciencia y todas las dudas se irán solucionando :)

**Esme****-chan TS-DN**: te vas a meter en la CIA cuando mi fic termine O.O? No sé cómo tomarme eso… XD Sobre la felicidad de las lombrices… mmmm… es una buena pregunta… pero no tengo ni idea, habrá que preguntar a alguna xD Bueno, que me alegra mucho que el fic te guste y no se te haga pesado n.n

**princess-odi**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior y espero que este también :)

**Denii-Asakura**: me alegra que te haya gustado :)

**Florciita****-Chan**: felicidades por tu sobrina!! Ostras… nueve sobrinos o.o, cuántos niños!! jeje. Es cierto que Sakura e Itachi pasan mucho tiempo juntos pero al menos de momento (no adelanto nada :P) son solo amigos

**miki**: sí, la amistad entre Sakura y Tenten ha mejorado, no pasa lo mismo con Hinata… En Sasuke me centraré en el siguiente capítulo

**Lexy15**: la relación entre Itachi y Sakura aún no está clara y quedan muchos puntos por explicar, se hicieron amigos de una forma rara cuando estaban en el aula y durante la semana que Sasuke no hablaba con Sakura, ellos se fueron acercando. Aún quedan muchas cosas por aclarar, así que si no entiendes algunas cosas es normal

**yo**: todavía no se han arreglado, pero ella lo ha intentado y eso ya es algo. Creo que para el próximo capítulo ya se reconciliarán

**Camiiih**/**Drama**/**Camy**: pongo los tres nombres jeje. Creo que tienes razón, el problema de mi fic es que la historia avanza muy despacio, muchas gracias por el review, creo que me ha ayudado bastante :D Ahora falta que yo sea capaz de agilizar la historia ú.ù

Pues nada más que decir

Xao!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

A las seis y media de la mañana el despertador empezó a sonar. Una mano salió de entre las mantas y apagó el aparato. Pasó varios segundos mirando la hora, con la vista clavada en la manecilla del segundero.

Por lo general Sasuke no tenía ningún problema para madrugar, no le gustaba dormir hasta tarde y si se levantaba temprano podía aprovechar mejor el día. Además el domingo por la mañana, cuando todo el mundo dormía, entrenar en el dojo era relajante y no había nadie que pudiera molestarle.

Sin embargo esa mañana en concreto no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse, mucho menos de ir hasta el dojo para entrenar. De hecho no tenía ganas de nada, tal vez se debiera a que su estado de ánimo los últimos días era más bien bajo.

Durante varios minutos no hizo otra cosa más que observar el techo, escuchando los escandalosos ronquidos de Naruto. Todavía no entendía cómo aquel chico podía armar jaleo incluso dormido.

-Usuratonkachi… -bufó.

Si se quedaba más tiempo en la cama, oyendo a Naruto, uno de los acabaría muerto.

Salió de la habitación y respiró aliviado. Sus admiradoras le adoraban, pero nunca madrugaban los domingos para dejarle regalitos en la puerta, a no ser que san Valentín estuviera cerca. El encargado de la limpieza ya le había llamado la atención en varias ocasiones, le hacían a él responsable de que el pasillo se llenara de basura. Como si a él le gustaran esos altares llenos de regalitos absurdos…

Caminó con desgana hacia el edificio común, al menos ese día no tendría problemas con el servicio de limpieza.

El día amanecía despejado, aunque ligeramente frío. El verano había terminado y el otoño empezaba a hacerse notar. Los árboles se agitaban con el viento y la temperatura no subiría hasta mediodía.

No le apetecía nada ir al dojo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la cristalera verde de la residencia femenina. Con la suave luz de la mañana los cristales, de un tono oscuro, parecían mucho más claros y brillantes, tomaban un precioso color jade como…

Sasuke bufó y negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba otra vez.

No sabía cómo exactamente, pero en cuanto se relajaba, bajaba la guardia o se encontraba distraído, a su mente acudía una imagen que solo quería olvidar: la imagen de Sakura.

Nunca se había sentido como entonces, ninguna chica se había metido en su cabeza como lo había hecho Sakura.

¡La veía en todas partes!

Durante las clases se sentaba a su lado, escuchaba su voz cuando hablaba mediante susurros con Naruto para explicarle algún ejercicio complicado, la observaba de reojo mientras ella hacía su tarea completamente concentrada. En el comedor era imposible no mirarla, el pesado de Suigetsu no hacía más que hablar de ella entre bocado y bocado, y debía reconocer que resultaba divertido poder verla fuera de las clases, hablando con sus amigos, regañando a Naruto por no comportarse, riendo con sus amigas…

Y cuando ella no estaba presente, su mente se encargaba de recordarla continuamente. En los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol era incapaz de concentrarse, no hacía más que pensar qué estaría haciendo ella con las animadoras, al dojo había dejado de ir porque tener la cabeza en otra parte mientras practicaba kendo podía ser peligroso, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre pensaba en ella. No importaba cuánto tratara de centrarse en cualquier otra cosa, su mente siempre encontraba la forma de volver a ella.

Bufó una vez más. La situación no podía ser más absurda.

Desde el martes no hablaba con ella, se había alejado de ella y de su grupo de amigos todo lo posible, excepto de Naruto, y aún así seguía pensando en ella a todas horas. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, su imagen se dibujaba en su mente.

Todo en cuanto había creído durante su vida, las enseñanzas que su padre le había dado antes de enfrascarse en el trabajo hasta el punto de desaparecer durante años, todo su mundo se desmoronaba cuando pensaba en ella. Desde que había alcanzado un cierto grado de madurez, el suficiente para entender qué se esperaba de él como hijo del gran magnate Fugaku Uchiha, había tenido muy claro que pensar en chicas como algo más que un pasatiempo era perder el tiempo.

No obstante Sakura se había instalado en su cabeza hasta el punto de no poder ir a desayunar sin acordarse de sus ojos después de ver una cristalera. ¡Una estúpida cristalera le recordaba a ella!

O se había vuelto loco, o poco le faltaba.

Desde el martes no había hablado con ella directamente, se había conformado con escuchar su voz dirigida a otros. No había podido ver sus ojos, porque ella nunca le miraba, como si temiera algo. Tampoco había recibido una de sus alegres sonrisas.

La echaba de menos.

Se sentó en el comedor con su desyuno, en una mesa cerca de las ventanas y lejos de la que solía ocupar. Siempre había preferido aquel lugar, donde se sentaban los pasotas, pero Ino y las demás histéricas se empeñaban en comer en la central. Por eso aprovechaba los escasos momentos en que aquel grupo de pesadas interesadas le dejaban tranquilo para sentarse allí.

Su mente, otra vez, volvió a desviarse a Sakura. Ella era completamente diferente a las chicas con las que él se sentaba a diario en el comedor, nunca le había exigido hacer nada y siempre le pedía su opinión.

La echaba tanto de menos.

La plaza redonda, visible en parte desde la ventana que había junto a él, estaba desierta. En la cafetería tan solo estaba él y, con toda seguridad, la sala de esparcimiento también estaría vacía. Nadie se levantaba tan temprano.

O casi nadie.

Caminando tranquilamente por la plaza redonda, en dirección a la zona deportiva, vio pasar a Sakura.

_¿Qué tiene que hacer Sakura tan temprano?_

Ella no iba a la zona deportiva más que para los entrenamientos de las animadoras. Y estaba convencido de que Temari no había convocado un entrenamiento en domingo, menos a esas horas.

Solo había un motivo: Itachi.

Su hermano pasaba más tiempo en el dojo que en ningún otro sitio, era una especie de punto de reunión para los akatsuki, ya que todos practicaban allí algún deporte.

Hizo a un lado la bandeja con su desayuno, ya no tenía hambre.

Se sentía estúpido, completamente estúpido.

Esperar como un imbécil en la puerta del edificio de las aulas, con una bolsa con comida suficiente para diez personas, porque no sabía qué le podía gustar y había comprado un poco de todo, había sido la mayor estupidez que había hecho en su vida.

A principio de curso, poco después de que Kakashi hiciera los grupos, Sakura se acercó a él y, poniendo como excusa que formaban parte del mismo, le sugirió comer fuera a la sombra de los árboles. Y él, aunque un poco tarde, había querido invitarla a comer en los jardines, cuando todavía no hacía demasiado frío.

No podía sentirse más estúpido.

Sakura tenía algo con su hermano. Mientras él esperaba, ella estaba con su hermano.

_Amigos… Se cree que soy idiota, mi hermano nunca ha tenido amigas. Las usa, se deshace de ellas y se busca una nueva. ¡Él no tiene amigas¡Ella no puede ser su amiga!_

En cuanto Itachi se aburriera de ella, en cuanto la tuviera muy vista, se buscaría a otra y se olvidaría de Sakura.

Salió del comedor y subió a la tercera planta del edificio común, donde se encontraba una de las bibliotecas del instituto. Las ganas de ir a entrenar al dojo se habían perdido por completo, porque sabía que ver juntos a su hermano y Sakura haciendo quién sabe qué cosas le enfurecería más que otra cosa. Sería mejor buscar un buen libro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras un par de horas leyendo, o al menos intentándolo, Sasuke decidió bajar a las salas de vídeo para pasar el tiempo y tratar de dejar de pensar de una maldita vez en Sakura. Incluso la literatura se había puesto en su contra, uno de los personajes de la primera novela que había empezado a leer le recordaba a ella, y el argumento de la segunda era muy similar a la situación en que se encontraban.

Echó un vistazo a las cinco salas, todas estaban ocupadas. Podría haberse quedado con algunos de los jugadores de baloncesto, pero prefirió bajar a la sala de esparcimiento en lugar de quedarse para oír gritar a un grupo de fanáticos del deporte.

Se acercó a una de las mesas de billar.

-¡Teme! –saludó Naruto fallando un tiro-. Mierda… -se quejó viendo que la bola roja no había entrado-. ¿Juegas?

Aceptó sin demasiado entusiasmo, cogió uno de los tacos y esperó su turno. No tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Naruto y Kiba, que se volvían más escandalosos cuanto estaban juntos, pero tampoco quería seguir dando vueltas a un tema que empezaba a enfadarle de verdad.

Sakura había elegido a su hermano, eso estaba claro, y no importaba lo que él pensara, no podía hacer nada al respecto porque él nunca había sido nada más que una especie de amigo para ella. Itachi era el capitán del equipo de kendo, el más inteligente del curso, el favorito de su padre… Y estaba visto que Sakura también le prefería a él.

Tuvo la oportunidad de tener algo con Sakura, y la perdió.

Y ahora ella estaba con su hermano.

_Maldito Itachi…_

Sin decir nada, haciendo solo una seña a los chicos, se fue de allí y entró en el comedor. El almuerzo estaba servido, pero lo retirarían pronto por la comida. Tomó asiento otra vez en una mesa alejada y vacía, observó su bandeja durante unos momentos y suspiró.

No solo había perdido su oportunidad con Sakura, también había perdido su amistad. Y todo por unos celos sin sentido… Porque esos celos no estaban justificados de ningún modo, él no sentía por Sakura nada más que…

La echaba de menos, la echaba mucho de menos. No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella, envidiar a Naruto por tener una relación tan buena con ella y odiar a su hermano por ser algo más que un amigo para ella.

Sin probar bocado, salió del edificio común y empezó a vagar sin rumbo por los jardines. No había elegido precisamente un buen momento para entender qué le pasaba con Sakura, las cosas entre ellos no podían ir peor.

Y aunque sabía que todo era por su culpa, no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

-¡Sasuke!

La voz desagradable de aquella chica se clavó en sus tímpanos y le provocó una punzada en la cabeza. Giró sobre sus talones, sabiendo que si trataba de ignorarla sería peor.

-¿Damos un paseo? –preguntó acercándose a él de forma, a su parecer, seductora.

Se cogió de su brazo y le arrastró por los caminos que serpenteaban entre flores y arbustos, hablando sin parar acerca de algo que a él no le interesaba.

-…Y no entiendo qué ha visto Itachi-sama en esa chica –en esa parte, aquella pesada llamó la atención de Sasuke-. Todos dicen que es una belleza¡por favor¿Has visto el tamaño de su frente? Y ese color de pelo… qué mal gusto, si se cambia el color podía haber elegido uno mejor. ¿En qué pensaba tu hermano?

Sasuke miró a esa chica, fijándose por primera vez en ella. ¿Cómo podía _ella_ decir eso de Sakura?

Bajo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, ella se detuvo, completamente sonrojada. Era la primera vez que él la observaba así, tan fijamente, clavando en ella sus ojos negros.

Normalmente Sasuke la ignoraba, por mucho que ella intentara conseguir un poco de interés. Cuando Suigetsu no acaparaba su atención, lo hacía el hiperactivo rubio hijo del Kyubi, o los entrenamientos, o los estudios… ¡Era imposible llamar la atención de Sasuke!

Sin embargo ese domingo paseaban por los jardines, hablaba con él, caminaba de su brazo y él la miraba fijamente. ¿Podía haber algo mejor?

Por supuesto que sí.

Se situó delante de él, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura abrió los ojos y los cerró al instante cuando sintió el escozor y la humedad. Un segundo después, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, percibió el fuerte y desagradable olor. Se incorporó rápidamente y, sin entender nada, tomó entre sus manos la pequeña toallita húmeda y maloliente que había caído en su regazo.

-¡Ino! –gritó frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

La cabeza rubia asomó por la puerta del baño. En cuanto vio la expresión de Sakura dejó el cepillo y prácticamente llegó de un salto a la cama de su amiga.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando, frentona?! –regañó acercando la toallita a la cara de Sakura.

-¡¿En qué piensas tú?! –de un manotazo alejó la toallita y siguió restregándose los ojos, picaban como si les hubiera entrado pimienta-. ¿Qué demonios me has hecho, shannaro?

-¡Eres una desagradecida! –bufó cruzándose de brazos-. Cuando llegué por la tarde a la habitación estabas dormida y tenías los ojos hinchados.

Tal vez se debiera a que, en algún momento que no podía recordar, había empezado a llorar y no había parado hasta quedarse dormida.

-Así que preparé mi remedio especial para tener un aspecto perfecto –señaló la toallita y después su propia cara-. Te deja el cutis radiante y elimina las ojeras, las bolsas…

-Me ha dejado ciega –se quejó, apenas podía abrir los ojos y no dejaba de llorar por el escozor.

-Se supone que no tienes que abrir los ojos mientras la llevas. Eres un cerebrito, deberías pensar un poco más.

Sakura decidió que no le apetecía seguir discutiendo y que, a su manera, Ino se preocupaba por ella y trataba de cuidarla. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño tanteando la pared, ya que su visión, cuando conseguía abrir los ojos, era bastante borrosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke llegó a la primera clase con el tiempo justo, un humor más que malo y unas terribles ganas de retorcerle el cuello al dobe de Naruto.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez! –gritó antes de sentarse.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, él solo le estaba contando que Sakura le estuvo buscando el día anterior. No era normal que Sasuke gritara, él siempre estaba tranquilo, por lo que algo serio debía pasarle. Y, pese a la creencia popular, a veces Naruto tenía cierta sensibilidad y era capaz de saber cuándo estaba mejor callado.

En cuanto su amigo se relajara, hablaría con él.

El profesor entró y la clase empezó, pero Sakura no había llegado. Naruto echó un vistazo a Hinata, que se sentaban un par de filas por detrás, ella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué le había pasado a su amiga.

-Ey, teme –susurró Naruto, pensaba no hablarle en un tiempo, pero quería preguntar si él sabía algo-. ¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Sakura-chan?

Sasuke le dedicó una de sus peores miradas. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan…? _Tan como él_, pensó bufando. Él y Sakura no hablaban desde la semana anterior, era imposible que Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta. Claro que Naruto era especial.

-No sé nada –gruñó por lo bajo.

Las clases pasaron lentas para ambos, Naruto era incapaz de hacer las tareas sin la ayuda de Sakura, y el mal humor de Sasuke empeoraba por momentos al escuchar los cuchicheos de las chicas de la clase acerca de la revista que saldría en pocas horas, la sección de cotilleos era la más esperada al estar centrada en el supuesto noviazgo de su hermano y Sakura.

Suerte que al parecer nadie sabía lo que había pasado en los jardines…

Durante la hora de la comida tampoco se supo nada de Sakura, teniendo como resultado que en las dos clases que les quedaban por la tarde Naruto se encontrara más hiperactivo de lo habitual por la preocupación, y que Sasuke sintiera deseos de golpearle para conseguir que se callara.

Finalmente, después de una acalorada discusión en la que el profesor tuvo que intervenir, los alumnos alejaron sus mesas de ellos discretamente y la pelea entre ambos era casi inminente, el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases sonó y cada uno tomó un camino.

-¿Q-qué ha p-pasado Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata acercándose a él.

-No lo sé dattebayo –suspiró, iba a hacer falta algo más que esperar que a Sasuke se le pasara un poco el enfado-. ¿Tú sabes algo de Sakura-chan?

-No, pero Ya-yamanaka-san tampoco está, quizá están juntas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke había esperado que el entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol le ayudara a relajarse un poco, pero después de dos horas haciendo todos los ejercicios que Gai les mandaba solo consiguió enfadarse más.

Saber que Sakura le había estado buscando consiguió que un sentimiento más que desagradable se instalara en él y que la ira que llevaba creciendo desde la tarde anterior aumentara más. Todo por culpa de esa… esa pesada. De no haber sido por ella, Sakura y él podrían haber hablado y, tal vez, haber solucionado todos sus problemas. A esas horas él podría acercarse a ella, hablar un poco, ir a la cafetería con su grupo de amigos…

Pero, por culpa de aquella pesada, nada de eso sucedería.

Echó un vistazo a su derecha, donde estaba el gimnasio. Allí entrenaban las animadoras los mismos días y el mismo tiempo que los jugadores. Tal vez Sakura se encontrara allí, bailando con el ejército de rubias sin cerebro…

_No… No ha venido hoy a clase, igual está enferma…_

Ella casi nunca faltaba a clase, después de todo era la cerebrito de su curso y su asistencia era impecable. Quizá fuera algo grave… Miró a su espalda, pensando en preguntar a Naruto, quien seguía en el vestuario, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco sabía nada, había pasado todo el día preguntando por ella y quejándose por no tenerla cerca.

Quería verla, hablar con ella otra vez, saber si estaba bien.

Volvió su vista al gimnasio, donde encontró a quien más quería ver. Sakura estaba en la puerta, hablando con Temari y… ¿Estaba llorando?

Dejó su bolsa de deportes en el suelo y llegó junto a las animadoras en cuestión de segundos, sobresaltando a las dos chicas. De cerca pudo confirmarlo: Sakura lloraba.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sostenía un pañuelo azul entre las manos.

-Sasuke-kun… -murmuró ella cuando se repuso del susto, Sasuke había aparecido de la nada y se había plantado a medio palmo de ella.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó con voz gélida y una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

-¿Qué…?

Pero Sasuke no esperó la respuesta, apretó los puños con fuerza, soltó un par de maldiciones y echó a correr. Lo último que las chicas oyeron fue cómo juraba que haría pagar a Itachi por eso.

* * *

Muy buenas a todos!!

Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad que lo siento. Hace una semana tuve un problema con internet, se fue de repente y me pasé un día entero peleando con el ordenador para intentar arreglarlo. Al final no pude hacer nada y entre unas cosas y otras cuando el problema se arregló (él solo, sin que yo hiciera nada) se me olvidó por completo que tenía que subir el capítulo, lo siento, soy una despistada -.-

Como compensación el capítulo es bastante largo, espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza. Aunque la verdad es que este tampoco me convence ú.ù

En este capi me he centrado en Sasuke, en todo lo que hizo mientras Sakura le buscaba y también sabéis qué es lo que ella vio. Ahora falta saber por qué no ha ido a clase y quién es la otra chica.

**.Lolly Tenkawa.**: acertaste con el final del capi anterior? Sobre la idiotez de Sasuke, aún le faltan por hacer un par de estupideces más, ya las verás. Tienes razón al decir que el fic trata muchos temas, por eso la historia avanza un poco lenta, porque trata bastantes cosas. Sobre lo de que alguien intente matarlos a todos… igual es un poco radical… ó.ò Si te conformas, Sasuke quiere ir a por Itachi y no precisamente a hablar con él xD. La idea de las drogas es buena y es un problema muy común entre adolescentes, pero creo que si tratara ese tema haría el fic mucho más serio de lo que es y la historia se alargaría más.

**x.CelliNe.x**: me has llamado bruja perversa O.O?! Bueno, lo que vio Sakura era lo que tú pensabas? Y personalmente no te aconsejo explotar un laboratorio, lo que tiene que ser divertido es inundar una clase XD

**maninucha**: un camping frente al fic? Pues con lo que he tardado en actualizar… XD Al menos ya sabes qué vio Sakura y qué estaba haciendo Sasuke.

**Nubesparky**: enserio, no me mates, aprecio bastante mi vida y le prometí a mi hermana que el fin de semana le iba a hacer galletas, así que no puedo morir todavía… Por otra parte sé que he tardado un montón con esta actualización y lo siento ú.ù Y tenías toda la razón al pensar que Sasuke se estaba besando con una chica, lo que no he dejado claro es quién es la chica :P

**lizharuno**: sí, los hombres son… hombres xD Mi resfriado se ha ido (lo que pasa es que soy un despiste y ni me acordé de subir el capítulo) y creo que algo de inspiración ha vuelto, aunque este capítulo en concreto no me ha gustado demasiado.

**setsuna17**: muchas gracias, como siempre te agradezco los ánimos :)

**Yimy**: sí, Sasuke besaba a alguien. La verdad es que tampoco podía haber visto muchas otras cosas teniendo en cuenta que estaban en medio de los jardines, lo que pasa es que Sakura es muy sensible y le afectó bastante.

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**: bueno, como yo me olvidé del capítulo, te perdono por olvidarte de dejarme un review en el anterior xD Siempre agradezco las opiniones, pero si no puedes por lo que sea no pasa nada :) Tienes razón al decir que ha habido más narusaku y itasaku que nada, no me había parado a pensarlo… Pero el fic sí es sasusaku xD

**Rissa.x**: ahogarse en una piscina de plástico? Jajajaja Yo con eso tengo un trauma (casi me ahogo en una, pero no era de plástico) A mí Itachi me caía bastante bien, hasta que leí los últimos capítulos del manga… Y bueno, Sasuke no estaba discutiendo con su hermano, pero ahora mismo quiere darle una paliza xD

**ArtanisCFD**: ya sabes lo que vio xD La historia no es gran cosa, es la típica de instituto como tú has dicho, pero me alegra mucho que me haya gustado :)

**princess-odi**: la verdad es que sí fue un día un poco loco xD Y cuando por fin Sakura le encuentra, resulta que está con otra, lo que no digo todavía es quién es la otra xD

**Namine1993**: todavía no ha hablado con Sasuke, eso en el siguiente :)

**miki**: ya sabes qué vio Sakura :)

**Camiiih**.: es la verdad, tu review me ayudó y te doy las gracias otra vez :) Como pensaste, se estaba besando con alguien. Y no hace falta que lo digas, ya sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar… ú.ù

**-Sakura-Star-**: ya he aclarado que vio, ahora toca esperar para saber con quién se besaba :P Y me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic, levanta el ánimo saberlo :)

**mAfE-ChAn**: no, mejor no me matéis -.- Y tranquila, el fic lo continuaré hasta el final, no voy a dejarlo a medias

**Lady DragonFly**: terminar las vacaciones y empezar las clases siempre es duro… pero espero que te vaya muy bien en el colegio a pesar de un mal inicio :) Es normal que quieras que quede bien tu fic antes de publicarlo, tú tómate tu tiempo y ánimo, también tienes todo mi apoyo n.n

**Koriitah**: pues ya sabes qué vio, jeje

**Link-kun**: sí, soy mala n.n y muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien :)

**sasusaku**: joooo... tampoco será para tanto... T.T

**Mikami-Motoko**: pues Sasuke sí ha hecho algo con otra chica (bueno, en realidad la chica ha hecho algo con él), pero todavía no digo quién es ella :P

**Esme-chan TS-DN**: qué tienen que ver greeenpeace y la CIA? son bastante diferentes... Más que una limpieza de oidos, Naruto necesita aprender a prestar atención... xD

**zyafany-company**: espero que saber qué pasó con Sasuke no te haya deprimido, piensa que al final todo se arreglará entre ellos dos :)

**Lady Oriades**: muchas gracias por todo lo que dices en tu review, me alegró el día n.n Yo siempre he tenido muy claro que prefiero el sasusaku, pero en esta historia tuve bastantes dudas, al final ya sabes con cuál me quedé. Y sí se estaba besando con una chica, no me rompo mucho la cabeza pensando xD

**xXkatsuraXx**: era lo que tu creías o estabas equivocada? Y ahora falta saber si Sakura seguirá queriendo hablar con él...

**belex-chan**: sí, estaba besando a una chica. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic :)

**Espe Kuroba**: sí, cada vez pasan más cosas... y ya verás en el siguiente ;)

**alexavenuz**: Sasuke quiere matar a Itachi en estos momentos... así que igual en el siguiente capi sale, yo no adelanto nada :P

**TomoeUchiha**: muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encantó leerlo, eres muy amable y de verdad me encantó n.n Te considero una persona muy divertida y simpática, y me gustaría poder hablar contigo con el msn, el problema es que yo casi nunca me conecto, pero si quieres podemos acordar un día o algo así :)

**darkness.masquerade**: Lee es un chico... complicado... son sus amigos, lo que pasa es que... yo no sabría cómo actuar ante un tío así, aunque me encanta ese personaje. Neji ya está saliendo y se ha insinuado algo con Tenten. Ya había pensado meter a Gaara porque varias personas lo han pedido, pero no quiero alargar tanto el fic, en un principio iba a ser de unos 20 capítulos y ya voy por el 26 y hay mucho por contar todavía... Que Itachi esté más sexy aquí que en el manga creo que es normal... por eso de que aquí no es un psicópata asesino y eso... xD Jeje, qué gracia me hizo leer el segundo review, a mi también me pasan esas cosas por no fijarme más... Y bueno, lo que vio Sakura no era más que un beso, lo que pasa es que es una chica sensible y más tratándose de Sasuke

**Lexy15**: pues creo que lo he vuelto a dejar emocionante... matará Sasuke a su hermano? xD

**yhoe uchiha**: es un instituto para ricos, por eso es tan grande y tiene de todo, es algo así como el de Hana Yori Dango, no sé si has visto la serie o el manga. Y, sobre los carnavales, nadie lo lamenta más que yo, tenía un disfraz muy bonito y no me lo pude poner T.T

**Antotis**: sí, vio a Sasuke con otra mientras ella se ilusionaba con arreglar las cosas y llegar a tener algo con él, de ahí que se sintiera tan mal

**Florciita-chan**: me alegra que te gustara y siento mucho el retraso, intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Otra vez pido perdón por mi despiste ú.ù

Xao!


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Sakura llegó al gimnasio cuando las animadoras ya habían terminado su ensayo. Temari resoplaba junto al equipo de música, su cara era el claro reflejo de la molestia. Solo quedaban días para el primer partido del equipo de fútbol, partido en que ellas tendrían que hacer su nueva coreografía frente a cientos de personas, y las pesadas de sus compañeras estaban más preocupadas por el tono del brillo de labios que usarían que por el ensaño.

-Se acabó por hoy –anunció al grupo-. No olvidéis que Gai-sensei ha pedido que no molestemos a los jugadores. Ya sabéis lo que significa: nada de acercarse a Sasuke.

Algunas lloriquearon o demostraron su molestia con bufidos y quejas, pero Temari las ignoró a todas y se acercó a Sakura. Suerte que ese era su último año como capitana de las animadoras.

-Hola –saludó limpiando un par de lágrimas con un pañuelo azul.

-¡Madre mía! –exclamó nada más ver lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos-. Ino ya me había dicho lo que había pasado, pero… es como si llevaras tres días llorando –Sakura solo bufó-. Perdona –sonrió-, no estás tan mal.

Juntas se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Temari le aseguró que no tardaría mucho y Sakura esperó fuera. Apenas diez minutos después, las dos salieron del gimnasio.

-Siento mucho haberme perdido el entrenamiento, el primer partido será pronto…

-No te preocupes, entrenarás el doble en cuanto te recuperes. Y… -añadió con una sonrisa traviesa-… te puedo asegurar que Ino no volverá a echarte nada en la cara.

Sakura rió con ganas con solo imaginar lo que Temari le habría hecho a su amiga. Aunque quería mucho a Ino, saber que había recibido un pequeño castigo le alegró bastante el día.

Casi sentía lástima por su amiga, después de todo tampoco había sido un buen día para ella. Tsunade había pasado más de quince minutos gritando a Ino y golpeando muebles a su alrededor, consiguiendo que la pobre chica temblara de miedo y casi rompiera a llorar. Afortunadamente para ella, Sakura había salido en su defensa y la directora había dejado pasar el pequeño accidente.

Aquella mañana, después de enjuagarse los ojos durante varios minutos, Sakura comprobó horrorizada que ni el escozor disminuía ni su visión mejoraba, por lo que Ino la llevó hasta la enfermería.

Allí la doctora y la enfermera conocían a Sakura por haber sido estudiante de la directora, así que fue a Tsunade a quien llamaron nada más ver entrar a las chicas. Y por supuesto Tsunade no se hizo esperar y apareció en cuestión de minutos, examinó a su alumna y regañó a Ino a conciencia.

Después de varios colirios, agua y más colirios, Tsunade envió a Sakura a descansar a su habitación, con lo que se perdió todas las clases de la mañana. Al menos Ino se quedó para acompañarla y asegurarse de que no le faltara de nada. Ni siquiera salieron para ir al comedor, ya que la propia directora fue hasta su cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida.

Tsunade era una mujer muy atenta, se sentía muy agradecida por sus cuidados.

Y aunque sabía que Ino explicaría a las animadoras la razón por la que no asistiría al ensayo, quiso acercarse ella misma para hablar con Temari.

Además su visión había mejorado considerablemente y le apetecía salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué tal el sábado? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Te echamos en falta –suspiró Temari -. No son malas chicas, pero…

Sakura asintió, sabía a lo que se refería. Las animadoras podían ser bastante agradables, pero estaban un poco huecas. Aún con todo eran buenas chicas y ella no había tardado mucho en llevarse bien con todas ellas. De no haber hecho planes antes con Naruto y los demás, le habría gustado ir con ellas al karaoke.

-Para la próxima voy sin falta –sonrió.

-Más te vale –rió ella colocándose bien su bolsa de deportes en el hombro-. No sabes cómo desafinan, fue una tortura…

Sí que lo sabía, de hecho el domingo había cantado con ellas.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, aunque había mejorado seguía lagrimeando.

Temari abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero tanto ella como Sakura, al mismo tiempo, dieron un respingo y quedaron sin palabras. Sasuke había aparecido de la nada junto a ella y miraba fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun… -murmuró cuando recuperó el habla.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó con voz gélida y una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

-¿Qué…?

Sasuke soltó varias maldiciones y echó a correr. Ambas escucharon claramente cómo juraba que haría pagar a Itachi por eso.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Temari sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, cada vez más lejos y más cerca del dojo.

_¡El __dojo!_

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura echó a correr tras Sasuke. Subió la escalinata, ya que la zona deportiva se encontraba en un desnivel y el campo de fútbol y el gimnasio estaban en la parte más baja, las partes se conectaban con una serie de rampas y escaleras, y siguió corriendo por el camino de baldosas claras que serpenteaba entre zonas verdes y pistas para diferentes deportes.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –volvió a llamar.

Era demasiado rápido para ella, no podría alcanzarle a tiempo. Y por mucho que gritaba él no se daba ni por aludido.

-¡Shannaro, para de una maldita vez!

Sasuke abrió la puerta principal del dojo, prácticamente atropelló a dos chicas del equipo femenino de judo y desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Iba directo a los vestuarios.

Sakura aceleró el paso tanto como pudo, pero era imposible igualar en velocidad a Sasuke, era sorprendente que el chico no estuviera en el equipo de atletismo. Dobló en el mismo pasillo que él, esquivó a una mancha verde que, en otro momento de menor tensión, habría reconocido como Lee y llegó a la antesala de los vestuarios.

Los entrenamientos del equipo de kendo empezarían en pocos minutos, por lo que los chicos debían estar en esos momentos cambiándose para empezar a practicar. Sasuke acababa de abrir la puerta.

-¡Sasuke-kun, espera! –chilló desesperada.

Si entraba en el vestuario, lo más probable era que tuvieran que sacar a los hermanos en camilla de camino al hospital o esposados de camino a la comisaría.

-¡Shannaro!

Se detuvo al otro lado de la antesala, a cinco metros de la puerta de los vestuarios, y bajo la atenta mirada de los que se encontraban allí por entrenamientos que habían terminado o iban a empezar, se quitó una de las sandalias que llevaba puestas y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Joder!

Sakura tragó saliva antes de acercarse, no esperaba que la sandalia derribara a Sasuke. Y precisamente en el interior del vestuario.

_Tengo que empezar a medir mi fuerza…_

Los vestuarios de todos los edificios de la zona deportiva eran exactamente iguales. Había una antesala, bastante amplia con algunas sillas y plantas, donde se encontraban las puertas del masculino, el femenino y el de profesores. Esas puertas daban a unos pasillos, separados mediante otra puerta, que daban a la gran sala llena de taquillas y cambiadores. Las duchas y los retretes estaban al otro lado de aquella sala. Los vestuarios eran realmente amplios y espaciosos, especialmente los del dojo, ya que era uno de los edificios más grandes de la zona deportiva.

Sakura guardaba la esperanza de que Itachi estuviera en cualquier pasillo de los vestuarios, bien lejos de la puerta bajo la que Sasuke había sido derribado por una sandalia.

-¿E-estás bien? –preguntó con voz temblorosa cuando, muy despacio, llegó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.

Técnicamente había entrado en el vestuario de los chicos, algo que por una extraña razón estaba terminantemente prohibido para cualquier chica y era considerado una desgracia, y unas diez personas observaban la escena más que impactados, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia. Había conseguido detener a Sasuke antes de que encontrara a su hermano, aunque no lo había hecho de la mejor forma.

Él levantó la vista de su rodilla sangrante y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sakura, primero con un nada disimulado enfado, luego con rabia y por último con un arrepentimiento que ella no supo entender. No pudo sostener la mirada preocupada de ella y se dedicó a observar la sandalia que le había dado, con mucha fuerza, en la espalda.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad. Si antes su relación con Sasuke estaba mal, en esos momentos él debía odiarla más a que nadie.

-Lo siento –murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas, y esta vez no tenían nada que ver con el remedio casero de Ino.

Sin decir nada ni mirarla, le acercó la sandalia y ella se la puso, sollozando cada pocos segundos y susurrando varias disculpas. De fondo podían oír los cuchicheos de los improvisados espectadores.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de no hacer nada más que estar uno frente a otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Estás llorando! –estalló él poniéndose en pie de un salto-. Sabía que el desgraciado de Itachi te haría daño. ¡Él no se merece tener nada contigo¡Es un maldito hijo de…!

-¡Sasuke-kun! –interrumpió ella ligeramente sonrojada-. Tus padres y los suyos son los mismos –recordó.

Él, también sonrojado, desvió la mirada al instante y asintió con la cabeza.

_**¡¡Cuánto le quiero!**_ –chilló su inner.

_Es tan dulce… Se ha puesto así porque cree que Itachi me ha hecho algo, pero…_

La imagen del beso de la tarde anterior volvió a su mente, consiguiendo que el calor que había empezado a extenderse por su pecho se desvaneciera tan rápido como había llegado.

-No dejaré que vuelva a hacerte daño.

Una dulce aunque triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura. Con o sin novia, lo que ella sentía por Sasuke no cambiaría, y si no podía estar a su lado como algo más, al menos podría ser su amiga.

Con estar a su lado, con poder hablar con él, se conformaría. Nunca sería suficiente, pero sería mejor que nada.

Abrió la boca para aclarar el malentendido. Ella no lloraba por nada relacionado con Itachi, sino por culpa de un remedio casero de Ino. Sin embargo, antes de poder pronunciar palabra, la persona a la que menos quería ver en esos momentos apareció.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Itachi había abierto la puerta que separaba el pasillo en el que ellos se encontraban y la sala de las taquillas. Incluso a tres metros de distancia, Sakura pudo ver el chispazo de rabia en los ojos de Sasuke y, cuando miró al hermano mayor, se encontró con la misma expresión.

-Estúpido hermano… -saludó ligeramente sorprendido al encontrar a los dos allí-. ¿Qué…?

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Sin dar tiempo a explicaciones, Sasuke se echó sobre su hermano y, por supuesto, él no se quedó cruzado de brazos. La multitud de la antesala se reunió rápidamente en la puerta para ver mejor, al igual que todos los chicos que había en la sala de las taquillas. En el interior del pasillo solo quedaron los dos hermanos y Sakura.

El público amontonado en las dos puertas empezó a animar a uno u otro hermano, el jaleo debía escucharse por todo el dojo, después de todo estaban ante una pelea entre dos de los más famosos alumnos del instituto.

Para nadie en aquel instituto lleno de curiosos era un secreto que la relación de los hermanos Uchiha no era buena. No hablaban entre ellos, nunca se les veía juntos y se evitaban desde hacía más de tres años. No compartían nada más que el mismo apellido.

Sin embargo, hasta aquel momento, nunca nadie les había visto siquiera discutir. Presenciar una pelea entre ambos era algo extraordinario, más si por medio había una chica.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! –masculló Itachi después de tumbar a su hermano.

En el suelo, Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre y dedicó la peor mirada de odio a su hermano. Itachi desvió su atención a Sakura, quien tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas y una expresión culpable en la cara. Algo serio debía haber pasado entre ella y su hermano y, por alguna razón que no entendía, él se había visto envuelto.

No le molestaría seguir dando puñetazos a su hermano, pero prefirió alejarse un poco hasta que Sakura se calmara. Cuando la situación se hubiera relajado, hablaría con ella.

Sakura tragó saliva y se acercó hasta Sasuke, lo que tanto temía había sucedido. Él había encontrado a su hermano y habían acabado dándose de golpes.

-¡Ey, Sakura-chan! –se escuchó la voz de Kisame por encima del jaleo de los chicos del vestuario-. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ella cogió aire y lo soltó despacio, la multitud había callado a la espera de su respuesta. Otra vez se encontraba en el centro de la atención, odiaba que sucediera eso.

-Todo es un malentendido –murmuró en voz baja-. Itachi-senpai no me ha hecho nada –se enjuagó las lágrimas y suspiró-. Esto me lo ha hecho Ino.

-¿Cómo? –balbuceó Sasuke sin entender nada.

-Sí, preparó un tratamiento de belleza casero y me lo puso en la cara mientras dormía. Cuando me desperté no sabía que lo tenía puesto y me entró en los ojos. Esta mañana no podía ver nada más que manchas borrosas.

Sasuke permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mirando alternativamente a su hermano y a Sakura.

-¿Seguro que Itachi no te ha hecho nada? –preguntó receloso. Él, a solo medio metro, bufó con evidente molestia.

-No –susurró ella negando con la cabeza.

Itachi, riendo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a su hermano, todavía en el suelo.

-Eres un estúpido, hermano pequeño –los murmullos, cuchicheos y risitas no se hicieron esperar, consiguiendo que Sasuke enrojeciera de vergüenza y rabia, nunca se había sentido tan humillado-. Sakura, no sé cómo le soportas.

-Senpai –musitó ella con voz suplicante, señalando con la cabeza a la multitud que se agolpaba en la puerta para ver el espectáculo-. Por favor…

Con un suspiro, Itachi asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la salida sin decir nada más. En cuanto llegó a la puerta la gente se hizo a un lado, en completo silencio ante la siniestra mirada que él les dedicó.

-Sakura-chan, creo que este chico tiene un problema de agresividad –comentó en voz baja Kisame cuando llegó hasta ella, señalándose la nariz que Sasuke estuvo a punto de romper la semana anterior-. Mantente alejada de él, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Se despidió de ella con unas palmaditas en la cabeza, dio unos cuantos gritos a la multitud y les obligó a salir de ahí. Sakura y Sasuke quedaron relativamente solos en el pasillo, ya que aún quedaban algunos curiosos que se negaron a alejarse a pesar de las amenazas de Kisame.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando en direcciones opuestas, él sentado en el suelo y ella de pie a su lado. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, Sakura se sentía demasiado culpable y Sasuke demasiado avergonzado.

Muy despacio, con el temor de que él la rechazara oprimiéndole el corazón, Sakura se arrodilló a su lado y le tendió una mano.

-Vamos a la enfermería, las heridas se podrían infectar.

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Aquí estoy otra vez, esta vez no se me ha olvidado subir el capi...

Sasuke ha sacado sus propias conclusiones y ahora está muy arrepentido, porque ha hecho el ridículo delante de un montón de gente… Y teniendo en cuenta lo orgulloso que es… ¿aceptará que Sakura intente ayudarle o la mandará a paseo?

Últimamente estoy liada con los estudios y otras cosas (el fic no es lo único que escribo) así que el siguiente capi estará como muy pronto para la semana que vine y como muy tarde para dentro de dos semanas. En cualquier caso sabéis que antes o después lo subiré y trataré de hacerlo cuanto antes :)

**Namine1993**: pues Sasuke ha intentado ir a por su hermano, pero la cosa no le ha ido bien. Y la razón por la que le duró tanto el enfado era su orgullo, aunque en el próximo capítulo él mismo lo explicará.

**Camiiih**.: Sakura no lloraba ni por Sasuke ni por Itachi, era por Ino y su tratamiento de belleza xD Ahí está la gracia de la situación, que Sasuke hizo el ridículo por un motivo bastante tonto… pobrecillo

**Koriitah**: empiezo a preocuparme, últimamente mucha gente me amenaza… xD Y es cierto que Sasuke debería preguntar antes, ahora se arrepiente bastante

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**: pues sí, lloraba por el remedio de Ino xD Y Sasuke no ha matado a Itachi, los golpes se los ha llevado él.

**Nubesparky**: Sasuke estaba preocupado por Sakura, él piensa que su hermano está jugando con ella, aunque la realidad era que el remedio de Ino casi la deja ciega. Y gracias por perdonarme la vida, aunque a mi hermana no le gustaron las galletas… ¬¬

**belex****-chan**: sí, los hombres son estúpidos por naturaleza u.u En cualquier caso Sasuke no ha pensado en ningún momento que ella pueda saber lo del beso con la chica misteriosa, él piensa que nadie lo sabe y cree que es Itachi el que le ha hecho algo, aunque la verdad es que todo ha sido por Ino…

**princess-odi**: ya sé que el anterior tardó un montón, lo siento ú.ù, se me olvidó por completo que tenía que subir el capi. Sasuke en el capi 26 está muy tierno, extrañando a Sakura y pensando en ella, aquí da un poco de pena, ha hecho el ridículo delante de un montón de gente, su hermano y Sakura…

**x.CelliNe.x**: inundar una clase tiene más mérito, porque tienes que llevar el agua, sellar la clase para que no se vacíe antes de tiempo… explotar algo es sencillo y no tiene tanta gracia. Y lo mejor es que todo el mundo sepa que has sido tú y que no tengan pruebas para castigarte, qué recuerdos me trae pensar en esto… xD Volviendo al fic: sería muy raro que Sasuke no odiara a Itachi, en la serie no hace más que decir cuánto le odia y cuánto quiere matarle. Y aunque el fic sea AU creo que es lo normal que no se lleven bien, no intentan matarse, pero no me imagino a esos dos como buenos hermanos… Sobre la chica que besó a Sasuke… no pienso decirte quién es :P De momento quiero mantener el misterio, ya se sabrá. Y bueno, me alegra mucho que te animara el día (aunque solo quedara una hora xD) y, otra vez, pido perdón por mi despiste, no volverá a pasar.

**-Sakura-****Star****-**: qué alegría que te gustara tanto :D La verdad es que a mí no me había convencido el capi 26, creo que estoy en una etapa autrocrítica o algo así… Siempre veo fallos, cosas que se pueden mejorar… y al final nada me gusta del todo. Pero después de leer tu review me animé mucho, gracias n.n

**alexavenuz**: sí, los celos son muy malos y Sasuke tendría que haber preguntado antes de ir a por su hermano, ahora se arrepiente bastante por el ridículo que ha hecho xD

**yo**: pues sí que se ha armado una buena, medio dojo se ha enterado de la pelea entre los hermanos y los rumores no tardarán en extenderse por todo el instituto. Sakura todavía no ha hablado con ninguno, pero está claro que tiene que aclarar cosas a los dos (a Itachi lo abordaron cuando iba a su entrenamiento y no le han explicado qué había pasado exactamente) y ahora falta saber si Sasuke acepta ir con ella a la enfermería, porque después del ridículo que ha hecho igual solo quiere meterse en un agujero… xD pobrecillo…

**zyafany-company**: me alegra que te gustara el capi, siento que el otro te afectara, eso es porque eres una chica sensible, y eso no es malo, pero tampoco te sientas mal. Espero que estés bien y que este también te guste :)

**BarbaraNakamura**: te entiendo perfectamente, yo también tengo una extraña habilidad para estropear cosas ú.ù ¡Fundí tres ordenadores en un mes! Por suerte mi padre sabe arreglar los trastos que yo rompo, la mayor parte de las veces… Y me alegra mucho que la dedicatoria te hiciera ilusión n.n Sobre el capi anterior, el punto de vista de Sasuke era importante, porque fue él el que dejó de hablar con ella. De la chica misteriosa no voy a decir nada de momento, es secreto :P

**Oo****.bLuE.HaYaTe.oO**: muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que opines eso de mi historia :) Y por no dejar review no te preocupes, cuando puedas

**dulceharuno**: me alegra que te guste y aunque no pasa nada por tardar alguna vez en subir los capis, procuraré no tardar tanto como la otra vez :)

**Unubium**: sí, grande se ha armado xD todos en el dojo viendo la pelea, Itachi riéndose de él…

**Link-****kun**: no voy a decir quien es la chica, pero piensa que si fuera Ino lo más lógico hubiera sido que se lo contara nada más verla en la habitación, además que su amistad no volvería a ser igual y podría estropearse. Y Karin… sí, si hubiera sido ella habría puesto un anuncio en el periódico o algo así… Bueno, no digo quién es todavía :P Como has visto Sasuke metió la pata xD, pero Itachi no le dio una paliza, solo un golpe

**Lolly****Tenkawa**: en el capi anterior el beso no fue por despecho, fue por despiste xD El tema de las drogas que sugeriste lo llegué a pensar, creo que podría meter a Kabuto e iría bien con ese tema, pero definitivamente se volvería muy serio y todavía más largo. Seguirá siendo una comedia. Y sí, Sasuke está "idiotamente" enamorado, no hay mejor forma de decirlo. Sobre la "maldita arrastrada que besó a Sasuke e hizo llorar a Sakura" no voy a decir quién es, pero me encanta cómo la has llamado xD

**lore****-chan****xD**: me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto :)

**darkness.masquerade**: sí, Sakura lloraba y faltó a clase porque el remedio de Ino casi la deja ciega… Sasuke a aprendido a preguntar antes de correr para matar a su hermano xD Desde luego que NO me gusta Karin, me cae mal. Y creo que a nadie le cae bien, porque todo el mundo cree que ella es la que besó a Sasuke (lo que la convertiría en la mala del fic), pero de momento no voy a decir nada :P Habrá que esperar para saber quién era la chica misteriosa. Sobre los ordenadores, creo que fanfiction tiene algún problema, a mí hay veces que tampoco me deja conectarme, pero al cabo de unas horas o al día siguiente ya puedo.

**setsuna17**: sí se enamoró, ahora falta que se lo diga a ella ;)

**Yimy**: Sasuke odia a Itachi, es algo superior a él. Y los sentimientos que tiene hacia Sakura son algo nuevo para él, nunca había estado enamorado, y al verse envuelto su hermano… como que le cuesta pensar con la cabeza fría. Seguramente se ahorraría muchos problemas si se asegurara de lo que pasa antes de hacer nada, igual ahora que están los dos solos puedan aclarar algo…

**lizharuno**: "intento de chica" jajajaja, lo que me reí al leer eso XD El capi anterior no me convenció porque estoy en una de mis etapas de autocrítica extrema, no me gusta nada de lo que escribo ú.ù pero me alegró muuuuucho saber que gustó tanto el capi n.n Y bueno, como has leído, Naruto no ha aparecido (quién sabe por dónde está…), pero Itachi está perfectamente y el único dañado es el orgullo de Sasuke. De momento no se sabe quién es el "intento de chica", pero aparecerá pronto. Y es cierto que Naruto miró a Hinata, pero lo hizo para preguntar por Sakura, no creo que eso sea un avance…

**Antotis**: ni Sasuke ni Itachi habían hecho llorar a Sakura, había sido Ino xD Y claro está, Itachi no desaprovechado la oportunidad de burlarse con su hermano, aunque Sakura le ha parado

**Mikami-Motoko**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, aunque no te acostumbres a que siempre sean así de largos… me falta tiempo y todavía me cuesta creer que pueda sacar los capis más o menos cada una o dos semanas… odio las clases T.T Bueno, volviendo al fic, la identidad de la chica que besó a Sasuke seguirá siendo secreta durante un tiempo, paciencia ;)

**sasusaku**: no lloraba por Sasuke, y pedir que esos hermanos se lleven bien es como pedir peras al olmo…

**Florciita****-chan**: yo he descubierto que internet se va a veces porque el teléfono está mal colgado, cuando me lo dijeron no me lo creía, yo volviéndome loca intentado arreglar el ordenador, la conexión… y todo era por el teléfono!! Ejem… dejando mis traumas con los aparatos eléctricos… creo que ya era el momento de mostrar un lado más sensible de Sasuke, aunque el fic está centrado en Sakura él también tiene su parte de protagonismo y se merecía un capítulo por lo menos.

**karoru01**: que no te de un paro o.o!! En el siguiente capi hablarán Sasuke y Sakura y… no te voy a adelantar nada :P pero hablarán

**tema.chan.90**: pues todavía no voy a decir por qué Sakura tiene celos de Hinata cuando ella se acerca a Naruto, es un tema que quiero tratar más adelante, tendrás que esperar un poco

**moriko**** no ****kami**: en realidad ninguno de los chicos había hecho nada malo, todo fue un malentendido por el remedio de Ino, aunque Sasuke no tendría que haber sacado conclusiones tan rápido. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten… son personajes secundarios y no voy a dedicarles demasiado tiempo, aún así más adelante hablaré de cada uno y verás cómo acaban ;)

**xXkatsuraXx**: pues era por Ino, y Sasuke trató de golpear a Itachi… pobrecillo... xD

**yhoe****uchiha**: en realidad Sakura no asistió a clases porque Ino casi la dejó ciega xD aunque también es verdad que no debía estar de muy buen ánimo después de lo que vio…

**miki**: esta vez ha habido más que miradas, Itachi le dio un golpe xD Aunque no ha sido una gran pelea, Sakura intervino para que no acabaran en el hospital. Y aunque no tenga nada que ver con el fic ni sea asunto mío, sé por experiencia que cambiar de colegio puede ser bastante duro, así que si necesitas desahogarte o lo que sea mi mail está disponible (dorizka arroba . hotmail . com)

**cherrybloss**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara y consideres buena mi técnica :)

**Lady ****DragonFly**: jeje, sí el pobre Sasuke no lo está pasando precisamente bien ahora mismo… Y sobre tu fic, es normal que quieras que quede perfecto, aunque a veces darle vueltas muchas veces a lo mismo puede no ser bueno, lo que importa es que a ti te guste lo que hayas escrito :)

**Esme****-chan TS-DN**: Sakura abrió los ojos porque no sabía que tenía puesta la toalla, la culpa fue de Ino xD

**SasteR**: me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto, con lo largo que es y te lo leíste rápido… Y bueno, igual es pronto para decir que fue Karin…

Pues ya no hay más que decir

Xao!


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Un pesado silencio se había instalado en el pasillo del vestuario masculino. Los curiosos que se habían acercado a la puerta de entrada que había en la antesala se habían dispersado casi por completo, los que seguían en la sala de las taquillas se asomaban cada pocos segundos, seguramente porque la única salida pasaba por donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke observó la mano que Sakura le ofrecía para ayudarle a levantarse. Por un momento sintió deseos de apartarla, a fin de cuentas todo era por su culpa. Había hecho el peor ridículo de su vida, delante de un puñado de chismosos que no tardarían en extender la noticia. Para colmo había sido su hermano, precisamente su hermano, quien le había humillado, se había reído de él.

Alzó su mirada hasta los ojos verdes que le observaban con culpabilidad y, de forma instantánea, se sintió terriblemente miserable. ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que ella era la responsable de su humillación?

Todo lo había provocado él, se había dejado llevar por los celos de la peor forma. Sakura no podía tener la culpa de nada. ¡Era Sakura! ¡Era…! Ni él mismo podía entender qué era exactamente, pero era ella. Nunca podría odiarla, nunca podría enfadarse con ella y ya había comprobado que nunca podría alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Ahora debía hacer frente a las consecuencias, por vergonzosas que estas pudieran ser.

-Lo siento… -susurró ella retirando la mano.

-¡No! –quizá con demasiada fuerza, Sasuke tomó la mano que Sakura había apartado y clavó sus ojos en ella-. Yo… em… -carraspeó ligeramente, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes y rápidamente volvió a bajarla hacia la mano que sujetaba-. Yo lo siento –murmuró finalmente-. ¿Me… me acompañas a la enfermería?

-Claro –sonrió ella ayudándole a levantarse-. ¿Te duele?

-Sí –asintió echando un vistazo a los pies de Sakura-. ¿De qué están hechas esas sandalias? Un poco más y me matas…

Ella enrojeció y bajó la mirada completamente avergonzaba, Sasuke tenía ya un millón de razones para odiarla. Sin embargo, en lugar de reproches o quejas, lo que escuchó por su parte fue su risa suave. Todavía roja como un tomate, levantó la mirada para observarle con el ceño fruncido. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

Molesta, aunque sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara, bufó y miró hacia otra parte. Era un alivio saber que él no la odiaba, que podía estar otra vez a su lado.

Salieron de los vestuarios y Sasuke giró por el pasillo a la izquierda, Sakura quiso girar a la derecha. Solo en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían cogidos de la mano. Ella, otra vez colorada, quiso soltarse, pero él no lo permitió y tiró de ella suavemente para que siguiera caminando hacia la salida.

-La enfermería está en el edificio común –recordó él, dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Sakura, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

La mano de la chica era muy suave y pequeña en comparación con la suya, era cálida y el simple contacto le producía un agradable hormigueo en su propia mano. No quería soltarla.

-En el dojo también hay enfermería –murmuró ella con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

_**¡¡Kyaaaaa!!**_ –chillaba su inner dando saltos de alegría-. _**¡¡Sasuke-kun y yo cogidos de la mano!!**_

-En la enfermería del dojo no hay nadie.

La enfermería del instituto se encontraba en el edificio común, entre las residencias, bastante lejos de la zona deportiva. Sin embargo era en ese sector donde más falta hacía en caso de lesión de algún jugador, por lo que hacía unos cinco años se había reformado parte del dojo para instalar una pequeña sala de curas. No obstante allí nunca había nadie, incluso era una zona cerrada con llave. Las dos doctoras y las tres enfermeras que trabajaban para el instituto se encontraban siempre en el edificio común, solo acudían al dojo en caso de que algún profesor las llamara para atender algún lesionado.

-Por eso no te preocupes –respondió con una sonrisa, saliendo del aturdimiento en que se encontraba al estar tan cerca de Sasuke-. Yo me encargo.

Tomaron el camino de la derecha y llegaron a la puerta cerrada de la sala de curas. Sakura miró a ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verles, y se acercó a la planta que había junto a un par de sillas a solo unos pasos. De debajo de la maceta sacó, ante la incrédula mirada de Sasuke, una llave plateada con la que abrió la puerta.

Se encontraban en su terreno, donde alguna que otra vez había hecho prácticas con Tsunade, por lo que Sakura se sentía confiada y tranquila. Abrió la puerta y, casi de forma inconsciente, volvió a tomar la mano de Sasuke para guiarle hasta una de las camillas.

La sala de curas no era muy grande, apenas tenía tres camillas separadas por gruesas cortinas blancas, un escritorio junto a la única ventana y un armario acristalado repleto de instrumental, antibióticos y demás medicamentos. Al menos la luz era abundante.

-¿Cómo…?

-Cuando me gradúe quiero estudiar medicina –explicó mientras abría el armario y sacaba lo que iba a necesitar-. Tsunade-sama se enteró y, como ella fue cirujana, me ofreció clases particulares. Yo acepté y gran parte del curso pasado estuve con ella aquí.

Subió el pantalón de Sasuke hasta el muslo, primero curaría la herida de la rodilla. Acercó un pequeño taburete de madera, humedeció un algodón y empezó con su trabajo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia similar, a solas con Sasuke en una habitación en la que nadie entraba, sin duda se habría paralizado por la timidez o sufrido un ataque cardíaco, por suerte no había lugar ni situación en las que se sintiera más cómoda, nada la hacía sentir mejor que la medicina.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la herida como para darse cuenta, así que podía observarla tanto como quisiera. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, el cabello despeinado y el vestido arrugado por la carrera, y con todo no podía encontrarla más bonita.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, después de tantos días por fin se sentía bien. Simplemente estaba bien, nada le molestaba, no tenía la cabeza en otra parte, no estaba distraído… estaba bien ahora que ella estaba ahí, con él.

Tenía la sensación de llevar una eternidad sin estar tan cerca de ella, y no quería volver a separarse.

Y si para seguir a su lado tenía que soportar a su hermano, lo haría. Por supuesto no se disculparía con él, Itachi era un cerdo y sabía que antes o después haría daño a Sakura, momento en que él le daría la paliza de su vida. Pero se tragaría su orgullo y sus ganas de destrozarle la cara a su hermano por ella.

-Siento mucho haberme comportado así –dijo rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban, haciendo que ella levantara su cabeza para mirarle-. Si quieres salir con mi hermano… -masculló casi escupiendo las palabras-… es cosa tuya.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Había montado todo aquel espectáculo con su hermano por celos? Él tenía novia o algo así, no tenía ningún sentido que estuviera celoso, pero los síntomas estaban bastante claros y explicaban que se hubiera comportado como un neandertal… Claro que quizá tan solo era preocupación de amigo.

_No entiendo nada… pero realmente me gustaría que fueran celos._

-Sasuke-kun, ya te dije que Itachi-senpai y yo somos solo amigos.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que él sentía, más valía aclarar la situación.

-Hmp.

-Nada de hmp –regañó frunciendo el ceño, así habían empezado los problemas la primera vez-. Nunca te mentiría.

La mirada de Sakura no podía ser más sincera y Sasuke, perdido en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

_Estoy enamorado_. Sintió deseos de reír, gritar y pegarse a sí mismo por lo estúpido que había sido, ¿cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta? _Estoy enamorado de Sakura_.

Ella, ajena a sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado en la camilla, dispuesta a aclarar su situación de una buena vez.

-Lo que has hecho hoy…

-Ha sido una estupidez –interrumpió él.

Sakura parpadeó confundida, algo en la mirada de Sasuke había cambiado, pero no lograba saber qué era. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar nada, él continuó hablando.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, mi intención no era esa. Si te sirve de consuelo, seré el hazmerreír del instituto durante algún tiempo.

-Te está bien empleado –rió ella.

Él hizo una mueca. Si no fuera Sakura quien se estaba riendo de él, en esos momentos estaría muy enfadado.

-¿Ya no me odias? –murmuró ella tímidamente.

-Nunca te he odiado –respondió de inmediato-. Yo… -carraspeó un poco, decirlo era más difícil que pensarlo-… siento haberme portado como un idiota. No solo hoy, toda la semana.

Sakura le sonrió, consiguiendo que él se sonrojara ligeramente. Desde luego había sido un idiota por alejarla de él.

-Mi hermano es un cabrón, no quiero que te haga daño.

Al verle así, cruzado de brazos con el cejo fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, Sakura sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la fuerza con que latía.

Lamentablemente, una vez más el recuerdo del beso que presenció el día anterior regresó a su cabeza, haciendo que la imagen le borrara la sonrisa de la cara y tuviera que tomar una decisión.

-Hace tiempo te dije que quería conocerte–hizo un gesto para callar a Sasuke antes de que la interrumpiera-. Creo que sé algo más de ti y…

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto recibió una bofetada, la segunda de la tarde, y tuvo que soportar las risas de Kankuro durante varios minutos. Sobándose la mejilla, miró a su supuesto amigo entrecerrando los ojos y murmuró algo por lo bajo.

-No te pongas así –rió-. Es tu culpa por asustar así a las chicas.

-¡Solo he preguntado por Sakura-chan dattebayo!

Kankuro volvió a reír, echando un vistazo en su cámara a las fotos que había hecho en la última media hora. Había captado las dos bofetadas perfectamente. Y, por mucho que Naruto dijera lo contrario, era cierto que había estado asustando a las chicas. ¿A quién se le ocurría abordar a desconocidas gritando como un histérico, agitando los brazos y suplicando que le llevaran a la habitación de "su adorada Sakura-chan"?

-¡Y Hinata-chan tarda mucho! –se quejó a gritos, su hiperactividad le impedía permanecer quieto durante más de dos segundos, por lo que no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro.

Cuando Naruto no había terminado la frase, la aludida salió por la puerta de la residencia femenina, caminando sonrojada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, acompañada por Tenten.

-Etto… -murmuró Hinata en voz demasiado baja-. L-las chicas dicen que… que hay un p-pervertido en la puerta y…

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló indignado, escuchando de fondo las risas de Kankuro.

-Mejor vamos a otra parte –sugirió Tenten mirando de reojo a las chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas al otro lado de la puerta acristalada de la residencia.

-¿Y qué sabes de Sakura? –preguntó Kankuro de camino a la cafetería cuando pudo contener la risa.

-Yamanaka-san no estaba en su habitación –respondió Hinata.

-Sakura-chan… -lloriqueó Naruto.

Tenten estaba a punto de explicarles a sus amigos, especialmente a Naruto, que no podían hacer un drama por no haber visto a Sakura durante el día. Había muchas posibles razones por las que no había ido a clase, y no todas tenían que ver con cosas malas.

Naruto era demasiado exagerado, hacía una montaña de un grano de arena.

Se sentaron en la cafetería, en una de las mesas de dentro porque fuera hacía algo de frío. Cerca de ellos unas chicas reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas con el nuevo número de la revista del instituto, que había salido esa misma tarde.

-¡¿Os habéis enterado?! –chilló una chica entrando en la cafetería como un huracán, arrollando a su paso a un par de chicos. Tomó asiento junto a sus amigas, llamando la atención de Tenten al instante-. ¡Itachi-sama y Sasuke-senpai se han peleado en el dojo por esa chica de pelo rosa!

Tenten se puso en pie al instante, por una parte por su curiosidad de periodista y por otra porque estaban hablando de su amiga.

-Enseguida vuelvo –murmuró a sus amigos-. Perdonad… -llamó la atención de las chicas-. ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Un presentimiento le dijo a Tenten, cuando observó las miradas cómplices de aquellas chicas de tercero, que tendría que sacar un número extra de la revista esa misma semana. Sakura le estaba dando mucho trabajo…

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura tragó saliva con pesadez. Había llegado el momento.

-Eres un buen amigo.

-¿Amigo? –repitió él como si la palabra fuera el peor de los insultos.

-Sí… -murmuró ella.

_No me queda otra opción… Él tiene novia, si quiero seguir a su lado tendrá que ser como amiga_.

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a hablar como antes después de los entrenamientos, que vinieras con nosotros al barrio viejo… Te echo de menos.

-¿Cómo amigo? –repitió una vez más. ¿Tan rápido le había olvidado?

-Sí.

No le quedaba más opción. Si admitía que le quería más que nunca, que se había enamorado de él después de conocerle con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, le perdería para siempre.

Sasuke tenía novia, ella misma lo había visto, y su esperanza había muerto en el momento que le había descubierto con aquella chica. A todo lo que podía aspirar era a ser su amiga.

Con declararse solo conseguiría incomodar a Sasuke, obligarle a explicarle que, como ya le dijo en una ocasión, él nunca se fijaría en ella. Nunca podría verla como a una chica, siempre sería la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y a la que él no podía corresponder. Ni siquiera podrían ser amigos.

Y definitivamente, Sakura prefería conservarle como amigo a perderle para siempre.

-¿Ya… -Sasuke dudó unos instantes y clavó su mirada en el armario-… ya no sientes nada por mí?

Cuando al fin él era capaz de entender lo que sentía por Sakura, ella le olvidaba a él y solo quería su amistad. Era frustrante, era muy frustrante.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Olvidarla?

Él nunca había estado enamorado, nunca se había sentido realmente interesado por una chica en concreto, y no tenía ni idea de cómo Sakura se había metido de aquella forma en su cabeza, por lo que mucho menos sabía cómo podría sacarla de ahí.

De hecho no quería olvidarla, no quería conformarse con ser su amigo. Quería más. Quería volver a tener su pequeña mano entre las suyas, quería acariciar su pelo rosa, quería besarla…

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan molesta?_

* * *

Muy buenas gente!!

Sasuke ya tiene claro que lo siente, Sakura también. Ahora el problema es que ella no quiere estropear su amistad porque piensa que él tiene novia. La pregunta es: ¿qué hará él? ¿Y dónde está la supuesta novia?

Tengo este capítulo hecho desde hace unos días, pero no me gustaba y después de darle vueltas, cambiar cosas, reescribir casi la mitad y luego volver a dejarlo como estaba, he decidido subirlo así. Estoy en una fase autocrítica y no hay nada que me guste u.u

**Namine1993**: jeje, me hizo gracia eso de "se sentía la vergüenza hasta detrás de la pantalla" Y cómo él ha dicho, será el hazmerreír del instituto durante un tiempo, los rumores ya se están extendiendo.

**darkness.masquerade**: al final Sasuke no solo se tragó el orgullo y pidió disculpas, también se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, el problema ahora es ella. Así que el final sí está un poco lejos… aún hay algunos temas que se tienen que resolver, pero si lo encontráis demasiado largo o pesado decidlo y acortaré la historia. Sobre la misteriosa chica del beso, saldrá pronto, y su identidad seguirá siendo secreta de momento :P

**Nubesparky**: yo no cocino mal ò.ó!! La fuerza de Sakura es un guiño a la serie, en el fic ella no puede destruir el suelo ni nada… pero puede derribar a Sasuke con una sandalia xD

**-Sakura-Star-**: a mi la fase autocrítica no se me pasa con nada… u.u soy demasiado perfeccionista y si las cosas no me salen perfectas (algo que es imposible) acabo frustrándome… Pero saber que os gusta ayuda mucho, gracias n.n

**lizharuno**: no, no olvido de Naruto y los demás, aunque yo nunca he dicho que vaya a acabar con Hinata… Tengo algo en mente, pero de momento no voy a decir nada :P El 

remedio casero de Ino era lo mejor para dejar mal a Sasuke, ya que no había una razón real para preocuparse. Y ahora no solo se preocupa por ella, se ha dado cuenta que está enamorado…

**tema.chan.90**: si Sakura le hubiera contado lo que había visto, él le habría explicado todo y se habría solucionado el problema, pero entonces el fic se terminaría y aún quedan historias sin resolver. Al menos ahora son amigos otra vez.

**Camiiih**.: sí, bastante impulsivos unas veces… y demasiado cobardes otras, porque si Sakura se hubiera atrevido a decir la verdad las cosas serían distintas.

**Link-kun**: pues sí, menos mal que no llevaba botas xD Aunque que te lancen una sandalia tampoco hace gracia… Y sí, lo que más rabia le da a Sasuke es que hizo el ridículo por una tontería

**Yimy**: un malentendido se aclara, y ahora se forma otro

**Oo.bLuE-HaYaTe.oO**: Itachi no tenía culpa de nada, él iba a su entrenamiento cuando Sasuke se le echa encima… las únicas víctimas eran Sakura e Itachi

**x.CelliNe.x**: "profesional del amor carnal"? jaja Saldrá muy pronto y sabrás quién es, aunque… es bastante fácil suponerlo… creo que con eso ya te lo he dicho todo ;)

**karoru01**: no soy tan mala… claro que he hecho que Sakura mienta a Sasuke y se aleje de él… igual sí soy mala xD

**yo**: Sasuke acepta su ayuda y vuelven a ser amigos… el problema es que son SOLO amigos…

**yhoe uchiha**: no le contesta mal a Sakura, aunque lo piensa, porque se da cuenta de que la quiere. Y Kisame… es verdad, se parece a Naruto pero en azul xD

**alexavenuz**: me alegra que te guste tanto :) Sobre regalar personajes… tendrás que hablar con el propietario… xD

**xXkatsuraXx**: bueno… pelea no ha sido, Itachi le da un golpe y Sakura les para, pero es divertido pensar que todo el asunto es por la tontería de Ino xD

**Florciita-chan**: sí, el teléfono… el módem va conectado a la línea así que debe ser por eso… Me alegra que te gustara el anterior :)

**Fersha Ryukaze**: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y te hayas animado a dejar un review, gracias :) Los capítulos no son muy largos, eso es cierto, pero si los hiciera más largos tardaría más en actualizar.

**Unubium**: yo creo que ha aprendido la lección xD

**zyafany-company**: me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir n.n Y si necesitas cualquier cosa y te puedo ayudar solo dímelo :)

**sasusaku**: ahí estaba la gracia, Sasuke hizo el idiota sin razón y todo el mundo se enteró de eso xD

**Rilka**: gracias por animarte a dejar un review :) Y tienes mucha razón, Sakura vive estresada por todo lo que le pasa al día… cualquier día sufre una crisis xD La identidad de la chica misteriosa es muy fácil de adivinar, solo puede ser ella, pero soy mala y os dejo con la duda al no confirmar nada :P Sobre tu baile, espero que os haya salido muy bien n.n

**Antotis**: tenías toda la razón, ella miente diciendo que le ha olvidado por culpa del beso. Sakura cree que Sasuke tiene novia y no quiere perder su amistad, y él no sabe que ella vio el beso, así que piensa que ella dice la verdad. Ahora falta que la chica del beso aparezca y termine de complicar la situación o la arregle

**princess-odi**: hay que aprender a controlar los celos xD

**miki**: la verdad es que si Sasuke hubiera terminado la frase, habría dicho algo muy feo de su madre… xD Sobre mi mail, puse un punto de más, es dorizka arroba hotmail . com, soy bastante despistada… -.- Y como has podido leer, Sakura no pregunta nada del beso, lo que ocasiona más problemas…

**maninucha**: todavía no se van a juntar, pero él ya se ha dado cuenta de que la quiere, eso ya es algo. Y en realidad él nunca besó a nadie, fue ella quien se le echó encima. Ese tema lo voy a tratar más adelante, porque todavía no se sabe qué pasó cuando la chica dejó respirar a Sasuke y qué le dijo él… 

**Koriitah**: Sakura piensa que él tiene novia, así que supone que los celos de Sasuke son celos de amigo. Y Sasuke se disculpa, lo de confesar sus sentimientos igual tarda más…

**kunoichi-chan-sakura**: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y siento decirte que estos dos aún tardarán un poco más en arreglarse del todo… la chica del beso no tardará en aparecer…

**Mikami-Motoko**: pues qué bien que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior n.n

**Tsubawaki-chan**: yo también me olvido de muchas cosas… te entiendo u.u Y lo Ino hizo fue con buena intención, ella quería que la piel de Sakura estuviera bonita… y de paso hizo que ella y Sasuke hablaran, deberían darle las gracias xD

**Ailei-chan**: sé lo que es ir sin tiempo… no te preocupes :) En cualquier caso gracias por dejar un review

Pues nada más que decir, en cuanto pueda sacaré el siguiente

Xao!


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

-Y entonces Itachi-sama sacó su espada…

-¡No! No fue eso lo que pasó –aseguró una de las chicas negando con el dedo-. Sasuke-senpai trató de forzar a la novia de Itachi-sama, así que él se le echó encima para salvarla. ¡Es tan tierno! Y entonces se pelearon a puñetazos.

-¡Qué va! Naru-chan, de segundo, estuvo allí y me dijo que todo empezó porque Ino-senpai quiso dejar fuera de juego a Sakura-senpai para seducir a Itachi-sama. Usó un producto tóxico del laboratorio para dejarla ciega –las demás se llevaron las manos a la boca en un gesto de asombro-. Sí –asintió con la cabeza de forma solemne, como si acabara de decir una gran verdad-. Sasuke-senpai se enteró y se enfadó muchísimo, porque todas sabemos que él sale con Ino-senpai, así que fue a pedir explicaciones a su hermano. ¡Fue muy romántico! Sasuke-senpai estaba tan furioso que se atrevió a decir cosas horribles de su hermano y Sakura-senpai, que estando ciega llegó hasta el dojo gracias al perro de Kiba-senpai, defendió a su novio ¡Y atacó a Sasuke-senpai con una sandalia!

-¿Estáis seguras de que eso fue lo que pasó?

A Tenten se le hacía difícil pensar que la historia de aquellas chicas fuera cierta, más porque era el tercer grupo de chismosas al que preguntaba y su historia difería mucho de las otras que había escuchado.

Hacía aproximadamente una hora que había llegado a la cafetería con sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando por accidente, y porque ellas estaban prácticamente gritando, escuchó lo que podía ser todo un notición para la sección de cotilleos.

Habló con las chicas en cuestión, se disculpó con sus amigos y siguió investigando. Primero fue a la plaza redonda, por donde el rumor se estaba extendiendo, y luego fue a la zona deportiva, donde parecía haber tenido lugar el suceso. Y lo único que sacó en claro era que los hermanos Uchiha se habían peleado y Sakura tenía algo que ver.

Todo lo demás era demasiado fantasioso para ser creíble…

-¡Claro que es cierto! –la chica se cruzó de brazos molesta-. Naru-chan lo vio todo y me lo contó hará diez minutos. Oye… Como te hemos dado la noticia, ¿saldremos en la revista?

Tenten sintió deseos de hacerles tragar la grabadora que llevaba en las manos. ¿Que ellas le habían dado la noticia? Tan solo le habían confirmado que en ese instituto todos eran unos cotillas.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando hacia la antesala de los vestuarios, donde todo había tenido lugar según los rumores. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ella si Sakura encendiera su móvil de vez en cuando, ya que lo mantenía apagado hasta el domingo para evitar que su madre la llamara cada día.

En cualquier caso, y como siempre hacía, Tenten descubriría lo que realmente había sucedido. Después ya pensaría qué hacer con la información, porque no podía olvidar que, aunque muy jugoso, el rumor giraba en torno a su amiga, y no estaba dispuesta a publicar la vida privada de Sakura solo para conseguir más lectores.

oooooooooooooo

Sakura se forzó a sonreír y se tragó las lágrimas. Sentía que algo estrujaba su corazón y la garganta le dolía. ¡¿Cómo no iba a sentir algo por él?! ¡Si le quería! ¡Estaba completamente enamorada de él! Nada le gustaría más que confesarle sus sentimientos y echarse a sus brazos. Pero…

_Tiene novia, no hay nada que hacer_.

-Yo… te aprecio mucho –murmuró cabizbaja-. Ya te he dicho que te considero un buen amigo.

Bajó de la camilla y volvió al taburete, centrándose de nuevo en la herida. Puso un parche en la rodilla de Sasuke y siguió con el labio partido, producto del único golpe que le dio Itachi.

Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada. Él esperando que ella dijera algo más, y ella mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada.

-¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

-La espalda… -bufó enfadado, decepcionado y dolorido por un molesto peso que se había instalado en su pecho.

Sakura enrojeció, su sandalia había provocado ese daño.

Del armario sacó una pomada, bastaría con aplicarla sobre la herida. El problema era que la herida en cuestión se encontraba en la espalda de Sasuke, por lo que él tendría que quitarse la camisa y ella tendría que extender la medicina.

_**¡¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!!**_ –chillaba su inner agitando los brazos y más feliz que nunca.

_¡No! Esto es demasiado… Acabaré echándome sobre él y entonces…_

Con el rostro incandescente y las manos temblorosas, regresó al taburete sin llegar a sentarse, observando a Sasuke disimuladamente, quien ya empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

-¡Que te la ponga Naruto! –gritó poniendo la pomada sobre el taburete.

-¿Qué?

Para cuando Sasuke levantó la mirada, Sakura ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-¡Lo siento! –casi gritó, todavía roja y demasiado nerviosa como para mirarle a la cara-. Había olvidado que… quedé con… con… -dudó unos segundos-. ¡Tenten-san! ¡Sí, Tenten-san! –salió de la enfermería dejando a Sasuke solo en la camilla, sin entender del todo qué había pasado, pero ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta casi al instante-. Cierra al salir y deja la llave donde estaba- y de nuevo se marchó.

Sasuke permaneció unos cuantos segundos sentado en la camilla, mirando la puerta entreabierta por la que había desaparecido Sakura, con la camisa a medio desabrochar y un bote de pomada en el taburete frente a él.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se suponía que Sakura le quería y, ahora que él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, lo lógico era que estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo se encontraba solo en la enfermería, magullado después de haber hecho el peor ridículo de su vida, siendo tan solo un amigo para la única chica de la que se había enamorado.

Bajó su vista hacia el taburete. _¿Ha dicho que… me la ponga Naruto?_

ooooooooooooooooo

El camino hacia la plaza redonda nunca se le había hecho tan largo a Sakura. Había tenido que detenerse a dar explicaciones sobre la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi a personas que ni siquiera conocía pero que, como la mayor parte del alumnado de ese instituto, adoraban meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Y dar explicaciones sobre su vida privada a completos desconocidos que se tomaban la libertad de llamarla "Sakura-chan" no le gustaba especialmente.

Afortunadamente a mitad de camino, a la altura de las canchas de tenis, había visto a Lee, a quien había arrollado en el dojo sin siquieda darse cuenta. Él se había encargado de deshacerse de los pesados que se acercaban a preguntar si había cortado con Itachi y a las pesadas que querían saber si era cierto que ella y su "novio" habían intentado matar a Sasuke.

El Instituto Konoha sería el mejor y más exclusivo del país, pero sus estudiantes eran todos unos entrometidos chismosos.

-¡Lo que Sakura-san haga es solo cosa suya! –gritó perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Dejad de meteros en su vida y haced algo de provecho! ¡¿Cómo podéis llamaros hombres después de lo que habéis dicho?! ¿Acaso no os da vergüenza? ¡Largo!

-Gracias, Lee-san –murmuró Sakura cohibida y todavía algo dolida por el comentario de los dos chicos que acababan de marcharse.

Al parecer no solo corría el rumor de que había intentado matar a Sasuke, también había otro que decía que ella salía con los dos Uchiha al mismo tiempo, y esos dos cerdos que se habían acercado a ella hacía solo unos minutos querían saber si tenía un hueco en su apretada agenda para ellos. ¡Incluso habían asegurado estar dispuestos a pagar lo que fuera!

Lee, rojo de ira, apretaba los puños con fuerza y hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no echar a correr hacia los desgraciados que se habían atrevido a insinuar semejante calumnia de Sakura. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente por quinta vez, debía recordar lo que Gai siempre le decía, no podía dejarse llevar y matar a golpes a esos animales, eso no sería lo correcto.

-Tendré que hablar con Tenten-san y hacer esa entrevista que me propuso para aclarar la situación –suspiró ella con pesadez-. De verdad te agradezco que me hayas defendido, si hubiera estado sola ahora mismo estaría estrangulando a esos cretinos.

-Gai-sensei dice que no siempre hay que recurrir a la violencia –aunque en su interior se moría de ganas de ir a por ellos-. Sakura-san, como hombre que soy me avergüenzo profundamente por el comportamiento de esos chicos, no entienden que su juventud es un regalo que están mancillando al cometer semejantes barbaridades hacia una dama. ¡Por eso daré cien vueltas al instituto, para que aprendan una valiosa lección!

Y sin dar tiempo a Sakura a entender qué tenía que ver una lección de moralidad y educación con dar vueltas, Lee salió corriendo a toda velocidad hablando a voz en grito sobre la juventud.

_Este chico es raro…_ -pensó al tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risita-. _Aun así, Lee-san es un cielo, no le cambiaría nada_.

La mayor parte de los chicos y chicas de aquel instituto eran miembros de multimillonarias y prestigiosas familias, tenían todo lo que querían y si algo se les resistía usaban el dinero para obtenerlo. Estaban acostumbrados a ser juzgados por su imagen y a juzgar al mismo tiempo a los demás, por lo que eran superficiales y en muchos casos estaban vacíos por dentro.

Por eso admiraba a Lee. A pesar de ser uno de esos chicos ricos, hijo de una figura mítica del deporte que había alcanzado sus metas con dedicación y esfuerzo, a Lee no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran sobre él. Hacía lo que quería, se vestía como más le gustaba y se sentía orgulloso de sus principios.

Se sentía muy afortunada por tenerle como amigo.

Olvidando por completo a los dos idiotas, Sakura se adentró entre los árboles y tomó el sendero oculto que llevaba a su lugar favorito. Tomó asiento en el borde de piedra de la fuente y cerró los ojos, dejando que la tranquilidad que llenaba el lugar la inundara y relajara.

Tenía la sensación de llevar mucho tiempo sin visitar su pequeño rincón.

Su primer año en el Instituto Konoha había sido muy solitario a pesar de Ino, que en un principio se mostró amable con ella. Sakura se refugiaba en la biblioteca a diario y pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo, leyendo cualquier cosa para distraerse. Un día dio con un viejo libro que llamó su atención por estar mal catalogado. Fue así como descubrió los planos antiguos del instituto, donde figuraban edificios que ya no existían, faltaban algunos que se habían construido recientemente, y mostraba lugares que teóricamente no existían.

Por alguna razón, aquel pequeño parque con la fuente de piedra no estaba reflejado en los nuevos planos del instituto. Casi nadie sabía que existía.

Desde que visitó la fuente por primera vez, Sakura convirtió el pequeño parque olvidado en su mayor secreto. Acudía a él cuando su soledad la superaba o se sentía mal, cuando quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad o simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar pasar el tiempo.

No hacía mucho se había refugiado allí para llorar por el rechazo de Sasuke. Entonces él le dijo que nunca se fijaría en ella, y ella respondió que solo quería su amistad.

Tras pasar por unos cuantos problemas y provocar una pequeña pelea entre hermanos, Sakura había conseguido que él la aceptara como amiga, lo que ella le había pedido. Sin embargo no era suficiente, nunca sería suficiente.

Y con esto en mente, hizo lo que tantas otras veces: llorar.

¿Por qué Sasuke se tenía que fijar en aquella chica? ¡No era justo! No le había quedado más opción que renunciar al amor de su vida por culpa de aquella…

Sakura tomó aire y trató de calmarse. No estaba bien calificar de esa forma a la novia de Sasuke, ella no le había hecho nada. Si él hubiera sentido algo por ella, no estaría con ninguna otra.

Además, teniendo en cuenta que por ser la novia de Sasuke se ganaría la enemistad de un buen número de chicas, lo mínimo que Sakura podía hacer por su amistad con Sasuke era tratar bien a la chica.

Suspiró con fuerza y limpió sus lágrimas. Ella realmente quería a Sasuke, nada la haría más feliz que estar a su lado, pero… _Él quiere a otra_. Volvió a suspirar. Al menos él era correspondido, se suponía que si él era feliz ella debía serlo también…

_Sería más feliz si estuviera conmigo…_

-¡Sakura-chan!

El grito de Naruto la devolvió a la realidad. Llegó corriendo y se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella, jadeando por la carrera y gesticulando con los brazos de forma muy exagerada, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin conseguir hablar por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ella haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

-Me tenías preocupado dattebayo… -lloriqueó cuando recuperó el aliento-. ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura sonrió, Naruto siempre la animaba sin siquiera saberlo. La hacía sentir querida, la apoyaba y estaba a su lado. Podía contar con él.

Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, omitiendo su conversación con Sasuke en la enfermería, y le aseguró que sus ojos estarían bien al día siguiente. De hecho ya no le escocían, claro que fingió una ligera molestia para explicar lo enrojecidos e hinchados que los tenía tras haber estado llorando.

-Y eso fue todo. Sé bueno con él y ponle la pomada cuando le veas –pidió sin poder ocultar la envidia en su voz, suerte que Naruto no era muy espabilado.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? –no era muy espabilado, pero tampoco era tonto.

-Pues… -carraspeó sin saber qué contestar, ¿cómo iba a decirle que temía perder el control y acabar lanzándose sobre Sasuke? - ¿Y tú qué has hecho en todo el día?

Naruto, olvidando por completo a Sasuke, empezó a explicar su terrible día en el que unas histéricas le habían acusado de ser un pervertido y le habían abofeteado varias veces.

-La culpa la tuviste tú –rió ella-. ¿A quién se le ocurre asustarlas de esa forma?

-¡Sakura-chan! –gimoteó-. ¡Estaba muy preocupado dattebayo!

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho –sonrió.

Naruto continuó hablando sobre diversos temas, que no tenían nada que ver unos con otros, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Ella le prestaba tanta atención como podía, pero no era fácil dejar de lado su, otra vez, roto corazón.

La última vez que acudió a la fuente para llorar también había sido a causa de Sasuke. Y también había sido Naruto quien había ido a animarla.

Naruto siempre tenía una sonrisa, una palabra cariñosa o un gesto de ánimo para ella. Estaba a su lado en todo momento, aún cuando sabía que ella no le correspondía. Le daba apoyo de forma incondicional y se preocupaba por ella.

-Naruto –le interrumpió a mitad de una historia acerca de algo que había pasado en la residencia masculina-. Tú… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Si quieres a una persona, pero esa persona quiere a otra… ¿Qué debes hacer?

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Naruto. Él nunca había sido observador, ni muy despierto o inteligente, pero la pregunta de Sakura tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas indirectas que él nunca entendía.

Se había enamorado de Sakura nada más verla, había sido un rotundo flechazo, pero sabía que ella quería a Sasuke. Y él… ¿Qué sentiría Sasuke? Naruto agitó la cabeza, se estaba desviando del tema.

-Pues… -miró a Sakura, sentada a su lado, tan bonita como siempre, y el corazón le dio un vuelco-. Cuando quieres a alguien, solo quieres verle feliz, aunque sea con otra persona.

No pudo seguir mirándola, le dolía. Había renunciado definitivamente a ella, claro que tampoco había tenido nunca ninguna oportunidad.

A pesar de ser atolondrado por naturaleza, Naruto tenía mucha razón. Ver a Sasuke feliz, con esa otra chica, tendría que ser suficiente. Tendría que conformarse con saber que él estaba con quien quería.

No le quedaba más opción que alegrarse por él e intentar olvidarle.

Se puso en pie de un salto, a pesar de no tener ganas de hacer nada más que llorar en algún rincón, y se secó los ojos. Comprobó que llevaba algo de dinero en el monedero que guardaba en su bolsillo y tomó la mano de Naruto.

Él, que se encontraba sumido en sus tristes pensamientos ahora que Sakura le había insinuado que la olvidara, volvió a la realidad cuando sintió cómo cogía su mano y tiraba de él para que se levantara. La miró sin entender, y por primera vez desde que llegó al parque, se fijó en que Sakura tenía los ojos apagados y tristes.

Suponiendo que se trataba de las consecuencias del remedio casero de Ino, no le dio importancia y caminó siendo arrastrado por ella. Al cabo de unos minutos reconoció el sendero por el que se adentraban: se dirigían a la salida que daba a la carretera, aquella que usaron hacía ya unas semanas para ir a comer ramen después de su pelea con Akatsuki.

-Te invito a comer ramen –anunció con una gran, aunque apagada, sonrisa.

-¡Sí! –gritó más que animado, para después darse cuenta de un detalle importante-. Pero mañana hay clase y…

-Tranquilo –le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo que el chico enrojeciera por completo-. No nos pillarán.

* * *

Muy buenas gente!!

Ya llevo 29 capítulos… madre mía, hacía siglos que no escribía una historia tan larga…

Como habéis leído, Sakura está convencida de que Sasuke tiene novia y ella no tiene nada que hacer, así que ya se está empezando a mentalizar para olvidarle. Y Sasuke no entiende nada. Por otro lado Naruto ha interpretado mal a Sakura y cree que ella le está pidiendo que se olvide de ella.

Este capítulo ha sido un poco de transición, a partir de ahora cada uno, equivocados como están sobre lo que siente el otro, actuarán de una forma diferente y ya veremos qué pasa.

**lyth**: tienes mucha razón, los estoy haciendo sufrir muuucho xD Y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :)

**Hatake'Fer**: me alegra que te gustara el capi

**darkness.masquerade**: tal como dijiste, Sakura ha dicho que son amigos y él no entiende nada. La pregunta ahora es qué hará Sasuke, porque él no sabe que tiene novia xD Y bueno, llevando ya casi 30 capis… otros diez… uff, no sé… Aunque igual sí falta eso más o menos, porque alargarlo todavía más ya no. Yo también he leído un fic de más de 60 capis y me encantó, era genial .

**tema.chan.90**: has hecho muchas preguntas… y son los temas que faltan por resolver en el fic. Sasuke no entiende qué le ha pasado a Sakura para que le diga que sean amigos así de repente, pero algo hará al respecto. La "novia" aparecerá pronto y ya veremos qué hace. De Neji aún no se sabe mucho, pero ya aparecerá. Y ya habrás leído que Tenten no va a publicar la vida de su amiga sin más. Y Naruto… con lo despistado que es no sé si se dará cuenta o no de lo que siente Hinata xD Creo que en el próximo capítulo se resolverán algunas de tus dudas :)

**x.CelliNe.x**: me ha hecho gracia tu review XD Es cierto que para unas cosas son tan impulsivos y para otras… y también es verdad que me encanta complicar las cosas :P

**Antotis**: te adelanto que Sasuke no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados con respecto a Sakura, ahora que sabe lo que siente por ella no va a conformarse con eso de solo amigos. Y la "novia" aparecerá, está claro que no va a renunciar a Sasuke y va a complicar aún más la situación.

**princess-odi**: y las cosas aún se han complicado más con Naruto… con lo fácil que sería todo si se dijeran la verdad los unos a los otros…

**-Sakura-Star-**: el chisme del periódico aún se ha complicado más xD la gente es muy cotilla… El asunto de la "novia" se va a complicar más cuando ella salga, así que las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura igual se lían todavía más. Además falta Itachi, que no sabe qué ha pasado exactamente, puede que haya imaginado que su hermano estaba celoso… pero aún falta que alguien le explique por qué se le echaron encima sin que hiciera nada. Y muchas gracias por los ánimos, de verdad te agradezco mucho que me dejes esos reviews tan bonitos que me alegran el día, muchísimas gracias :D

**Nubesparky**: pues el asunto de la "novia" aparecerá pronto otra vez y ya veremos qué pasa, porque Sasuke no sabe que tiene novia… Y te repito que yo cocino bien ¬¬

**Camiiih**.: sí, que Sasuke se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos fue todo un paso, ahora falta saber qué hará. ¿Se dará por vencido y se conformará con ser amigos o intentará reconquistarla?

**Raggie-Chan**: pues si la hubiera besado… seguramente ahora estarían juntos, tendría que haberlo hecho. Pero eso de "solo amigos" le dejó tan descolocado… pobre Sasuke, fue un día difícil para él xD

**angelsss**: muchas gracias por dejar un review y seguir la historia :) me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, a mi no llegó a convencerme :S El problema que tienen Sasuke y Sakura es que tienen miedo de perderse el uno al otro, él nunca ha estado enamorado y está un poco perdido, y ella tiene miedo de que él se aleje si sabe que ella está tan enamorada cuando él supuestamente tiene a otra.

**maninucha**: antes de nada muchas gracias por decir que soy buena escritora n.n Y por increíble que parezca, Sasuke se ha tragado lo de ser amigos, aunque puede que más adelante decida hacer algo al respecto… En cualquier caso ya sabes que la historia acabará con ellos juntos.

**Koriitah**: pues Sasuke lo admite y ella lo niega xD Por una cosa o por la otra esos dos no se aclaran… solo consiguen complicarse. Sobre los amigos en la mafia… mejor no les llames…

**yhoe uchiha**: las clases de medicina con Tsunade sirvieron para algo xD Y tú lo has dicho: falta ver qué hace Sasuke para reconquistar a Sakura

**Fiore Iwakura**.: ostras!! Te has leído los 28 capítulos en un día? O.o Me alegra que te gustara tanto :D

**lizharuno**: sí, más enredos xD Y como habrás leído, no solo se van reír de Sasuke, las historias que están contando son… como todos los rumores, siempre tienen más de ficción que de realidad xD Pero eso de que alguien le defienda es buena idea, la tendré en cuenta ;)

**sasusaku**: corto?! Me queréis explotar!! Y de momento no he escrito ningún otro fic, de ningún tipo. Tengo algunas ideas en mente, pero no quiero empezar nada mientras tenga este fic, porque además estoy escribiendo otras historias y voy a acabar volviéndome loca. Cuando termine este fic igual hago un narusaku, no lo tengo muy claro, o escribo otro sasusaku, o me tomo unas vacaciones… no lo sé. Primero voy a terminar este, luego ya veré.

**Florciita-chan**: gracias :)

**yo**: Sasuke no se quedará sin hacer nada, solo necesita tiempo para pensar y aclararse, eso de ser solo amigos le ha pillado por sorpresa, pero en cuanto reaccione…

**Rilka**: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la escena de la enfermería, yo no estaba muy segura de que estuviera bien. Pobre Naruto xD Y Tenten… ahora tendrá que 

hacer una edición especial, Sakura le da mucho trabajo. Sobre tu baile, me alegro de que os fuera bien :)

**xXkatsuraXx**: pues siento decirte que es posible que las cosas se compliquen un poco más…

**Link-kun**: fue un beso robado, se le echó encima en plan lapa… supongo que ya imaginarás quién es ella… Y sí, así empiezan los malentendidos… de cualquier cosa se forma una montaña en cuanto la historia pasa por más de cuatro personas, es un hecho comprobado científicamente xD

**zyafany-company**: he hecho lo que he podido y he actualizado tan pronto como he podido :) Y muchas gracias por tu review, me levantó el ánimo, gracias por todo lo que dijiste sobre el fic n.n

**Namine1993**: pues ya has visto que Sakura ha dicho que solo amigos y él no ha reaccionado… ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capi, este era más bien de transición.

**karoru01**: sí, soy cruel :P Y es verdad que cuando el amor está de por medio, no pensamos con la cabeza, malinterpretamos las cosas y cuando nos queremos dar cuenta hemos cometido errores muy tontos. A ver cómo resuelven ellos la situación

**TomoeUchiha**: creo que todos los que escribimos pasamos por épocas de bajón en que no nos gusta nada, supongo que es algo normal. Por no dejar review no te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no hay horas suficientes en el día, yo misma llevo un tiempo queriendo leer un par de fics y todavía no he podido T.T Así que por eso no hay problema :) Muchísimas gracias por decirme todo eso sobre mi historia y cómo escribo, de verdad me animó mucho y me alegraste el día n.n

¿Haces teatro? ¡Tenemos que ponernos en contacto! Aunque te entiendo, porque yo también ando liada y dentro de nada estaré de exámenes y creo que entonces me volveré loca… ó.ò Me alegra mucho que me veas como una amiga, me siento alagada n/n Y sobre todas las preguntas que me haces… las contestaré en cuanto tenga un momento por mail, sino hoy creo que mañana :)

**Fersha Ryukaze**: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y, sea o no largo el review, gracias por darme tu opinión :)

**NaruSaku'sFan**: siento decepcionarte, pero de momento estos dos no estarán juntos, habrá que darles un poco de tiempo

Pues nada más que decir, muchas gracias por leer el fic y muchas más gracias a quienes me dejáis vuestras opiniones :) Como ya sabéis trataré de tener el siguiente capi cuanto antes.

Xao!


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

-¡Frentona!

Sakura dio un bote y las llaves saltaron de sus manos, haciendo ruido al caer al suelo y logrando que su corazón se le atascara en la garganta.

-¡Frentona! –repitió Ino a gritos, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella-. ¿Dónde te has metido en todo el día?

Dos zancadas e Ino llegó hasta ella, mientras Sakura cerraba muy despacio la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. Su amiga se detuvo a solo unos centímetros, olisqueando el aire como si fuera un perro.

-¿Cerda, qué haces? –susurró inmóvil por la impresión, su amiga parecía haberse vuelto loca.

-Hueles a humo y… ¡ramen!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ino se echó sobre ella, ahogándola con un abrazo exagerado.

-¿Q-qué haces? –murmuró con mucha dificultad, era complicado hablar cuando Ino le estaba quitando el aire.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! –chilló Ino alejándose apenas unos centímetros, zarandeándola con fuerza por los hombros.

-¡¿En qué piensas tú?! –respondió Sakura en el mismo tono, tratando de soltarse.

-Son más de las once –estalló señalando su móvil-. Hueles a humo y ramen. ¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo?

La forma en la que Ino puso los brazos en jarra y el tono de su voz recordó a Sakura a su madre.

-Pues… -soltó una pequeña risita, que llevó a Ino a pensar que su amiga había bebido-. No te lo vas a creer, pero he conocido a un antiguo pretendiente de Tsunade-sama –y volvió a reír-. Todavía no me lo creo…

Ino pestañeó confusa. ¿Un antiguo pretendiente de la directora? _¿Dónde leches se ha metido esta frentona?_

-Fui al Ichiraku con Naruto –explicó ante la cara confusa de su amiga.

Se dejó caer en su cama y empezó a cepillar su cabello con los dedos. Se daría una ducha y después se iría a dormir. Y dormiría bien, no entre lágrimas como la noche anterior.

Se suponía que ella era una buena chica, que hacía los deberes incluso antes de que los profesores los mandaran, que no se saltaba las clases, que se portaba correctamente y respetaba las reglas. Y, por supuesto, se suponía que ella no era de las que se escapaban del instituto para ir a comer ramen.

No obstante se lo había pasado increíblemente bien con Naruto, escabullirse del instituto, conocer a un amigo de su directora, comer ramen hasta no poder más y olvidar su dieta… habían pasado una tarde perfecta. Por no mencionar lo excitante que había sido volver a entrar a hurtadillas en el instituto, esquivando a los guardias de seguridad y entrando de puntillas a sus residencias.

Aunque su entrada a la habitación no había sido precisamente silenciosa gracias a Ino…

-Oye, Ino –llamó-. ¿A qué ha venido ese recibimiento?

La chica bufó claramente enfadada y, fulminándola con la mirada, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Se suponía que estabas medio ciega, ¿recuerdas? ¡No puedes desaparecer sin más! –regañó-. Estuve a punto de ir al despacho de Tsunade a preguntar por ti.

Y teniendo en cuenta el miedo que le había cogido a la directora después de oírla gritar como una histérica por el asunto del remedio casero que casi dejó ciega a Sakura, que Ino se arriesgara a provocar de nuevo su ira significaba mucho.

-Tampoco estaba tan mal –sonrió Sakura cogiendo su pijama-. Esta tarde ya podía ver perfectamente y fíjate –señaló sus ojos- ya no lloro.

_Al menos no por tu estúpido remedio…_

-Frente –suspiró-. ¿Por qué nunca enciendes el móvil?

Sakura dejó su pijama y encendió su teléfono, sin entender a qué se refería Ino. Sabía que su amiga se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de lo mucho que discutían y se gritaban a diario, ambas se querían. Pero no acababa de comprender a qué venía su actitud.

Sin embargo supo en el mismo instante en que su teléfono se encendió que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le sucedía a Ino, era serio. ¡Tenía un total de treinta llamadas perdidas!

Quince de Tenten, nueve de Ino, tres de Hinata y, cómo no, otras tres de su madre. ¿Acaso su madre no podía vivir sin ella? Sacudió la cabeza, no era eso lo que debía estar pensando.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Oh, no sé… -respondió sarcástica cruzándose de brazos-. Solo que al parecer yo intenté dejarte ciega para robarte a tu novio Itachi. Sasuke, mi novio –recalcó con retintín y un gracioso pestañeo-, se enfadó tanto que fue a por Itachi, tú quisiste matar a Sasuke con una sandalia po…

-¡¿Qué?! –interrumpió-. Si no le di tan fuerte…

Aunque tardó un poco en asimilarlo, Ino dio un bote en la cama y señaló a Sakura de forma acusadora.

-¿Atacaste a Sasuke con una sandalia?

Sakura decidió que su ducha tendría que esperar, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sabía que Ino la escucharía.

Una de las muchas peculiaridades de la amistad que las unía era que, a pesar de haber competido por el amor de Sasuke durante años, se apoyaban la una a la otra en el campo sentimental. Por eso podía hablar con Ino, siempre podía contar con ella.

Le explicó cómo había surgido el malentendido que solo unas horas más tarde se había convertido en una historia de completa ficción, le contó palabra por palabra lo que había sucedido en la enfermería y, con voz ahogada, describió cómo había visto a Sasuke con su novia.

-¿Estás segura de que esa zorra es la novia de Sasuke? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué la iba a estar besando si no?

Ino suspiró con pesadez y palmeó suavemente su cabeza, como lo hacía Kisame.

-Eres muy ingenua… De todas formas no des por supuesto nada todavía.

La seriedad de su rostro, la tensión de sus puños apretados, hizo saber a Sakura que a Ino le había sentado la noticia de la novia de Sasuke igual que a ella misma.

-Escúchame bien, frentona. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar que él te prefiera, así que… -titubeó ligeramente, desviando sus ojos de los de su amiga-… no te rindas todavía, está claro que él siente algo por ti.

-Pero…

-¡No seas estúpida! –interrumpió alzando ligeramente la voz, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que trataba de contener-. ¡Todo el instituto se ríe de él! –gritó poniéndose en pie, caminaba de un lado a otro, cruzando y descruzando los brazos, bufando cada tres pasos-. Le conozco desde que íbamos a primaria y nunca ha dejado que nadie se ría de él. ¡Nadie! Y mucho menos su hermano.

Sakura la seguía con la mirada, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-No es de los que se enfada o grita, ya sabes lo tranquilo que es, pero no deja que se rían de él. Sakura… -suspiró sentándose a su lado como si el cuerpo le pesara toneladas-. Si cualquier otra persona hubiera provocado esto, él se habría encargado de darle una buena lección.

-Bu-bueno… es que él malinterpretó todo y…

-Y nada –interrumpió metiéndose en su cama y tapándose hasta las orejas-. Tú eres especial para él.

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto entró en su habitación y se echó sobre la cama sin decir palabra, con una sonrisa que Sasuke calificó de boba. Permaneció mirando el techo varios minutos, sin mover un solo músculo, hasta que la curiosidad venció a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Soltó una risa estúpida, sin dejar de mirar el techo en ningún momento.

-Sakura-chan me invitó a cenar… -balbuceó.

Sasuke dejó el libro que leía sobre la mesilla a su lado y consultó el reloj rápidamente, las once y cuarto.

-¿Has estado con Sakura hasta ahora?

-Sí…

Hasta su voz sonaba atontada. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo para que estuviera en ese estado?

Sakura le había dicho que él solo era un amigo, pero a Naruto no le había mencionado. ¿Acaso le había olvidado porque se había fijado en Naruto?

Se sintió estúpido, derrotado, angustiado y dolido, algo oprimía su pecho y estaba pensando seriamente en ir hasta la habitación de Sakura para suplicarle que volviera a quererle.

Pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, bastante se había humillado ese día.

-¿Y… -apretó los puños y se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre su amigo-… por qué habéis vuelto tan tarde? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Cuando llegamos al barrio aún era temprano y jugamos un rato con Konohamaru y los demás críos, paseamos por el río, fuimos al Ichiraku, cominos… -enumeró, sin ser consciente de la mueca de dolor de Sasuke ni la forma en que apretaba los puños-. Y ni te imaginas lo que pasó cuando ya nos íbamos a ir. ¡Llegó Ero-sennin! –exclamó emocionado-. Es mi tutor –explicó sentándose en la cama, dejando de mirar el techo-. Es un pervertido, pero me cae bien dattebayo. Y a Sakura-chan también le gustó, estuvimos hablando un buen rato y nos contó cosas increíbles de la directora y…

Naruto dejó de hablar al ver cómo Sasuke, con una de sus peores caras de enfado, se metía en su cama y murmuraba algo como: cállate, dobe.

_¿He dicho algo malo? Este teme está muy raro..._

-Algún día, cuando dejes de ser tan tonto, serás muy feliz con ella –suspiró empezando a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Sasuke incorporándose de repente y sobresaltando a Naruto-. ¿Vosotros no…?

-¿No qué?

O Naruto era idiota, o él había malinterpretado las cosas. Y Sasuke rezaba porque fuera lo segundo.

-¿No estáis saliendo?

-No… -resopló entre triste y confuso-. Creo que hoy me pidió que la olvidara, porque ella te quiere a ti.

Después de reflexionar durante unos segundos, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que no entendía nada. Si a él le había dicho que solo le veía como un amigo y a Naruto le había pedido que se olvidara de ella, ¿significaba que era otra persona la que le interesaba?

Confundido, aunque aliviado al saber que la cena de Naruto y Sakura no había sido romántica sino amistosa, volvió a acostarse y trató de dormir.

Fuera quien fuera el que ocupara el corazón de Sakura, se encargaría de hacer que ella le olvidara para así reconquistarla. Estaba enamorado de ella y de ninguna manera renunciaría a su amor.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke llegó a clase veinte minutos tarde, lo que no importaba por tener tutoría con Kakashi. Le dolía horrores la espalda.

Se suponía que era Naruto quien tenía que ponerle la pomada para evitar un cardenal y el dolor que en esos momentos le tenía destrozada la espalda, sin embargo cuando él llegó, pasadas las once y con una sonrisa boba en la cara, supo que jamás le pediría un favor como ese.

Podía considerarle un buen amigo, su único amigo a decir verdad. Pero nunca, por ningún motivo, le pediría que le extendiera pomada por la espalda. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo.

Y gracias a su orgullo ahora tenía un cardenal con forma de sandalia en la espalda.

Para colmo la noticia de su pelea con Itachi se había extendido incluso más rápido de lo que había imaginado, y con diversas variantes. ¿Qué era eso de que Sakura le había intentado matar con una sandalia? Desde luego le había hecho daño… pero de ahí a querer matarle…

Se sentó junto a Sakura, escuchando las risas de las chicas de la clase, que comentaban cómo su hermano le había dado una paliza. Su humor empeoraba por momentos, y que la chica responsable estuviera en esos instantes tan cerca de Naruto, susurrando como si compartieran un secreto, no ayudaba…

-Buenos días –gruñó dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Sakura y Naruto dejaron su charla e intercambiaron miradas, iba a ser una mañana difícil si Sasuke estaba de tan mal humor. Claro que, con lo que estaban cuchicheando con descaro las chicas de la clase, y las de todo el instituto, no podían culparle por estar de malas.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Como una mierda_, pensó, y quiso responder. _¡¿Por qué te has olvidado de mí?!_ Pero se limitó a gruñir y empezar a sacar libros.

-Hoy no tenemos literatura… -comentó Sakura en voz baja al fijarse en unos de los libros, alejándose disimuladamente.

-A Sasuke le afectó la paliza –rió Naruto por lo bajo, haciendo que Sakura se tensara por completo y un escalofrío la recorriera, después de todo ella estaba en medio de los dos.

-Dobe… -siseó de forma siniestra, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

-¡Este sábado hay partido! –gritó de repente Sakura al más puro estilo animadora poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Toda la clase quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, durante los cuales Sakura se puso más roja que un tomate y sintió el irrefrenable deseo de esconderse debajo de una mesa.

Afortunadamente para ella, los vítores para el equipo no se hicieron esperar y pronto toda la clase comentaba animada el primer partido de la temporada. Supuso que ahora que era animadora se veía lógico que gritara para animar a su equipo.

Sakura, todavía roja y avergonzada por ponerse a gritar en mitad de clase, volvió a sentarse. Al menos Naruto había olvidado que se estaba riendo de Sasuke y narraba emocionado a un grupo de chicos cómo Gai le había admitido en el equipo. Y Sasuke… seguía gruñendo por lo bajo con aquella mirada sombría, muy parecida a la que le dedicó cuando la encontró con su hermano.

-Lo siento –se disculpó aprovechando que Naruto estaba ocupado-. Todo es por mi culpa, la gente no deja de hablar de la pelea…

-¡No es culpa tuya! –aseguró de inmediato, cambiando la expresión de su cara por una amable y sonriendo ligeramente-. Todo esto es por el cabrón de Itachi –gruñó.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que él se había echado sobre Itachi. Lo que le recordaba que debía darle un par de explicaciones, porque con todos los rumores que estaban circulando lo más probable era que el chico estuviera un poco confuso.

-¿Qué tal con las animadoras? –preguntó Sasuke-. Este sábado será tu debut. ¿Nerviosa?

Tras parpadear un par de veces y pellizcar su brazo disimuladamente para asegurarse de estar despierta, Sakura sonrió de forma radiante y empezó a hablar, contándole lo bien que se llevaba con Temari, lo mal que cantaban sus compañeras, cómo era el nuevo uniforme…

Había echado muchísimo de menos hablar con él, no podía más que sentirse feliz por volver a pasar el tiempo parloteando mientras él asentía con la cabeza, ya que bien sabía que él no era demasiado hablador, consciente de que toda su atención se encontraba en ella.

Resultaba un poco triste no poder aspirar a más que eso, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía realmente feliz.

Entonces recordó lo que la noche anterior le dijo Ino, que ella era especial para Sasuke, idea que dio vueltas en su mente incluso cuando ya se hubo dormido.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Sasuke la vería de manera diferente?

Era verdad que nunca le había visto hablando con ninguna otra animadora sobre un baile, en ningún momento le había echado en cara todos los rumores que circulaban sobre él y el intento de asesinato con la sandalia, y tampoco le había visto sonreír a nadie como lo hacía con ella.

Se sintió realmente confusa. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Si era cierto que ella era especial, ¿por qué su novia era otra?

A diez minutos de terminar la clase, Kakashi entró en el aula bostezando y, teniendo en cuenta la hora, ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse por el retraso, se limitó a sentarse con su libro entre las manos. Los alumnos, acostumbrados a él, le ignoraron y siguieron con sus cosas.

-Bien, pues ya me marcho –comentó el profesor distraído cuando sonó el timbre-. Ah, Haruno -llamó-. Antes de ir a la clase de Kurenai acércate a dirección, Shizune quiere verte.

-Claro.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó Naruto, consiguiendo que Sasuke gruñera al escucharle.

-No hace falta, Shizune solo querrá asegurarse de que ya estoy bien.

Shizune era la asistente de Tsunade y, como ella, había sido médico unos años antes. Aunque había una gran diferencia de edad entre ambas, Sakura se llevaba bien con ella.

-Dame tus cosas, te las llevaré a la clase.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se quedaron en completo silencio, mirando boquiabiertos la mano tendida de Sasuke, que esperaba para recibir la mochila de la chica. Incluso Hinata, que acababa de acercarse, había quedado impresionada ante el ofrecimiento.

Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó molesto, sin apartar la mano. Sakura, después del shock inicial, entregó sus cosas y sonrió ligeramente, perdida en los ojos negros que la miraban fijamente con algo que parecía ser… ¿cariño?

_Creo que tengo secuelas por la ceguera de ayer…_

Un codazo en las costillas la devolvió a la realidad. Ino estaba a su lado, con una mirada que expresaba un claro: te lo dije.

-Em… nos vemos en clase –murmuró antes de salir del aula rumbo a dirección.

Quince minutos después, retrasada para la clase de Kurenai, corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del instituto. Como había supuesto, Shizune quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba y saber cuándo le iría bien retomar las clases con Tsunade.

Llegó a su pasillo y se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta a coger aire. Cuando su respiración se calmó y se disponía a llamar a la puerta para entrar en clase, sintió cómo alguien presionaba con fuerza su brazo y tiraba de él, arrastrándola hasta llevarla a un rincón apartado.

Quiso quejarse, pero la presión aumentó y una mano tapó su boca al instante. Miró sin entender a la chica que le clavaba las uñas en el brazo y parecía querer matarla con los ojos, brillantes de un odio que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Sasuke es mío, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, te arrepentirás –siseó clavando todavía más las uñas en el brazo de Sakura-. Y si le dices algo de esto a alguien…

La forma en que pasó su pulgar por su cuello fue bastante significativa, así que Sakura, conmocionada, asintió con la cabeza. Pegada a la pared, inmóvil por la impresión, observó cómo la novia de Sasuke, Karin, desaparecía por el pasillo.

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Sí, lo sé, he tardado un montón de tiempo en subir este capítulo. Lo siento. Pero he tenido razones.

Por una parte se acercan los exámenes y tengo que estudiar. Y luego tuve unos días libres en la universidad y fui a ver a mis padres, donde se escacharró el módem. No le di importancia, porque se suponía que volvería pronto a mi casa y podría subir el capítulo, pero pillé un buen resfriado y tuve que quedarme. Así que he estado enferma y sin internet, lo que ha hecho imposible que lo subiera.

Sabéis que no me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar y de verdad lo siento u.u

Pasando a otras cosas, ya sabéis quién es la "novia" de Sasuke. Era algo evidente, no podía ser ninguna otra y creo que como todo el mundo la odia a nadie le molestará que la ponga de mala.

La situación se ha complicado un poquito más, porque ahora Sasuke quiere reconquistar a Sakura, Naruto sigue sin enterarse de nada, Karin ha amenazado a Sakura y aún falta que alguien le explique a Itachi qué pasó.

Y ya 30 capítulos… Sinceramente no sé cuántos más faltarán. ¿Vosotras qué opináis? ¿Cuántos más debería hacer? Hay alguna cosas que se tienen que resolver, eso está claro, pero aún así quisiera saber qué opináis para ver cómo plantear los siguientes capis.

**Koriitah**: antes de nada: no llames a tus amigos de la mafia, ya he explicado que he estado enferma y sin internet, además aún soy joven para morir y eso… T.T En el anterior Sakura no le puso la pomada por miedo a no poder controlarse, es decir, que le daba miedo acabar violándole xD

**Nubesparky**: sí, el pobre Sasuke acabó con dolor de espalda xD Y es posible que con tanto lío entre unos y otros, pase algo entre Sakura y Naruto, pero de momento no digo nada. Y como ya has dicho, si eso pasara se montaría una buena, de hecho Sasuke ya está celoso. Pero te olvidas de algo, Hinata también está ahí, ¿qué haría ella si pasara algo entre Naruto y Sakura?

**lizharuno**: tal como van las cosas es posible que pase algo entre Sakura y Naruto, y como ya sabemos que en el fic acabará con Sasuke, quedarán solo como amigos casi hermanos. Tenten, por muy periodista que sea, no puede olvidar que es su amiga, no va a publicar sus intimidades sin más. Y a Sasuke empiezo a pensar que lo torturo demasiado… xD

**xXkatsuraXx**: pues un poquito más de confusión con Karin n.n

**Rilka**: al final nadie le puso la pomada xD Me encantó eso de "para lo que se tiene que pispar no se pispa y para lo que no se tiene que pispar se pispa... y encima lo malinterpreta!" resume muy bien a Naruto. Y no sé yo si será capaz de fijarse en Hinata por sí mismo, con suerte si le escriben una pancarta igual sí se da cuenta de que la chica existe… En cuanto al castigo para Karin… qué mala eres o.o aunque reconozco que no me cae precisamente bien…

**-Sakura-Star-**: adoro complicar las cosas xD pero antes o después (más bien después) ellos acabarán juntos. Y mucha suerte en los exámenes :)

**x.CelliNe.x**: más que de relleno (que ha habido unos cuantos) el capi 29 fue de transición, no había nada importante, pero era necesario para seguir la historia. Sabiendo cómo es Naruto, que se de cuenta de que Hinata siente algo por él es… complicado xD Lee es un personaje que me encanta, hasta tengo una chapa suya . Me he reído mucho con la frase célebre que pasará a la historia xD Y si ella desaprovechó esa oportunidad fue precisamente para no acabar violándolo xD Y una cosa más: no descuides los estudios que luego acabas como yo, con un montón de asignaturas suspendidas T.T

**Camiiih**: romper las reglas de vez en cuando no está tan mal, y ellos tuvieron suerte y no los pillaron, será porque Sakura conoce caminos secretos xD

**Link-kun**: pues todavía no han coincidido con Tenten, la pobre se va a volver loca si sigue escuchando a las cotillas que cuentan historias raras xD Y ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado cada uno, aunque me tengo que centrar un poco más en Naruto porque he explicado muy poco de cómo ve él las cosas.

**Raven-will**: pues es posible que sí haya, pero no adelanto nada :P

**zyafany-company**: el fic acabará con Sasuke y Sakura juntos, por eso no te preocupes :) lo que pasa es que hasta que eso pase pueden suceder muchas cosas. Muchísimas gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que dices de mi fic, me hacen muy feliz n.n Y no eres nada egoísta, por lo menos por pedir eso. Es más, pide lo que quieras, mientras pueda hacerlo no tendré ningún problema :)

**yhoe uchiha**: yo creo que hasta que Tenten no hable directamente con Sakura no va a saber la verdad, la gente tiende a distorsionar las cosas y más en ese instituto. Al final todos serán felices, pero hasta que ese momento llegue creo que van a sufrir un poco más… sobre todo Sakura, que la tienen amenazada

**Raggie-Chan**: sí, es un hecho que en los colegios los chismes vuelan u.u Y si la cosa tiene que ver con uno mismo, eres el último en enterarte (una vez me felicitaron por salir con un tío con el que yo ni sabía que estaba saliendo, y medio instituto estaba enterado o.o)

**Fiore Iwakura**: supongo que si querías la conti ese "sin palabras" es bueno :)

**Unubium**: sí, las cosas podrían ser mucho más simples con las preguntas correctas, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos las cosas nunca son sencillas y el miedo al rechazo hace que todo se complique.

**sasusaku**: así me gusta, sin presiones :P Aunque es cierto que esta vez he tardado un montón, pero ya lo he explicado, hasta hace poco estaba con un paño frío en la cabeza y en casa de mis padres el módem sigue roto. Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capi y espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Y de los capis que quedan… pues aún no me he parado a pensar en cuántos pueden ser, porque aún hay cosas que se tienen que resolver, pero dentro de poco empezará ya la parte final

**Espe Kuroba**: me tenías abandonada T.T pero me alegro de verte otra vez por aquí :) Y muy buenas las conclusiones

**Fersha Ryukaze**: la verdad es que parece una tontería lo de los reviews, pero es cierto que cuando te esfuerzas por hacer algo te hace ilusión que alguien te de su opinión al respecto, o te anime o simplemente lo lea. Así que muchas gracias por el review :)

**TomoeUchiha**: pues creo que ya he respondido a todo en el mail, pero de nuevo gracias por considerarme una buena escritora :)

**karoru01**: siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar ú.ù Y tienes mucha razón, ahora mismo Sasuke y Sakura no están siendo muy listo, claro que cuando se trata de sentimientos la inteligencia se anula

**tema.chan.90**: pues de momento Sasuke ha decidido que va a reconquistar a Sakura, ella está confusa después de hablar con Ino y asustada por Karin, y más adelante me centraré en Naruto, que le tengo un poco abandonado

**Atsukane Elric**: el tiempo es malvado… a mí también me faltan horas en el día T.T Si Sakura se hubiera quedado a ponerle la pomada seguro que se le hubiera echado encima, y así a lo mejor él le hubiera dicho lo que sentía… pero al final no lo hizo y ahora a Sasuke le duele la espalda xD Sakura ya no solo piensa que tiene novia, también piensa que tiene una novia psicópata… Sasuke quiere reconquistarla y Naruto vive en su propio mundo, es poco probable que se fije en Hinata sin ayuda

**NaruSaku'sFan**: sí, al final quedan juntos :)

**belex-chan**: la verdad es que están todos bastante despistados, uno cree que ella le ha olvidado, la otra piensa que él tiene novia, y el otro para una vez que pilla una indirecta la entiende mal… Pero con el tiempo todo se irá solucionando

**.Lolly Tenkawa.**: por no dejar review no pasa nada, estás perdonada :) "Al fin Sasuke dejó de ser un inconsiente idiotamente enamorado, y pasó  
a ser un idiotamente enamorado consiente" me encantó esa frase xD Un clon de Sakura en la serie sería posible, en este fic ya no sé… Espero que ya estés bien de tu gripe, yo también he pasado por una (aún llevo los pañuelos encima por si me da por estornudar) Cuídate, que luego si recaes es peor

**Paulita Lupin**: pasará algo entre Sasuke y Sakura, terminan juntos, pero con Itachi no te garantizo nada…

**alexavenuz**: no pasa nada porque no dejes review en algún capi, todas tenemos vida más allá de los fics y es normal que si estás ocupada, te despistas o un día simplemente te da pereza no dejes ninguno. Con que de vez en cuando te pases y des tu opinión soy feliz :) Y bueno, todavía tienen dieciséis años, igual es un poco pronto para tener nietos… XD

**Mikami-Motoko**: la escuela es horrible, hay que asumirlo u.u Tiene sus cosas buenas, pero quita mucho tiempo, así que no te preocupes y estudia mucho. Y esta vez ya estás entre los review que contesto. Naruto es un despiste humano, pero esta vez no es el único que anda en las nubes, todos están equivocados en todo y no se enteran de las cosas

**SarteR**: y Sasuke no va a rendirse, ha decidido reconquistarla (lo que no sabe es que ya está consquistada xD) Yo también creo que Itachi es un maníaco, no me cae nada bien desde que leí los últimos capítulos del manga. Si hago capítulos más largos, tardo todavía más en subirlos. Ahora mismo me es imposible actualizar más a menudo, lo siento.

De nuevo pido perdón por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, no me gusta haceros esperar tanto cuando vosotros seguís mi fic y me dejáis mensajes que me alegran el día.

Intentaré tener el siguiente cuanto antes, pero con la semana que he perdido por haber estado enferma y los exámenes que se acercan no sé cuándo será. Quiero vacaciones T.T

Bueno, dejando mis lamentos, os doy las gracias por leer el fic y más gracias todavía a los que dejáis vuestras opiniones :)

Xao!


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Naruto escupió la harina que acababa de tragar y empezó a gritar a Sasuke por lo que había pasado, consiguiendo que Kurenai se enfadara y le castigara después de clase, además de ordenarle limpiar el estropicio que había en su mesa.

Así que cuando Sakura entró en el aula se encontró a todos riendo, a Kurenai enfadada y a Naruto cubierto de harina pasando un trapo por la encimera, mientras Sasuke le observaba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de sucederle en el pasillo, permaneció quieta en el umbral de la puerta, confusa al ver a Naruto cubierto de harina. ¿Qué se había perdido?

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto al verla, sobresaltándola a ella y enfadando más a la profesora-. ¡Todo ha sido culpa del teme! –lloriqueó-. Díselo a Kurenai-sensei, no me hace caso…

-¡Uzumaki! –gritó a su vez la profesora, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. Limpia eso de una buena vez y deja de armar jaleo. Haruno –se dirigió a la chica, que dudaba entre acercarse a su mesa o a Kurenai-, vienes de dirección, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Kurenai le indicó que se sentara. Así que se acercó al desastre de harina, limpió un poco su silla y tomó asiento. Su mochila estaba frente a ella, y por alguna razón le pareció increíblemente interesante mirarla fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

-¿Te diviertes?

La voz de Ino la devolvió a la realidad, donde Naruto seguía limpiando y quejándose por lo bajo, Sasuke la miraba fijamente y su amiga fingía estar haciéndole una consulta para no llamar la atención de Kurenai. Una de las cosas buenas de su clase era que, mientras no hubiera mucho jaleo, a la profesora no le importaba demasiado que la gente hablara o se levantara de las mesas.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó distraída.

-Estás rara… ¡Bah! –negó con la cabeza-. Tú siempre has sido rara. Tenten se acercó para hablar contigo cuando estabas en dirección, anda como loca buscándote desde ayer. Me pidió que te dijera que te espera en el cambio de clases en la escalera del segundo piso.

-Es verdad, ayer no la llamé porque era muy tarde y hoy… -carraspeó, mirando de reojo a Sasuke-. Gracias por el mensaje.

Ino, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, regresó a su mesa para seguir discutiendo con Shikamaru.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sasuke.

Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, dando gracias porque el frío de los últimos días la había obligado a llevar otra vez la chaqueta del uniforme, con lo que las marcas que seguramente tendría en el brazo no eran visibles.

-¿Segura? –preguntó con voz suave, descolocando por completo a Sakura.

Estaba más amable de lo normal, consiguiendo que a ella le empezara a doler la cabeza. Todo sería más simple si él se mostrara distante o frío, porque con su actitud, preocupándose por ella y mostrando interés en todo cuanto hacía, provocaba que las palabras de Ino siguieran dando vueltas en su mente.

-No es nada –murmuró con una sonrisa forzada en la cara-. Es solo que anoche me acosté tarde.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, gesto que ella pasó desapercibido por estar demasiado concentrada en mirar fijamente su mochila otra vez.

-¿Os lo pasasteis bien? –preguntó regulando el tono de su voz para no sonar tan molesto como lo estaba en realidad.

-Sí –asintió ella distraída-. Naruto me presentó a su tutor, es un hombre… -hizo una mueca que, aunque ella no llegó a verlo, consiguió hacer sonreír a Sasuke-. Siempre me divierto con Naruto.

Y la sonrisa se borró de la cara de Sasuke.

Sin embargo Sakura no notó absolutamente nada, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en mirar al frente y en todo lo que había desatado conocer personalmente a Karin.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le decía a Sasuke que su novia la había amenazado o le hacía caso y se apartaba de él? O una tercera opción: olvidar su "charla" con Karin y seguir junto a Sasuke, solo como amiga, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarme?_

Había quedado claro que Karin era celosa y agresiva, hacerla enfadar no era buena idea.

_**¡¡Da igual!!**_ –chilló su inner llorando-. _**¡¡Yo no quiero separarme más de Sasuke-kun!!**_

Ocultó su cara entre las manos y ahogó las ganas de gritar de frustración.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Sasuke pasó años ignorándola por completo, sin saber su nombre a pesar de estar en la misma clase. Después de una pelea, un cambio de imagen y el inicio de un cambio más profundo a nivel psicológico, consiguió el valor suficiente para declararse. Llegaron a ser amigos, algo que por entonces era para ella casi un sueño. Pero acabaron sin hablar durante casi una semana por una tontería. Y cuando finalmente solucionaban sus problemas, él tenía novia y esta parecía odiarla.

Cuando parecía que su relación había avanzado un paso, inmediatamente retrocedía dos.

Tal vez iba siendo el momento de superar su amor por Sasuke, de pasar página.

Se había propuesto ser una mejor persona, no juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla, aceptar sus defectos y tener más confianza en sí misma. Llegó a conocer a Sasuke y consiguió su amistad, empezó a ser más abierta con sus compañeros de clase, fue a una fiesta por primera vez en su vida…

Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, había cambiado, apenas se parecía a la Sakura que salió de su casa un domingo para coger un taxi que la llevaría al instituto un año más. Había dejado atrás a la chica insegura, introvertida y resentida con el mundo, era una Sakura diferente.

Y quizá era el momento de también dejar atrás a Sasuke.

_**¡¡Nooooo!! ¡Yo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun!**_

Suspiró con pesadez, tragándose las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y oprimían su garganta, haciendo que un fuerte y lacerante dolor se apoderara de su corazón.

oooooooooooooo

Tenten abrió la boca varias veces, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, aunque nunca llegó a decir nada. No sabía qué decir, porque sabía cómo se sentía su amiga y también sabía que nada la haría sentir mejor.

Apenas quince minutos antes había llegado a la escalera donde había quedado con Sakura. Su intención era acordar una hora para aclarar el asunto de los rumores, pero cuando su amiga la tomó de la mano y prácticamente arrastró hasta una clase vacía, supo que no llegaría a matemáticas.

Una vez solas en el aula, Sakura había empezado a llorar como una niña pequeña, abrazando a Tenten sin dejar de temblar, sollozando de cuando en cuando el nombre de Sasuke.

-No quiero olvidarle –susurró entre hipidos provocados por el llanto-. No quiero…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sasuke-kun tiene novia y…

-¡¿Qué?! –interrumpió incrédula.

Como periodista que era, Tenten estaba al tanto de todos los rumores que circulaban por el instituto, de todos sin excepción. Era imposible que un notición como que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera novia se le hubiera escapado.

-Sí –volvió a hipar-. Les vi besándose y… y… -desvió su mirada de la de Tenten, insegura-. Y hace unas horas Karin me ha dicho que no me acerque a él. Me… me ha amenazado.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló apartando a Sakura y mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos-. ¿Te ha amenazado? –repitió incrédula-. ¿Estás segura de que esa… -se mordió la lengua para no decir una barbaridad-… es la novia de Sasuke?

-Claro –suspiró secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Ino me ha preguntado lo mismo. ¿Por qué os parece tan raro?

Tenten la miró con escepticismo. ¿Lo había preguntado enserio? La reputación de Karin era más que conocida, la sección de cotilleos había tratado sobre ella en más de una ocasión.

-Cada vez que Karin sale con alguien la relación se hace pública en cuestión de minutos. Cuando se lío con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto mandó un mensaje a Kankuro para que les echara algunas fotos juntos. Si estuviera con Sasuke ya se habría encargado de poner una pancarta anunciándolo. Y, no sé, no me imagino a Sasuke con una chica como ella.

-Entonces…

-Cálmate, no llores más y déjame investigar. ¿Vale?

-Está bien –murmuró mucho más tranquila-. Siento que estés perdiendo una clase por mi culpa.

Tenten le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano y, mientras hacían tiempo hasta que empezara la hora de la comida, escuchó lo que realmente había pasado para que los hermanos Uchiha pelearan en el vestuario del dojo.

-Esto me recuerda que Itachi-senpai aún no sabe qué pasaba en realidad –suspiró cansada sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Como sus amigas le habían pedido, ahora llevaba el teléfono encendido, aunque en silencio. Envió un mensaje a Itachi, citándole después de su entrenamiento con el equipo de kendo para hablar.

-¿Y qué hago con Sasuke-kun? –preguntó con voz temblorosa antes de salir hacia el comedor-. No quiero ser una chivata.

-No serías ninguna chivata. Ella te ha amenazado.

-Pero… ¿y si se enfada conmigo, si ella lo niega y él le cree? –su voz se apagaba cada vez más y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista-. No soportaría que él me odiara…

-Tranquila, él no te odiará –la consoló volviendo a abrazarla-. No llores más, verás como todo se soluciona.

ooooooooooooooooo

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke disimuladamente, al profesor de biología no le gustaba que hablaran durante su clase.

-No lo sé dattebayo… -murmuró sin dejar de mirar hacia las puertas del aula, una en cada extremo de la pared, por si ella aparecía.

En cuanto la clase de Kurenai terminó, Sakura prácticamente desapareció. Cogió su mochila, que ni siquiera había llegado a abrir, y salió corriendo sin decir nada a nadie.

Sakura llevaba unos días muy extraña, y él que no era muy inteligente no entendía nada. Primero estaba llorando en la fuente, luego le pedía que se olvidara de ella, pero más tarde le invitaba a cenar y juntos pasaban uno de los mejores días de su vida. Y al día siguiente pasaba de estar riendo con él a no hacerle ni caso y desaparecer.

No entendía absolutamente nada. _Las chicas son raras dattebayo…_

-N-naruto-kun –llamó Hinata en cuanto la clase terminó-. ¿T-te encuentras bien? –empezó a jugar con sus dedos, mirando el suelo fijamente y roja como un tomate-. No tienes buena cara…

-Me preocupa Sakura-chan… -murmuró cabizbajo mientras empezaban a caminar juntos hacia el comedor-. Creo que le pasa algo y no sé qué es.

Hinata suspiró y empezó a caminar a su lado hacia el comedor. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, decaído y silencioso. Quería hacer algo por él, decir algo que pudiera levantarle el ánimo para verle tan alegre como siempre, pero las palabras simplemente no llegaban a salir de su boca.

_Si tan solo no fuera tan tímida…_

Tomaron asiento en la misma mesa de siempre, los demás aún no habían llegado, por lo que estaban ellos solos. Hinata enrojecía por momentos y Naruto estaba demasiado concentrado en la puerta, a la espera de Sakura, como para darse cuenta.

Naruto no entendía de chicas, primero porque ellas nunca se habían acercado a él, y segundo porque él mismo solía ignorarlas hasta hacía bien poco. Sin embargo todo cambió el día que llegó a aquel instituto y vio a Sakura.

Era la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida, además era inteligente, divertida y la primera que se había acercado a él. Gracias a ella tenía amigos, había conocido el ramen de Ichiraku y había ido a su primera fiesta. Le había animado cuando se presentó a las pruebas del equipo de fútbol, le había defendido cuando le insultaron y había compartido con él su lugar secreto.

No había en el mundo otra chica como Sakura, por eso la quería tanto.

La quería más a que nadie, a su lado se sentía inmensamente feliz, solo ella conseguía borrar su pasado y hacerle sentir bien. Con ella no era el Kyubi, solo era Naruto.

El problema era que, le llamaran como le llamaran, no dejaba de ser un tonto despistado. La tarde anterior notó que algo le pasaba a Sakura, pero en cuanto escuchó la palabra cena olvidó todo lo demás. Ahora no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

No era para nada normal que Sakura insinuara que la olvidara para después invitarle a cenar. Algo debía estar pasando.

-N-naruto-kun –llamó Hinata sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos-. Y-yo… solo quiero que… que sepas q-que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó confuso, fijándose por primera vez desde que llegaron en ella, Hinata estaba más roja y nerviosa de lo habitual.

-Se n-nota que algo te preocupa, así que… ¡No es mi intención meterme en tu vida! –aseguró enrojeciendo incluso más, tomando un tono preocupante-. Y-yo so-solo…

-¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! –exclamó en voz demasiado alta, llamando la atención de algunos de los que estaban cerca-. Eres genial dattebayo, por eso me gustas.

Y tras la entusiasta frase de Naruto, Hinata se desmayó.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ey!

oooooooooooooooo

Ino caminaba hacia el comedor con algunas de sus amigas, desmintiendo otra vez que Sakura hubiera intentado matar a Sasuke, cuando Tenten se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Después de hacer un gesto a sus amigas para despedirse, caminó junto a ella hacia los jardines. Pronto todo el instituto estaría en el comedor, por lo que podrían hablar sin ser molestadas.

-Acabo de estar con Sakura, me ha contado lo de Karin.

Ino hizo una mueca y se sentó en un banco. No era su tema favorito precisamente. Tanto si era cierto que Sasuke estaba con Karin como si no, ella salía perdiendo, no era ella la que ocupaba el corazón del chico del que estaba enamorada.

-Hay cosas que no encajan, muchas cosas –acabó suspirando al cabo de unos minutos-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Que hay algo que se nos escapa. Y pienso averiguar qué es.

-Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Esta vez el capítulo ha salido bastante rápido, espero que estéis contentas :) Aunque a mí no me ha gustado… últimamente no gusta nada de lo que escribo T.T

Sobre los capítulos que quedan para terminar, he estado pensando y aún quedan unos cuantos, pero el final se va acercando.

Sakura no sabe qué hacer, si hacer caso a Karin y alejarse de Sasuke, hablar con él o hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y arriesgarse a sufrir un "accidente". Por otra parte Naruto ha hecho que Hinata se desmaye, y Tenten e Ino van a investigar el asunto de la novia de Sasuke, esas dos son las únicas un poco espabiladas xD

**Paulita Lupin**: me alegra mucho que mi fic te guste tanto :) y en el siguiente capítulo Sakura irá a hablar con Itachi, pero te adelanto que no habrá nada entre ellos, lo siento

**tema.chan.90**: igual habría que revisar tu plan… pero es una buena forma de deshacerse de alguien… De momento Hinata ya ha intentado acercarse a Naruto y animarle, el problema es que ha acabado desmayada xD

**Nubesparky**: por lo poco que sé de Karin es un personaje agresivo y que quiere a Sasuke solo para ella, así que no es tan raro que quiera alejar como sea a Sakura.

**Mikami-Motoko**: sí, mejor no me mates xD

**x.CelliNe.x**: siento que suspendieras el examen, si aprobaron tan pocos debía ser difícil… En cualquier caso, y por pesado que sea, no dejes de estudiar para sacarte todas las asignaturas que puedas. Hinata ya ha hecho algo, ha intentado animar a Naruto, pero la pobre ha terminado desmayándose… Y es cierto, las únicas que parece que se enteran de las cosas son Tenten e Ino, que van a empezar a investigar xD

**karoru01**: es cierto que Sakura (igual que Naruto y Sasuke) está siendo muy lenta, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos a la gente le cuesta darse cuenta de las cosas

**Lady DragonFly**: no te preocupes por no dejar review, no pasa nada :) Entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer y te agradezco que hayas sacado tiempo para dejar este. El malentendido entre Sasuke y Sakura pronto empezará a solucionarse, porque Tenten e Ino ya se están metiendo.

**espitha**: otros 30 más?! Va a ser que no… no me veo con ánimos para un fic taaaaaaan largo

**-Sakura-Star-**: aunque los dos se quieren, les cuesta darse cuenta, el amor es complicado xD No, desde luego tantos capítulos no, no me siento con ánimos para tanto. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu último examen y como siempre muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto :)

**NaruSaku'sFan**: espero que te haya ido bien con tus pruebas y te agradezco que hagas un hueco para mi fic :) En realidad nunca he dicho que Naruto y Hinata vayan a quedar juntos de manera definitiva, en unos cuantos capítulos se verá

**Raggie-Chan**: es verdad, esos tres están en las nubes y no se sabe quién está más perdido xD Y bueno, siempre tuve muy claro que la mala iba a ser Karin, creo que a nadie le cae bien…

**zyafany-company**: sí, es horrible cuando tienes muchas cosas que hacer, y te agradezco que saques tiempo para leer el fic :)

**Link-kun**: no podía ser otra más que Karin, es la mala por excelencia xD La diferencia entre Deidara y Karin es que el es un tío que le estaba dando una paliza a su amigo, y ella es la novia del chico al que quiere, no es lo mismo.

**alexavenuz**: se te hizo corto O.O?! a mí se me está haciendo largo… en principio iba a ser de 20 capítulos como mucho y ya llevo 31… Sobre las contestaciones de los reviews, ya que vosotras os tomáis la molestia de escribir vuestras opiniones, qué menos que responderos :)

**Rilka**: definitivamente Karin es la mala perfecta… todos la odian xD El amor atonta, y Sasuke que nunca se había enamorado pues… ya ves cómo está, y lo mismo podría decirse de la inteligencia de Sakura. Ino quiere a Sakura, es su mejor amiga, no lo reconoce abiertamente y siempre se están peleando, pero su amistad sigue siendo muy fuerte, por eso es por ella por la única que está dispuesta a renunciar a Sasuke. Por cierto… cómo quieres que haya lemmon si ni se han dado un simple pico? Además, alguien más me preguntó si haría y ya dije que no, nunca he hecho y no sé yo cómo quedaría. Y porque el review sea largo no me molesto, todo lo contrario :)

**Esme-chan TS-DN**: limón en los ojos? Qué horror!! Y bueno, si están tan despistados es porque se quieren y el amor atonta un poco.

**naruhinasasusaku**: me siento alagada de que te pongas a leer a esas horas, pero dormir poco no es bueno. La verdad es que yo tampoco pensé cuando publiqué el primer capítulo que llegaría a tener tantos reviews (hay más de 500!!), sobretodo porque la historia es la cosa más simple que hay y reconozco que no pensé mucho a la hora de buscar un argumento. No sé si es talento para escribir lo que tengo, yo siempre encuentro fallos en lo que hago, pero te agradezco que lo pienses n.n Sobre Ino, yo no me la imagino de otra manera que no sea como amiga de Sakura, es un personaje que me gusta bastante y por lo que he visto en la serie y el manga ellas son muy buenas amigas. A Sai ya pensé en ponerlo hace un montón de tiempo, hasta llegué a escribir un capítulo donde él salía, pero al final lo descarté, y ahora meter un personaje nuevo supondría alargar más el fic, y ya está empezando a llegar al final, así que sintiéndolo me parece que no va a poder ser. Sobre la pomada… creo que tengo una idea, ya verás ;)

**inmortal**: te juro que leer tu review me desmoralizó, no sabes cuánto ú.ù me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic, pero… una secuela?! Si este ya se me está haciendo algo pesado por lo largo que es, no quiero pensar en otro. Pero lo peor es que después de leer tu review, se me ocurrió una idea para continuar la historia, en la universidad como tú dijiste… De momento quiero terminar este, luego ya pensaré si me meto con la continuación o me cojo vacaciones o qué hago. Además hace tiempo dije que a lo mejor escribiría un narusaku (porque en la votación que se hizo hace un montón de tiempo para elegir a la pareja de este salió sasusaku), y también estoy escribiendo otra historia ahora mismo y al final me volveré loca con tantas cosas ó.ò. Sobre Sasuke y la ducha de agua fría, tendré en cuenta la idea y creo que ya sé cuándo escribiré eso, será en un par de capis, más o menos. Y siempre es mejor que te vaya regular en los exámenes a que te vaya mal (como a mí T.T) Bueno, aclaro que tampoco me desmoralizaste tanto con eso de la secuela (soy un poco dramática xD) pero de momento quiero terminar este y luego ya se verá

**lizharuno**: puede que Karin le haga algo o puede que no… os dejaré con la intriga xD Con Itachi aún no ha hablado, se habría alargado mucho el capítulo, pero la conversación saldrá en el siguiente. Y con Naruto… aún no adelanto nada :P

**darkness.masquerade**: sinceramente, no se me ocurre ningún otro personaje para poner de "novia" de Sasuke, al principio en la serie hay un montón de chicas detrás de él, pero son extras y ni se sabe el nombre, y tampoco quería inventar un personaje cuando Karin encaja tan bien. Y supongo que es ella la que interfiere porque es la "mala" por excelencia, que simplemente quiere estar con Sasuke y le da igual todo lo demás

**Antotis**: es cierto que tenía un poco abandonados a Naruto y Hinata, pero en este capi ya sale algo, que es un poco anticipo de lo que va a pasar a continuación. Sí, la verdad es que Karin no ha podido ser más inoportuna, pero Ino y Tenten ya están investigando xD

**Fersha Ryukaze**: no pasa porque no dejaras review, más si fue un despiste :)

**belex-chan**: como has visto Sakura no dice nada, porque se supone que Karin es su novia y tiene miedo de que él no la crea a ella y se enfade

**Rissa.x**: te entiendo, yo también ando estresada últimamente. Y bueno, a Sakura le pilló por sorpresa la amenaza de Karin y no hizo nada, y cuando pudo pensar lo que había pensado le daba miedo que Sasuke no le creyera y se enfadara

**Espe Kuroba**: no, creo que definitivamente a nadie le cae bien Karin, casi me da pena XD

**Florciita-chan**: bueno, he subido el capítulo bastante rápido, sobre todo cuando se acercan cada vez más los exámenes y ya no puedo escribir tanto

**yhoe uchiha**: sí, a este paso todo el mundo sabrá lo que siente Sasuke excepto Sakura xD Y no te preocupes, ya dije hace tiempo que no dejaré el fic a medias, es posible que algunas veces tarde en subir los capítulos, pero al final lo terminaré

**Akarui-Wakai**: pobre Naruto… xD Y sí, la universidad a veces se hace muy pesada y quita mucho tiempo…

**Koriitah**: Sakura tiene un plan para matar a Karin o.o? Los marcianos no me asustan, mi padre es extraterrestre xD (es una historia muy larga)

Como siempre muchas gracias a todas por leer el fic y más por dejar reviews :)

Xao!


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Parpadeó varias veces, confusa y desorientada. No reconocía el techo blanco que estaba mirando, y tampoco entendía los murmullos que cada vez escuchaba más claramente. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, cuando los volvió a abrir, recordó que se había desmayado. ¿Estaba en la enfermería?

-¡No me llames vieja, Naruto!

Ante semejante bramido, Hinata se incorporó de un salto en la cama. Sí, estaba en la enfermería. Sakura suspiró con alivio al verla, sentada en una silla a la izquierda de la cama. Y a solo unos pasos de ellas se encontraban Naruto y la directora Tsunade, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro con evidente enfado. La doctora y la enfermera parecían demasiado ocupadas en un escritorio al otro lado de la gran habitación llena de camas como para prestar atención al jaleo.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –preguntó Sakura, ignorando por completo los gritos de la directora y su amigo-. Nos diste un buen susto…

-Di-disculpa –susurró ella.

-¡Hinata-chan!

Al escuchar su voz, Naruto prácticamente se echó sobre ella quedando sentado en la cama y suspiró con una sonrisa después de inspeccionar su cara durante unos segundos. Ella, teniéndole tan cerca de nuevo, sintió que volvería a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Me asustaste dattebayo! –exclamó risueño.

-Naruto, no la agobies –reprendió Sakura, echándole de la cama de un empujón.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Tsunade encendió una pequeña luz y la movió frente a sus ojos para que ella la siguiera con la mirada-. Por lo visto te diste un buen golpe, pero no tienes ninguna lesión y la hinchazón bajará pronto.

¿Hinchazón? Claro, al desmayarse se había golpeado con la mesa. Y cuando rozó con los dedos su frente, comprobó que tenía un chichón.

-Estábamos hablando cuando de repente te caíste sobre la mesa, por el ruido pensé que te habías roto la cabeza –rió Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Sí –bufó Tsunade-. El muy idiota se puso a gritar como un histérico que te habías roto la cabeza…

-Cuando llegué al comedor –continuó explicando Sakura con una sonrisa divertida- no dejaba de girar sobre sí mismo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Se montó una buena… -suspiró Tsunade.

De hecho, cuando todo sucedió, ella se encontraba en su despacho arreglando unos documentos para que Shizune la dejara ir a comer de una buena vez, y hasta allí llegó el revuelo del comedor. Incluso un par de chicas, de las que ya se encargaría más tarde, entraron en su despacho acusando al "demonio Kyubi" de haber matado a Hinata Hyuuga.

_Estos críos son unos…_

Suerte que Sakura había ido rápidamente a la enfermería, para ayudar a la doctora, y había mantenido bastante tranquilo a su amigo, tratar de hablar ella sola con un Naruto histérico no habría sido fácil.

Tsunade gruñó por lo bajo y terminó de reconocer a Hinata justo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando paso a una preocupada Tenten y a un furioso Neji, que a punto estuvo de matar a Naruto allí mismo. El chico consiguió esconderse tras la directora y usarla como escudo mientras Hyuuga gritaba histérico, Tsunade se quejaba y trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Naruto que se habían enganchado a ella para protegerse, el chico trataba de explicar que él no había hecho nada, Tenten y Sakura intentaban frenar a Neji sujetando cada una un brazo y Hinata, temblorosa y roja como un tomate, tartamudeaba sin conseguir llamar la atención de ninguno de ellos.

-¡Basta ya, malditos críos! –bramó Tsunade furiosa, dando un manotazo a Naruto con fuerza desmedida, ya que el chico acabó estampándose contra la pared.

Al menos Neji pareció contentarse con el golpe que Naruto se había llevado, porque se calmó un poco y, por primera vez, reparó en su prima, quien había gritado cuando su amigo se golpeó contra la pared y, junto con Sakura, había corrido hacia a él casi al instante.

Después de las explicaciones acerca del desmayo de Hinata, provocado por una subida de la presión arterial y no por Naruto, una disculpa seca por parte de Neji y un par de analgésicos para reciente dolor de cabeza del rubio, la situación se calmó.

-Hinata, descansa y mantente tranquila –ordenó Tsunade enviando una mirada de advertencia a los dos chicos-. Si estos dos te dan problemas no dudes en venir a verme. Sakura, te dejo a cargo. Y tú Naruto, has hecho un buen trabajo trayéndola tan rápido a la enfermería ¡Pero como vuelvas a armar un jaleo como el de antes te vas a enterar, niñato!

Y Tsunade salió de la enfermería murmurando algo parecido a "los críos de hoy en día son un coñazo".

-L-lo siento –murmuró Hinata con la vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

-No sido culpa suya, Hinata-sama.

-Claro dattebayo –exclamó feliz-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te desmayaste.

-Sí, ¿qué hizo que te subiera tanto la presión? –preguntó Tenten.

-Y-yo… e-est-to… -empezó a balbucear, enrojeciendo más.

Desde luego no podía decirles que se había desmayado cuando Naruto, que siempre la ponía más que nerviosa cuando estaba cerca, le dijo casi a gritos que ella le gustaba.

_¡Es cierto! Naruto-kun dijo que yo le gustaba, pero… ¿se refería a que le gusto como amiga o algo más?_

Para Sakura, que en esos momentos ayudaba a la doctora a ordenar unos medicamentos, no fue difícil asociar el sonrojo cada vez más intenso de Hinata con las rápidas y tímidas miradas que dirigía a Naruto, quien para variar no notaba absolutamente nada.

Hinata quería a Naruto, estaba enamorada de él. No se lo había preguntado directamente, porque últimamente la vida de Sakura era un completo caos al que no sabía cómo poner orden, pero la manera en que ella miraba a su amigo, la forma en que enrojecía y, sin ir más lejos, el que se hubiera desmayado estando a solas con él, eran pruebas más que suficientes.

No hacía mucho que Sakura había podido aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a Sasuke, pero seguía bastante confusa en lo que a Naruto se refería. Le quería mucho, era su mejor amigo, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse molesta cuando veía que cada vez Hinata se acercaba más a él. Y, ahora que Sasuke tenía novia, quizá fuera el momento de empezar a pensar seriamente en sus sentimientos hacia su amigo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder pensar en nada, la doctora le dijo algo y tuvo que dejar para más tarde el asunto de sus sentimientos.

ooooooooooo

La hora de la comida se le había hecho especialmente larga esa mañana a Sasuke, a solo cuatro días del primer partido del equipo de fútbol, sus compañeros de mesa estaban mucho más pesados de lo habitual, una de las animadoras incluso se había ofrecido para cortar su carne y así evitarle a él esfuerzos.

Por supuesto había perdido el apetito, y sus compañeros ni siquiera dejaron de molestarle cuando, por alguna razón, Naruto empezó a gritar que Hyuuga se había roto la cabeza.

Dejando de lado la comida y a los pesados con los que se sentaba, se había acercado a Naruto, que para esos momentos se encontraba completamente histérico y no dejaba de gritar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sakura, abriéndose paso entre los curiosos, antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca-. ¡Naruto, deja de gritar!

-¡Se ha roto la cabeza dattebayo! –chilló con las manos en la cabeza, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo como un desquiciado.

-Creo que solo es un desmayo –comentó Sasuke, elevando ligeramente la voz para hacerse oír sobre los gritos de Naruto y el jaleo que estaban armando todos los que se habían acercado-. ¿Os ayudo a llevarla a la enfermería?

Y fue así como entre los dos cargaron a Hinata y la llevaron a la enfermería, donde Sakura explicó la situación a la doctora y ayudó a calmar a su amigo con una buena colleja. Cuando la directora llegó y empezó a gritar a Naruto, Sasuke regresó al comedor.

Cuando volvió a la enfermería, apenas veinte minutos más tarde, Hinata ya estaba despierta y Tenten y Hyuuga se encontraban sentados cerca de la cama. Naruto parloteaba sobre cosas sin sentido, como era costumbre en él, y Sakura hablaba con la doctora junto al escritorio que esta tenía al otro lado de la sala.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? –preguntó por educación.

Los amigos de Sakura eran gente simpática con la que se sentía a gusto, nada que ver con sus compañeros de mesa o los cretinos que le seguían a todas partes para conocer a las chicas que le seguían para salir con él. Sin embargo él no estaba exactamente dentro de su grupo y, quitando a Naruto y Sakura, su relación con ellos se limitaba a los saludos de cortesía y poco más.

Hinata murmuró un tímido agradecimiento y Sasuke se acercó a la pequeña mesita que había a los pies de la cama. Allí dejó una bolsa de plástico llena de comida, ninguno de los presentes había llegado a comer, así que se acercó a por algo para todos.

No pudo evitar recordar el día que pensó en invitar a comer a Sakura.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y abrió la bolsa para que cada uno cogiera algo. Una cosa era llevarles la comida a los amigos de Sakura, otra servirla.

Mientras todos comían alrededor de la cama de Hinata, Sakura y Tenten estaban sentadas allí mismo, hablaban sobre lo que harían ese sábado. Los autobuses saldrían del instituto por la mañana y les dejarían en el otro instituto para que pasaran allí el día, el partido empezaría alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y regresarían a las nueve.

Apenas diez minutos después llegaron Kankuro y Lee, preguntando a Hinata cómo se encontraba y riendo por el escándalo que se había armado en el comedor. Cogieron un par de manzanas de la bolsa y acercaron algunas sillas.

La doctora y la enfermera les miraban con mala cara desde el escritorio por el alboroto que estaban haciendo, pero en ningún momento se quejaron, después de todo eran los únicos en la enfermería y Sakura era la consentida de la directora.

Sasuke se encontraba algo apartado, de pie a un metro del grupo. Él no era precisamente sociable, y no sabía cómo entrar en la conversación. Estaba acostumbrado a ignorar a los que le rodeaban, ninguno de sus supuestos amigos le caía bien, pero si quería que Sakura volviera a sentir algo por él no podía limitarse a quedarse quieto y silencioso en un rincón.

No obstante, pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Era un excelente estudiante y mejor deportista, pero sus habilidades sociales eran más bien limitadas.

La hora de la comida terminó sin que él abriera la boca una sola vez. Todo era más fácil cuando era Sakura la que le hablaba, la que le introducía en la conversación con tanta naturalidad, o simplemente le sonreía dándole a entender que le alegraba su presencia.

Sin embargo mientras estuvieron allí, ella ni siquiera le miró.

La doctora dijo a Hinata que podía volver a clase y todos juntos, todavía haciendo planes, se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Sakura le había ignorado en la clase de Kurenai y había desaparecido en la siguiente, lo que era muy extraño. Y estando en la enfermería no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

Se suponía que habían quedado como amigos, en lo que él no estaba precisamente de acuerdo, pero a partir de esa amistad pretendía reconquistarla. Sin embargo no conseguiría nada si ella parecía haber olvidado su existencia.

Tendría que ponerse las pilas cuanto antes y hacer algo al respecto, después de todo era muy posible que hubiera otro chico en el corazón de Sakura, y él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

ooooooooooooooo

Itachi guardó su equipamiento de kendo y se colgó su bolsa de deportes al hombro. El entrenamiento había sido duro, los campeonatos regionales se celebrarían pronto y el festival deportivo del instituto tendría lugar a mediados de noviembre, con lo que todo el equipo se estaba esforzando al máximo.

Todo el equipo estaba dando lo mejor de sí, excepto uno de sus miembros: su estúpido hermano pequeño.

Sasuke siempre había compaginado el equipo de fútbol, el de kendo y los estudios sin ningún problema. Incluso tenía tiempo para participar en algunas actividades del equipo de artes marciales. Sin embargo esa tarde no había aparecido por el dojo, y suponía que el incidente del otro día tenía algo que ver.

Empezaba a estar molesto, se suponía que Sasuke era uno de los que se participaría en los campeonatos y, como estaban haciendo todos los demás, él también debía entrenar.

Claro que, por mucho que le hubiera divertido ver la humillación de su hermano menor, debía reconocer que él también querría desaparecer después de lo ocurrido. No había una sola persona en ese instituto que no hablara de su pelea y la sandalia asesina.

Salió del dojo y saludó con la cabeza a Kisame, quien le había esperado fuera. Con él tendría que hablar en otro momento. No importaba cuántas veces le explicara que no podía competir con Samehada, esa… cosa, por llamarla de alguna forma, no podía usarse en un combate oficial. ¡El kendo es un deporte serio!

Se colocó bien la bolsa y echó una mirada de reojo a su compañero. Ya habría tiempo para discutir con él.

Juntos empezaron a andar hacia las zonas ajardinadas que había cerca de las pistas de tenis, Sakura le había enviado un mensaje esa mañana, por fin sabría qué mosca le había picado a su hermano para hacer aquel ridículo.

-¡Itachi-senpai!

-¡Sakura-chan!

Demasiado efusivo para el gusto de Itachi, Kisame prácticamente corrió hacia Sakura y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella, acostumbrada, le sonrió.

-Kisame, adelántate –ordenó con voz seca, interrumpiendo la absurda conversación que el chico pretendía iniciar-. Creo que tienes algo que explicarme –sonrió suavizando el tono cuando su amigo estuvo lo bastante alejado.

-Antes de nada quería pedirte disculpas, todo lo que pasó fue un malentendido.

Caminaron hacia un banco cerca de un pequeño jardín de rosas a solo unos metros de donde estaban y se sentaron. Allí Sakura explicó, por segunda vez en el día, por qué Sasuke le había atacado. Lo que básicamente se resumía en: todo fue por culpa de Ino.

-¿Ya no te duele? –preguntó con su voz grave y suave, tomando a Sakura por el mentón para observar bien sus ojos.

Ella, algo atontada, asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Era bastante perturbador tener a Itachi tan cerca, sobretodo cuando él se acercaba cada vez más. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los suyos, su mano acariciaba su mejilla y su aliento rozaba su cara, se sentía dentro de un sueño.

Se parecía tanto a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun…

Y el sueño en que se encontraban se rompió con aquel susurro.

Él se apartó y ella enrojeció por completo, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

-Así que te gusta mi hermano… -comentó tranquilamente.

Desde luego era algo que Itachi ya sabía, lo que no significaba que no le molestara. Sakura era la primera chica que le rechazaba directamente, la única que le ofrecía una amistad sincera y desinteresada, y la única que conocía uno de sus muchos secretos. Existía un extraño vínculo entre ellos, sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie que pudiera leer en sus ojos como ella lo hacía.

Era bastante frustrante que la única chica que realmente le interesaba prefiriera a Sasuke, las chicas normalmente no dudaban cuando se trataba de escoger a uno de los Uchiha. Bufó, molesto con su hermano. Ya se desquitaría humillándole un poco más.

-Senpai… -murmuró con reproche-. Sé lo que piensas y no quiero que lo hagas.

Y él rió de aquella forma suave que tanto le recordaba a Sasuke, acomodándose a su lado en el banco. Realmente le gustaba esa chica.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste y suspiró, deslizándose unos centímetros por el banco.

-¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado?

Sakura dudó unos segundos. Sabía que podía confiar en Itachi, que pese a lo poco que sabía de él, jamás haría nada en su contra. Podía ver en sus ojos que su interés era sincero.

Sin embargo… ¿cómo decirle que tenía el corazón roto porque su hermano tenía novia? Había quedado claro que Itachi conocía sus sentimientos, pero había un abismo entre eso y contarle sus problemas amorosos.

Así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza y darle un beso en la mejilla, para después quedarse a su lado hablando de temas sin importancia.

* * *

Buenas gente!!

Otra vez tengo que pedir perdón por el retraso u.u Quería subir el capítulo antes, pero entre unas cosas y otras (más que nada por otro problema técnico) no he podido. Y, para seguir en mi línea, este capítulo tampoco me convence demasiado, creo que le he cogido manía al fic y no me gusta lo que escribo… pero tranquilas que no lo voy a dejar a medias. De hecho aviso que quedan pocos capítulos.

Y otro aviso, mis exámenes están cada vez más cerca y tengo que prepararlos bien, así que las actualizaciones tardarán. Y cuando empiecen, que será la primera semana de junio, ya no sé cuándo podré ponerme a escribir.

Espero que seáis pacientes, sabéis que en cuanto pueda subiré los capítulos :)

**Paulita Lupin**: siempre respondo los reviews (a no ser que se me pase alguno porque soy muy despistada -.-) porque vosotras os tomáis la molestia de dejar vuestras opiniones :) Es verdad que Karin ha tenido su "momento" con Sasuke, pero como has visto entre Itachi y Sakura no habrá nada, aunque a él le habría gustado.

**karoru01**: me alegra mucho que mi historia sea de las que más te gustan :) Y, de momento, Sakura no ha dicho nada a Sasuke, pero es posible que lo haga…

**lizharuno**: intento que las personalidades de los personajes sean, dentro de lo posible, lo más parecida a la de los verdaderos :) De Karin aún no te adelanto nada, ya verás ;) Pobre Hinata xD

**Nubesparky**: no es que no me guste lo que escribo exactamente, lo que pasa es que soy un poco rara y a veces (casi siempre xD) cojo manía a lo que escribo. Pero me alegra mucho saber que os gusta, y si no os gustara también me gustaría saberlo, para cambiarlo o mejorarlo. Y chivata es lo mismo que soplona, una persona que cuenta o se queja de otra por la espalda, no sé si me explico

**Rilka**: dos exámenes cada día o.o? qué horror!! Espero que te haya ido muy bien :) Sí, parece que las únicas espabiladas son Tenten e Ino, aunque de momento no han vuelto a salir. Ya tengo pensado lo que pasará cuando se descubra la historia de la "novia" de Sasuke, pero de momento no adelantaré nada xD Los chicos S, me ha hecho gracia xD, es exactamente lo que has dicho: Sakura tiene miedo y Sasuke está acostumbrado a que se le declaren, no a declararse. No creo que seas pervertidilla por preguntar por el lemon, jeje Y lo dije como respuesta a un review, de forma individual, es normal que no lo vieras. Sobre mi estado de ánimo, entre que no paro de estudiar y le tengo alergia a los libros… pues muy contenta no estoy, además le he cogido manía al fic (eso son cosas mías, que soy más rara que un perro verde xD) pero me anima mucho saber que a vosotras os gusta la historia :)

**Lady DragonFly**: me alegra que consideres el fic buena lectura, porque lo que se dice una trama interesante no tiene… eso hay que admitirlo, no me maté pensando el argumento xD De momento no ha salido más de la investigación, pero te adelanto que averiguarán cosas. Pobre Karin XD algo tengo preparada para ella

**tema.chan.90**: Hinata no es boba, es muy tímida, pobrecita, Naruto sí es bobo xD Pero sí es verdad que ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a hablar con él sin desmayarse

**Jesybert**: Karin se llevará su merecido, es cuestión de tiempo ;)

**mAfe-cHaN**: gracias :)

**Mikami-Motoko**: lindo que Hinata se desmayara… más bien triste, la pobre se dio un buen golpe xD Sí, el final está cerca, pero aún quedan unos pocos capis

**zyafany-company**: de momento no se ha visto más de Tenten e Ino, pero dentro de poco ya verás qué tal les va ;) Mi mail, creo que ya lo he dejado por ahí otras veces, es dorizka arroba hotmail punto com Estaría bien hablar alguna vez :) pero casi nunca estoy conectada al messenger, por eso si quieres mejor usamos los mails, ya te tengo agregada en el correo ;)

**darkness.masquerade**: en realidad sí pasaron un par de cosas importantes, que Tenten e Ino se aliaran para investigar a Karin y que Naruto se acercara a Hinata es importante, sobre todo para más adelante. Y Neji ya salió, un poco enfadado por lo que le pasó a su prima, es muy protector xD

**-Sakura-Star-**: es verdad, escuece cuando te ponen las gotitas esas para que se dilaten las pupilas u.u Para la próxima vez no fuerces la vista, pero gracias por leer el capítulo a pesar de todo :) Y me alegra mucho que te encantara, tus reviews, cortos o largos, siempre me encantan :D

**Link-kun**: pues la pobre Hinata cayó hacia delante, se comió la mesa xD Y Naruto… no sería él si se parara a pensar lo que dice. Y siento que te molestara lo de "contentAs" pero la mayoría de las que dejan review son chicas (en realidad creo que todas menos tú), así que me dirijo en general al grupo en femenino, pero ya sé que eres un chico xD

**x.CelliNe.x**: casi me da pena Karin… xD Sí, Hinata va a tener que espabilar un poco, ya veremos qué hace. Y teniendo en cuenta que en la clase de Kurenai se dedican a hacer tartas… supongo que da igual que la gente hable y se levante xD Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes :)

**alexavenuz**: gracias por decir que soy buena escritora :) Para escribir bien lo único que se necesita es práctica y leer mucho

**inmortal**: no voy a dar adelantos de otra historia porque no sé si escribiré algo después de este fic. Lo que tenía pensado era hacer una historia cortita narusaku, por las personas que querían esa pareja para este fic, pero tampoco es seguro y no tengo una idea clara de lo que haré. Sobre tus 9 materias perdidas… igual deberías estudiar más, aunque yo no puedo decir mucho porque en la universidad me quedaron 6 -.- Me alaga mucho que leer mi historia te sirva para animarte a estudiar, y procuraré actualizar cuanto antes, pero con los exámenes no sé yo… Y supongo que en mi perfil no habrás encontrado mucho, porque creo que no hay nada, quizá algún día me anime a escribir algo xD y más historias aquí no tengo.

**SasteR**: sí era Karin, no podía ser otra xD Y siento las desgracias ¬¬ pero si hago los capis más largos tardo más en actualizar, cierto que Sasuke y Sakura no se han dado ni un simple beso, pero ten en cuenta que en cuanto eso pase el fic termina. Y una cosa muy importante: nunca dije que fuera a haber un naruhina definitivo, tenlo en cuenta.

**Lado.Oscuro**: me alegra que te gustara :)

**NaruSaku'sFan**: me alegra que te guste el fic :) Y como no quiero adelantar cosas, de Naruto y Hinata solo diré que en ningún momento yo he dicho que vayan a acabar juntos, saca las conclusiones que quieras ;)

**sasusaku**: hay que tener en cuenta que en la historia original (la del manga y el anime) la vida de Sasuke es bastante traumática, no se le puede culpar por ser como es. Y sí, el final se acerca, pero aún falta un poco

**Esme-chan TS-DN**: bueno, parece poco probable que Karin esté diciendo la verdad sobre Sasuke, pero ya verás tú misma qué es lo que pasa

**Antotis**: pues de momento Sakura está ignorando un poco a Sasuke, así que hablar… de momento no van a hablar. Y Naruto es tan impulsivo que ya ni se acuerda de qué dijo xD y él quiere a Sakura, no hace más que repetirlo. Con Itachi ya has visto que le ha ido bien, han quedado como amigos aunque él quería algo más

**rox**: me alegra que te gustara el fic :) Y es el primero que hago, pero llevo años escribiendo historias originales

**Bongio**: bienvenida :) La propuesta no es mala, pero no cuadraría con lo que tengo pensado, así que me temo que akatsuki no se hará cargo de Karin xD aunque estaría bien y Sakura es amiga de dos de ellos

**Fersha Ryukaze**: gracias por dejar review cuando estás de exámenes y espero que te haya ido bien :)

**naruhinasasusaku**: a mí también me sorprendió que hubiera tantos reviews, nunca pensé que una historia tan simple (porque lo es) gustara tanto, pero estoy muy contenta :) Siento que la actualización haya tardado tanto, estoy estresada y mis exámenes aún no han empezado ó.ò Hace poco otra persona preguntó si habría lemon y ya dije que no, piensa que ni se han dado un simple beso, y tampoco he escrito nunca uno y no sé cómo quedaría

**Rissa.x**: Sakura ha sido rechaza por Sasuke muchas veces, ahora que tiene novia no es fácil para ella eso de luchar por él, le da miedo perderle. A Hinata aún le falta mucho para superar su timidez, pero poco a poco y eso se verá más adelante. Y Naruto dijo que ella le gustaba, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo es Naruto… él habla sin pensar y seguramente no se refería a un sentido romántico

**sakuraa**: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :) Y siento de verdad no haber actualizado antes, procuro subir un capítulo cada semana o cada 15 días como mucho, pero últimamente estoy bastante liada y me es imposible T.T No me gusta tardar en las actualizaciones, de hecho cuando empecé la historia este verano subía casi todos los días un capi, pero ahora mismo me es imposible. En cualquier caso y por mucho que tarde, seguiré actualizando hasta el final.

Pues nada más que decir, como siempre trataré de tener el siguiente cuanto antes, pero no prometo nada

Xao!


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Definitivamente le estaba ignorando.

Sasuke había tenido sus dudas al respecto, quiso creer que si Sakura no le había hecho caso en la enfermería se debía a que su amiga se había desmayado y estaba preocupada, pero cuando a esta le dieron el alta ella siguió sin mirarle siquiera. Se enfrascó en los libros cuando entraron en las clases de la tarde y, antes de poder proponerle ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines como tenía previsto, ella desapareció.

Dio una vuelta por la plaza para ver si ella estaba por allí, le había parecido cruzarse con Ino y Tenten cuando iba a dejar sus cosas a su habitación y supuso que estarían juntas. Sin embargo los cotilleos sobre la pelea con su hermano estaban igual de vivos que el día anterior y, humillado y enfadado a partes iguales, no tardó más de diez minutos en regresar a su cuarto.

Por supuesto no fue al entrenamiento de kendo, bastante había tenido que soportar ya estando en boca de todos como para también dejarse humillar por él otra vez. Porque sabía perfectamente que Itachi no perdería la oportunidad de reírse un poco más de él.

Así que se quedó en su habitación durante horas sin hacer nada más que ojear una revista, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Supuso que sería Naruto, a quien no había visto desde que terminaron las clases, que habría olvidado de nuevo las llaves de la habitación.

-Hola, Sasuke –saludó Suigetsu entrando en la habitación.

No sabía quién de los dos era más molesto, si Naruto que siempre se olvidaba la llave o Suigetsu que se metía en su cuarto sin invitación y después no había forma de echarle.

-¿Has visto ya la lista? –preguntó mientras se echaba sobre la cama de Sasuke y cogía la revista que él leía hasta su llegada.

-¿Qué lista? –gruñó quedándose de pie.

-¿Qué lista va a ser? –bufó como si la pregunta fuera completamente estúpida-. ¡La lista! ¡La de tías buenas!

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un papel arrugado que lanzó a Sasuke, para después seguir con la revista.

Alisó un poco el papel, era la famosa lista que todos los años salía a principio y después a final de curso. Los chicos de bachillerato incluían en ella a las veinte chicas más atractivas del instituto, puntuándolas en diferentes categorías.

-La animadora nueva ha empatado con Ino –comentó Suigetsu-. Están en cuarto puesto.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, comprobándolo por sí mismo. Era cierto, Sakura había obtenido el mismo número final de puntos, pero tenía diferentes puntuaciones en las categorías individuales.

-Es amiga tuya, ¿no? –preguntó dejando a un lado la revista-. ¿Lo suyo con Itachi va enserio?

La sonrisa de Suigetsu no le gustó nada, y menos le gustó darse cuenta de lo que la lista que tenía entre las manos iba a provocar. Si Sakura ya era bastante conocida en el instituto, ahora que era "oficialmente" una chica atractiva…

Mejor ni pensarlo.

Hizo una bola con la lista y la tiró a la papelera. Si su hermano, el único al que podía considerar un verdadero problema si se tenía en cuenta que las chicas siempre le preferían a él, era solo un amigo para Sakura, no tenía por qué preocuparle cuántos se fijaran en ella.

Sin embargo para el día siguiente, Sasuke ya no pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando por la mañana salía de su residencia lo primero que vio fue a Sakura, evitando con una sonrisa forzada a un chico de tercero para después irse hacia la primera clase en compañía de Tenten y Hinata. No le hizo ninguna gracia ver cómo los chicos se fijaban en Sakura con la lista en la mano, para comprobar que realmente tenía unas buenas piernas o el pelo bonito, pero se mordió la lengua y se acercó a ellas.

La idea era saludar a las chicas y hablar con Sakura, o al menos pasar unos minutos a su lado mientras iban hacia clase, pero las cosas no fueron como esperaba.

De hecho, nada fue como él esperaba en todo el día.

Nada más entrar en el aula de inglés, las tres animadoras que estaban en su clase, dirigidas por Ino, empezaron a gritar ánimos y vítores para el capitán del equipo de fútbol, consiguiendo que Sasuke se molestara, Kiba se quejara por la falta de atención a los demás jugadores y Naruto jurara a voz en grito que él iba a ser el nuevo capitán.

Sakura, distraída y distante, no participó. Apenas prestó atención y, a pesar de tener el trabajo de esa asignatura más que adelantado, estuvo toda la hora enfrascada en el libro. Apenas levantó un par de veces la mirada para explicar algo a Naruto.

El día prometía ser largo.

Sakura no le hablaba, no le miraba, fingía que él no estaba a su lado. Las pesadas de sus compañeras de clase seguían molestándole con el partido que se acercaba, en el instituto no había nadie que no cuchicheara a su alrededor cuando le veían pasar, riéndose a su costa por la pelea con Itachi, y para colmo Gai estuvo a punto de matarlos de agotamiento con su entrenamiento.

Cansado, más humillado que nunca después de las risitas de algunos compañeros del equipo que volvieron a sacar el tema de la pelea, harto de las miraditas nada discretas dirigidas a Sakura y enfadado por haber dejado que Naruto marcara tantos goles como él durante el partido de entrenamiento, salió de los vestuarios casi arrastrando los pies.

Y se encontró con Sakura, apoyada en la pared de los vestuarios esperando a Naruto, como ya era costumbre. La diferencia estaba en que esa tarde había tres chicos hablando con ella, o hablando mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír por cortesía.

-Sakura –saludó llegando hasta ella, echando a un lado de forma poco disimulada a uno de los chicos.

Ella, por primera vez en el día, le miró y sonrió de forma agradecida.

_Al final el día no está siendo tan malo…_ -pensó sin poder evitar sonreír como un idiota.

-¿Esperando a Naruto? –preguntó en cuanto los chicos se fueron.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se apoyó en la pared a su lado. Sakura volvía a estar en silencio, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Sakura se comportaba como si no le conociera desde el día anterior. A primera hora le había hablado de las animadoras, de su nuevo uniforme y de un montón de cosas más que, de no haber sido ella quien se las contaba, habría encontrado francamente aburridas. Y a segunda hora, en la clase de Kurenai, casi tuvo que sacarle las palabras a cuentagotas.

¿Había ocurrido algo en los quince minutos que pasaron mientras estuvo en dirección?

¿Shizune le habría dicho que se alejara de él? ¿Sería porque él nunca se había llevado bien con Tsunade?

_Me estoy volviendo paranoico…_

-¿Te pasa algo? –murmuró vacilante, él mismo se daba cuenta de lo pesado que se estaba poniendo al haberle hecho la misma pregunta ya ocho veces en lo que iba de día, pero ella no hacía más que darle motivos para hacerle pensar que sí le pasaba algo.

-Nada –respondió por octava vez, aunque más decaída.

No le gustaba en absoluto verla con los hombros caídos, la mirada clavada en el suelo y la expresión de su cara triste. Por supuesto que algo pasaba, algo que la tenía abatida, algo que solo parecía afectarla cuando él estaba cerca.

-Tú eres muy importante para mí –dijo con voz tranquila, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas y miraba fijamente sus zapatos-. Sakur…

-¡Sakura-chan!

En aquel momento, y a pesar de quererle mucho, Sakura sintió verdaderos deseos de matar a Naruto por interrumpir. Y se lo demostró con la peor de sus miradas.

_Maldito dobe…_

Naruto se detuvo a un par de metros, casi temblando de miedo. ¿Por qué sus amigos le miraban como si fueran a asesinarle en cualquier momento?

Afortunadamente para él, una animadora llegó hasta ellos antes de que ninguno pudiera atacar a Naruto.

-¡Hola! –saludó con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, echando una rápida mirada a Sasuke y volviendo a Sakura-. Saku-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

-C-claro –Sakura vaciló un momento, pensando en qué sería lo que Sasuke iba a decirle, pero finalmente hizo un gesto a los chicos para despedirse y se fue con Hikaru, la animadora.

-Dobe –bufó Sasuke cuando las chicas desaparecieron de la vista-. Tienes el don de la oportunidad.

Naruto miró en la dirección en que habían desaparecido las chicas y después a Sasuke. ¿Había interrumpido algo? ¿Había interrumpido algo entre Sasuke y Sakura?

La respuesta le llegó en cuanto se fijó en el ligero sonrojo de su amigo.

-¡Te estabas declarando dattebayo! –gritó señalándole.

-¡Cállate, dobe!

Parpadeó varias veces, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Había acertado.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó cuando, unos segundos después, fue consciente de lo que eso implicaba.

No solo suponía que parecía haberse vuelto más despierto, lo que no era poco, sino que Sasuke estaba confesando sus sentimientos a Sakura. Y eso significaba que él la perdería para siempre, aunque lo cierto era que nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad.

-Deja de gritar –murmuró, asumiendo que tendría que hablar con Sakura en otro momento-. De todas formas… creo que habría seguido igual.

Sabiendo que Naruto le seguiría, Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia su residencia, volvía a sentirse cansado.

O el destino estaba conspirando contra él, o no lo entendía. ¿Por qué nada salía bien cuando se trataba de Sakura?

¿El karma le castigaba por cómo se portó con ella antes de conocerla realmente?

_Sí, me estoy volviendo paranoico_. Porque creer que era culpa del destino y el karma que su relación con Sakura no fuera bien…

-No tienes buena cara, teme.

Sasuke dio una especie de gruñido desganado como respuesta, enviando una mirada más que amenazadora a un par de chicos que habían reído por lo bajo al verle pasar. ¿Cuánto tardaría la gente en olvidar la maldita pelea?

Y más importante: ¿cuándo se solucionarían las cosas con Sakura?

Caminaron en silencio unos metros más y, a la altura de la plaza redonda, Sasuke no pudo resistirlo.

No quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero francamente no sabía cómo actuar. Él nunca se había enamorado, ni siquiera prestaba atención a ninguna chica en concreto hasta que ella entró en su vida. Las relaciones sociales, prácticamente todas, fueran del tipo que fueran, se le dificultaban sobremanera. Podía ser un genio en muchos campos, pero no cuando se trataba de interactuar con otras personas. Y era aún peor cuando esa persona era Sakura.

Sin embargo quería solucionar el problema que la mantenía lejos de él, fuera cual fuera.

Aún con todo no le gustaba tener que recurrir a Naruto. Por muy amigos que fueran, era bastante vergonzoso tener que acudir a alguien tan atontado y despistado para solucionar sus problemas amorosos.

-Sakura está rara conmigo –murmuró avergonzado-. ¿Tú sabes por qué?

-No lo sé –negó con la cabeza, tragándose las ganas de reírse de Sasuke por la forma en que se había sonrojado-. Pero no te preocupes dattebayo: tengo un plan.

ooooooooooooo

El club literario, donde se editaba la revista del instituto, era una gran sala en la primera planta del edificio C, uno de los donados por la familia Uchiha después de que Itachi quemara la oficina del anterior director, o eso se rumoreaba. Era uno de los edificios dedicado a los clubes y talleres de actividades extraescolares, por lo que no había tarde en que no hubiera gente yendo de un lado a otro.

Hinata evitó, por muy poco, chocar con un chico de segundo que cargaba con un par de lienzos en blanco, y salió del edificio después de ver la cosa más extraña que jamás pudo imaginar.

Aunque quizá estaba exagerando.

Conocía a Neji desde siempre, se habían criado juntos, y a pesar de la preocupación que siempre mostró en ella, como buen primo mayor que era, él siempre se había comportado frío y distante con ella. Nunca habían jugado juntos, ni le había hecho confidencias de ningún tipo, el respeto que él le demostraba a ella, por ser la hija mayor del cabeza de familia, había sido un obstáculo para tener una relación más cercana.

Teniendo en cuenta lo responsable y serio que siempre había sido con su familia, Hinata había dado por hecho que Neji era así todo el tiempo y con todo el mundo. Pero, por lo que acababa de ver, se había equivocado mucho.

Estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría la manera en que su primo y Tenten discutían en la pequeña sala de lectura del club literario, mientras él servía un té y ella colocaba unos pasteles en una bonita bandeja. Ella reía mientras se metía con él, bromeando, y él sonreía y devolvía sus burlas. Parecían una pareja.

Ese pensamiento le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Le había gustado ver a su primo tan relajado, tranquilo y cómodo con otra persona, en ocasiones las responsabilidades que su padre le imponía eran demasiadas. Por eso no había querido interrumpir una escena que ella encontró tan bonita, y se marchó en silencio por donde había venido.

A fin de cuentas Tenten no le había dado una fecha cuando la invitó a conocer el club literario, solo dijo que pasara por allí cuando quisiera.

-¡Hinata-chan!

La voz de Naruto hizo que muchos giraran en su dirección, venía corriendo y agitando un brazo a modo de saludo.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! –jadeó, cansado por la carrera-. Tenemos que hablar, es muy importante dattebayo.

-C-claro.

En silencio, algo muy extraño tratándose de Naruto, caminaron hasta la sala de esparcimiento. Como era normal, allí había varios grupos de chicos y chicas pasando el rato. Ellos fueron hasta una de las mesas y tomaron asiento, Hinata sonrojada y temblorosa, y Naruto demasiado serio.

-¿Q-qué sucede, Na-naruto-kun?

No podía dejar de juguetear con sus manos, ¿qué sería tan importante como para que Naruto estuviera callado y serio?

¿Tendría relación con lo que le dijo en el comedor antes de que se desmayara? ¿Podía él sentir algo por ella?

Solo recordar las palabras de Naruto, aquel "por eso me gustas", le aceleró al máximo el corazón, apenas podía mantener quietas sus temblorosas manos, mucho menos era capaz de mirar al frente.

¡Sería tan maravilloso que él la quisiera tan solo un poquito!

Casi podía imaginar una escena similar a la que acababa de presenciar entre su primo y Tenten, con ella y Naruto como protagonistas. Sería mágico poder compartir con él un momento tan sencillo e íntimo como aquel, más aún que él quisiera llegar a compartir esa clase de momentos con ella.

-Es Sakura-chan, necesito que me ayudes con ella.

Hinata sintió que perdía el aire, era incapaz de volver a respirar y ni siquiera era consciente de que sus manos permanecían inmóviles en su regazo o que el rojo furioso de sus mejillas se había apagado por completo.

-Yo la quiero –continuó Naruto, demasiado concentrado en Sakura como para fijarse en cómo los ojos de Hinata empezaban a humedecerse-. ¡La quiero mucho dattebayo! Y sé que algo le pasa, pero soy muy bruto y no entiendo la mitad de las cosas. Por eso necesito que me ayudes, tienes que hablar con ella y averiguarlo. Ayer dijiste que podía contar contigo. ¿Lo harás, Hinata-chan?

-Claro –afirmó, aunque no supo cómo llegó a hablar, puesto que no era consciente de prácticamente nada.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Hinata-chan! –gritó Naruto, llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas-. ¡Eres una amiga genial dattebayo!

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de la cabeza de Naruto. Y él, demasiado atontado como para darse cuenta, se despidió y prácticamente salió de allí corriendo.

Hinata suspiró con pesadez y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, que rápidamente limpió con la manga de su chaqueta.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Naruto nunca se fijaría en ella teniendo cerca a una chica como Sakura, tan bonita e inteligente. Debía dejar de soñar despierta de una vez y afrontar la realidad, ella no estaba a la altura.

* * *

Muy buenas gente!!

Ya sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que actualicé y pido perdón, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Como ya os dije estoy de exámenes (ayer mismo tuve uno), además he tenido un par de problemillas personales y un virus casi me deja sin ordenador, así que espero que seáis comprensivas.

**Bongio**: me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior :) levanta el ánimo saber que alguien encuentra buena la historia y espero que este también te guste

**Uchiha Sumiko**: más que hacerse valer, lo que le pasa a Sakura es que está demasiado confusa y triste como para enfrentarse a Sasuke. Y me alegra que te gustara la parte Itachi-Sakura, aunque no vaya a pasar nada más entre ellos, es lo que más me gustó de ese capítulo :) Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes y te agradezco mucho que sacaras un poco de tiempo para el fic :)

**zyafany-company**: pues sí, a Itachi le gusta Sakura, le llama la atención las diferencias que encuentra entre ella y otras chicas, pero no es correspondido. De momento creo que no coincidiremos en el messenger, hace siglos que no me conecto y mucho menos tengo tiempo, pero en cuanto pueda te mando un mail por lo menos :)

**-Sakura-Star-**: el pobre Sasuke va a acabar depresivo a este paso xD pero sí que es cierto que se está esforzando, pero tiene muy mala suerte y ahora Naruto le ha interrumpido. Sobre Itachi, aunque él sí siente algo por Sakura, ella solo le quiere como amigo y de lo único que está segura es de que quiere a Sasuke. Mucha suerte con tus exámenes y que te vaya muy bien :)

**alexavenuz**: yo te regalaría a Itachi, pero no es mío, así que vas a tener que hablar con el dueño xD Siempre voy a pensar que escribir bien es cuestión de leer mucho y practicar, otra cosa es el talento, muy poca gente lo tiene y desde luego no me incluyo, pero con perseverancia y ganas se puede llegar a escribir algo bueno y que guste. Así que ánimo y échale ganas :D

**karoru01**: de relleno exactamente no fue el anterior, algunas cosas tienen que suceder para dar lugar a otras, eso ya lo verás más adelante ;) Y muchas gracias por los ánimos :)

**Mikami-Motoko**: mi fic tiene efectos secundarios o.o? jeje Pues es un pena, pero no va a haber más de Itachi y Sakura, lo siento

**Nubesparky**: cada vez hago capítulos más largos… no entiendo cómo los encontráis cortos ù.ú Respecto a Itachi no vas muy desencaminada, aunque no te voy a adelantar nada, es cierto que algo tendrá que decir más adelante. Sobre la continuación, otra persona sugirió que siguiera la historia en la universidad, pero no se yo… Bastante larga está siendo ya esta historia como para alargarla más, de todas formas es algo que tengo que pensar, porque no sé si seguiré escribiendo fics o me dedicaré a otra cosa. Cuando piense algo lo diré ;)

**belex-chan**: pues como has visto Naruto no solo no ve a Hinata, sino que le recuerda que él quiere a otra. Y Sasuke ya ha intentado hablar con Sakura y decirle lo que siente, pero le han interrumpido, el pobre chico no tiene suerte xD Por no dejar review en algún capítulo no te preocupes, con que te pases cuando puedas me conformo :)

**tema.chan.90**: Sakura ha sido rechazada por Sasuke un montón de veces, lo último que quiere es otro rechazo y perder la amistad que es lo único que tiene con él, por eso prefiere quedarse callada. Sí, es mucho pedirle a Sasuke que sea más social xD pero lo está intentando. Mi msn es dorizka arroba hotmail punto com, pero aviso que casi nunca me conecto, menos ahora que estoy de exámenes, pero estaría bien poder hablar algún día contigo :)

**lizharuno**: de momento ya habrás supuesto que Naruhina no habrá mucho, porque él le ha roto el corazón sin darse cuenta, pero no hay que dar nada por supuesto todavía ;) De momento Itachi tendrá que conformarse con ser amigo de Sakura, pobrecillo. De Tenten e Ino aún no se sabe nada, pero en el siguiente aparecerán y ya verás qué hacen. Soy terriblemente perfeccionista con lo que escribo, quiero que quede perfecto y como no lo consigo llego a frustrarme y llega un momento en que odio lo que estoy escribiendo ú.ù pero mientras le guste a alguien lo que hago, seguiré escribiendo :)

**Antotis**: pues la verdad es que Sasuke no lo está pasando precisamente bien con la situación, está empezando a pensar en el karma y todo xD Yo creo que uno de los encantos de Naruto es su ingenuidad. En realidad Sasuke sabe que su hermano y Sakura hablan, ella misma le dijo que eran amigos, pero le aclaró que solo eran amigos.

**Link-kun**: no pienso que seas un bicho raro ni que el fic sea algo exclusivo de chicas, no creo que haya historias solo para chicos o solo para chicas. Y aunque me halaga que consideres buena lectura mi fic, para mejorar la escritura (estoy de acuerdo en que no hay nada mejor que leer) deberías escoger a un autor mejor, porque yo creo que como mucho llego a aceptable. Los celos por Hinata es algo que ni siquiera Sakura entiende, ya se verá más adelante este tema. Y Tenten siempre ha sido un personaje secundario, aunque en este capi aparece un poco, y es quien va a investigar a Karin eso no hay que olvidarlo.

**Rangiku**: los 32 seguidos o.o?! con lo largo que es… me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto :)

**x.CelliNe.x**: no es que me guste Karin, pero tampoco es que la odie. Y Hinata ya no necesita dos sopapos ni nada de eso, Naruto ya la ha hecho espabilar, aunque no de la mejor forma… Espero que tus exámenes hayan ido bien :)

**saku-ann**: me alegra que te guste tanto el fic :D Pues ahora Hinata debe darte más pena, porque a la pobre no le está yendo demasiado bien…

**Lado.Oscuro**: me alegra que te gustara :)

**Rilka**: siento que haya tardado tanto la actualización, sobre todo si te parece que el fic es de los mejores que has leído, pero me ha sido imposible subirla antes T.T Sí, sería una forma rápida de acabar el fic xD, pero aún hay algunos temas abiertos que hay que cerrar. La verdad es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas y no he tenido muchos ánimos para nada, he estado algo deprimida y por eso he pasado bastante tiempo sin escribir u.u, pero ya estoy mucho mejor y te agradezco muchísimo los ánimos :D

**Ely Potter Black**: me alegra que te guste el fic :) Sasuke y Sakura acabarán juntos, cuándo es otra historia… xD

**Fersha Ryukaze**: espero que los exámenes que te faltaban por saber calificación hayan ido bien :) y bueno, mientras no suspendas no te preocupes mucho. Y más que un beso a Itachi en la mejilla ella preferiría uno de verdad con Sasuke… pero al paso que van…

**Elvs-pro-sasusaku**: por el camino que va el manga… no creo que haya mucho sasusaku, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde xD De momento Sasuke sigue siendo ignorado, pero él intenta solucionar el problema. Y ahora Hinata ha entrado en el problema gracias a Naruto…

**TomoeUchiha**: sí, muy estresada por los exámenes T.T pero dentro de poco terminaré y volveré a ser feliz xD Ya sé que también estás ocupada, así que no te preocupes por tardar más o menos en las contestaciones, ánimo con todo :)

**Kasaru-chan28**: mi inglés también es pésimo, te entiendo ú.ù Y me alegra que te guste el fic y lo sigas desde el principio :)

**¿?**: me alegra que te guste :)

Pues no hay más que decir, en cuanto pueda saldrá el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer y más por dejar vuestras opiniones :)

Xao!


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Sakura salió de la habitación de Hikaru y Nami sintiendo que le estallaría la cabeza en cualquier momento. En todos aquellos años en que imaginó llegar a ser animadora para superar a Ino y todos aquellos sueños que a esas alturas ya consideraba estúpidos, jamás pensó que ser una auténtica animadora pudiera ser tan duro.

Eran buenas chicas, jamás lo discutiría, pero… nadie como ellas para acabar con la cordura de cualquier persona con más de tres neuronas. La paciencia de Temari era algo admirable.

Salió de la residencia femenina frotándose las sienes, sin creer todavía que las animadoras planearan algo como lo que le habían explicado solo unos minutos antes. ¡Si ellas no sabían cantar!

_En el fondo son buenas chicas…_ -se recordó a sí misma.

Caminó por la plaza redonda un par de metros antes de ver a Hinata, sentada en un banco, con gesto demasiado serio y la mirada fija en su regazo. Sakura se acercó a ella y la saludó sonriente, sin embargo no recibió más que un leve gesto de cabeza y una mirada distante y triste.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Hinata con voz apagada antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-S-sí, pero…

Antes de que terminara de formular la frase Hinata se puso en pie y echó a andar, con la mirada al frente y los puños apretados con fuerza. Caminaba silenciosa, como si Sakura no estuviera a su lado. La chica nunca había sido muy enérgica o alegre, pero esa actitud distaba mucho de la normalmente tímida pero cálida.

Llegaron a uno de los jardines de la parte norte del recinto y se sentaron en un banco de madera oscura. Empezaba a anochecer y ya había pocos alumnos por allí.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Hinata-chan?

Aunque era cierto que no era una chica muy extrovertida, Hinata se mostraba bastante abierta cuando se trataba de su primo, Tenten o ella misma. Debía haber estar sucediendo algo importante para que su amiga estuviera así.

La chica suspiró, como si estuviera a punto de darle la peor noticia imaginable, inquietando a Sakura mucho más y consiguiendo que empezara a rezar para que a ninguno de sus amigos le hubiera sucedido un accidente o cualquier cosa peor.

-Naruto-kun me ha pedido que hable contigo –anunció de repente, mucho más seria y firme de lo que jamás la había visto, con los ojos clavados en los de su amiga y un aura de determinación totalmente desconocida en ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata tomó aire, aún dolida por su conversación con Naruto, y apretó el borde de su falda con fuerza. Y volvió a tomar aire.

-Está preocupado por ti, sabe que te ocurre algo y no sabe cómo ayudarte. Él te quiere, te quiere mucho –repitió apretando con mayor fuerza su falda.

Sakura desvió la mirada de la abatida figura de su amiga, consciente de lo que significaba para Hinata estar diciéndole cuánto la quería Naruto. Era como si ella tuviera que ir a recordarle a Karin cuánto la quería Sasuke. Era algo terriblemente doloroso.

Sin embargo había un detalle en todo aquello que era mucho peor: era Naruto quien le había pedido a Hinata que hablara con ella, era Naruto quien le había dicho directamente que era a otra a quien él quería.

Ahogó un sollozo, sintiéndose tan desgraciada como Hinata en esos momentos, sin saber qué hacer para aliviar el dolor de su amiga o el suyo propio.

-Me pidió que hablara contigo y es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre? –continuó Hinata con un tono de voz inexpresivo pero firme, era realmente desconcertante no escuchar sus habituales tartamudeos.

-Sasuke-kun tiene novia y ella me ha amenazado para que no me vuelva a acercar, me siento confusa y creo que de momento es mejor mantener las distancias con él. Duele mucho cuando la persona a la que quieres quiere a otra.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué sientes por Naruto-kun?

Sabía de sobra lo que Hinata sentía por él, y también sabía que ella no merecía que le mintiera de ninguna manera, así que respondió con la mayor sinceridad.

-No lo sé exactamente. Le quiero muchísimo, es mi mejor amigo, y estoy segura de que estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun. Pero cuando le veo contigo me siento celosa, no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Celosa por mí? –parpadeó confusa, recuperando la expresividad y mirando incrédula a Sakura-. Si tú eres bonita y los chicos te adoran y… ¡estás en cuarto puesto en la lista!

Como segundos antes había hecho Hinata, Sakura parpadeó confusa y, ante la sorprendida mirada de su amiga, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

No podía creerlo, no hacía demasiado había tenido una conversación muy similar con Ino, en la que su amiga le confesó que se había sentido celosa de ella.

Entendía a Hinata a la perfección puesto que durante años se había sentido inferior cuando se comparaba con Ino, aunque todavía no podía entender cómo era posible que la chica que se sentaba a su lado pudiera siquiera considerarla ni un poco superior.

Con una radiante sonrisa, Sakura tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

-Tú eres preciosa, educada, amable e inteligente. Lo que diga un grupo de adolescentes pervertidos no debe importarte, lo que importa es lo que tú piensas de ti misma.

-Sakura-san…

-Naruto es tonto –dio un ligero apretón a las manos de su amiga antes de que replicara-. Es un encanto y le quiero, pero es un tonto despistado y no se entera de la mitad de las cosas. Aún así eres una rival a tener en cuenta.

Hinata se sonrojó por completo y dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, devolviendo el apretón a las manos de Sakura. Fijó su mirada en las muñecas de ambas, donde brillaban con las luces del atardecer las pulseras de cuentas, y recordó la primera vez que todos juntos fueron al barrio viejo.

Aquel día Hinata no se atrevió a jugar al fútbol y se quedó a un lado, limitándose a observar. Y había sido Sakura quien le había dicho que lo importante era intentarlo.

Y eso era precisamente lo que haría: lo intentaría.

Poniéndose en pie se situó frente a Sakura con gesto serio y determinación en la mirada, de ningún modo se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun y voy a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarle. Ahora somos rivales –declaró de forma solemne tendiéndole la mano.

Sakura se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano.

-Aún no estoy muy segura de lo que siento, pero será un honor ser tu rival.

-Seguiremos siendo amigas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

ooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Esto es aburrido! –bufó Ino.

Tenten le indicó con un gesto que mantuviera silencio, aunque ella también estaba bastante aburrida y desde luego habría preferido quedarse con Neji en el club literario, para después volver a mirar fijamente al grupo de chicas que hablaban como cotorras. Ino, a su lado entre los arbustos, volvió a bufar.

-Creía que tú también querías descubrir la verdad –reprochó en un susurro.

-¡Pero esto es aburrido! –volvió a quejarse.

Cuando Ino le dijo a Tenten que la ayudaría a descubrir que pasaba realmente con el tema Karin-Sasuke de ningún modo imaginó acabar de aquella forma: escondida detrás de unos setos para espiar a una zorra que le caía terriblemente mal. Y para colmo, después de dos días, lo único que habían descubierto por el momento era que las amigas de Karin eran casi tan insufribles como ella, todas eran unas aburridas y a una se le había ocurrido la increíble idea de hacer un filtro de amor, sacado de internet, para que un chico de segundo de bachillerato se enamorara de ella. ¡Eran incluso peores que sus compañeras del equipo de animadoras!

-Cuando esto termine, más le vale a la frentona agradecerme este sacrificio –masculló moviéndose sigilosamente al mismo tiempo que Tenten, siguiendo al grupo de Karin.

ooooooooooooo

Sakura recostó la espalda en la fría piedra de la fuente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la noche en su pequeño rincón secreto. Hacía frío y la oscuridad volvía el paisaje bastante siniestro, pero no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a su habitación por el momento.

Hablar directamente con Hinata le había servido de mucho. Por una parte se había acercado a ella, por otra había entendido cómo se había sentido Ino respecto a ella y, lo más importante, había recordado que sus problemas amorosos no solo le afectaban a ella. No podía seguir aplazando una resolución que ya se hacía muy necesaria: debía definir qué sentía exactamente por Naruto.

No se trataba solo de ella misma, había más personas implicadas.

Durante la cena no había podido evitar sentirse incómoda, no solo por la extraña concentración que Tenten mantenía en la mesa de segundo, como si quisiera atravesar con la mirada a Karin, también por la forma bastante descarada en que Naruto interrogó a Hinata.

Tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, algo muy complicado para Naruto, pasó todo el tiempo cuchicheando con Hinata acerca de la conversación que ellas habían tenido esa tarde. Para sorpresa de muchos, ella fue capaz de mantenerse consciente y apenas tartamudear.

Tal como había dicho, trataría de conquistarle.

Y, aunque se alegraba por la creciente autoestima de su amiga, Sakura volvió a sentir el pinchazo de los celos.

El problema era discernir qué clase de celos eran aquellos. ¿Celos porque sentía algo más que amistad por Naruto o celos porque él era su mejor amigo y no quería compartirlo?

_En cualquier caso, soy muy celosa…_

Quizá estaba tan desencantada y cansada por todo lo que a Sasuke se refería que buscaba inconscientemente el modo de olvidarle en Naruto.

_Entonces además de celosa soy una arpía egoísta…_

-¿Sakura-chan?

Parpadeó confusa y comprobó su reloj.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Son más de las once.

Naruto, después de tropezar con una piedra que no vio por la oscuridad del lugar, se sentó al lado de Sakura. Antes de poder explicar qué hacía allí, bostezó durante varios segundos.

-Si tienes tanto sueño deberías estar en la cama. Es tarde.

Él masculló un par de insultos y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke está de muy mal humor y me ha echado de la habitación, dice que ronco.

-¿Te ha echado por roncar? –preguntó incrédula.

Que ella recordara, Sasuke no estaba de mal humor. Al menos con ella estaba siendo más atento que nunca, lo que la tenía bastante confusa. Debería ser amable y dulce con su novia, no con ella. ¿Acaso quería volverla loca?

Dejó a un lado el tema para centrarse en Naruto, quien llevaba aquel extraño gorro con forma de animal que una vez vio en su armario. El chico era raro hasta para dormir…

-¿Y te ha echado sin más?

-Sí… -lloriqueó para después bostezar de nuevo-. Desde que se peleó con su hermano no hay quien le aguante…

Se removió incómodo en su sitio durante algunos minutos, en los que se mantuvieron en silencio. Él pensando en lo que había hablado con Hinata, ella recordando que, a diferencia de con Naruto, cuando estaba tan cerca de Sasuke se le aceleraba el corazón hasta casi dolerle.

-Sakura-chan… -murmuró él sin dejar de moverse, como si no acabara de encontrar una posición cómoda-. Hablé con Hinata-chan, estoy preocupado por ti y le pedí ayuda.

En esos momentos ella sintió deseos de darle una colleja por su falta de sensibilidad hacia Hinata, pero se contuvo. Era la propia Hinata quien debía confesarle sus sentimientos si así lo decidía.

-Yo creo que Sasuke no está saliendo con esa Karin –suspiró con los hombros caídos.

Otra vez estaba renunciando a Sakura a favor de Sasuke. No era algo agradable, pero más que verla triste prefería verla feliz.

-Te quiero, ya lo sabes –sonrió tristemente-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca dattebayo, haría lo que fuera para que seas feliz. Y si tengo que darle una paliza a Sasuke por idiota, lo haré dattebayo –afirmó con total seguridad, mirando fijamente los ojos de Sakura, quien le observaba asombrada-. En cuanto el teme abra los ojos y te vea como yo lo hago, os irá muy bien –murmuró llevando una temblorosa y vacilante mano hacia la mejilla de Sakura, sin apenas llegar a rozar su piel, para después alejarla rápidamente-. Tú te mereces lo mejor, y Sasuke no es mal tío…

Sakura no pudo evitar que se le inundaran los ojos de lágrimas y una radiante sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Por ese tipo de comentarios, de acciones inconscientes, quería tanto a Naruto. Ella misma tomó la mano de Naruto y la llevó a su mejilla, instándole a acariciarla como él había deseado.

-Te quiero mucho, Naruto.

Él, completamente sonrojado y atontado al sentir la suave piel de Sakura, tardó unos segundos en entender sus palabras. Pero cuando finalmente lo hizo no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con tristeza y apartar su mano de ella.

Sakura, perdiendo la sonrisa, tomó la cara de Naruto entre sus manos y suavemente le hizo alzar la mirada.

-Tú no me quieres como yo a ti… -murmuró con una sonrisa forzada como explicación.

Las manos de Sakura volvieron a su regazo, sintiéndose afligida por su poco tacto. Y ella que reprochaba a Naruto el modo en que se comportaba con Hinata…

-Lo siento de verdad –susurró.

-No es culpa tuya –sonrió él bajando los hombros-. Yo soy muy tonto, y bruto y…

-¡Nada de eso! –interrumpió ella.

¿Desde cuándo Naruto perdía la confianza en él mismo? Eso no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

-No te menosprecies, es cierto que eres tonto y bruto –concedió con una sonrisa divertida-, pero tus cualidades son más que tus defectos. No podría admirarte más de lo que ya lo hago, soy quien soy gracias a ti y te quiero muchísimo.

De nuevo tomó la cara de un más que sonrojado Naruto entre sus manos y acarició con cariño sus mejillas.

-Superas a Sasuke-kun en más de lo que crees y… -se acercó un poco más a él y bajó la voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible-… no se lo digas a nadie, pero yo creo que llegarás a ser un jugador de fútbol genial, mucho mejor que él –sonrió ante el brillo de los ojos de Naruto-. Todos los equipos del país querrán tenerte con ellos.

-¿Lo dices enserio dattebayo? –preguntó con timidez, puesto que ella estaba muy cerca de él, acariciándole todavía y dedicándole una radiante sonrisa mientras le alababa.

-Pues claro, tonto –rió revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad y tomó aire. Renunciar a Sakura para que ella acabara con Sasuke era duro, pero valía la pena si ella era feliz. Sin embargo si tenía una sola posibilidad haría hasta lo imposible por aprovecharla.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Algún día tendré oportunidad de… ya sabes? –murmuró cohibido-. Porque yo podría esperar lo que hiciera falta, de veras que no me importa esperar…

-Eso no sería justo… -susurró vacilante, era tan maravilloso que alguien como Naruto la quisiera tanto, sería muy fácil corresponderle... _Pero eso sería usarle_.

-Da igual si no es justo, solo quiero una oportunidad… Solo te pido una oportunidad –dijo con voz firme, no con toda la seguridad que hubiera deseado, pero siempre con la mirada en los ojos de Sakura.

Un ligero y casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza fue respuesta suficiente y él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó de forma torpe.

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Antes de que lo dudéis Sakura acabará con Sasuke, pero tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para ver cómo se resuelve. Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura, eso todos lo sabían, y antes de darse por vencido ha querido intentarlo y ella, por la mala suerte que está teniendo con Sasuke y lo confusa que está, se ha dejado besar.

Al fic no le queda mucho, así que muy pronto todo se resolverá ;)

Entre los exámenes y que hace poco empecé a trabajar, mucho tiempo para el fic no tengo. Espero que seáis pacientes.

**Uchiha Sumiko**: creo que en este fic ninguno tiene suerte xD Desde luego ese tipo de listas son completamente superficiales, pero siempre hay gente que se dedica a hacer esas cosas. Sobre los tres primeros puestos no he pensado en nadie en particular, Temari estaría en uno de ellos y en los otros dos chicas de último curso anónimas. Muchas gracias por no presionar, la verdad es que últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada T.T

**Florr-chan**: muchísimas gracias por todo lo que dices, me alegraste el día n.n Aunque sinceramente creo que la historia no es nada del otro mundo, me siento muy feliz de que te guste :D En cuanto a la personalidad de los personajes, he intentado que sea (dentro de lo posible porque las circunstancias son distintas) lo más parecido a la original. Y te adelanto que Sasuke y Sakura acabarán juntos, de Naruto y Hinata no voy a decir nada de momento :P La continuación va a tardar, pero haré lo que pueda ;)

**Rissa.x**: me alegra que te guste tanto :) Y pobre Naruto, es tonto pero forma parte de su encanto xD Lo de Sakura sí que es serio, algún día espabilará y enfrentará la situación… o no, quién sabe xD

**Nubesparky**: no estoy segura de hacer continuación… más que nada porque este verano voy a tener más trabajo que el anterior y no sé. En cualquier caso los personajes están en cuarto de la ESO, les quedarían otros dos años hasta la universidad. Lo que he pensado para la continuación (si la hiciera) es ya en la universidad, habría pasado el tiempo y la historia sería casi independiente a esta. Pero no hay nada seguro, porque no sé si seguiré escribiendo fics.

**-Sakura-Star-**: el pobre Sasuke es un chico sin suerte xD pero sí que es cierto que se preocupa por ella, ahora falta ver qué pasa si se entera de que Naruto besó a Sakura… Y sí, Hinata está destrozada, pero ha ganado algo de confianza y está dispuesta a intentar conquistar a Naruto.

**yiana.stif**: me alegra que te gustara, gracias :)

**Kasaru-chan28**: aunque la situación de Hinata es bastante triste, se ha propuesto conquistar a Naruto y ha ganado confianza en sí misma, así que las cosas ya van mejor para ella. Sobre Naruto… es muy inoportuno xD

**DulceHaruno**: te agradezco que sacaras tiempo para dejarme un review :) cuando puedas será bienvenido. La temporada de exámenes es horrible… te entiendo u.u Son muchos capítulos, pero no son especialmente largos, y la verdad es que tampoco quedan demasiados. El final está cerca, no porque lo acorte, sino porque la historia se acaba. Sobre lo que tardaré… pues intentaré que la espera no sea muy larga. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic :)

**lailuchyz**: pues te adelanto que de Karin se sabrá más en el siguiente capi, veremos si la odias más… xD Sobre la pareja Naruto-Hinata no es seguro que acaben juntos, de momento no voy a decir más, tendrás que leer ;)

**Link-kun**: de Sasuke se sabrá más en el capítulo siguiente. Sakura (y cualquiera con ojos menos Naruto xD) ya sabía lo que Hinata sentía, lo importante es que ahora está empezando a ganar confianza en sí misma. Es cierto que Naruto no es nada espabilado, pero el pobre también lo estaba pasando mal por no ser correspondido. Lo de Neji y Tenten ha sido solo una mención a esos dos, porque son secundarios y no voy a meterme mucho con personajes que no tienen mucha importancia.

**darkness.masquerade**: en realidad al fic no le queda tanto, muy pronto todo se resolverá. La parte de Hinata da pena, porque es duro tener que ayudar al chico que te gusta a acercarse a otra, pero ella ha decidido no rendirse y luchar por él. De Sasuke y la mala suerte que está teniendo se sabrá más en el siguiente. Y es cierto que estoy tardando un montón con las actualizaciones, pero entre los exámenes (que terminaré el día 14, aún me queda mucho T.T) y que hace poco empecé a trabajar, me es imposible. De todas formas haré lo que pueda por actualizar rápido

**Mikami-Motoko**: pues te adelanto que este final no será exactamente _vivieron felices para siempre_, pero tampoco acabarán mal. Como ya se ha visto, Hinata no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, eso ya es algo. Gracias por la suerte, con lo mala que soy para los estudios la necesito xD

**NaruSaku'sFan**: pues por ahora no se ha visto mucho de Sasuke, aparecerá en el siguiente y ya verás qué le pasa. El NejiTenten y otras parejas secundarias no van a tener mayor aparición, lo siento, pero son personajes secundarios y creo que meterles más sería alargar la historia sin necesidad. La parte de Hinata es triste, pero le ha servido para ganar confianza en sí misma y madurar un poco, lo que no significa que consiga acabar con Naruto. Y sí, Tenten e Ino han ido a espiar a Karin xD Te adelanto que eso tendrá importancia más adelante ;)

**Al**: me alegra que te guste el fic :) Y sobre ese otro con el mismo nombre, pues es un nombre muy común y es normal que se repita, no creo que de lugar a error, pero gracias por interesarte :)

**x.CelliNe.x**: Naruto no era consciente de que estaba haciendo daño a Hinata, no es mal chico, solo un poco tonto xD Lo de encerrarlos para que se arreglen no es mala idea… lo tendré en cuenta. Mis exámenes han durado una eternidad porque no eran muchos, pero he llegado a tener dos semanas entre uno y otro, y ese tiempo lo he dedicado a estudiar hasta quedarme medio tonta :S Espero que no tengas que ir a extraordinarios, sé por experiencia que no hace ninguna gracia. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, mis problemas se han solucionado más o menos :)

**HaRuNo-SaMy**: me alegra que te guste el fic :) Es cierto que es muy largo, pero los capítulos no son especialmente largos y de todas formas está a punto de terminar. Y como he dicho arriba, Sasuke y Sakura acaban juntos, pero habrá que esperar un poco para verlo.

**tema.chan.90**: gracias por la paciencia, estos días no tengo tiempo para casi nada T.T Pues como has visto Sakura sigue confundida y Sasuke no ha salido mucho en este, y ahora Naruto ha intentado conquistarla. Pero para el siguiente capítulo muchas cosas se aclararán ;)

**zyafany-company**: él sí le hablaba, ahora el problema es ella, esos dos no se aclaran xD Y para colmo Naruto besa a Sakura…

**Padito-chan!**: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :) Sobre Gaara, pensé en ponerle hace tiempo, porque sus hermanos salen y es un personaje de bastante importancia. El problema es que meter un personaje nuevo ahora supondría alargar más la historia, así que como mucho se le podría mencionar, pero nada más.

**kororita**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y que te lo hayas leído todo, sobretodo con lo largo que es :) Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me gustaría poder subir un capítulo por semana, pero se me ha juntado el trabajo con los últimos exámenes T.T

**lizharuno**: pues sí, Naruto confía en Hinata, pero le falta un poco de perspicacia para entender lo que ella siente. Sí, las vacaciones son un bien muy valioso, yo tampoco tengo desde hace mucho u.u

**SasteR**: reconozco que en este capítulo hay narusaku, pero ten en cuenta las circunstancias en que se encuentran: él enamoradísimo y ella dolida y confusa por todo lo de Sasuke. Del final solo te voy a adelantar que no es exactamente el típico final feliz, creo que en la vida real no hay finales completamente felices, pero Sasuke y Sakura sí acaban juntos.

**thebettersanimes**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :)

**Fersha Ryukaze**: es muy triste cuando tú quieras a una persona y esa persona quiere a otra, pero tienes toda la razón: mejor un amigo para toda la vida que un novio que igual dura tres días.

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que nada más que decir. Intentaré tener el 35 cuanto antes. Muchas gracias por leer y más por dejar vuestras opiniones.

Xao!


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Sasuke estrelló contra la pared el despertador solo dos segundos después de que empezara a sonar. Naruto siguió durmiendo a pierna suelta a pesar del ruido, lo que solo consiguió enfurecerle más.

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche y, aunque él nunca había necesitado de demasiadas horas de sueño, las escasas dos horas que había dormido no eran suficientes para descansar. Y para colmo tenía que escuchar los ronquidos de Naruto, que era capaz de dormir hasta de pie. Le sorprendía bastante que, después de que esa noche le tirara de la cama de una patada y arrastrara al pasillo, no hubiera acabado durmiendo allí mismo. Había regresado una hora más tarde, extrañamente silencioso y sin ninguna queja, y había empezado a roncar casi al instante.

Quizá se había pasado un poco echándole de la habitación, porque aunque Naruto era escandaloso hasta durmiendo, no podía simplemente abrir la puerta y lanzarlo fuera como había hecho. Decidió que, si no se le olvidaba, se disculparía o buscaría un zapato viejo para metérselo en la boca y dejar de oír sus ronquidos, ya pensaría qué hacer exactamente.

Entró en el baño para darse una ducha muy fría sin antes despertar a Naruto, como hacía normalmente. Sabía que con el enfado que tenía acabaría descargándose con él y, aún cuando sus ronquidos no le dejaban dormir, era su amigo y no podía golpearle cada vez que estaba de mal humor.

Al estar frente el espejo del baño pudo comprobar, después de casi dislocarse el cuello para poder mirar su espalda, que el maldito cardenal se había vuelto de un morado más intenso. Con razón no había podido dormir, le dolía más de lo que nunca reconocería.

Salió de la habitación dando un buen portazo, suponiendo que Naruto se despertaría con el ruido, con la intención de ir a por un café bien cargado y desayunar tranquilo antes de que el comedor se llenara de gente.

Sin embargo el amargo café y el silencio del comedor a esas horas tan tempranas no sirvieron para calmar su mal humor, producto de la falta de sueño, ni mucho menos mitigar el dolor de su espalda. A solo cinco mesas de él se encontraban su hermano y algunos de sus amigos.

En circunstancias normales les habría ignorado o dedicado una mala mirada como mucho, pero a esa mañana, en la que se encontraba especialmente malhumorado por el dolor de espalda y la falta de sueño, se le sumó la presencia de Sakura en la alejada mesa que siempre usaban los Akatsuki.

Tenía asumido que su hermano y Sakura no tenían nada más que una amistad, no obstante después del intento fallido de la tarde anterior por confesar sus sentimientos, verla con Itachi le sentaba exactamente igual que una patada en el estómago.

Así que tal y como había entrado, se marchó del comedor con el mismo sueño y peor humor.

Itachi, el único de la mesa que parecía haber visto a su hermano, sonrió divertido por sus celos y el estúpido comportamiento que estaba teniendo. Sasuke tenía vía libre con Sakura, pero por alguna extraña razón no se decidía a actuar. Era evidente que su estúpido hermano menor necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Itachi-senpai? –preguntó Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada –respondió con una sonrisa divertida y para nada convincente.

-Esa misma cara pusiste el día que quemaste el coche del profesor de francés –comentó tranquilamente Konan, la única chica de Akatsuki.

Sakura puso mala cara. Se llevaba bastante bien con algunos de los amigos de Itachi, como Kisame o Konan, pero era innegable que eran unos delincuentes en potencia.

-Tranquila, no voy a quemar nada por el momento.

-Pero no te acerques por el auditorio en un tiempo –aconsejó Kisame mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

ooooooooooooooo

-¡Uzumaki, vuelves a llegar tarde! –gritó el profesor a un colorado Naruto, que llegaba jadeante después de la carrera desde su habitación hasta la clase de inglés-. Siéntate y no molestes más.

Naruto llegó a su sitio, saludó con la cabeza a Sasuke y sonrió radiante a Sakura, para después empezar a cuchichear con ella a pesar de los gruñidos del profesor.

Parecía un día normal, era algo bastante cotidiano que Naruto llegara tarde a clase y, para evadir algún regaño de Sakura, él le contara algún chiste que la hiciera reír.

Sin embargo el hecho de no haber dormido apenas, el dolor de espalda y los celos que le había provocado ver a su hermano tan cerca de Sakura, sumados a la forma en que Naruto parecía contarle un chiste de lo más interesante y cómo ella reía al escucharlo, solo consiguió que Sasuke deseara retorcerle el cuello a alguien.

Así que, para evitar herir a algún inocente, en cuanto las clases de la mañana terminaron y sin pasar por el comedor se dirigió a la residencia. Tenía hambre después de haberse saltado el desayuno, pero lo último que quería era pasar más tiempo del necesario con los pesados que se sentaban en su misma mesa. Cogería algo de alguna máquina expendedora en la cafetería y se enclaustraría unas horas en su habitación.

Entró y se dejó caer sobre su cama, al fin iba a tener un poco de calma.

O eso parecía.

-Hola, estúpido hermano menor.

Sasuke dio un bote en la cama y, completamente desconcertado, observó a su hermano sentado en la cama de Naruto, mirándole con una mueca divertida en la cara. _¿Cómo ha entrado sin que me diera cuenta?_

Itachi sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió tranquilamente, sin prestar la más mínima atención a su hermano, que le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –gruñó.

-Esa no es forma de hablar a tu hermano mayor.

Sasuke ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, primero desayunaba con Sakura y luego se metía en su habitación para vacilarle. Itachi se estaba ganado un buen golpe, y esta vez se lo daría.

-Cálmate- masculló Itachi cuando vio que su hermano se tensaba dispuesto a echársele encima-. Vengo en son de paz –comentó divertido después de dar una calada al cigarro.

Permanecieron un par de minutos más en silencio, tiempo suficiente para que Itachi terminara de fumar con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y Sasuke permaneciera sentado, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Esta mañana no has ido a desayunar –comentó con fingida indiferencia-. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día…

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido.

-Y yo que me preocupo por ti…

-Vete a la mierda.

Itachi bufó y decidió dejar de jugar, de lo contrario Sasuke se enfadaría demasiado y acabarían mal.

-Sakura me gusta –declaró completamente serio, consiguiendo que su hermano enrojeciera de pura rabia-. Es guapa, inteligente y, si olvidamos todo eso de la pelea, le cae bien a mis amigos. ¿Y te has dado cuenta de lo bien que huele su perfume?

-¡Te mato!

Apenas un segundo después Itachi hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por apartar las manos de su hermano de su cuello, aunque a pesar de los intentos homicidas de Sasuke no pudo evitar reír.

-¡¿De qué mierda te ríes?!

-De ti, estúpido hermano.

Después de unos segundos de forcejeo Itachi consiguió apartar a Sasuke, enviándole al suelo y apoyando un pie sobre su pecho para evitar que se levantara.

-Me rechazó el martes, idiota –sonrió ejerciendo un poco más de presión con su pie-. Tienes vía libre, ella te quiere.

Itachi bufó y volvió a sentarse en la cama, permitiendo que un confuso Sasuke se pusiera en pie.

-¿De… qué hablas?

-Que Sakura te quiere, lo saben todos menos tú.

Más confuso todavía, pero con el corazón latiéndole de pura alegría, se puso en pie despacio, casi temiendo que Itachi desapareciera y descubriera que todo era producto de su imaginación.

-Tan listo para unas cosas... –comentó por lo bajo-. Pero eso no cambia que ella me gusta mucho y tú eres idiota.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir y se sentó en su cama, cruzándose de brazos. No le había gustado nada que su hermano declarara su amor por Sakura con tanta facilidad, pero saber que ella aún sentía algo por él y que veía a su hermano solo como un amigo era un alivio.

Porque Itachi no le mentía. ¿O sí?

-No te miento, pregúntale a cualquiera. Ella te quiere, por lo visto le da igual que seas un idiota narcisista y egocéntrico. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? –suspiró-. Lo importante es que si le haces daño, de la manera que sea, te mataré.

-Hmp.

-Gruñe lo que quieras, si le haces algo estás muerto, hermano.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y dirigió a la puerta al tiempo que sacaba otro cigarro de su chaqueta.

-Por cierto –añadió con el pomo de la puerta en la mano-, a Sakura le gustan los narcisos y los dulces.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación, sin embargo no llegó a cerrar.

-Gracias –murmuró con voz apenas audible desviando la mirada.

Con una leve sonrisa, Itachi cerró completamente la puerta. Sin lugar a dudas su hermano era estúpido, pero no era tan mal chico.

Claro que su amenaza iba muy enserio, no toleraría que Sakura saliera malparada, después de todo era su amiga.

oooooooooooooooo

Naruto salió de su última clase bostezando y se sentó en un pasillo para esperar a Sakura, quien se había quedado dentro hablando con el profesor. No entendía esa manía suya por pedir más deberes o avanzar el temario por su cuenta.

-¿E-esperas a Sakura-san?

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con Hinata, quien le sonreía tímidamente.

-Sí, está otra vez hablando con el profesor. ¿Tú también la vas a esperar?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Neji-oniisama y mi hermana me están esperando, nos vemos después.

Siguió con la mirada a Hinata hasta que desapareció bajando las escaleras. Ella era una chica bonita y, aunque hablaba poco, siempre le trataba bien.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, dejando vagar su mirada por el techo. No había sido una noche especialmente buena para él, y el panorama que se presentaba para el futuro no era mucho mejor.

Había besado a Sakura, algo con lo que llevaba fantaseando desde el día en que la vio y, a pesar de que en sus sueños él besaba mucho mejor y ella le confesaba que siempre le había querido, no podía más que sonreír al recordar aquel momento. Había sido un beso bastante torpe y que ninguna chica querría repetir, pero había sido su primer beso y lo había compartido con ella.

Lo malo había llegado después, cuando ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y acabó echándose a llorar, temblando por un llanto incapaz de contener. Le pidió perdón al menos treinta veces, por no corresponderle, por darle falsas esperanzas, por ser tan estúpida… Pero lo cierto era que él era el único estúpido, él le había suplicado una oportunidad y la había besado cuando sabía lo que Sakura sentía hacia Sasuke.

Con todo, estaba seguro que siempre recordaría su primer beso con cariño, no como algo triste.

-Ya estoy. ¿Vamos?

Sakura le tendía una mano con una sonrisa, sonrisa que él correspondió al instante.

Le dolía horrores saber que ella quería a otro y que no podía verle más que como un amigo, pero nada podía cambiar que Sakura era su primer amor, la primera chica que había besado y, lo más importante, la primera que le había tratado como un amigo.

Quizá nunca olvidara del todo a Sakura, y realmente esperaba no hacerlo porque algo en su interior se negaba a renunciar a su amor, pero sabía que algún día encontraría a alguien que le querría de igual modo que él.

Así que dio su mano a Sakura y se puso en pie, queriéndola más cada día, sabiendo que nunca compartiría con ella algo más que una amistad, pero satisfecho por saber que ella estaba a su lado y le quería a su manera.

-¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? –ella le miró interrogante, esperando que continuara-. Pase lo que pase, para mí siempre serás la chica más bonita del mundo.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada, y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y para mí, tú siempre serás el chico más torpe del mundo.

-¡Sakura-chan! –lloriqueó-. ¡Te estaba abriendo mi corazoncito dattebayo!

Pronto las quejas de Naruto pasaron a ser risas y acabaron jugando como niños por el pasillo, corriendo de un lado a otro y huyendo del profesor de literatura, quien quería castigarles por mala conducta.

Porque aunque él tenía el corazón roto por un amor no correspondido y ella se sentía despreciable por la culpa, no dejaban de ser buenos amigos.

oooooooooooooooo

Sasuke, después de comprar un par de bolas de arroz en la cafetería, pensó que un buen libro le ayudaría a olvidar su mal humor. O al menos le animaría un poco.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermano. ¿Realmente Sakura seguía sintiendo algo por él? Incluso él era consciente de que, después de cómo se había portado, no merecía ni que le hablara.

Claro que en los últimos días ella apenas le hablaba…

Y ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto le había dicho hacía unos días que en cuanto dejara de ser tan tonto sería feliz con ella.

Completamente frustrado, aunque bastante animado, Sasuke bufó y pateó una papelera que encontró en el camino. Al final iba a resultar que su hermano y Naruto tenían razón y Sakura sí sentía algo por él.

Lo único que no encajaba en todo aquello era la conversación que tuvieron en la enfermería. Él le preguntó si sentía algo por él y ella le dijo que era un buen amigo. Definitivamente había algo fuera de lugar…

_Un momento… ¿Y si ya se ha hartado de mí?_

Su hermano y Naruto podían decir lo que quisieran, Sakura mantenía las distancias con él desde hacía tiempo. Apenas le hablaba, pero se pasaba todas las clases susurrándose cosas con Naruto, o desayunaba con Itachi. ¡Si hasta el tío de piel azul amigo de su hermano recibía más atención de su parte que él!

Estaba teniendo un día pésimo, y parecía que empeoraría de un momento a otro.

-Mira, Yukino-chan. ¡Es Sasuke-senpai!

A solo unos metros de él un par de chicas de primero cuchicheaban emocionadas y le señalaban con el dedo. Sasuke se limitó a mirarlas de la peor manera posible, tratando de darles a entender que no era un buen momento para molestar.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

-Sasuke-senpai, nosotras queríamos desearte suerte en el partido del sábado –murmuró una de ellas ligeramente sonrojada, acercándose a él con su amiga bien sujeta del brazo-. Además Yukino-chan te quería dar algo, ¿verdad que sí? –dio un golpecito a su amiga en el costado, una chiquilla de poca estatura que estaba mucho más roja que la otra y temblaba como una hoja.

-Bu-bueno… yo…

Sasuke bufó, aquel no era para nada un buen momento.

Si en condiciones normales tener que soportar a las pesadas niñas que le seguían como moscas le sacaba de quicio, hacerlo cuando estaba de mal humor conseguía enfurecerle por completo.

-¡Por favor acepta esto! –terminó gritando la niña, tendiéndole un sobre lleno de corazoncitos dibujados.

Observó el sobre, donde sin dudas habría una cursi carta de amor, con una mueca de desprecio, para después tomarlo de las manos de la chica. Ella se sonrojó incluso más y sonrió tímidamente hasta que, conmocionada, vio cómo el chico de sus sueños rompía la carta en que había plasmado todos sus sentimientos y seguía caminando como si tal cosa.

-¡O-oye! –exclamó la amiga de la chica.

-No me interesa. Id a molestar a otro con vuestras tonterías, pesadas –gruñó sin siquiera mirarlas.

No había llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un llanto. La chica se había puesto a llorar en mitad del pasillo.

_Genial, ahora me dolerá la cabeza…_

Lo que Sasuke no esperaba era que el dolor llegara en ese mismo instante.

-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

Parpadeó confuso y giró sobre sus talones para observar a Sakura, quien le fulminaba con una furiosa mirada y los puños apretados.

Sakura le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Increíble.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! –gritó él sobándose la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía Naruto sobrevivir a los golpes que ella le daba tan a menudo?

-¡Porque eres un insensible! –respondió también gritando-. ¡Le has roto el corazón a esa chica!

Como si quisiera confirmarlo, la chiquilla lloró con más fuerza.

-Me importa una mierda –gruñó-. Es más, ¡es por tu culpa!

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó tras unos segundos de confusión.

¿Qué podía tener que ver ella en que él le hubiera roto el corazón a una chica más pequeña?

-Que es culpa tuya –repitió, olvidando por completo que había dos chiquillas a solo un par de metros de ellos-. Llevas días sin hacerme ningún caso, como si yo no estuviera. Pero te pasas todos los jodidos días pegada como una lapa a Naruto o te vas con el cabrón de Itachi. ¡A mí me ignoras y con ellos siempre estás riéndote! –había elevado su voz hasta convertirla de nuevo en gritos, incluso la chiquilla había dejado de llorar por la impresión-. ¡No me hablas, no me miras y no me pusiste la maldita pomada!

Los segundos posteriores a los gritos de Sasuke transcurrieron en el más absoluto silencio. Las chicas no se atrevían a hablar y Sakura trataba de salir del shock en que se encontraba. Descubrir que Sasuke estaba tan celoso de su hermano y Naruto porque recibían más atención de ella era… difícil de asimilar.

_**¡¡Kyaaaa!!**_ –al fin su inner fue capaz de reaccionar, chillando de pura emoción por lo que esos celos podían significar-. _**¡Sasuke-kun me quiere!**_

_Espera…_ -tras un tiempo en off, su otra mente también volvió a funcionar-. _¿Qué pasa con la pomada?_

-¿Nadie te ha puesto la pomada? –preguntó con voz suave, temiendo más gritos y reproches.

Él, una vez se hubo desahogado y consciente de que quizá había hablado de más, se limitó a desviar la mirada y asentir con la cabeza.

Viéndole de aquella manera, como si fuera un niño al que acaban de reñir, con los puños apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas, Sakura no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

-Chicas –llamó dando media vuelta para mirar a las niñas-. Sasuke-kun no quería comportarse como lo ha hecho, es solo que le habéis cogido en mal momento. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Aunque al hacerlo se sintió terriblemente patético, él asintió con la cabeza. Se había convertido en el perro de Sakura, y aún sabiéndolo un sentimiento de alivio y alegría por verla sonreír se había instalado en su pecho.

-Ve a por la pomada y te la pongo –se dirigió después a él-, te espero en el pasillo de las salas de vídeo, buscaré alguna vacía.

De nuevo asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar no muy deprisa, quería conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Era un pelele, pero… tampoco era tan terrible.

oooooooooooooo

-¡Qué asco!

El grito de Ino llamó la atención no solo de Karin y su grupo, sino de una docena de personas más, así que Tenten no tuvo más remedio que realizar una maniobra de evasión: se lanzó sobre la animadora y juntas cayeron cuesta abajo a través de los arbustos, rodando por la colina de la zona deportiva y se detuvieron, mareadas y sucias, en algún lugar oculto entre árboles frondosos, tras el gimnasio.

Tras unos segundos de maldiciones, tirones de pelo, patadas y manotazos, consiguieron deshacer el nudo en que se habían convertido y ambas, tambaleantes y magulladas, se pusieron en pie.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! –chilló Ino, la cabeza le daba vueltas después de rodar colina abajo.

-¡Casi nos descubren! –replicó Tenten.

Ino enrojeció, pero volvió a la carga al instante.

-¡Había un bicho!

Tenten gruñó un par de maldiciones y se sacudió la ropa de mala gana. Habían estado a punto de matarse por culpa de un bicho. Y lo peor: ¡por poco las descubren!

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas dieron un bote y repararon por primera vez en la pareja que las observaba con curiosidad a solo un metro de distancia.

Ino boqueó un par de veces sin llegar a pronunciar palabra, incrédula y descolocada por lo que veía. Tenten, igual de sorprendida, se sintió terriblemente derrotada en aquellos momentos. Últimamente se le escapaban todos los cotilleos importantes: el supuesto noviazgo de Sasuke y Karin, del que se enteró a través de Sakura, y ahora eso.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo juntos? –preguntó Ino señalando a uno y a otro.

Temari bufó y se colocó bien la falda, era bastante evidente qué estaban haciendo juntos. ¿Por qué sino iban a estar incluso más enredados que ellas cuando aparecieron de la nada? Se cruzó de brazos molesta, les habían interrumpido en la mejor parte.

-¿De dónde salís? –gruñó Temari.

-Nos hemos caído –respondió vagamente Tenten.

Ino bufó enfadada, lanzándole una mirada que claramente significaba: _por tu culpa_.

-¿Os habéis caído? –preguntó con desgana Shikamaru segundos antes de bostezar-. Qué problemáticas sois… Espiabais a Karin.

-¡Y tú tenías la lengua metida en su boca! –replicó Ino, odiaba sentirse descubierta, más en algo tan vergonzoso como espiar a alguien que le caía tan mal.

-¿Espiabais a Karin? –Temari volvió al tema central, por el cual dos chicas habían aparecido de la nada hechas un nudo-. Me esperaba algo más de vosotras…

-Tenemos buenos motivos… -suspiró Tenten tomando del brazo a Ino antes de que saltara sobre Temari.

Shikamaru volvió a bostezar y se echó sobre la hierba para mirar las nubes, su novia estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando cotilleos como para regañarle por vago. Tenten e Ino le explicaban cómo Sakura les había contado cuanto presenció en los jardines.

-¿Qué? –preguntó una vez hubo escuchado todo el relato, conteniendo la risa por respeto a la seriedad de Tenten e Ino-. ¿Decís que Sakura les vio…?

-No tiene ninguna gracia, Temari –masculló Ino.

-Perdona –suspiró con una sonrisa-. Pero no podríais estar más equivocadas.

Y ese fue el turno de ellas para escuchar.

-No sé por qué Sasuke estaba con ella, pero iban andando y de repente ella se echó encima y le metió la lengua hasta el estómago –explicó haciendo una mueca de asco-. Él la apartó al momento y le dejó muy claro que mantuviera las distancias. Cuando se enfada da bastante miedo…

Tenten e Ino se miraron la una a la otra. ¿Tanto trabajo de espionaje por culpa de un malentendido?

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Temari carraspeó, ligeramente sonrojada, y señaló a Shikamaru con la cabeza.

-Se suponía que a esas horas no habría mucha gente por allí…

Ino observó a Temari, la guapísima y popular capitana de las animadoras, y después a su compañero de grupo, el vago de Shikamaru.

-No lo entiendo… -acabó murmurando después de cavilar unos minutos-. Pero me da igual y te aseguro que no quiero detalles –aclaró antes de que Temari pudiera siquiera abrir la boca-. Ahora lo importante: avisar a la frentona. A Karin la matamos después.

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Como ya es costumbre he tardado una eternidad, el trabajo me tiene esclavizada T.T Por lo menos no tengo que volver a estudiar hasta septiembre :D Y para compensaros todo lo que tardo últimamente en actualizar, y sobre todo para agradeceros toda la paciencia que tenéis conmigo, este capítulo ha sido mucho más largo que los demás :)

Y además de ser largo, en este capítulo han pasado muchas cosas. Sasuke ha aparecido mucho más que en el anterior y podría decirse que tiene la bendición de su hermano para salir con Sakura xD

Sobre Naruto, él sigue enamorado de Sakura, el beso solo ha servido para confirmar que la quiere. Pero no es correspondido y ha preferido anteponer su amistad, lo que no significa que la haya olvidado o no le duela.

Y Sakura sabe que ha sido una estúpida y está arrepentida, además tiene por fin las cosas claras, ya era hora xD

También se ha empezado a aclarar el asunto de Karin, ya sabemos cómo pasó lo del beso con Sasuke. Y por último alguien va a ponerle la pomada a Sasuke xD

**zyafany-company**: no era mi intención partirte el corazón, y como has visto solo ha servido para que sigan como amigos. No habrá más narusaku. Los exámenes no me han ido del todo mal, pero el trabajo es agotador T.T

**Nubesparky**: pues va a ser difícil que alguien pasara por allí y los viera, por algo es el rincón secreto de Sakura. Sobre que fuera su primer beso, por lo menos fue con su mejor amigo, y él ha quedado claro que lo recuerda con cariño. Cuando termine el fic seguiré escribiendo, eso no lo voy a dejar nunca, lo que no sé es si seguir con fics o con historias completamente mías, tengo que pensarlo con calma. En cualquier caso me alegra contar contigo :)

**NaruSaku'sFan**: pues ya han descubierto que Karin se había inventado que estaba con Sasuke, ahora tienen testigos que pueden confirmar que es una mentirosa xD Naruto sigue queriendo a Sakura, que no sea correspondido no cambia sus sentimientos, pero como sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad, piensa que quizá algún día pueda enamorarse de otra chica. Creo que te he dado una muy buena pista de lo que va a pasar con Hinata ;) Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes y te agradezco que sacaras un ratito para el fic :)

**lailuchyz**: bueno, pues algo ha pasado, pero lo importante en el siguiente ;)

**Mikami-Motoko**: me alegra que te gustara el beso aunque no la pareja :) Ahora que las cosas entre ellos están claras, no habrá más momentos de ese tipo. Y sí, Hinata se está espabilando, ya era hora xD

**Lado.Oscuro**: pues sí, parejas como Neji y Tenten o Shikamaru y Temari no tendrán mayor importancia que una mención, no quiero alargar excesivamente la historia. Sakura no ha llegado a darle falsas esperanzas a Naruto, pero sí lo está pasando mal por saber que nunca habrá nada entre ellos, es lo malo de no ser correspondido.

**lizharuno**: como has visto, Naruto sigue estando enamorado de Sakura, pero aunque sabe que el beso no se repetirá lo recuerda con cariño. Da un poco de penita, pero lo importante es que conservan su amistad. Y Tenten e Ino lo han descubierto todo gracias a Temari, tanto espionaje para nada xD Sobre Hinata, ya era hora de que espabilara un poco xD

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**: es verdad que parece un poco una novela, pero si no pasara nada sería aburrido. Y sí, Sakura ya tiene claros sus sentimientos, le ha costado bastante pero por fin está segura de lo que siente

**Al**: pues en este capi sí ha salido Sasuke, bastante diría yo xD Y más aparecerá en el siguiente ;)

**Monse**: me alegro mucho de que hablaras con el chico que te gusta y espero que en este tiempo hayas hablado más con él, ese tipo de cosas le alegran el día a cualquiera :) Por no dejar review no te preocupes, cuando puedas o tengas ganas :)

**yiana.stif**: sin necesidad de enterarse del beso, Sasuke se puso celoso xD

**darkness.masquerade**: sí, es sasusaku, en este capi queda claro que entre Sakura y Naruto solo hay una amistad, aunque él quisiera algo más y ella se sienta culpable por darle falsas esperanzas. Siento que te pasara lo mismo que a Naruto, no es algo agradable.

**Bongio**: sí, muy tierno, pero al pobre le han roto el corazón, al menos se lo ha tomado bien

**-Sakura-Star-**: ella se dejó, asintió con la cabeza cuando él le pidió una oportunidad. No estuvo más corto ò.ó!! Hago los capítulos más o menos iguales, y el anterior no era más corto, todo el mundo dice lo mismo… pero no me enfado xD

**Link-kun**: en realidad el beso de Naruto no ha llegado a complicar nada (de momento) porque siguen como solo amigos y nadie les ha visto. Sobre las parejas secundarias, son secundarias y aunque sería interesante tratarlas un poco más, no quiero darles más importancia de la que tienen. Patearle el trasero a Karin… Ino a propuesto matarla más tarde, ahora falta saber si lo hará… xD Mis exámenes han terminado, el trabajo es otra historia… T.T

**Elemental Rose**: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic :)

**Fersha Ryukaze**: se quedará con Sasuke, sí. Itachi ha salido un poco en este, ayudando a su hermanito xD Me alegra que aunque no te guste la pareja, sí te gustara el beso, yo creo que me quedó bien esa parte

**tema.chan.90**: el parque de la fuente lo conocen muy pocas personas, Sakura nunca ha coincidido con nadie allí, así que sería complicado que alguien les viera. Además siguen siendo solo amigos, aunque él querría algo más. De momento Tenten e Ino ya han descubierto lo que pasó de verdad con Karin, ahora falta que se lo cuenten a Sakura. Otro problema para que el fic siga… la verdad es que a la historia ya le queda poco, pero aún da para unos cuantos capítulos más ;)

**SaSuPoLLiiitaaa**: me alegra que te guste el fic :) De momento no parece que Sasuke vaya a enterarse del beso, porque Naruto y Sakura han arreglado las cosas entre ellos y sería muy difícil que alguien les hubiera visto, pero no hay que adelantar nada…

**naruweasley**: pues sí, Sakura es bastante idiota, pero también hay que entender que en esos momentos se encontraba confundida y dolida por todo lo que le estaba pasando con Sasuke. Y como ya habrás leído Naruto sigue enamorado de ella, besarla no ha cambiado sus sentimientos, y sigue viendo a Hinata como una amiga, pero al menos está abierto a llegar a conocer a otra chica más adelante. Y Sasuke ya ha salido bastante en ese capi, para compensar xD

**sugeisy**: me alegra que te guste el fic :)

**nereida-chan!! D**: me alegra que te guste el fic, sobre Naruto y Sakura ya supondrás que no acaban juntos, lo siento.

**HaRuNo-SaMy**: Naruto no es correspondido, así que no hay nada que hacer. Además Sasuke y Sakura van a pasar un tiempo juntos y podrán hablar, en el próximo capi

**RAYMAR**: me alegra que te encante tanto xD

**x.CelliNe.x**: mis exámenes… en fin… tengo que confesar que casi ni piso las clases, así que mis notas no son especialmente buenas, pero no me quejo. El curso que viene me esforzaré más!! Me alegra saber que a ti te fue bien, yo sí llevo un par para septiembre… T.T Qué suerte estar en Inglaterra!! Espero que te lo pases muy bien :) Y bueno… sería raro que no hubiera ingleses por el lugar… xD

Ahora el fic xD Naruto y Sakura ya han arreglado las cosas, él la quiere y ella quiere a Sasuke, han vuelto al principio xD pero han antepuesto su amistad a lo que haya pasado. En Hinata está empezando a fijarse como chica y no como un bulto que tartamudea de cuando en cuando, es algo. En cuanto a encerrarlos, en el siguiente capítulo Sakura le pondrá la pomada a Sasuke y estarán solos, espero que te conformes xD Sobre Itachi… buscarle novia ahora supondría alargar bastante el fic, pero ya veré qué se puede hacer…

Sobre mis problemas, a veces siento deseos de ahogar a mi hermana con un cojín… pero las cosas van mejor y me conformo :)

**chobitsharuno07**: sigo y seguiré diciendo que la trama es muy simple, porque es la típica historia de instituto, pero me alegra mucho que la historia guste :) Profundizar en personajes secundarios sería alargar el fic, y la verdad no creo que sea algo positivo. Sobre poner a Shikamaru como pareja de Ino, ya habrás visto que va a ser que no, él está con Temari. Y Sasuke es muy listo para unas cosas… pero al final acaba siempre acaba malinterpretando todo xD

Nada más que decir gente, el capítulo 36 tardará un poco y no creo que sea tan largo como este, pero trataré de tenerlo lo antes posible ;)

Muchas gracias por leer el fic y más por dejar vuestras opiniones!

Xao!!


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Sakura bajó las escaleras para llegar a las salas de vídeo sintiendo que no había suelo bajo sus pies, que flotaba entre nubes. Sasuke estaba terriblemente celoso de su hermano y Naruto porque ella pasaba más tiempo con ellos, incluso había tenido una rabieta completamente infantil, y en cuestión de minutos estaría a solas con él para ponerle la pomada.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar que, si no se la había puesto todavía, Sasuke debía tener un buen dolor de espalda. Había que reconocer que su fuerza era un poco… desmedida.

_**¡¡Soy feliz!!**_

Aunque eso de gritar a una niña y romperle el corazón… La antipatía de Sasuke no era algo nuevo para ella, pero creía que se había pasado de la raya con la pobre Yukino. Por su puesto ella misma había vuelto a disculparse con la chiquilla.

_**¡¡Soy feliz!!**_

Pero como su inner no dejaba de chillar, era feliz. Daba igual que Sasuke hubiera montado un numerito de celos, que una niña más llorara por él o que siguiera siendo el mayor borde del instituto. Era feliz porque Sasuke sentía algo por ella, el tema de su novia era algo de lo que se ocuparía más tarde.

En esos momentos lo único que debía importarle era ser capaz de controlarse para no acabar echándose sobre él una vez se quitara la camisa.

Llegó al primer piso, donde se encontraban las salas de vídeo. Sabía que las animadoras estarían cantando con el karaoke en la tercera y que los del club de literatura veían películas en la cuarta y en la quinta los jueves y sábados, esas quedaban descartadas. Entró en la primera, donde una parejita se hacía arrumacos mientras veían una película. Se disculpó por la interrupción y se acercó a la segunda puerta, si esa no estaba libre tendría que llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería, y allí no estarían a solas…

-¡Vosotros otra vez! –chilló nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un grupo de chicos que miraban fijamente la pantalla-. ¡Sois unos pervertidos!

Se trataba del mismo grupo de chiquillos que encontró un fin de semana viendo una película porno a medio día y, para variar, a media tarde estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Apagad eso ahora mismo! –ordenó completamente roja.

Uno de los chicos obedeció de mala gana y paró el dvd, para después pasar los siguientes diez minutos escuchando un discurso sobre la moral y el decoro por parte de Sakura.

Y fue precisamente así como Sasuke encontró a Sakura: regañando a cuatro chiquillos por ser unos depravados.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó al ver a los chicos en fila y firmes, como si estuvieran en el ejército, escuchando los gritos de una coloradísima Sakura.

-N-ada… Vosotros fuera –se dirigió a los chicos.

Ellos salieron de mala gana, pero incapaces de decir nada delante de un Uchiha.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran? –preguntó Sasuke una vez ellos salieron y él cerró la puerta.

-No es nada –murmuró aún sonrojada-. Siéntate –cambió de tema señalando el sofá.

_**¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Sasuke-kun sin camisa!!**_

Tomó la pomada que él le dio y esperó con la mirada clavada en el suelo a que él se quitara la camisa. Sin duda iba a ser muy complicado no echarse sobre él…

_**¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!**_

_Genial… creo que mi inner se ha desmayado. No sabía que pudiera hacer eso…_

Pensar en su desaparecida segunda mente le sirvió para mantener la cabeza fría y no desmayarse ella misma cuando vio que Sasuke dejaba su camisa blanca sobre la mesita que había en el centro de la habitación.

_Vale, tranquila Sakura. ¡Céntrate en la herida! Cuando sea cirujana no puedo perder la cabeza por un paciente por muy bueno que esté…_

Lamentablemente, pensar en mantener la calma era más fácil que hacerlo. Porque Sasuke, con su perfecta espalda de piel pálida y músculos suavemente definidos, estaba sentado a solo unos centímetros de distancia, esperando a que ella le pusiera la pomada.

Sin embargo todo su nerviosismo se esfumó cuando fue consciente del dolor que había debido estar sufriendo, porque aquel color entre morado y negro no tenía muy buena pinta.

-¿Te duele mucho? –susurró con culpabilidad.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en responder y lo hizo de forma bastante vaga, lo que le restó credibilidad.

-No…

-Claro que te duele, y lo siento muchísimo. A veces no controlo mi fuerza.

-No importa, me lo tenía merecido.

Después de todo, parecía que Ino tenía más razón de la que ella había creído en un principio. Ella debía ser lo suficientemente importante para Sasuke para que no le recriminara nada cuando casi le había roto la columna.

Y ya que pensaba en romper huesos, no estaba muy segura de no haberle fracturado alguna vértebra.

Tratando de no desconcentrarse con la suavidad de la piel de Sasuke, pasó su mano por la zona afectada con delicadeza para asegurarse de no haber roto nada con la dichosa sandalia, sorprendiéndose al notar cómo él se estremecía.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó apartándose al instante.

-N-no –respondió y, si no hubiera estado de espaldas a ella, Sakura habría visto que Sasuke se había sonrojado notoriamente.

-Si te hago daño, no dudes en decírmelo.

Al verle asentir con la cabeza y ya segura de no haber roto ningún hueso, destapó el bote y empezó a extender el ungüento, muy frío, por la zona del cardenal. Él volvió a estremecerse.

-Está frío, lo siento.

-Tranquila –murmuró, agradecido de que ella no viera su cara, roja como un tomate.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras ella masajeaba muy despacio la espalda.

Estaba en el cielo. Se sentía cómoda allí con él, aún cuando su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho por la fuerza con que latía. La respiración de Sasuke era tranquila, podía notarla al tener sus manos sobre su espalda, una espalda que ella encontraba simplemente perfecta. Todo en él, incluso su carácter en ocasiones difícil, le parecía perfecto.

Mientras extendía un poco más del frío ungüento, se permitió pensar en lo que se sentiría al estar abrazada a él. De hecho, estaban tan cerca que si inclinara un poco la cabeza podría apoyarla en uno de sus hombros, si alzara una de sus manos podría acariciar su cabello negro…

Sacudió la cabeza, si continuaba con esos pensamientos acabaría mal. Por muy feliz que estuviera en esos momentos no podía olvidar que en algún lugar del instituto se encontraba su supuesta novia.

Había llegado la hora de aclarar el tema, por mucho que en su interior deseara alargar ese momento que a ella le parecía tan especial e íntimo.

-Por cierto… -carraspeó, sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a formular-. Entiendo que Naruto no te pusiera la pomada, pero… ¿Por qué no lo hizo tu novia?

En la habitación se instaló un pesado silencio. Ella esperaba la respuesta que acabara con todas sus esperanzas, y él…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó girándose levemente para mirarla, con una cara que expresaba claramente que no entendía nada.

-¿No tienes novia? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No.

Fue una respuesta clara, había dicho que no.

_Y… ¿Qué pasa con Karin?_

-¿Y Karin?

-¿Karin? –repitió dándose la vuelta por completo-. ¿Por qué hablas de ella?

-¿No sales con Karin?

Él parpadeó confuso. ¿Él saliendo con Karin?

-¡Claro que no! –bufó-. No soporto a esa chica, es más empalagosa que Ino. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Fue el turno de Sakura de sentirse confusa. ¿No la soportaba? Si ella había visto como se besaban… y la misma Karin le había dicho que…

-La mato –susurró.

-¿Qué?

-¡Voy a matar a esa zorra, shannaro!

Y Sakura echó a correr por el pasillo, dejando a Sasuke bastante desconcertado en la sala de vídeo, solo y sin camisa, pero al fin con la dichosa pomada puesta.

_¿Ha ido a matar a Karin?_

Tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba. ¿Por qué Sakura había dado por supuesto que él salía con Karin? Si realmente no podía ni verla, especialmente desde aquel día en que ella casi se lo come de un beso…

La expresión confusa de Sasuke dio paso al instante a una radiante de felicidad que muy pocos habían visto alguna vez en él.

¡Por fin todo encajaba!

Sakura debió verle aquel día cuando Karin intentó devorarlo, imaginó que salían juntos y se alejó de él. Aunque era un poco ingenua si creía que eran novios solo por besarse.

En cualquier caso, lo importante era que él no le era tan indiferente a Sakura como había llegado a pensar, ya que la forma en que había gritado que mataría a Karin había sido bastante reveladora.

Nunca los celos de una mujer le habían hecho tan feliz

ooooooooooooooo

-¡Naruto!

El chico dio un bote y la bola blanca salió despedida, cayendo sobre el pie de Kankuro, quien chilló con ganas, para después ser arroyado por Ino y Tenten.

-¡Naruto! –volvieron a chillar al unísono, ignorando por completo las quejas de Kankuro y los demás jugadores que estaban alrededor de la mesa de billar-. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Me dijo que iba a la biblioteca hace un rato y… ¡¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Sakura-chan?!

-No, no es eso –aseguró Tenten de inmediato, había sido un fallo abordar a Naruto de esa manera con lo histérico que se ponía cuando se trataba de Sakura-. Es solo que tenemos que decirle algo muy importante.

-Cosas de chicas –agregó al instante Ino al ver las intenciones de preguntar del grupo de chicos-. ¿Has dicho en la biblioteca?

Él asintió con la cabeza, no del todo convencido en si debía ir a rescatar a Sakura de algún peligro o seguir con el juego.

Las chicas desaparecieron de la sala de esparcimientos segundos después, corriendo por los pasillos como si la vida les fuera en ello.

-¿Tú has entendido algo? –preguntó Naruto.

-Me duele el pie –gruñó Kankuro.

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura subió las escaleras de su residencia exactamente igual que un vendaval, de hecho llegó a arrollar a un par de chicas y le pareció ver a la profesora Anko animándola a correr más rápido.

Llegó al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones más grandes, individuales y reservadas a las alumnas de bachillerato. Y cuando encontró la puerta que buscaba, bajo la asombrada mirada de algunas chicas, la empezó a golpear haciéndola temblar por completo.

-¡¿Qué narices pa…?!

-¡Maldita zorra!

Antes de que Karin pudiera si quiera terminar de abrir la puerta y quejarse a quien trataba de echarla abajo a golpes, Sakura se lanzó sobre ella con un perfecto placaje que la derribó.

-¡¿Por qué coño lo hiciste?! –chilló al tiempo que la zarandeaba por los hombros, ambas tiradas en el suelo, Sakura sobre ella.

Karin, confusa y asustada por la loca que se había lanzado sobre ella sin más, tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la histérica chica que la sacudía con una mueca furiosa en la cara.

-¡Quítate de encima, loca!

Recuperada de la impresión, Karin empezó a removerse para deshacerse de Sakura, pataleando, chillando y tirándole del pelo. Los insultos, gritos y maldiciones llenaron el pasillo, ya que la puerta de la habitación había quedado abierta y ambas chicas se revolvían furiosas una sobre otra justo en la entrada.

Entre arañazos, algún mordisco y muchos tirones de pelo, las chicas rodaron por la habitación durante varios minutos, llamando la atención de todo el segundo piso con todos sus chillidos e insultos más que subidos de tono, más propios de algún camionero que de dos chicas. En algún momento de todo aquel caos, Karin fue consciente de que se acercaban a los pies de su cama, donde había dejado tirados de cualquier manera los zapatos del uniforme. Era su oportunidad.

Mordió con fuerza el brazo de Sakura y de un empujón la apartó de ella, para después reptar hacia el rincón donde veía asomar uno de los zapatos negros. Sin embargo no contaba con que el otro zapato también estaba muy cerca, por lo que cuando quiso descargar un buen zapatazo sobre la loca que intentaba matarla a arañazos, el ataque fue repelido con el otro zapato.

_**¡¡Tengo que matarla, shannaro!!**_

A pesar de que su inner no hacía más que chillar en su cabeza como una posesa para que matara a Karin, cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas estuvieran yendo demasiado lejos, Karin ni siquiera sabía por qué la estaba atacando y estaban dando un espectáculo bastante penoso.

_Solo nos falta un poco de barro…_

Así que, aún protegiéndose con el zapato, hizo un gesto para pedir tiempo muerto y señaló con su cabeza la gran cantidad de chicas que las animaban a seguir peleando.

Jadeantes, despeinadas al extremo y armadas con zapatos, ambas empujaron la puerta para cerrarla con un golpe seco y dejar al otro lado al público, un buen puñado de chicas que apostaban sobre quién sería la vencedora o sugerían cómo matarse la una a la otra. Inmediatamente después se separaron, hasta dejar una prudencial distancia que no entrañara ningún riesgo.

-¿Por… -tomó aire- por qué lo hiciste? No hay nada entre tú y Sasuke-kun…

Karin, aún con el pelo enmarañado, las gafas perdidas en algún lugar, el uniforme descolocado y con el zapato fuertemente sujeto entre las manos, alzó la cabeza con gesto orgulloso.

-No te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa! –chilló apretando con fuerza el zapato entre sus manos.

-¡No te importa! –repitió, avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella-. Tú ya estás con Itachi, así que olvídate de Sasuke. ¿O piensas liarte con todos los Uchiha? ¡No me puedo creer que luego me llamen zorra a mí!

-¡Yo no me he liado con nadie! –exclamó indignada-. Tú sabrás por qué te llaman zorra… -agregó en un murmullo.

-¡Qué cínica! –rió sin ganas al tiempo que dejaba caer el zapato en el suelo-. Todos comentan que sales con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, por algo será, ¿no?

En esos momentos sintió deseos de volver a lanzarse sobre ella para seguir arrancándole el pelo a manojos.

_Pero tiene razón…_

Sakura aún recordaba perfectamente al par de chicos que la trataron como a una cualquiera solo por lo que la gente chismorreaba acerca de ella.

-Perdona… -acabó murmurando con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. De repente se sentía muy cansada y, aunque seguía enfadada, no podía evitar entender al menos un poco cómo se sentía Karin.

-No es justo –suspiró Karin acomodándose en su cama, recostándose en el cabecero-. Cuando un tío sale con muchas chicas se convierte en un Casanova y todos le admiran, pero cuando una chica está con más de uno, de uno en uno –aclaró al instante-, ella es una zorra.

-Entonces… ¿Todas esas cosas que dicen de ti…? –preguntó tímidamente, de repente la conversación se estaba volviendo bastante privada y no estaba muy segura de hasta qué punto podían llegar sin acabar arañándose de nuevo.

Ligeramente sonrojada, Karin se colocó bien las gafas que acababa de recoger del suelo.

-Tengo que reconocer que me gusta divertirme y… -carraspeó-… he hecho alguna travesura.

Sakura rió un poco, ligeramente sonrojada, lo que animó a Karin a seguir hablando.

-Nunca he tenido un novio exactamente, he salido con algunos chicos que me gustaban, pero no de forma seria. Siempre he dejado claro que no buscaba más que pasarlo bien, y no precisamente como todos piensan –ante el gesto confuso de Sakura, continuó explicando-. Muchos creen que soy una especie de devora-hombres, y no lo soy. Con la mayoría de esos chicos solo fui al cine o a alguna fiesta. Nada más.

-Entiendo… Pero… ¿Por qué me amenazaste? Sasuke-kun me acaba de decir que entre vosotros no hay nada.

-Él me gusta de verdad, más que ningún otro chico. Le quiero… Y me mata ver que contigo es diferente, que por ti sí siente algo. Llegué a pensar que nunca se interesaría por ninguna en especial y acabaría aceptándome porque tenemos cosas en común. Estamos en el mismo club de ciencias, ¿sabes? –comentó con una sonrisa tierna, más para sí misma que para Sakura-. Y de repente apareces tú con tu pelo rosa, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Reconozco que me confié y te di demasiado espacio, pero… ¡Se suponía que estabas con Itachi! ¿Por qué no puedes conformarte con él y dejarme a mí a Sasuke?

Con un suspiro resignado, se dejó resbalar por el cabecero hasta quedar tumbada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

-Reconozco que no reaccioné de la mejor manera cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke no iba a fijarse en mí porque pensaba en ti… ¡¿Pero por qué no podías quedarte con Itachi?! ¡Todas le prefieren a él!

-Estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun, Itachi-senpai es solo un amigo.

Karin se levantó de la cama de un salto, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Pues no tenemos más de qué hablar, ¿verdad? Tú no vas a apartarte de él y yo tendré que esperar a que se canse de ti.

-Te aseguro que Sasuke-kun no se cansará de mí.

Despeinada, con tres botones de su chaqueta perdidos en algún lugar del cuarto de Karin, varios arañazos y un par de mordiscos, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación después de evitar a las pesadas que se habían amontonado en el pasillo y especulaban sobre si alguna habría muerto en el interior de la habitación.

Estaba cansada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se había desahogado y debía reconocer que Karin no le parecía tan mala chica después de haber peleado a muerte con ella. Nunca llegarían a ser buenas amigas, de eso estaba convencida, pero su visión de ella había cambiado radicalmente.

Y lo más importante de todo: Sasuke no tenía novia.

Claro que esperaba que eso fuera por poco tiempo.

_¡Decidido! Mañana hablaré con él y le diré todo._

Porque con las pintas que llevaba no pensaba salir de la residencia femenina, bastante había dado ya el espectáculo. Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era llegar a su habitación, meterse en la bañera y quedarse en remojo un par de horas, para después echarse en su cama y soñar con Sasuke hasta el día siguiente.

Ignoró olímpicamente la velocidad a la que se extendían los cuchicheos sobre la pelea con Karin, lo que le llevaba a pensar que en muy poco tiempo se había visto envuelta en demasiadas peleas, y llegó a su pasillo. Ya desde allí, a varias puertas de distancia, pudo ver a Hinata.

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura e Ino, concentrada en su teléfono móvil.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hinata-chan?

-¡S-sakura-san! –exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca cuando alzó la mirada-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿E-estás bien?

Algo torpe y con los ojos abiertos como platos, Hinata se puso en pie y se acercó despacio a ella, observando el aspecto tan desastroso de su amiga. O la había atropellado un camión o…

-Sí –suspiró Sakura adelantándose-. Otra pelea, los detalles después.

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, cediendo el paso a Hinata. Sabía que quedándose en el pasillo no tardaría mucho en tener que hacer frente a las cotillas de la residencia. Una vez dentro señaló la cama de Ino y se dejó caer en la suya, Hinata, algo tímida, tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Ino-san y Tenten-san llevan un rato buscándote. N-naruto-kun les dijo que estabas en la biblioteca, pero no cogías el móvil y me pidieron que esperara aquí por si aparecías. Tienen que darte una buena noticia –explicó sin poder evitar mirar preocupada a su amiga-. ¿Qué… qué es lo que ha pasado?

-De todo –suspiró cansada.

Hinata la miró sin entender, confusa y preocupada, especialmente lo segundo cuando Sakura empezó a reír a carcajadas sin motivo aparente.

-Ya sé que está prohibido –empezó a decir cuando dejó de reír-, pero, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña fiesta de pijamas? Solo las cuatro.

-¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, Sakura-san?

-Lo cierto es que sí… -sonrió-. Pero me encuentro bien. ¡Nos divertiremos! Y os contaré con detalles cómo le di su merecido a Karin por lo que me hizo.

Hinata contuvo una exclamación. ¡Se había peleado con Karin! Con razón llevaba aquellas pintas… Y aunque no era una chica especialmente curiosa, tuvo que reconocer que se moría de ganas de saber qué había pasado, sin contar que nunca había estado en una fiesta de pijamas.

-Yo llamo a las chicas, tú ve a buscar tu pijama –dijo Sakura sacando el móvil, que había sobrevivido de forma milagrosa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Así, apenas una hora más tarde, las tres escuchaban entre risas la historia de Sakura, vestidas ya con sus pijamas a pesar de ser las ocho y media de la tarde, rodeadas de chucherías de la cafetería y sentadas en el suelo.

-Sin ofender, pero… eres demasiado agresiva –regañó Tenten con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, aunque… -rió Ino-. ¡Daría lo que fuera por ver cómo dejaste a Karin!

* * *

Muy buenas!!

Esta vez os tengo que dar una disculpa muy pero que muy grande. Lo siento muchísimo, llevo una eternidad sin actualizar. Desde luego no era mi intención, me habría gustado subir este capítulo a principios de mes, pero me ha sido imposible.

La inspiración me abandonó del todo, por lo que me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, creo que no es del todo bueno y el mes de agosto he tenido más trabajo que en julio, así que la falta de inspiración sumada al cansancio…

Como pequeña compensación el capítulo vuelve a ser de los largos y muchas cosas se han resuelto. Ya sé que esperabais más sasusaku, pero Sakura tenía que resolver algunas cosas con Karin… Sasuke ya entiende qué ha pasado para que ella le ignorara, ya no le dolerá la espalda, y las chicas han terminado definitivamente su labor de espionaje.

Como veis, ya casi todo se ha resuelto, por lo que falta muy poco para que el fic termine.

**sasusaku95**: sí, Sakura fue muy afortunada al ponerle la pomada a Sasuke xD Y Karin no se comportó de la mejor manera, pero es que el amor nos hace cometer locuras…

**Trinity17**: me alegra que te gustara el capi, y siento haber tardado en la actualización

**lailuchyz**: los celos son muy malos, pero graciosos xD

**Uchiha Sumiko**: pues no he pensando en poner una pareja para Ino, porque el fic está terminando y hacerlo sería alargar mucho el fic.

**kaoru.buttercup**: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y te animaras a dejar un review, gracias :)

**Al**: en este capi tampoco hubo mucho sasusaku, lo siento, pero ciertas cosas son necesarias. Si te sirve de consuelo en el siguiente Sakura hablará con Sasuke ;)

**Raggie-Chan**: sí, poco a poco todo se está aclarando :) Y sobre Itachi, yo siempre he pensado que es un muy buen hermano (me refiero al manga) por lo que aquí no podía ser de otra forma, aunque no hace las cosas al modo convencional…

**-Sakura-Star-**: el malentendido está totalmente aclarado, por fin jeje. La verdad es que el capi 35 es uno de los mejores (creo yo) del fic, y me alegra mucho que te gustara. Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en el campamento :) yo siempre quise ir a uno pero nunca pude.

**missis uchiha**: me alegra que te guste la historia, y siento que en este capi no haya mucho sasusaku, y haber tardado tanto en actualizar… me ha sido imposible T.T

**kororita**: me alegra que te guste el fic :)

**SasteR**: no ha habido mucho sasusaku, pero ahora los dos lo tienen todo claro. Y este capítulo ha vuelto a ser un poco de locos con todo lo de la pelea… Sakura es muy agresiva xD

**zyafany-company**: lo que hizo Sasuke fue horrible, pero es un hecho que a veces los chicos pueden llegar a ser muy crueles. No hace falta que te disculpes, para nada :) Me encanta poder escribir para vosotras, que sois muy simpáticas y me tenéis mucha comprensión cuando tardo siglos en actualizar :) Voy a seguir tu consejo y voy a tomarme unos días de vacaciones, en cuanto termine el trabajo y antes de empezar la universidad, pero seguiré escribiendo y trataré de hacerlo más deprisa ;)

**RAYMAR**: el malentendido ya está arreglado :) e intentaré subir el siguiente capi antes

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**: pobre Karin… aunque ya has leído que se llevó unos cuantos golpes por parte de Sakura, ahora ya están en paz xD

**darkness.masquerade**: sí, los malentendidos se aclaran y el fic se terminará muy pronto. Te adelanto que la pareja principal es la de Sakura y Sasuke, las demás son algo completamente secundario y en lo que no voy a profundizar demasiado. Me alegra que no te importe esperar semanas para leer el fic, porque ha tardado bastante… intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Y sobre las vacaciones, no han sido exactamente vacaciones, porque en cuanto terminé el curso empecé a trabajar así que… ¡necesito descansar un poco! T.T

**Lado.Oscuro**: jeje la parte de los celos de Sasuke es bastante graciosa xD Y a mí me hace muy feliz que te guste ver actualizado mi fic :)

**lizharuno**: Naruto ha pasado de tener ojos solo para Sakura, a ser consciente de que existen más chicas, y que Hinata es una, sí que es algo xD Todo el trabajo de Ino y Tenten no sirvió de mucho, porque Sakura habló con Sasuke y después tuvo una pequeña discusión con Karin xD y se enteró de toda la verdad. Yo también soy la hermana mayor, y creo que no hay nada mejor que torturar a mi hermana pequeña xD (ya sé que soy un poco mala :P) pero cuando hay echarle un mano…

**Link-kun**: la verdad es que sí, todo el grupo en general es un poco cabezón… La adolescencia es una etapa que suele atontar xD

**Kasaru-chan28**: los celos son bastante infantiles, pero es cierto que Sasuke está bien amaestrado XD Naruto le rompió el corazón a Hinata, pero lo hizo sin saberlo, no era su intención

**-Nuniita-**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y cómo han ido surgiendo las cosas. La parte de akatsuki y cómo Sakura se hace amiga de algunos era una nota cómica xD Muchas gracias por decir que soy una gran escritora, me siento alagada n/n

**Antotis**: piensa que Sasuke no había podido dormir y le dolía la espalda, el pobre no estaba en su mejor día, aunque definitivamente fue muy infantil. Itachi es el hermano mayor y como todos los hermanos mayores, siempre va a intentar ayudar al pequeño, pero si tiene oportunidad de fastidiar un poco no la va a dejar correr xD Naruto quiere a Sakura, pero sobretodo son amigos. Toda la verdad de Karin se ha descubierto, pero Sakura ya se ha encargado de arreglarlo a su manera xD

**sugeisy**: Sobre Karin ya ves que se ha solucionado del todo, aunque las dos han acabado un poco magulladas…

**NaruSaku'sFan**: Sakura ya le ha puesto la pomada, pero no ha podido disfrutarlo del todo porque ha tenido que ir corriendo a matar a Karin xD Sobre los estudios, después de todo lo que he tenido que trabajar este verano, voy a ser realmente feliz cuando tenga que estudiar otra vez. En este capi no ha habido mucho sasusaku, pero antes eran necesarias otras cosas.

**Mikami-Motoko**: tanto como una diosa no creo… pero sí me parece que el 35 fue uno de los mejores capítulos del fic, me alegra que te gustara :)

**La Verdad No Se Que Poner xD**: ostras! O.o leer el fic entero en unas horas… si es larguísimo! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y siento haber tardado con la actualización… el trabajo es mortal!

**tema.chan.90**: sí, el pobre Sasuke ya ni podía dormir por el dolor xD Como has visto, no ha hecho falta que las chicas hablaran con Sakura, ella sola solucionó el problema, casi matando a Karin :P

**Nubesparky**: siento decepcionarte, pero al final solo hubo espalda dolorida y ungüento, quizá para el siguiente haya algo más… Y siento que tus clases hayan empezado ya, a mí también me queda poco tiempo… qué dura es la vida del estudiante u.u

**melbelu**: me alegra que durmieras bien gracias a esa escena xD

**AshyKara Tao**: me alegra que te guste :)

**Kyoko Himura**: me alegra que te guste el fic :)

**Fersha Ryukaze**: al final no fueron Tenten e Ino quienes fueron a matar a Karin, de eso se encargó Sakura xD Bleach es una serie genial, de mis favoritas :D

**x.CelliNe.x**: completamente de acuerdo, Sakura y Naruto están hechos para ser amigos. Desde luego Hinata es una muy buena chica, lo que pasa es que Naruto es muy despistado y le cuesta darse cuenta de las cosas… y ella en un principio no pone mucho de su parte. Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron solos, pero al final ella salió corriendo para matar a Karin… eso sí, no hubo espontáneos xD Sí, la verdad que Itachi es de los pocos que parece que son un poco espabilados, porque los demás…

Acerca de mi hermana… pues ella es la pequeña y yo soy la mayor, desde siempre ha habido problemas entre nosotras porque además hay bastante diferencia de edad. Pero sí, las cosas están mejor y ya casi no hay tensiones. Muchas gracias por interesarte :)

Y sobre la tardanza en la actualización… sí, ha pasado un siglo desde el último capítulo, lo siento ú.ù He estado trabajando en hostelería, en zona turística y temporada alta… como verás había mucho curro y la inspiración me abandonó T.T Trataré de tener el 37 mucho antes.

**Florciita-chan**: sinceramente, me ha hecho muy feliz leer tu review Que quien lea el fic se meta en la historia y se sienta identificado con los personajes es lo que intento, y me alegra muchísimo conseguirlo n.n

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**: me alegra que te guste el fic :) Y creo que tus preguntas ya han sido respondidas. Sakura ya se ha enterado de la verdad, Sasuke ha entendido por qué le ignoraba y Karin se ha llevado unos cuantos goles y tirones de pelo xD Me gusta actualizar como mucho cada dos semanas, pero me ha sido realmente imposible por muchas cosas, ahora que estoy algo más desocupada intentaré tener el 37 mucho antes :)

Nada más que decir, muchas gracias por leer el fic y más por dejar vuestras opiniones :)

Xao!


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

El viernes amaneció lluvioso, con un terrible viento y un frío nada común en el mes de octubre. Pero Sakura despertó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, ya que en algún momento de la noche Ino acabó prácticamente durmiendo sobre ella y cortándole la circulación de las piernas, sin embargo no le dio ninguna importancia gracias al buen humor con el que había despertado. Procurando no hacer ningún ruido ni pisar a sus amigas, quienes aún dormían en el suelo de su cuarto en un revoltijo de mantas y cojines, llegó hasta el cuarto de baño para empezar a arreglarse.

La noche había sido divertida. Se habían hartado a golosinas y chocolates, incluso Ino había decidido saltarse su eterna dieta por un día, habían hablado de todo y de nada, jugado a las cartas, contado chismes, reído por cualquier tontería, compartido confidencias y, en definitiva, pasado una excelente noche entre amigas.

Cuando salió de la ducha y se observó en el espejo del baño, se dedicó a sí misma una gran sonrisa antes de empezar a cepillar su cabello.

Hablaría con Sasuke, y esta vez le diría toda la verdad: que se había enamorado de él, que le quería con todo su corazón y…

_¿Y si él me ve solo como una amiga y yo meto la pata?_

Después de todo lo único que tenía era la impresión de que él la veía de un modo especial. Pero, ¿qué significaba eso realmente? Podía perder su amistad sin razón y…

_¡No! No puedo pensar eso. Quiero a Sasuke-kun y al menos tengo que intentarlo._

Siguió cepillando su cabello, dudando en si debía hacerse un peinado especial o simplemente dejarlo suelto. En algún momento, unos años atrás, había oído decir entre las chicas que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo, pero nunca especificaron el peinado…

Media hora más tarde, con su habitual pelo suelto, el uniforme ya puesto y el paraguas preparado en la mochila para enfrentar el temporal, se acercó a Tenten, quien aún dormía junto a Hinata.

-Tenten-san –llamó en voz baja, tocando suavemente su hombro-. Hinata-chan, son las siete menos diez… ¡Chicas!

Frotándose los ojos, Tenten se levantó y comprobó su reloj de pulsera. Segundos después, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-Llegaréis tarde si no os dais prisa –susurró en voz baja.

-¿Despertamos a Ino-san? –preguntó Hinata antes de bostezar.

-No, su despertador sonará a y media. Dice que sus horas de descanso son sagradas… -comentó haciendo una mueca-. Yo tengo que pasar por la biblioteca, así que desayunaré antes, ya nos veremos en clase.

El día anterior había tenido la intención de sacar un par de libros de la biblioteca para las clases que ese mismo día reanudaría con Tsunade, pero se había encontrado a Sasuke rompiendo el corazón de una chiquilla y sus planes se trastocaron. Así que iría esa misma mañana, antes de la clase de Anko, para después poder centrar toda su atención en Sasuke.

Aunque cuando llegó al pasillo del laboratorio a las siete y media, se había arrepentido bastante. Con lo que había trasnochado por la fiesta de pijamas y lo que había madrugado para ir temprano a por los libros, apenas había dormido. Por no mencionar el frío que había pasado yendo de un edificio a otro y lo mucho que se había despeinado.

_Para un día que quiero estar presentable…_

Sin embargo, y a pesar del sueño, no pudo alegrarse más por haber llegado a la clase de química media hora antes. Sasuke estaba ya sentado frente a la mesa que compartían, y era la única persona que había en el laboratorio.

Estaban solos.

_**¡¡Sí!! ¡El momento perfecto!**_

Con una tímida sonrisa, Sakura empezó a caminar hacia él. Sasuke la miró unos segundos, como si no entendiera qué hacía allí tan temprano, para después ponerse en pie y acercarse rápidamente.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –murmuró enrojeciendo hasta las orejas cuando él, con una agradable sonrisa, cogió los libros que ella llevaba en las manos para cargarlos hasta la mesa.

-¿Medicina para la práctica clínica? –leyó uno de los libros.

-Esta tarde, después del entrenamiento, tengo clase con Tsnuade-sama.

Él asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que ella. Ambos en silencio, mirando la mesa como si hubiera algo muy interesante en la superficie blanca.

_¡Tonta, no te quedes callada y dile algo!_

No obstante Sakura siguió contemplando fijamente su mesa, sin saber qué decir exactamente. A fin de cuentas ya una vez se le había declarado a Sasuke y él le había rechazo, había dicho que nunca se fijaría en ella.

_¿Y si él no…?_

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que diera un respingo y después le mirara confusa.

-Tienes un arañazo aquí…

Y la mano de Sasuke, vacilante, se acercó a su mejilla. Sakura contuvo el aire cuando sintió cómo las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban muy suavemente el arañazo y la zona enrojecida de su piel. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire retenido… podría pasar así toda su vida, sentada junto a Sasuke, sintiendo aquella dulce caricia, y no necesitaría más para ser feliz.

-Ayer me peleé con Karin –suspiró.

A pesar de lo cómoda y feliz que se sentía, había llegado el momento de aclararlo todo con Sasuke. No más verdades a medias ni miedos por el posible rechazo. Le quería y haría lo posible por estar con él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él.

Su mano se había apartado de ella, apretaba los puños con fuerza, tenía el ceño fruncido y el enfado era evidente. Tan evidente, que Sakura se encogió, esperando una reprimenda.

-¿Se ha atrevido a hacerte daño? –gruñó con voz grave y baja, casi siniestra.

-No exactamente… -murmuró algo intimidada por el aspecto tan temible que mostraba, aunque más tranquila al saber que él se preocupaba por ella y era con Karin con quien se había enfadado-. A decir verdad yo tuve la culpa, me eché sobre ella –aclaró con una sonrisa.

Sasuke, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, se cruzó de brazos y la observó de pies a cabeza. El arañazo de la cara no era el único, y seguramente vería más en sus brazos si no llevara la chaqueta.

-Ella quedó peor –dijo con orgullo-. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, todo está arreglado.

-¿La has matado? –preguntó completamente serio.

-Claro que no –rió. A pesar de la seriedad de Sasuke, podía ver en sus ojos que le estaba haciendo gracia el asunto-. Solo nos tiramos del pelo, nos mordimos –levantó la manga de su chaqueta para mostrar las marcas de los dientes de Karin-, nos arañamos… Toda una pelea de chicas.

-Ya veo… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué os peleasteis? –apenas pudo contener la media sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente los motivos.

-Pues… -carraspeó sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas-. Ella me he había amenazado… ¡Pero lo hemos solucionado! –aclaró rápidamente al ver que él iba a levantarse-. No es que seamos amigas ni nada, pero está solucionado.

No muy convencido, Sasuke se acomodó en la silla. Dijera lo que dijera Sakura, tendría una conversación con Karin. De ninguna manera pensaba tolerar que nadie la amenazara.

-Gracias por preocuparte –sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Sasuke que estaba sobre la mesa entre las suyas, sonrojándose ambos por el gesto-. Pero Karin no es mala chica y lo hemos hablado, no todo fueron arañazos. Te agradecería que fueras amable con ella cuando la veas.

No pudo evitar poner mala cara. Ahí estaba otra vez, haciendo con él lo que le daba la gana, porque si ella le pedía que tratara bien a Karin, trataría bien a Karin. ¿Sería Sakura consciente de que podía pedirle cualquier cosa y nunca recibir una negativa?

Asintió con la cabeza, entrelazando su mano con una de las de Sakura. Le gustaba lo pequeña y suave que era en comparación con la suya.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró embelesada por cómo la miraba, cómo acariciaba muy despacio su mano y cómo hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado.

-Me gustan tus manos –dijo él en voz baja, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Sakura-. Son tan pequeñas… -sin soltar la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la suya, tomó la otra y, en un gesto que la derritió por completo, le dio un tierno beso en la palma-. Creo que me gusta todo en ti.

-¿Qué…?

Pero antes de poder preguntar nada, antes si quiera de poder entender qué significaba aquello, Sasuke se puso en pie sin soltar sus manos y tiró suavemente de ella para acercarla a él.

Quedaron a solo unos centímetros del otro. El corazón le latía desbocado y sus ojos habían quedado fijos en los de él. Oscuros y afilados, la contemplaban con cariño y afecto.

Muy despacio, Sasuke deslizó su mano derecha a través de brazo de Sakura, subiéndolo hasta llegar a su nuca con una delicada caricia, consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y sonrojara mucho más.

-Me gustas mucho –sonrió con las mejillas encendidas, ejerciendo una leve presión en su nuca para acercarla a él.

Ella, sin oponer ninguna resistencia, le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un pequeño paso, el único que les separaba, apoyando su mano libre sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Al igual que a ella, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

Y se besaron, apenas rozando sus labios de forma suave, acariciándose despacio, con una ternura infinita. Encajaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos a medida.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ninguno supo si fueron segundos o minutos, se separaron apenas unos centímetros. Con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Sakura, sintiendo su respiración, y llevó la mano que había mantenido en su nuca hasta su cintura, para así poder abrazarla. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas rojas y cálidas, su cabello suave olía a flores y su cuerpo encajaba con el suyo a la perfección. Viéndola así, Sasuke no tuvo ninguna duda de que Sakura era la chica más bonita del mundo, que estaba enamorado de pies a cabeza de ella y que si en ese momento ella le hubiera pedido que saltara por la ventana, él lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto.

-Tú también me gustas mucho –susurró ella, empezando a dudar si no estaría durmiendo todavía, soñando como tantas otras veces-. Te quiero mucho.

Más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido, pero incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, Sasuke la volvió a besar, con mucho más ímpetu y fuerza, apretando su cintura con ambas manos para acercarla más, aún cuando estaban pegados.

Sakura consiguió reaccionar unos segundos después, entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke, quien le besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, casi con desesperación. Y ella, ligeramente abrumada, con su corazón latiendo de una forma casi dolorosa y aún así maravillosa, acabó devolviendo el beso con la misma fuerza que él.

Y habrían seguido así, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, de no ser por una insistente tos que les interrumpió.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados y sin aliento, observaron a uno de sus compañeros de clase, Shino, ya sentado en su mesa.

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

_**¡¡Me cago en el inoportuno de Shino, shannaro!!**_

-Siento interrumpir –dijo Shino con voz totalmente indiferente-. La clase empezará pronto.

Tratando de regular su respiración, Sakura retrocedió un paso para poner más espacio entre ella y Sasuke y comprobó su reloj: las ocho menos cuarto. En cuestión de minutos el laboratorio se llenaría de gente. Y ella con la ropa descolocada, aunque no estaba muy segura de en qué momento se había desarreglado, la cara de un rojo intenso y todavía sin poder respirar con normalidad.

Quizá después de todo no había sido tan malo que Shino los interrumpiera…

_**¡¡De eso nada, joder!! ¡¡Yo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun!!**_

Lo que le llevaba a pensar en otra cosa, algo en que no había caído y era bastante importante. La clase empezaría y más tarde le seguirían otras, a la hora de la comida habría más gente que nunca en el comedor por la lluvia, las clases de la tarde, los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol y las animadoras, su clase particular con Tsunade… Y al día siguiente el esperado primer partido de la temporada.

No podría pasar ni un segundo a solas con Sasuke hasta el domingo, quizá más tarde.

Suspiró con pesadez, el sueño hecho realidad tendría que esperar bastante.

Sasuke, a solo un paso de ella y todavía dedicándole su peor mirada a Shino, llegó a la misma conclusión que Sakura justo cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Hinata entró. La chica pareció dudar en si acercarse a su amiga o no, Sasuke supuso que por la mala cara que él tenía después de la interrupción, pero finalmente fue hasta la mesa y tomó asiento en la silla de Naruto mientras él no llegaba.

-Buenos días –saludó con una sonrisa-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-san? Estás muy roja…

-N-no es nada… -rió nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien se había sentado y cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño-. ¿Has hecho los deberes de biología?

No podía creerlo, cuando por fin parecía que su relación avanzaba un paso, aparecía el tipo más extraño del mundo para interrumpirles y, antes de poder hablar con Sakura, a su amiga, siempre callada y tímida, le daba por hablar y acaparar toda la atención de su… ¿novia?

Aún más enfadado gruñó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, a las que ninguna de las chicas prestó atención por estar enfrascadas en una conversación. Ni siquiera había podido pedirle formalmente que fuera su novia, porque quería dejar muy claro desde el primer momento que quería algo serio, ella no era cualquier chica, y también quería que el sector masculino supiera que Sakura ya no estaba disponible.

No soportaba cómo todos los pervertidos seguían con la mirada a Sakura allá a donde fuera, y mucho peor le sentaba que esos cretinos se le acercaran e insinuaran desde que la lista de chicas salió no hacía mucho. Y para colmo de males el partido, y por ello el baile de las animadoras, estaba a solo un día. ¿Cuántos pervertidos se dedicarían a devorar con los ojos a su chica?

_¿Por qué narices tuvo que hacerse animadora?_

De nuevo, y más enfadado, gruñó un buen número de maldiciones, en el mismo instante en que Naruto se acercaba a la mesa.

-Teme, pareces un viejo amargado –rió.

Sasuke pensó seriamente en descargar toda la furia que se empezaba a acumular en él sobre Naruto, después de todo no sería la primera vez que él pagaba los platos rotos, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Sakura se tomara bien que le diera un par de golpes a su amigo.

Sin embargo las ganas de atizar a Naruto se esfumaron en cuanto este empezó a hablar con Hinata y, por fin, Sakura pareció recordar que él también estaba allí. Había girado un poco sobre su asiento para mirarle y jugaba con el pequeño botón de la manga de su chaqueta.

-Em… -balbuceó sonrojándose, Sakura era incapaz de mirarle y hablar al mismo tiempo, aún le cosquilleaban los labios y su corazón parecía estar bailando dentro de su pecho-. Lo que… ha p-pasado…

Sasuke sonrió levemente e incluso olvidó su enfado por la forma en que le habían robado la atención de Sakura, estaba preciosa con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes, nerviosa, tímida y encantadora.

Era consciente de que se había convertido en uno de esos chicos que a sus propios ojos no eran más que estúpidos descerebrados que se pasaban el día babeando junto a su novia, pero se sentía increíblemente bien solo mirándola.

Procurando no llamar mucho la atención de sus compañeros, que ya empezaban a llenar el laboratorio, acercó su silla a la de Sakura y, comenzando a sonrojarse él también, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó curiosa, analizando el paquete rectangular.

-Ábrelo –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque sus mejillas cada vez enrojecían más.

Por supuesto ella no se hizo de rogar y, con mucho cuidado, desenvolvió lo que resultó ser una pequeña cajita de bombones.

_Sasuke-kun me ha regalado bombones…_

No pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, la pequeña cajita que sostenía entre sus manos era la cosa más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

-Gracias –susurró a punto de echarse a llorar como una magdalena.

-Si no te gustan… -empezó a decir, pensando ya en cómo matar a Itachi, porque era evidente que a Sakura no le gustaban los dulces si se ponía a llorar cuando veía unos bombones.

-¡Sí que me gustan! –asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, limpiándose algunas lágrimas-. Es que nunca me habían regalado nada parecido, y que lo hagas tú…

Aliviado se incorporó un poco en su silla, lo suficiente para acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la sien. Fue un gesto completamente espontáneo, por lo que Sakura lo encontró realmente tierno, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke no era un chico muy expresivo ni mucho menos cariñoso en público. Y la forma en que después acarició su cabello, jugueteando con algunos mechones, la terminó de derretir.

Ambos olvidaron por completo dónde se encontraban y que había mucha más gente a su alrededor, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos.

-¡Kyaaaa!

Pero el grito de Nami, al que casi al instante siguieron los de Hikaru y Ami, las tres animadoras, deshizo el ambiente íntimo en que se encontraban y les devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Una realidad en la que casi todo el laboratorio les miraba.

-¡¿Estáis saliendo?! –chilló emocionada Nami, a solo tres centímetros de la cara de Sakura, quien retrocedió asustada.

-¡¿Ya estáis saliendo?! –gritó segundos después Naruto, para luego empezar a lloriquear-. Pensé que el teme nunca se atrevería a pedírtelo porque es un cobarde dattebayo…

-¿Sales con Uchiha? –preguntó la profesora Anko, quien había llegado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta-. He oído que es impotente y por eso está tan amargado, igual deberías pensártelo… -comentó lo más discretamente que fue capaz, lo que venía siendo hablar casi a gritos junto al aludido-. Pero eso no importa, ahora tenemos clase de química. ¡Sacad las probetas y poneos las gafas!

Aún sin saber muy bien si la intervención de Anko había sido positiva o negativa, hicieron lo que había mandado para empezar con el experimento del día.

-¿Entonces te ha pedido que seas su novia, Sakura-chan? –susurró Naruto cuando había pasado el revuelo por la noticia y ya estaban pesando algunos ingredientes de la mezcla.

-Lo habría hecho si no dejarais de interrumpir, dobe –gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Sakura dando un bote en su silla y derramando un poco de sal por la mesa.

No era lo mismo que Sasuke le regalara bombones a que le regalara bombones y le pidiera que fuera su novia de manera formal, lo segundo implicaba mucho más que lo primero.

Él, ligeramente sonrojado, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres…?

-¡Sí! –exclamó lanzándose, literalmente, sobre él para abrazarle.

-Ey, tortolitos, esperad a que termine la clase para esas cosas –regañó Anko-. Si ya habéis pesado todo, empezad a mezclar en el orden que indica el libro. Uzumaki, el que indica el libro –recalcó.

Aunque a regañadientes, Sakura se apartó de un bastante colorado Sasuke y volvió a su silla, para seguir con el experimento con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

Era muy probable que no pudiera pasar un minuto a solas con su novio -y qué bien le sonaba eso de novio- en los próximos días, también era más que posible que gran parte del sector femenino del instituto empezara a mirarla con malos ojos, pero en esos momentos la vida no podía parecerle más maravillosa a Sakura.

* * *

Muy buenas gente!!

Para no variar vuelvo a disculparme por tardar en subir el capítulo, quería hacerlo la semana pasada, para entonces ya casi estaba terminado, pero entre unas cosas y otras (básicamente que he empezado el nuevo curso) no pude.

Vuelve a ser un capítulo largo y dedicado por completo a Sakura y Sasuke, yo personalmente lo encuentro demasiado empalagoso, ya me diréis qué opináis.

Y como habréis imaginado, el final está muy cerca, tanto que seguramente el capítulo 38 será el último, es decir que queda uno para terminar.

**Sadere**: aunque parezca que no, los zapatos pueden ser buenas armas xD

**NaruSaku'sFan**: pues como habrás leído ha habido mucho sasusaku, todo el capítulo iba de ellos, en mi opinión ha sido demasiado…

**kororita**: tienes razón en que cuando pasa mucho tiempo de un capítulo a otro se pierde el hilo de la historia, pero entre hacer la matrícula del curso nuevo y las clases que acabo de empezar no he podido subirlo antes, lo siento. Procuraré que el último no tarde tanto :)

**Kasaru-chan28**: los rumores y la realidad por lo general no tienen nada que ver. Y sí, Sakura demostró un gran autocontrol en el capi anterior xD

**Nubesparky**: pues sí, en el futuro se agradecerá haber estudiado… Y el final está más que cerca, probablemente el siguiente sea último. Siento que afecte a tu estado de ánimo, pero todo tiene un final. Lo de pegarle a Sasuke en la espalda me ha gustado, tomo nota para el siguiente ;)

**lizharuno**: sí, todo solucionado entre Sasuke y Sakura, por fin están oficialmente juntos

**sakura93**: me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic :) Tu correo no aparecía en los reviews y no he podido contestarte, creo que tienes que quitar los espacios. De momento si quieres te dejo el mío: dorizka arroba hotmail punto com, pero no se cuándo podré conectarme. Ahí si quieres ya hablamos :)

**Fersha Ryukaze**: creo que el capi anterior es de los mejores, este sin embargo no me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado…

**Al**: todo el sasusaku del fic está concentrado en este capi, yo creo que ha sido demasiado -.-

**zyafany-company**: en el anime Sakura siempre ha sido bastante agresiva (sobre todo con Naruto xD) así que creo que esa reacción le iba bien. Nada hay como las vacaciones… una pena que al final siempre se acaben T.T

**Raggie-Chan**: la verdad es que el capi anterior fue bastante movidito, y en este se han solucionado las cosas y ya están juntos.

**Link-kun**: sí, el pobre Sasuke casi tiene que ir al hospital xD Afortunadamente ya terminé con el trabajo, ahora me toca estudiar otra vez… T.T

**Elvs-pro-sasusaku**: el personaje de Karin no me gusta especialmente, pero tampoco es que no me guste, tiene cosas buenas y malas como todos y no creo que sea mala por naturaleza ni nada de eso, solo se dejó llevar por los celos. Sobre su final, y el de todos en general, no te adelanto mucho, pero no va a ser algo definitivo.

**Trinity17**: me alegra que te gustara y te rieras :)

**lailuchyz**: pues el beso ya llegó xD

**sasusaku95**: sí, un poco de barro y cobrar por ir a verlas pelear xD

**Espe Kuroba**: me alegra que te hayan gustado estos capítulos. Y Hinata ya está empezando a ganar confianza en sí misma, eso ya es algo por lo que una puede sentirse orgullosa.

**Florciita-chan**: no solo los chicos solucionan los problemas a golpes xD Siento haber tardo tanto en actualizar y, no sé, pero este capi lo encuentro un poco flojo…

**-Sakura-Star-**: pues ha habido mucho sasusaku, todo el capítulo ha ido sobre ellos. Creo que ha sido demasiado empalagoso… no me acaba de convencer… pero me alegra que, después de tantos capítulos, te siga gustando el fic :)

**TomoeUchiha**: creo que te he contado de todo ya en el mail, solo agradecerte que te pases por el fic :)

**sugeisy**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, pero pobre Karin… en el fondo no era tan mala

**Mikami-Motoko**: Sasuke y Sakura están juntos y el final muy cerca. Sobre naruhina, creo que está claro que al paso que van no, pero Hinata ha ganado confianza en sí misma y está tratando de acercarse a él, que ya es algo.

**RAYMAR**: me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior, la pelea fue lo mejor creo yo

**darkness.masquerade**: los protagonistas ya están juntos y, seguramente, solo queda el último capítulo. No te voy a adelantar nada, pero creo que está claro que no voy a centrarme mucho en los secundarios

**karoru01**: me ha costado un poco actualizar, por trabajo y otras cosas, pero siempre he dicho que aunque tardara iba a terminar la historia

**laura marina lovegood**: me alegra muchísimo que opines eso del fic, porque es precisamente lo que quería conseguir, una historia simple que divirtiera al que la leyera. De verdad me ha encantado leer tu review, gracias :D

**tema.chan.90**: sí, bueno Naruto ya es una serie xD Pero me alegra que te guste tanto :) Y sakura nunca más tendrá que usar su autocontrol, ahora puede lanzarse sobre Sasuke cuando quiera xP

**Whitemoon92**: me alegra que te guste y lo consideres bueno n.n La verdad es que la trama es de lo más simple, pero si gusta me doy por satisfecha. He intentado ser lo más fiel posible a las personalidades originales y que el fic fuera entretenido y no se hiciera pesado

**MusaCaliope**: gracias por empezar a leer el fic, que es bastante largo. Y si te está gustando me alegra mucho :)

Nada más que decir de momento. Muchas gracias por leer y más por dejar vuestras opiniones.

Xao!


	38. Chapter 38

Muy buenas!!!

Después de varios meses he aquí el final de esta historia. No suelo escribir nada aquí arriba, pero siendo el último creo que no están de más unos cuantos agradecimientos y una pequeña dedicatoria. Las aclaraciones y respuestas abajo, como siempre.

Me ha llevado casi dos años terminar esta historia y me da un poco de penita que se acabe, pero todo tiene un final y este es el de mi fic. Quizá no es el mejor final, reconozco que no soy buena en este tema, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes habéis seguido este fic, que es largo hasta decir basta y muy trillado, y muchas más gracias a quienes os habéis molestado en dejar vuestras opiniones. Quiero que sepáis que he valorado muchísimo cada review, por eso siempre he procurado responderos. En fin, que muchas gracias n.n

Y por ser el último capítulo quiero dedicárselo a una serie de personas, sin que los demás se sientan excluidos de forma alguna porque no es mi intención. Por seguir mi historia desde el principio, o apoyarme cuando la inspiración bajaba, o sencillamente dar ánimos cuando más hacían falta, le dedico este capítulo a **Nadesko**, **sasusaku88**, **Espe Kuroba**, **Suna-LMF2**, **Mikami-Motoko**, **-Sakura-Star-**, **Ligabiss**, **Nyuu-chan-14**, **PuLgA**, **Nubesparky**, **lizharuno**, **Megumi No Sabaku**, **Raggie-Chan**, **naruweasley**, **Antotis**, **Florciita-chan**, **BarbaraNakamura**, **Link-kun**, **zyafany-company**, **Lady DragonFly**, **.Lolly Tenkawa.**, **TomoeUchiha**, **x CelliNe** **x, darknessmasquerade**, **Rilka**, **Camiiih**., **Koriitah**, **yhoe Uchiha**, **Fersha Ryukaze** y **NaruSaku'sFan**. Si me he dejado a alguien, pido perdón. En cualquier caso a vosotras os dedico este capítulo :D

Capítulo 38

El sábado, ya desde muy temprano, podía notarse la agitación en el aire: al fin tendría lugar el primer partido de la temporada. Hacía semanas que las apuestas se habían abierto y todos los estudiantes, aficionados al fútbol o no, se interesaban por conocer cada detalle de los jugadores de ambos equipos para no perder su dinero y acertar en las apuestas. El once inicial estaba también siendo muy comentado, especialmente por la presencia del Kyuubi en el equipo, quien había pasado de ser un desecho social en el instituto a uno de los chicos más populares por ser el único al que Sasuke Uchiha dirigía más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, todos y cada uno de los chicos esperaban con ansias disfrutar del descanso con uno de los ya famosos bailes de las animadoras del Instituto Konoha.

Este último punto en especial tenía de no muy buen humor a Sasuke, ya que el solo pensar en cuántos adolescentes de hormonas revueltas se fijarían en su novia le amargaba de un modo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Y aunque en su interior sabía que en el equipo había más animadoras y no todos tenían por qué interesarse por Sakura, la idea de tener que quedarse callado mientras ella bailaba frente a dos institutos no le gustaba ni un poco.

Claro que por supuesto no había dicho nada al respecto, tan solo había gruñido un par de veces cuando Suigetsu había comentado las ganas que tenía de ver a las animadoras con su nuevo uniforme. Y aún si hubiera estado dispuesto a quejarse, lo que no haría de ningún modo pues sabía lo ilusionada que estaba Sakura, ni siquiera habría podido hablar con ella.

El viernes, después de salir del laboratorio, trató de secuestrar a Sakura para pasar al menos unas cuantas horas lejos de los profesores, los dos solos, pero Shizune se le adelantó y se llevó a su novia para hablarle acerca de algo referente a la directora y después la acompañó hasta la clase, por lo que saltarse esa hora quedó descartado. Y el resto del día fue muy similar, cuando no era uno de sus amigos quien interrumpía, era uno de los fans histéricos que se acercaban a él para darle ánimos.

De haber sido por él, más de uno de aquellos pesados habría acabado en la enfermería, pero intuía que a Sakura no le gustaría verle moler a golpes al primero que le incomodara.

Cuando, ya de noche, Sakura terminó su clase particular con Tsunade era demasiado tarde para ir a ningún sitio público, como la sala de esparcimiento, sin que apareciera Gai soltando alguno de sus discursos y mandándole a la cama para estar descansado para el partido. Y en un lugar privado ni pensó, ya que con la lluvia y el frío era imposible estar fuera y los buenos sitios a cubierto ya estarían ocupados.

Así que lo único que el viernes pudo disfrutar de su novia, fueron los dos minutos en que pudo estar en el rellano de la residencia femenina antes de ser echado.

Y por la mañana apenas había podido dar los buenos días a Sakura antes de que Kankuro apareciera de la nada y empezara a sacar fotos a su novia como si tuviera un tic en el dedo y no pudiera dejar de pulsar el botón. Algo que desde luego le molestó y por lo que no pudo protestar, porque él era amigo de la chica.

Para colmo de males, en el autobús que los jugadores y las animadoras compartían, Sakura decidió sentarse con Naruto, quien había permanecido en un anormal silencio toda aquella mañana, para darle ánimos. Y nada más llegar al instituto Temari reunió a todas las chicas para el último ensayo antes de la actuación de la tarde, por lo que Sasuke volvió a quedarse solo con un silencioso y serio Naruto.

No tenía mucha experiencia en el campo de las relaciones, pero ¿no se suponía que cuando una pareja empezaba a salir pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos?

Pero en lugar de pasear con Sakura por los jardines del Instituto Imadori y disfrutar de los árboles rojos y dorados del otoño, darle la mano y escucharla parlotear, para después invitarla a tomar un té en la cafetería, tenía que conformarse con deambular de un lado a otro con Naruto.

No estaba siendo un buen día.

-¿Por qué tan callado, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke después de media hora de completo silencio.

Como si acabara de despertar, Naruto miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien dónde ni con quién estaba.

-¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué te pasa? –gruñó, si se paraba a pensarlo era más que extraño que el chico no hubiera dicho nada, sobretodo cuando su novia le había dejado de lado para irse con él-. Ayer no dejabas de incordiar y hablar sin parar.

-Es que… bueno –balbuceó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona-. Eres un gatito asustadizo…

-¡Por supuesto que no dattebayo! –gritó llamando la atención de varios chicos que pasaban por allí.

-Mejor, porque no pienso animarte ni nada parecido, dobe.

E ignorando por completo los gritos, insultos y aspavientos de Naruto, Sasuke siguió caminando, seguido por su amigo, quien al parecer había recuperado las ganas de hablar. Y, pese a que el chico podía provocarle dolor de cabeza, era preferible verle animado.

oooooooooooooooo

-¡Frente, espabila un poco! –regañó Ino dando un ligero coscorrón a su amiga-. Ayer lo hacías mucho mejor.

Se sentaron juntas en las gradas del gimnasio, donde las animadoras del Imadori les habían permitido ensayar durante un par de horas esa mañana, aprovechando que Temari les había dado un descanso.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal? ¿O si me equivoco?

-Es evidente –sonrió-: te echaremos del equipo y nos reiremos de ti durante semanas.

-¡Cerda!

-¡Era broma! –rió tratando de evitar que Sakura le pellizcara en el brazo-. Es normal estar nerviosa la primera vez.

-Sí –intervino Temari sentándose a su lado-. Ino se puso a vomitar justo antes de su debut.

-¡No hacía falta que le contaras eso!

Después de unas risas y alguna que otra anécdota destinada a aliviar los nervios de las nuevas animadoras, Temari las hizo ensayar una vez más antes de permitirles ir a almorzar y disfrutar del día libre hasta las cuatro, cuando habían acordado empezar a prepararse.

Y solo entonces, pasadas las doce del mediodía, Sakura pudo buscar a sus amigos y a su novio, a quien apenas había visto.

_Es tan frustrante no poder pasar más de media hora con mi novio…_

_**¡Pero es mi novio y soy muy feliz!**_

-¡Sakura!

Tenten le hizo señas desde una mesa de la cafetería, donde estaba sentado el resto del grupo. Incluso Sasuke estaba allí, aunque no muy contento, sentado entre Lee y Naruto.

Se acercó a su novio, deseando besarle y abrazarse a él durante un tiempo indefinido, pero sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaban las muestras de afecto público, así que se limitó a dar un saludo general y acercar una silla para sentarse entre Naruto y Kankuro.

-¿Gai no os tiene entrenando? –preguntó Sakura.

-A las cuatro iremos a calentar, hoy nos ha dejado descansar hasta el partido –aclaró Sasuke con voz monótona, empezaba a molestarle mucho el no tener un solo momento completamente a solas con su novia. ¡Y ni siquiera se había sentado a su lado!-. Antes pedí para ti un batido –señaló una copa junto a su taza de té, ya vacía.

_**¡¡Kyyya!! ¡Sasuke-kun es un amor!**_

Ella asintió con la cabeza, imaginando lo maravilloso que sería levantarse y llevarse con ella a Sasuke a algún lugar privado. Lástima que no se atreviera a hacer algo así…

Tenten, sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, junto a Hinata y frente a Neji, sacó su grabadora y puso su mejor sonrisa, consiguiendo que el ceño de Sasuke se frunciera más si aquello era posible.

-No –gruñó.

-¡Por favor, Sasuke!

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sakura después de probar su batido.

-Como encargada de la revista del instituto y dado que este es el primer partido de la temporada sería genial que el capitán del equipo concediera una entrevista –explicó, recibiendo como respuesta otro gruñido-. ¡Pero qué sosos sois! –se quejó mirando a Neji.

-¿Y a mí por qué me miras?

-¡Yo haré la entrevista dattebayo! –gritó Naruto poniéndose en pie, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

-Deberíais aprender de Lee-san –comentó Sakura, guiñando un ojo a Hinata, quien entendió el mensaje al instante.

-E-es cierto. Lee-san ha hecho doce entrevistas para la sección deportiva –dijo con voz suave.

-Sí, Lee-san es un encanto –continuó Sakura.

-¡Sakura-san, eres tan amable y dulce como…!

-Sí, sí, lo hemos entendido –le cortó Tenten antes de que empezara a recitar poesía. Lee podía ser genial en los deportes, incluso llevaba bastante bien el estar inscrito en catorce equipos, pero la poesía definitivamente no era lo suyo-. ¿Qué me dices, Sasuke?

El aludido miró a Tenten y después a Sakura, quien le suplicaba con la mirada que aceptara e hiciera feliz a su amiga. ¿Acaso no sabían que todo eso de las entrevistas no le gustaba? Por algo no había accedido a hacer ninguna antes… Pero como se trataba de Sakura, no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, aún cuando era lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos.

-¡Teme, eres un calzonazos! –rió Naruto, dando una buena palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-¡Joder, Naruto! –masculló sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire, aún después de que Sakura le aplicara la pomada le dolía bastante, más si el animal de Naruto le daba semejante golpe.

-¿Aún te duele? –preguntó Sakura después de golpear a Naruto-. Antes del partido volveré a ponerte la pomada, ¿vale?

oooooooooooooo

Comer fue toda una odisea, ya que el comedor del instituto estaba lleno de gente y la mitad de los presentes querían estar cerca del capitán de uno de los equipos, lo cual no ayudó a mejorar el humor de Sasuke. De hecho su humor no había hecho más que empeorar desde que Naruto había descubierto su dolor de espalda y se dedicaba a pincharle con el dedo, hasta que Sakura acabó golpeándolo en la cabeza otra vez.

Así que en cuanto terminaron de comer Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano y apenas les dirigió un gesto con la cabeza al grupo antes de marchar hacia algún lugar tranquilo. Era una suerte que ella hubiera llevado la pomada en su bolsa, por si acaso. Y Hinata, después de recibir codazos por parte de Tenten, acabó sugiriendo a Naruto que fueran a por un helado.

-¿Por qué no has dejado que fuera con Hinata-sama? –gruñó Neji, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, cuando dejaron de pasear y se sentaron en un banco de los jardines.

-Es evidente que Hinata-chan quería estar a solas con Naruto… Deberías fijarte más.

-Y me lo dices tú, que has hecho llorar a Lee.

-¡No fue mi intención!

Y no lo había sido, ella suponía que, como todo el mundo después de la escenita romántica en el laboratorio que tanto se había comentado el viernes, Lee también sabía que Sakura estaba saliendo con Sasuke. Pero se equivocó, y lo hizo de la peor manera al comentar con demasiada ligereza lo bien que él se estaba tomando que estuvieran juntos. Como resultado Lee acabó llorando en un rincón y maldiciendo su suerte, sin hacer mucho caso a los intentos de Kankuro por consolarlo.

De hecho en aquellos momentos Kankuro se había llevado a Lee a la cafetería para invitarle a tomar algo, por lo que Neji y Tenten estaban haciendo tiempo hasta la hora del partido, ellos solos.

¿Sería por eso por lo que Kankuro había insistido tanto en irse con Lee él solo? ¿Para que ella se quedara con Neji?

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás roja… -dijo al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la frente de Tenten-. No tienes fiebre.

Ella negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo un suspiro. Qué difícil era resignarse a ser solo su amiga.

-Deberías estar más contenta, ya tienes la entrevista del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-En eso tienes razón –asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Aunque a regañadientes, Sasuke había respondido todas sus preguntas antes de ir a comer-. Es una suerte que Sakura sea su novia, seguro que ahora hasta puedo conseguir una entrevista con Itachi. Y… -le echó una mirada bastante molesta a Neji-… tú, que eres mi amigo, te niegas a responder un par de simples preguntas… Es evidente que necesitas una novia que te suavice el carácter…

-Tonterías… -sonrió ligeramente.

Bueno, solo eran amigos y parecía bastante difícil que llegara a algo más con Neji, pero era un consuelo que él no tuviera ninguna intención de tener nada con otra.

Quizá sí tenía alguna esperanza…

oooooooooooooooooooo

-En unos minutos te sentirás mejor –murmuró Sakura.

En cuanto Tenten terminó sus preguntas, a Sasuke le faltó tiempo para coger a Sakura y prácticamente echar a correr con ella. Después de despistar a un par de chicas que intentaban ligar con él, aún cuando llevaba a su novia de la mano, acabaron en uno de los jardines más apartados del campo de fútbol, donde se encontraba la mayor parte de los alumnos. Y a la sombra de un sauce, sentados en el césped, Sakura le había vuelto a aplicar la pomada. Había sido una suerte que ese día no lloviera, de lo contrario no habrían podido encontrar un lugar tranquilo.

-Cuando acabe el partido volveré a ponértela, ¿vale?

Él solo asintió, demasiado atontado como para hablar, las manos de Sakura en su espalda no le permitían pensar con claridad. Valía la pena recibir un golpe de sandalia si luego ella le daba un masaje así…

Ella tenía algo que le relajaba y a la vez ponía nervioso. El corazón había comenzado a latirle desbocado en el mismo instante en que ella le sonrió tras dejar atrás la cafetería, y desde entonces no había detenido su ritmo. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña paz que le relajaba y hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

Desde que era pequeño se había sentido tenso e incómodo entre los demás niños, nunca había llegado a encajar y siempre se había mantenido a un lado mientras los demás jugaban, y poco había cambiado al crecer. No le gustaban las multitudes, ni que la gente le agobiara, mucho menos que invadieran su espacio personal. Prefería mantenerse alejado.

Pero con Sakura era distinto. Se sentía tranquilo y cómodo, aún cuando ella le hacía sentir vulnerable, porque sabía que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa con él, le tenía en sus manos. Y si bien nunca había querido depender de nadie en modo alguno, en esos momentos no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que ella siguiera masajeando su espalda.

Sakura continuó acariciando la espalda de Sasuke aún cuando la pomada estaba más que extendida, le encantaba su piel, suave y cálida, y él no se quejaba. De hecho estaba muy tranquilo, relajado, su respiración era regular… Estaba realmente relajado, casi parecía haberse dormido. Pasó las manos por sus hombros para abrazarle desde atrás, sonrojándose por completo aunque encantada por, al fin, estar tan cerca de él.

Se tensó al sentir cómo Sakura se apoyaba en su espalda y descasaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando en su cuello. Podía notar los latidos del corazón de ella, acelerados, acompasados con el suyo. Y entonces se relajó por completo, cerró los ojos y pensó seriamente en olvidarse de Gai, del partido y de todo lo que no fuera Sakura.

Lamentablemente, no todo su cuerpo estaba tan relajado como desearía y, antes de tener que recurrir al agua fría, se separó de ella. En cuanto terminara el partido y tuvieran tiempo no se apartaría de ella tan fácilmente.

-Será mejor que vayamos hacia el campo –murmuró empezando a ponerse la camisa.

-Vale… -refunfuñó de mala gana, apartando las manos de él para abrochar ella los botones.

_Como siga así no respondo…_ -pensó Sasuke, empezando a sentirse ligeramente frustrado.

-¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó ella tras echar un vistazo al reloj de Sasuke, faltaba media hora para las cuatro.

-Para nada –sonrió empezando a caminar con ella de la mano-. ¿Y tú?

-Muchísimo –suspiró-. Habrá un montón de gente mirándonos y yo estoy acostumbrada a ser invisible, no a que la gente me mire…

-No me gusta eso de que mucha gente te mire… -gruñó apretando ligeramente su mano y desviando la mirada hacia un punto indefinido, bastante sonrojado-. Pero sé que lo harás bien, has ensayado mucho.

_**¡¡Sasuke-kun es un amor!! ¡Kyaaaa!**_

Y así, cogidos de la mano, llegaron a los vestuarios.

-Nos vemos después del partido. ¡Dales una paliza! –animó al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa mientras tímidamente acariciaba su nuca.

Su pelo era muy suave, le gustaba acariciarle y, por la ligera sonrisa de él, parecía que a Sasuke también le gustaba. Y le encantaban sus ojos negros, tan profundos, hipnóticos… Tenía el novio más guapo, más dulce y maravilloso del mundo, y lo último que le apetecía era soltarle. ¿Alguien se daría cuenta de su ausencia si se marchaban de allí y no aparecían por el partido?

-Si seguimos así nos meteremos en un lío –murmuró él con voz ronca, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Sakura.

Olía tan bien, era tan suave… y apenas había pasado un par de horas con ella en los últimos días. No quería jugar el partido, ni ir a la fiesta a la que Suigetsu querría arrastrarle después, ni escuchar el discurso de ánimo de Gai, ni ninguna otra cosa. Lo que él quería era secuestrar a Sakura, llevársela a algún lugar apartado y no separarse nunca más de ella.

-¡Ey, Sasuke! –llamó Kiba desde la entrada de los vestuarios-. Gai pregunta por ti, casi son las cuatro.

-Voy –gruñó sin apartarse un centímetro-. Nos vemos después.

Y la besó. La besó de una manera que le quitó el aire, hizo que le flojearan las rodillas y olvidara incluso su nombre cuando él dejó sus labios.

_¿Por qué tuve que hacerme animadora? ¿Por qué tiene que estar él en el equipo? La vida es muy injusta…_

Entró en el vestuario femenino suspirando, molesta por tener que esperar aún varias horas para poder estar con él, aunque sonriente por aquel beso de película.

-¡Frente, baja de las nubes! Menuda cara llevas… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó al extremo, sobretodo porque aún sentía los labios de Sasuke en los suyos y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Ino pareció entenderlo, ya que la sonrisa se le borró de la cara, consiguiendo que el ánimo de Sakura decayera también.

-Lo siento, Ino, no…

-Me alegro por ti, en serio. Estás bastante estúpida con esa cara de boba, pero se te ve feliz –sonrió.

Como respuesta, Sakura le sacó la lengua y tiró de ella hacia su bolsa.

-Anda, haz algo útil y ayúdame con el pelo.

Aún podía recordar cómo se había sentido cuando pensaba que Sasuke salía con Karin, y no era agradable. Era inmensamente feliz ahora que estaba con él, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por hacer daño a Ino. Porque por mucho que ella asegurara alegrarse por su relación, Sakura sabía, y entendía, que no era exactamente alegre como en realidad se sentía.

Y era precisamente porque lo sabía, porque entendía lo duro que era tener que renunciar a la persona amada, por lo que valoraba tanto a Ino. Porque ella le sonreía a pesar de todo y le deseaba lo mejor.

oooooooooooooooooo

Los jugadores salieron al campo mientras el público, en las gradas que envolvían el campo, gritaba y animaba a sus equipos. Las animadoras, cada grupo en un extremo, junto a los banquillos de sus equipos, hicieron sus bailes y corearon sus himnos durante todo el partido, para ser el centro de atención durante el descanso.

El partido terminó, como ya muchos se esperaban, con la victoria del equipo de Konoha, lo cual era normal con todas las horas que Gai les obligaba a entrenar al máximo. Y algunas horas más tarde, en el autobús que les llevaba de vuelta al instituto, todavía celebraban su victoria y hacían planes para la fiesta del Blue Bottle, un local de moda, propiedad del padre de uno de los jugadores, donde siempre se dirigían tras un buen partido.

Naruto, molesto por haber pasado todo el partido en el banquillo, no hacía más que refunfuñar y jurar a voz en grito que él sería el capitán muy pronto. Sakura, de nuevo sentada a su lado, le consolaba con una sonrisa en la cara. A pesar de todos sus nervios e inseguridades, en cuanto salió al campo no dejó de saltar, gritar y agitar los pompones, más animada y alegre que nunca. Para cuando el partido terminó, ya estaba ansiosa porque llegara el siguiente.

-Tienes un novio que está como un tren y te sientas con un tío que no deja de lloriquear –comentó Temari, sentada delante de Sakura, señalando a Naruto-. No lo entiendo, y creo que él tampoco –entonces señaló a Sasuke.

Rodeado por las estrellas del equipo, quienes no habían dejado de sonreír desde el pitido final, no parecía estar tan alegre como los demás. De hecho tenía el ceño fruncido y, cada cinco segundos, echaba una mala mirada a Naruto y mascullaba algo por lo bajo.

-Parece enfadado… -comentó Temari saludando con la mano a Sasuke, consiguiendo que él frunciera aún más el ceño.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan –rió Naruto saludando también-. El teme es un calzonazos y no se enfadará contigo dattebayo.

-¡Parad los dos, no le hagáis rabiar! –les regañó, aunque ella también le saludó.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque en ese mismo momento Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos. Sin decir palabra, cogió a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y lo echó de su asiento, dejando que cayera al suelo del pasillo del autobús, y él ocupó el puesto junto a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –regañó ella, aunque no con mucha convicción, y enseguida entrelazó su mano con la de él.

-Teme…

-¿Algún problema, dobe?

Y enseguida empezó otra de sus muchas discusiones, donde lo que más abundaba eran los insultos.

Temari, nada acostumbrada a ver a Sasuke, a quien conocía desde hacía años, tan parlanchín, aún cuando se trataba de meterse con Naruto, no pudo disimular su asombro.

-¿Siempre están así? –preguntó a Sakura, quien estaba demasiado embelesada mirando a su chico como para enfadarse con ellos-. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-No sé… supongo que una se acaba acostumbrando.

Además ella sabía que Sasuke y Naruto se apreciaban y, de un modo bastante extraño, se lo demostraban con aquellas discusiones y los insultos más estúpidos. Nunca comprendería la mentalidad masculina, pero había llegado a saber cuándo debía preocuparse por una pelea entre esos dos y cuando no hacía falta. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cambiar de asiento para seguir hablando con Temari y otras chicas.

Porque una cosa era más o menos entenderlo, y otra ser tan estúpida como para quedarse ahí a escuchar berrinches infantiles.

Finalmente el autobús llegó pasadas las ocho de la tarde al instituto. Como era tradición, a la fiesta en celebración de la victoria del equipo de fútbol podría asistir cualquiera, sin necesidad de invitación, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos no perdieron tiempo y fueron a prepararse a sus habitaciones.

Ese fue el caso de Ino, quien se llevó, prácticamente a rastras, a Sakura consigo.

-De acuerdo frentona, ¿cuál me sienta mejor?

-Para que me preguntas si al final no me haces caso –gruñó Sakura, tirada en su cama desde hacía más de media hora.

Se suponía que Ino quería que la ayudara a elegir modelito para la fiesta, pero pasaba completamente de sus sugerencias y, después de haberse probado más de treinta prendas, no hacía más que quejarse porque no tenía nada que ponerse.

_A veces hasta prefiero al hiperactivo de Naruto discutiendo con Sasuke-kun…_

_**¡¡¡Iré a la fiesta con Sasuke-kun!!! ¡¡Toma ya, shannaro!!**_

Inevitablemente, la expresión de aburrimiento de Sakura cambió a una embobada, como solía ocurrirle cada vez que pensaba en estar con Sasuke. Aunque, para no variar, estarían rodeados de gente y no tendrían apenas un momento a solas.

-¡Haz algo útil, frente! –exclamó frustrada Ino-. Ve a la habitación de Saki y pídele su top verde.

-Sí, mi ama y señora… -murmuró con una sonrisa, la pobre Ino realmente parecía estar sufriendo por el tema de la ropa.

Salió al pasillo para ir a la habitación de Saki y pedirle el top, aún cuando sabía que al final, después de algún que otro cambio, Ino acabaría poniéndose el primer vestido que se había probado y descartado. Y entonces les vio.

A través de las ventanas del pasillo, las que daban a la plaza, pudo ver a Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara y Zetsu en el centro de la misma, discutiendo alrededor de un plano que Konan sostenía entre todos. Algo debían estar tramando, y por la forma en que señalaban el suelo, las bolsas que se encontraban cerca de Deidara y las risitas ocasionales que alcanzaba a escuchar desde donde estaba, Sakura supo que fuera cual fuera el plan, era algo gordo.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Apenas hacía unas semanas ella era una chica invisible y amargada que se autocompadecía por su horrible vida y aspiraba a unos sueños que ahora mismo no podía encontrar más absurdos. Y todo cambió en esa misma plaza y a causa de un encontronazo con tres de los chicos que veía desde la ventana.

Y desde entonces todo había cambiado. Su amistad con Naruto, su reconciliación con Ino, las animadoras, Tenten y Kankuro, Hinata… ¡Incluso había desayunado un par de veces con Akatsuki! Y por supuesto, Sasuke, quien de una forma que ni siquiera llegaba a entender había acabado saliendo con ella.

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, aquella mañana de septiembre cuando salió de su casa, que aquel año sería diferente. Dio por supuesto que todo sería igual que siempre, que nadie repararía en ella, que Sasuke no llegaría a saber su nombre, que no tendría amigos… Y saber que se equivocaba no podía hacerla más feliz. Porque aquel año había sido completamente diferente a los anteriores, tenía amigos a los que quería y que la querían, se divertía como nunca con las animadoras, Tsunade prácticamente había empezado a escribir una carta de recomendación para la mejor universidad de medicina, se sentía feliz consigo misma… y Sasuke estaba con ella.

La alegre sonrisa que adornaba su cara la acompañó lo que quedaba de tarde y, cuando al fin cayó la noche, fácilmente podía afirmarse que irradiaba felicidad. Todo el grupo había acordado ir a la fiesta juntos y Tenten se había encargado de llamar a un servicio de alquiler de minibuses, por lo se ahorrarían problemas de transporte.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –preguntó Sasuke cuando, finalmente y después de una discusión, consiguió que le dejaran en paz con su novia. Los amigos de Sakura eran simpáticos, pero no había forma de que les dejaran intimidad-. No has dejado de sonreír desde que te he visto.

-Porque estoy feliz –rió ella al tiempo que se abrazaba a Sasuke.

Él, un poco torpe al principio, acabó rodeándola por la cintura. No acababa de gustarle tener a tanta gente cerca mientras abrazaba a su novia, pero merecía la pena si ella seguía sonriendo de aquella manera.

Desde su asiento en la última fila del minibús, acurrucada junto a Sasuke, Sakura observó cómo Hinata mantenía una conversación con Naruto, sin apenas tartamudear. A él se le veía realmente contento y no hacía más que gesticular y reír como un niño pequeño. Debía reconocer que era un celosa sin remedio, porque no podía evitar sentir una pequeña espinita al verle así con otra chica que no fuera ella, después de todo él era su mejor amigo y el chico que le había dado su primer beso, siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón. Pero definitivamente nada podía alegrarla más que verle feliz, fuera con quien fuera, integrado en el instituto y querido por sus amigos. Y si finalmente era una buena amiga quien se hacía un hueco en su corazón, mejor que mejor. Neji y Tenten discutían en la otra fila de asientos, aunque ambos sonreían. Kankuro se dedicaba a sus fotografías al tiempo que bromeaba con Lee e Ino, a quien Sakura nunca podría agradecer lo suficiente todo su apoyo, aún cuando ella también estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Tenía unos amigos maravillosos y el mejor novio que se pudiera soñar.

Por supuesto que estaba feliz.

* * *

Muy buenas gente!!

Y muchísimas disculpas por haber tardado meses en subir el último capítulo. Os aseguro que no era mi intención, de hecho yo pensaba tenerlo listo como muy tarde dos semanas después de subir el 37. Pero empecé a tener problemas con Internet y acabé mandando a la compañía con la que tenía contrato a tomar viento, porque lo único que hacían era marearme. Y después mi ordenador entró en coma, algo que se veía venir por lo viejo y desastrado que estaba el pobre, no murió definitivamente pero apenas puedo usarlo. Eso sí, sirve muy bien como pisapapeles XD

Ya sé que son excusas, pero realmente lo siento, especialmente porque sé lo que fastidia que dejen una historia por la mitad, y porque siempre habéis sido muy amables y habéis dedicado vuestro tiempo a mi historia. Así que me disculpo una vez más, porque no os merecíais esperar tanto, lo siento.

Pasando a otro tema, el fic ha terminado :) Es un final abierto, porque en esta historia creo que no puede haber ningún final definitivo. La historia se ha centrado en Sakura y en la forma en que ha cambiado su vida, los demás personajes son secundarios y por eso nunca les he querido dedicar más protagonismo. Naruto y Hinata están más unidos, igual que Neji y Tenten, pero sus relaciones serían otra historia en la que no he querido entrar, precisamente porque sería otra historia. Lo mismo pasa con los demás personajes.

El fic se acaba cuando acaba una etapa de la vida de Sakura. Su vida ha cambiado y ahora es feliz, pero como su vida en el instituto continuará, al igual que la del resto, no creo que el fic pueda zanjarse de una manera rotunda. Soy de las que no creen en el "y vivieron felices para siempre", porque ningún final es definitivo, no se si me explico ó.ò

Hace tiempo me comentaron si habría continuación y estuve pensando en ambientar una nueva historia en la universidad, pero ahora mismo no estoy segura de si lo haré, porque ni siquiera sé si tendría tiempo ú.ù Cuando empecé este fic lo hice porque era verano, tenía tiempo libre y acababa de ver el ending de Naruto en el que están en el instituto, lo que me inspiró un poco xD Pero ahora mismo voy liada con exámenes y dentro de nada empezaré el trabajo, así que no sé cuánto tardaré en volver a escribir un fic.

Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic y os estoy muy agradecida a quienes lo habéis seguido, especialmente a quienes habéis dejado vuestras opiniones, las valoro mucho y de verdad aprecio que dedicarais tiempo a leer y comentar mi historia n.n De verdad muchas gracias :) Por cualquier cosa, os dejo mi mail dorizka arroba hotmail . com , por si simplemente os apetece seguir en contacto o lo que sea.

Y después de todo lo dicho, que es bastante… siento aburriros -.-, las respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 37. Como ya no habrá más capítulos no podré responder a las del 38 (si es que las hay, porque igual os habéis olvidado de esta historia después de tanto tiempo…), así que estas son las últimas.

**-Sakura-Star-**: pues sí, el fic se ha acabado y por fin están juntos. Espero que te haya gustado y te agradezco especialmente todo el apoyo que me has dado, has estado ahí desde el principio así que MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Mi mail está apuntado arriba, si puedo serte de ayuda en algo (aunque a distancia va a ser difícil -.-') no dudes en decírmelo :)

**melbelu**: desde luego se puede ser más empalagoso, pero no soporto cuando hay exceso de azúcar xD

**LadoOscuro**: pues mi intención era subirlo mucho, pero mucho, antes, y escrito estaba, solo faltaban un par de retoques, pero no pude… ú.ù Lo siento

**Monse**: al menos intenté hacerlo lo más realista posible, la idea es que el que lo lea se pueda identificar. Me alegra que te gustara :)

**Nubesparky**: han golpeado a Sasuke xD aunque su doctora personal intervino pronto. En fin, espero que no quieras matarme por terminar el fic, aunque se entendería que estuvieras enfadada por tardar siglos en subir el final… ó.ò Y como he puesto arriba, lo de la universidad no es seguro porque no se si dispondré de tiempo y, aunque no siempre he podido, me gusta actualizar con regularidad. Por último decirte que te agradezco mucho que leyeras y comentaras el fic todo este tiempo :) Si finalmente escribo la continuación espero verte por ahí ;)

**Link-kun**: supongo que lo empalagoso no podía evitarse en esa situación xD Sobre llegar a 40 capítulos… va a ser que no :P sobretodo cuando al principio yo pensaba hacerlo de 20 como mucho…. Gracias por los ánimos para los estudios, aunque… tengo poca cabeza y no se puede hacer mucho T.T

**frida**: me alegra que te gustara cómo Sasuke y Sakura acaban juntos, y espero que también te guste el final :)

**sasuke9529**: me alegra que te gustara :)

**minami016**: 37 capítulos de una?? O.o En fin, es halagador, gracias!!

**NaruSaku'sFan**: sí, el último capítulo ya n.n y siento que haya tardado tanto u.u

**Al**: más que tiernos yo diría un poco empalagosos… xD

**Raggie-Chan**: más que despistados, lentos XD Sobre las chicas y Sakura, sus compañeras del equipo de animadoras le tienen cariño, por eso nadie quiso matarla jeje Y sí, ya se acabó :)

**Trinity17**: los bombones nunca fallan xD Siento la tardanza, me habría gustado poder subirlo mucho antes ú.ù

**Mikami-Motoko**: siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero fue imposible subirlo antes T.T Muchas gracias, para alguien que escribe que le digan que lo hace bien es lo mejor, gracias n//n

**zyafany-company**: me alegra que te gustara el anterior :) Y el fic ya se ha terminado, te agradezco mucho que me animaras durante todo este tiempo, aprecié mucho tus comentarios n.n

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**: pues a 40 capítulos no ha llegado, y de la fiesta solo se ha hablado, porque tampoco ha llegado a salir, pero creo que alargarlo más lo habría hecho aburrido

**naruweasley**: pues tal como va el manga, supongo que seguirás odiando a Sasuke… aunque en este fic se ha portado bastante bien XD Mucho sasusaku no ha habido, creo que lo justo. Y la situación de Naruto y Hinata ya le he explicado arriba, eso sería otra historia y no hay que olvidar que él aún quiere a Sakura, juntarlo de un momento para el otro con Hinata me parecería algo forzado. En cualquier caso espero que te haya gustado y muchas, muchísimas, gracias por tus reviews :)

**white_moon_92**: gracias, me alegra que te gustara n.n Y el pobre Shino solo quería entrar en clase, que iba a empezar xD

**sasusaku95**: sí, empalagosos… no interrumpió, pero Anko también metió la cuchara xD

**Megumi No Sabaku**: Sakura se emocionó, por eso le dio igual estar en clase, y de todas formas teniendo a Anko de profesora… XD Bueno, puedes escribir cualquier cosa al mail, aunque hasta hace poco no he podido meterme, pero creo que ahora sí podré revisarlo con regularidad. El Messenger ya es otra historia, porque no me conecto demasiado (mis amigas suelen regañarme por eso T.T) Pero no dudes en escribir lo que sea si te apetece :)

**karoru01**: me alegra que te encantara n.n

**Florciita-chan**: pues sí, leo lo que escribo XD Pero soy muy autocrítica y al final acabo frustrándome porque no está todo lo bien que me gustaría, en cualquier caso lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Y sí, se ha terminado, antes o después tenía que pasar xD

**Elvs-pro-sasusaku**: al final la cosa se ha quedado en 38 capítulos, 40 ya habría sido demasiado xD Sobre hacer más fics… ya se verá xD

**Antotis**: sí, ha concluido, ya tocaba que el fic estaba quedando muy largo xD Y empalagoso no mucho más que el anterior, eso creo… Y por supuesto que ganaron el partido, los pobres entrenan más que los equipos profesionales xD

**kororita**: bueno, supongo que en la vida real hay de todo, aunque a veces parece que no… (hablo por experiencia ú.ù)

**lizharuno**: pues sí que era hora, les ha costado 37 capítulos xD Eso pienso yo, alargarlo sería volver pesado el fic, y bastante largo es ya xD Espero que el final te haya gustado :)

**akane 01**: realmente nunca tuve la intención de emparejar a Itachi con Sakura, yo creo que no pegan, pero Itcahi vio en ella a alguien especial y ella vio su soledad, pero solo hay amistad

**Sadere**: supongo que tienes razón, el amor es empalagoso xD Y sí, este ha sido ya el último, me ha llevado casi dos años y parece que fue hace nada...

**natsumy black**: me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic :) espero que el final no decepcionara

**RAYMAR**: estaría bien que en la realidad hubiera tanto tío bueno suelto por ahí XD pero que se le va a hacer… u.u

**MusaCaliope**: lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió tratar mal al personaje de Karin porque no me parece un mal personaje ni creo que necesariamente tenga que llevarse mal con Sakura, ni siquiera se conocen (todavía) Sobre Ino y Gaara, pues ya has visto que no. Quise incluir a Gaara, pero eso habría supuesto sumar una trama o alargar el fic, por eso no llegué a meterlo. Y sí, Ino se queda sola, pero sigue enamorada de Sasuke aunque apoye a Sakura, por lo que meterla en cualquier relación así me parecería poco realista. En cualquier caso es un final abierto, lo que significa que en el futuro las cosas pueden cambiar, y cambiarán porque la vida es cambio. Me he puesto filosófica xD En fin, te agradezco que sacaras tiempo para leer e ir comentando el fic, muchas gracias :)

**Yumi Yan**: lo cierto es que pensé en hacer una especie de fic alternativo, algo así como "qué habría pasado si Sakura se hubiera enamorado de Naruto" pero al final se quedó en la intención, aunque no lo descarto si algún día tengo tiempo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que el final también :)

**ike**: muchas gracias :) y siento la tardanza

**sakura93**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :D Este es el último capítulo, creo que si hubiera seguido se habría vuelto aburrido. Como he puesto arriba, la historia de Neji y Tenten es otra historia, por eso no lo he tratado demasiado

**yuelieth22**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto :) tanto como el mejor, no sé, pero muchas gracias :D

**Fersha Ryukaze**: el capi anterior rápido? No sé… a mi me parece que el fic en general ha ido bastante lento… pero para gustos XD

**xXx MaRiPoSa-SaMa xXx**: me alegra que te guste la historia, y es normal no poder leerla de un tirón porque es muuuy larga xD Sobre chatear, mi mail está arriba, aunque te aviso que raras veces me conecto al Messenger, otra cosa son los mails que los reviso con mas regularidad, en cualquier caso me apunto el tuyo :)

**nekiita**: te has leído 37 capítulo de una?! Me halaga que te guste tanto xD

**SasteR**: en ningún momento abandoné el fic, las circunstancias son otra cosa… ú.ù Todo este tiempo ha estado casi terminado, le faltaban un par de retoques, pero me fue imposible subirlo. Pues como ya he puesto arriba me da un poco de penita terminarlo, pero todo tiene un final xD Más adelante quizá escriba otro, ahora mismo no lo sé

**Tsukisaku**: tiene mérito leerse un fic tan largo de golpe xD Espero que el final te haya gustado :)

**blablaking**: gracias :)

**carlita chan**: he intentado hacerlo lo más fiel al original posible, es todo, pero gracias :)

**Nidaime**: muchas gracias :D

**mich3elitha**: me alegra que te gustara, y aquí el último

**poli**: sí, he tardado una eternidad en poner el final, lo siento ú.ù

**Corsaria**: la tardanza se ha debido a la muerte de mi ordenador, porque el capítulo estaba prácticamente terminado. He intentado que los personajes sean lo más fieles posibles a los originales y que evolucionaran, por ser la protagonista Sakura es en quien más me he centrado y quien tiene una evolución más clara. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, porque realmente no tiene una trama fuera de lo común ni nada, es de lo más trillada. Sobre hacer una adaptación, yo misma había pensado en continuar la historia en la universidad, aunque no sé si dispondré de tiempo, en cualquier caso por mí no hay ningún problema en que hagas tu propia adaptación, en la variedad está el gusto xD ¿Tu hámster tiene complejos suicidas? O.o Los animales a veces son raros, mi gatita se comporta como un perro xD

**kyuketsuki-konnan**: me alegra :)

**lili**: pues aquí está la continuación, siento que haya tardado tanto u.u

**KATHY**: puedes llamarme dorizka, dori, dori-chan… como quieras xD Siento que el último capítulo haya tardado tanto, desde luego mi intención era tenerlo antes. Siempre intento describir todo lo mejor posible, igual no es perfecto pero se intenta :)

**ana**: bueno, realmente el anime de naruto y mi fic no tienen mucho que ver, pero si ahora te gusta me alegro :)

Pues nada más que decir. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi fic y muchas más por haberlo comentado.

Xao!


End file.
